Chuck vs The Football
by Ronnie1958
Summary: The Russians lose their football, the Cheget, in Yakutsk. The spy who took it barely escaped and ran into a rave party to try to shake her pursuers. Running backstage she hid the parcel among the gear of Jeff and Lester. Unknowingly they smuggle it out of the country but the people who orchestrated the heist are hot on their trail. They bump into Chuck and Sarah - band on the run!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny

Alicia walked back into the terminal avoiding the security cameras. Going into the first restroom she can to getting rid of her wig and scarf then turned her jacket inside out. Afterwards she redid her makeup changing out her lipstick. It wasn't much but enough to throw facial recognition off. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she left heading for the parking garage.

"Mission accomplished," she wrote on a quick text as she entered the garage. She took the lift up to the third floor on the way up she wished she could take out the idiot who programed the music in it. Once on her floor she hurried over to her car but getting in she found an envelope on the driver's seat. Picking it up her phone rang.

"I assume this envelope is from you," she said answering it. "There isn't a bomb or anything in it is there? Because that would ruin a swell day I've got going."

"Just open the envelope and stop being the drama queen. If I wanted you taken out you'd already be dead. But you're lucky I've got a place for you in my heart."

"As black as it is," said Alicia as she opened it carefully. Inside she found a new passport, ID, credit cards and an airline tickets first class to Saint Petersburg. "I take it my next target is in Russia. You know I don't have a thing to wear."

"That's why you've got the credit cards. You've got reservations in your new name at the Four Seasons Lion Palace Hotel at 1, Voznesenskiy Prospekt near the Admiralteyskaya metro stop..." check in there and you'll receive further instruction."

"I know where that's at but you know I don't operate like this. I need more information before hopping on a plane and flying around the world."

"You lost that option when you blew your cover and botched your mission. You didn't think I'd forget about that did you Alice."

"That wasn't my fault I can't help it if my asset grew a conscience and you are as much at fault with that as I am."

"I expect you to control your asset but you're wasting time. Your flight leaves in two hours and I expect you to be on it." With that the line dropped and she was left with the dial tone.

"Crap looks like I'm going to Russia," said Alicia as she looked over her new cover. "Okay who am I now, Silvia Forest from Louisville, Kentucky. She kept repeating the name over and over in her head as she moved her car into long term parking. Then she grabbed her go bag and made her way through check-in and security. She didn't have much time so she worked from the departure gate.

"What do we know about Silvia," she said to herself. She used her tablet to search herself on Facebook. "I'm Russian by birth and was married to a Paul but now divorced. No children thank goodness they didn't have to go through the divorce. It's hard on kids."

"I do the same thing," said a woman next to her. "I update my Facebook status while I sit waiting for flights. I couldn't help notice you're recently divorced so am I. You did better than I did I posted all the pictures I got of my ex with his… let's call them friends and you know what I got for my effort?"

"I'm sorry but…" said Silvia trying to get away from the talkative woman. But the woman heard only what she wanted to hear.

"I know right but what happens I'm the one who got the restraining order and had to take the photos down from my site. It's like I told him to do what he did."

"Right, isn't it such an injustice well I've got to go they're calling my flight," said Silvia as she got up thinking she was free at last.

"Oh I'm on this flight too. I wonder if we talk to the hostess maybe we can get seats together. Wouldn't you like that? That way we can keep each other company the whole way there."

"Yes just peachy… but you know I'm in first…" Silvia started to say class but her new friend thought about that too.

"What a coincidence so am I just look at that we were meant to be together. This trip was a present I gave myself after my divorce was finalized. You want to bet were already roomies."

"Sharing seats next to each other can hardly be called roomies," said Silvia but she was afraid to check because the way things were going she didn't like her odds.

"Oh you know what I mean besides it's about the same. Come on let me see your boarding pass," said the woman. "Oh shoot you're in the row behind me. Well that doesn't matter I can always turn around and we talk."

"Yes you can but I'm tired and when we get up I'd really like to go to sleep. Besides I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself turning around like that in the seat. It could give you a stiff neck."

"Now look at you thinking about what's good for me. My husband never really cared about my best interest. No with him it was all take, take, take."

"Please have your boarding passes and passports ready," said a flight attendant as they started boarding the First Class passengers. Silvia and her new friend walked up to the man. He took Silvia's boarding pass then passport he looked at both then sent her on.

"Boarding pass and passport please," said the man to Silvia's new friend. Instinct told her to make a break for it and get to her seat. She started to leave but her friend called to her.

"Yes go on and see if we can't be moved together. I'm right behind you roomie," yelled the woman. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Excuse me ma'am but boarding pass and passport please. You're holding up the line and we can't take off until everyone is on board."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," said the woman as she handed him both items. He took the stub from her boarding pass then handed everything back.

"Thank you Ms. Jasmine Jones I hope you have a good flight today and I hope you enjoy flying with us," said the attendant as Jasmine hurried off looking for Silvia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission was done and the Goyas were on their way back home with their son. The unrest that had boiled over in the street had subsided and once again Costa Gravas returned to being a lovely little quaint Latin American country with a sultry climate. Gwen had counselled against taking little Alejandro back to Costa Gravas by plane because of possible problems with his ears. However, there was little either of his parents could do to avoid it. Chuck and Sarah had other options.

"The way I see it we've got two choices," said Chuck as he looked over a map of the Western part of the United States. "We can take the train again or rent a camper something like a Winnebago and drive home."

"I don't mind the idea of driving home but are you sure you can manage it? You're the one who's going to end up doing most of the driving," said Sarah as she held baby Bunny in her hands and Sam looked over the map.

"Oh Dude that will be such an awesome trip," said Captain Awesome. "That would be so cool and educational for Sam. Honey next time we go visit Chuck and Sarah we should do the same thing."

"Yeah right after a double shift in the ER or an eighteen hour surgery. We don't have any infant children to worry about so this gal's going to fly so she can use that extra time on the beach. Have you guys decided when you plan on heading out? Everything here has gone back to normal if normal's a word that can be used to describe what you guys do."

"In a few days first we're going to get Alex and Morgan off with John. They're going to fly back in the Lear. Then after that we're going to hang around and inspect the new team the General's sending in. After all that's done then we can actually get serious about leaving. I like the idea of driving back and Devon's right this would be a good educational opportunity for Sam."

"Look out coz when adults start batting out the word 'educational' that usually means you're going to be bored out of your gourd. Believe me I know from experience."

"How can you say that?" said Devon as he put his hands on his hips looking at Clara. "You used to like it when we took you to museums and concerts."

"Music written by dead people who used to play a minuet when they wanted to get down and the Museums… either they are filled with old dusty things or I have to look at the card next to the work to know what it is. You know something is wrong when they have to look on the back to see which way the arrow is pointing to know which way is up."

"Clara, I don't know what's gotten into you but I bet it has something to do with your friends in school. You need to rise above peer pressure. Just because your friends jump off a bridge doesn't mean you have to follow them."

"My friends don't make art with pooh and pass it off as a master piece but then again it is a piece… a big piece of…"

"Clara Woodcomb, watch your mouth around your little cousin," said Ellie. "I swear you're getting worse by the day. Maybe we should put you in a nice military academy. Some place where you could learn a little discipline."

"Sure Ellie like we're going to believe that one," said Chuck. "You realize those academies also teach the use of firearms and go target practising."

"Well I'll give her a note excusing her. She can do something else constructive like basket weaving or skeet making," said Ellie. Everyone gave her a look. "What someone has to make them before they throw them in the air."

"Skeet is the sport where they throw clay pigeons in the air to shoot at with a shotgun. The man stands ready with his shotgun then he yells pull and a pigeon is thrown the air for him to shoot at."

"Why do they have to be called pigeons? Something just isn't right. You know how I feel about shooting innocent little animals."

"Then why are we talking about military academies," said Chuck. "In a few years you can get her a job as a candy stripper in the hospital and change out bedpans." Clara gave him an evil look.

"Chuck, Sweetie, but don't look now but you've gone down on the favorite uncle index," said Sarah. "You should probably stop while your name is still on the index." Everyone laughed except Clara and Sam. Sam didn't understand because she couldn't see what the problem was in being a candy stripper.

"Excuse me, that's an option? Why didn't someone tell me about this before," said Sam. "How old do you have to be and where do you sign up?"

"You've got a few years before you can even think about it," said Chuck. "But when the time comes and if you haven't changed your mind I don't see why you can't as long as your mother agrees. So I think we've decided we're going to drive back. I'll look into renting a camper then getting it stocked for the return trip. That having been decided now the question is what do we want for supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cold wind howled outside a small hotel in Saint Petersburg inside the only two guests sat huddled together at the dinner table waiting for their evening meal. After a long wait and watching their breath hang in the air Jeff and Lester finally got their meal. An old woman hobbled in the dining room from the kitchen carrying a tray in one hand and a cane in the other.

"Your supper is served," she said as she dropped the tray on the table. "Eat up," said the woman as they stared into their bowls of borscht.

"Borscht again," said Lester. "Lady we've been eating borscht for lunch and dinner since we got here don't you people eat anything else?"

"We do. You don't. I'm still waiting for the month's rent you promised me last month. If you don't come up with something soon I'm going to hawk your clothes and put you out in the street naked. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of hotshot music group that was loved by both men and women. The only thing that loves you is… well nothing even the rats run away."

"You people should appreciate our music. We sing about the plight of the little man under the wheel of oppression by a capitalist society."

"That's old Russia this is new Russia and it takes money to buy food like the beets that went into making that borscht. Your friend isn't complaining."

"What?" said Lester as he looked over at Jeff who had just finished his bowl and wiped the inside down with bread to get every last drop."

"You keep that up and I'll cycle all my dirty dishes through you so you can clean them," said the old woman as she admired how spotless the bowl was.

"Jeff, you're making me look bad here. How could you eat that? I thought we agreed to complain to get something different."

"I'm sorry I forgot and besides I was hungry. You know it's actually not that bad. Lester, do you mind if I eat yours if you're not going to?"

"No you can't eat mine and thanks to you I'm going to have to eat this even if I don't want to," said Lester as he made a face and started spooning it down. "Phew yuck okay here I can't take it anymore. I guess I could go out and eat some snow later to tide me over."

"You can really do that? Is that like some sort of secret because I don't see any Russians out eating it? How does it taste and are there a lot of calories? I've to watch my weight."

"Watch your weight… are there a lot of calories. Sometimes you amaze me," said Lester as he just shook his head. "Okay the old hag is gone. I talked with our guy today and he hooked us up with a gig but we're going to have to leave tomorrow to get there."

"Good is there an advance so we can pay for our room here? Or are we going to have to settle up with grandma when we get back?"

"No there's no advance and there's a little profit enough to get us out of this wasteland and back home but not much more. Our man told us we have to leave because our visas are expiring and if they catch us in country they'll ship us off to… well someplace like this but without music."

"Wow without music that's like snow without white," said Jeff as Lester just gave him a look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Some days I'm sure you went to school on the short bus. Anyway we need to get to the train station take a train to Moscow then catch a connection to a place called Yakutsk. He said that it was supposed to be a lovely resort town and get this he's reserved us rooms in a five star hotel. That's right five star I bet they don't serve borscht there."

"So what's the gig," said Jeff as he finished off Lester's bowl of borscht cleaning the bowl like he had done his before.

"They're organizing some sort of rave with different groups and they want us there as an internationally acclaimed foreign band."

"That would be us won't it," said Jeff as the old woman came back to pick up the plates as she was taking them away. Jeff pointed at a picture on the wall. "Who is that?"

"That's my poor departed husband rest his wretched soul," said the woman as she made the sign of the cross. "Blackest heart I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Yes we were a match made in heaven. Not like you two."

"What are you talking about we're not a couple… we'll we are a couple in the musical sense but we're not a couple, couple if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know exactly what you mean. I believe the flavour is tutti-frutti," said the old woman as she walked away.

"It's Alzheimer's," said Lester as he shook his head. "Every evening the same question and the same answer just so I can lift the bottle of vodka he keeps in her skirt pocket. Come on let's go to our room and pack. We can sneak out when grandma goes to bed."

"Tell me more about this big gig," said Jeff as they went to their room. Lester took him inside then he poured then both a drink.

"Drink up first then we'll talk. You know the one thing I like about this room are the nice mugs they left for us in the bedside tables."

"Yeah they really hold a lot. They keep you from have to always refilling them before you get a good head buzz. So tell me more about this gig."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman flew back to Dulles to go back to Langley. On the way the Major was on the horn with Connie to make sure there was a car waiting for them and Roan was notified that Diane was coming home so he could clear his schedule. The General's plane touched down a few minutes later then taxied over to their hangar. Inside was a black Escalade waiting for them with Roan inside.

"Roan, it's nice to be finally home. I hope you made reservations at our favorite restaurant, Chez Roan," said Diane as she climbed in the back.

"Here drink this," said Roan as he handed her a Scotch. "You may or may not need that but I have some news to tell you. Veracruz never made it outside of our airspace before he got whacked."

"What do you mean? I saw him get on the plane myself. There was a Marshal next to him how did they get to him?"

"The Marshal said they were approached by a fake flight attendant. At first she offered them a drink that he turned down then she gave them headsets. Just that Veracruz's headset was laced with an exotic poison that he absorbed through his skin and it went straight into his brain through his ear canal. I was told it made his brain like jam. Not something you'd want on toast but quite effective."

"I warned him that they would get to him but he wouldn't listen. He thought he could pull himself out of this and he was wrong. It will be nice to get back in the office and get caught up."

"That's nice but for tonight I've got other plans as long as out friendly couple cooperates," said Roan as he took a sip of his Martini.

"You won't have to worry about them. I cleared them for a little R&R so they can take it easy. They're going to meet our new people in Chicago get the station up and running then go on an overdue vacation. Speaking of an overdue vacation I was thinking about you me and a bucket of oysters and a bottle of Champagne at Myrtle Beach. That is unless you've got other business going on this weekend."

"I could go now if you want," said Roan as he looked coyly over his Martini at her.

"I bet you could but unfortunately I can't. I need a few days to clear out my backlog and get everything caught up then we can take off if that's all right with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The flight from Chicago to Saint Petersburg lasted a life time for Silvia. It began with her getting her seat and then another woman sitting next to her. She thought she was safe then she heard Jasmine talking with the man next to her then he turned and talked with the woman next to her. The hair was already beginning to raise on the back of her neck then the woman got up and switched spots with Jasmine.

"See I told you it was our destiny to sit next to each other. The woman I swapped with just married the man who was sitting next to me. They're on their honeymoon can you believe it but the airline company screwed up their sitting arrangements and separated them so when I suggested we switch seats they jumped on it. I hope their marriage works out better than ours. What do you think does he look like the type with wandering eyes?"

"I don't know," said Silvia as she was wondering if she should ask for aspirin before her headache started because she could feel a good one coming on. One thing she definitely knew she was going to have a pain she just wasn't sure where yet even if she had a good idea.

"You're right at the beginning they all tell you you're the center of their universe until they find another sun to revolve around. Usually they're younger and... well before gravity takes its toll."

"Right well it's going to be a long flight and I'd like to get some sleep if you don't mind," said Silvia. "You should get some sleep too. It will help make the time pass by quicker."

"Oh I can't sleep on planes. My ex accused me of being a motor mouth when I fly. But I don't think he's right I don't speak any more in the air than when I'm on the ground. He was just exaggerating like he usually did. You know he accused me of not listening can you believe that? But that's what he said all right. Well I'm keeping you awake you should go to sleep."

"Thank you for understanding," said Silvia as she tried to get herself comfortable. She pulled down the window shade.

"I know," said Jasmine as she continued talking. "My ex told me I wasn't understanding and that I never listened to him. I heard what you said about wanting to go to sleep and so I told you I understood. Isn't that understanding because if it isn't than I don't know what is?"

"Yeah without a doubt so if you don't mind I really need to get some shut eye because I've got a busy schedule once I arrive and I need to get some rest now."

"Sure sorry I am talking too much. Oh my God maybe my ex was right I do bother people," she said as she got the sniffles trying to hold back the tears. "People don't like me, do they? It's all right you can tell me. I must be a horrible person."

"Oh crap not this," said Silvia under her breath. This can't be happening to me, she thought. "No you're not just calm down and take a deep breath," she said as she handed Jasmine a tissue to blow her nose. "You're just a passionate person who doesn't mind sharing that passion with the rest of the world."

"Thank you for understanding me my ex never took the trouble," she said as she blew her nose and dried her eyes. "I guess that was because he was too busy trying to understand his secretary. Thank you I'm fine now. You should get some sleep," she said as handed Silvia back the used tissue.

"Thank you," said Silvia as she took it with two fingers. "But hay I don't need to go to sleep right away. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Silvia thought if she could get the woman to talk out everything then she would let her sleep. She was wrong.

"Do you mind raising the shade I get nauseous if I can't see out? The last time I heaved up all over my ex. Would you believe he got mad? I mean it was like it was my fault...well the greasy eggs and bacon were before we took off but that's what I have every day for breakfast like this morning."

"Okay shade up," said Silvia as she raised it as quickly as she could. "Okay better now?"

"Yes thanks for a while there I was feeling a little green around the gills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when Lester and Jeff snuck out of their room making a break for it. All the lights were off in the hotel but the full moon provided them light. They opened the door to their room but when they did it made a high pitched screech sound like something out of a horror movie. Lester and Jeff looked at each other both thinking surely they were dead but nothing happened. Then they proceeded down to the end of the hallway each step they took they managed to step on the squeakiest floorboards.

"Shush or you're going to get us caught," said Lester turning to Jeff. "You're making too much noise. If you don't keep it down you're going to wake grandma. I bet she's packing iron."

"Of course she is," said Jeff as he looked perplexed at Lester. "Don't tell me you've forgotten remember she told us she had a hip replacement.

"Not that kind of iron. Oh I told you shush and shush means be quiet. You want to wake up grandma and have her catch us slipping out so shush mean's keep quiet."

"Shush yourself don't shush me. You're making as much noise as I am if not more. If anyone is going to wake grandma up it's going to be you. Remember I'm the good kind of Indian not like you."

"Oh that's so messed up dude," said Lester. They heard some moving around down below. "Shush and this time I mean shush or I'll... well I'll... I'll do something all right.

Jeff was about to say something when they caught the image of the old lady moving around below. They both crept down the steps to hear her laughing and singing.

"What do you think she's doing," said Jeff as they peeked through the door into the kitchen. Inside they saw the old woman standing over a huge black cauldron chopping up vegetables and tossing them in.

"Geez I saw something like this in a horror show. In the movie there's this old woman who fattened up her guests then popped them in the oven with an apple in their mouths."

"Well on a diet of borscht I don't think she's doing much fattening and with that big soup pot it is more like we'd be used to make the stock then served up in a stew."

"You mean like with Hannibal the Cannibal in one of his books. You know I can dig that but let's face it there's not meat on your bones and then you'd be like goose..."

"What are you rambling on about? I'd like to admit I often think of myself as if I were a graceful swan. But okay why would I be like a goose," asked Lester.

"Geese are all dark meat of course," said Jeff.

"Oh that's so messed up on so many levels I don't know how to answer that. At least I wouldn't taste like cheese puffs."

"Who's out there," yelled the old woman. "I know someone's there I can hear you moving around. Don't make me come out there."

"Hide somewhere quickly," said Lester as he ducked behind the curtains. Jeff followed him so they were both halfway hidden which meant they were half exposed. "No find your own place this ones taken now get!"

"Not cool dude, not cool at all," said Jeff as Lester pushed him out. "I was going to warn you there's a rat walking around on your back but you're on your own man."

"Nice try but you've got to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me," said Lester as he closed the curtain. Jeff jumped on the other side of the sofa.

"I warn whoever's out there I'm coming out with my meat cleaver," said the old woman. Lester peeked around the corner of the curtain and saw the toothless old hag come out of the kitchen with a meat cleaver in hand. She wasn't lying.

"Oh mamma," said Lester under his breath. The cleaver glistened in the moonlight. "Geez we're so dead." But as the woman was clearing the room the rat passed over the top of Lester's head they looked at him square in the eye he jumped and slapped it off. The rat squeaked as it went flying. Lester thought he was caught for sure but instead the old woman gave the rat a whack with her cleaver then picked it up by the tail.

"Looks like I'm going to have meat in my borscht tomorrow. I could call it a ratatouille then let's see if those deadbeats have the nerve to complain after this. "Boy, you are a fat one. You're not going to make any more racket now are you."

The old woman walked back in the kitchen singing carrying the rat in by the tail. Lester came out from behind the curtain then got Jeff.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a rat on my collar? I could've gotten rabies or the plague. You know that's how the Black Death got started."

"I thought that started when Big Mike's found out someone stole his last doughnut," said Jeff as he smiled at Lester.

"I wonder sometimes if there's anyone home in there" said Lester has he looked over Jeff's head. "Come on let's get out of here before we end up eating rat borscht."

"Actually she's going to call it ratatouille but the jokes on her because that's not the way you make it. It doesn't have beets in it so she's not fooling anyone. It's still borscht."

"Out of everything you heard and saw that's what you took away? Oh my, your mother must've been on some serious drugs before you were born. Come on we've got a train to catch," said Lester as they left the hotel and started to make their way to the Moskovsky railway station.

It was cold when they left the hotel and hit the street. They trudged through the snow towards the train station. Halfway there they stopped and drank the last bit of vodka they pinched off the old lady. Outside the train station they bought a couple of blinis before going inside then inside they bought their ticket then went to the platform and waited in the cold for the train.

"You know they ought to give you some maple syrup to go with these," said Jeff as he wolfed down his and was thinking about making another run.

"They couldn't even if they wanted to," said Lester as he ate his. "It's known that maple syrup comes from Canada."

"Yeah so, why can't they serve maples syrup? Don't they have maple trees here?" said Jeff as he was still hungry and one blini wasn't going to hold him over.

"That's because we hold the rights," said Lester. Jeff looked at him but Lester couldn't tell if he was perplexed or if that was just the way he always looked. "Let me enlighten you to the story of my people as we wandered in the wilderness ofSaskatchewan, Manitoba, and Ontario. As we wandered forty years in the wilderness we continued our customs and traditions handed down from one generation to another. So one day a mohel was giving instruction to other mohel interns on how to do what they do but being in the wilderness and low on willing subject… what loving parent would want their son to be practiced on even if they were offered a fifty percent discount and a gallon of maple syrup," said Lester as he composed himself. "Any way to make a long story short they practiced in the woods and from that came maple syrup so you can see we hold the patent."

"Wow," said Jeff. "So was Aunt Jemima your aunt? I do see a little resemblance around eyes and you've got her nose. Do you hold any other patents?"

"There's a dispute about mountain oysters but that was a tragic accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the flight from hell landed in Pulkovo International airport located fourteen miles south of the city. The plane pulled up next to the docking port and soon the doors opened. Jasmine said goodbye and Silvia thought good riddance as they deplaned. Silvia hurried along grabbed her bag then proceeded through customs. As she passed through she noticed that Jasmine had disappeared.

"Oh why are you even looking for her," she said to herself as the customs officer handed her back her documents before sending her on her way.

"Welcome back to the motherland," said the customs officer in Russian as he waved her on. She smiled back at him.

"Spuh see bah," she said back thanking him then gathering her things she hurried along. Outside the airport she grabbed the first cab in the line and jumped inside.

"Take me to the Four Seasons Lion Palace Hotel1, Voznesenskiy Prospekt. You know how to get there don't you, don't you?"

"Of course it's near the Admiralteyskaya metro stop. That hotel is very expensive I've been told," said the driver as he gave her the once over in the mirror.

"More expensive than you can afford, eyes on the road please," said Silvia as she smiled out the window. She could drop the happy housewife cover now and go back to her real nature. She liked it when she got noticed and turned heads. They drove down from the airport through the city to the hotel in under a half an hour and she knew she was close when the Neva river came in view. Soon they were pulling up out front and she was getting out.

"Spuh see bah," she said thanking the drive as she paid him giving him a generous tip. "Who knows you put your rubles together and I might meet you here someday. "pah-KAH dyadya, see you later uncle," she said flirting. The man just shook his head smiling then got back in his taxi and drove away.

She smiled turned and walked inside pulling her trolley behind her. Sauntering up to the reception desk she walked across the floor making note of the people present and all the possible exits.

"May I be of assistance," said the clerk as she walked up to him. She could tell she caught his attention as soon as she walked in and he followed her walking across the floor to him.

"Yes I'd like to check in," said Silvia as she handed the man her passport and smiled. "I believe a friend already made a reservation for me under Silvia Forest."

"One second and let me check," said the man as he took her passport. "Yes I have you right here for a week in the luxury suite. One moment I need to make a copy of your passport then I'll give you your room card. A few minutes later she was in her room taking off her shoes.

"Oh Ettore do you know how to treat a lady," said Silvia as she sampled the caviar that was left on ice in the room then popped the cork on the champagne in the bucket left to chill next to it. She then went to the bathroom and started running a shower she got the water as hot as she could stand it. After she got out and was drying her hair when there was a knock at her door.

"Crap," she said as went to see who it was she looked through the peephole and saw Jasmine standing on the other side. "Geez no she followed me here. Please tell me she's not staying her," said Silvia. As she was trying to figure out what to do Jasmine rang her door again.

"Wake up in there. I know you're home I dropped by to see if you wanted to go out for a drink or something. Wake up sleepy head you slept on the plane over so you should be wide away."

"I wanted to sleep but you wouldn't let me," said Silvia as she opened the door. She had no choice she couldn't let Jasmine make a scene in the hallway. Thoughts were going through her head about her whacking Jasmine then dumping her body in the Neva River. Jasmine pushed by and helped herself to Silvia's caviar then poured herself a glass of champagne.

"Just come on in and make yourself at home," said Silvia as Jasmine plopped down on her bed with a blini she loaded with caviar in one hand a water glass full of champagne in the other.

"Close the door and come in we need to talk. You know Ettore never laid out a spread like this for me. He must really like you."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Ettore?" said Silvia. She glanced over at her bag on the other side of the bed on the nightstand where she had her pistol.

"Sloppy, very sloppy leaving yourself unarmed," said Jasmine as she took a sip of her champagne then took a bit of her blini. "If it makes you feel better go ahead and get it."

"I think this is where you explain what the heck is going on. And who's to say I'm unarmed?" said Silvia as she threw a shirken spike that stuck in the head of the bed after flying past Jasmine's head.

"Good, good now I feel better about this little endeavor of ours. Sorry about the hours of drivel you had to put up with on the plane but I had to know if you could put up with that type of conversation for that long."

"What does that have to do with our mission? That's what you're trying to tell me about isn't it? What is it and when to do start?"

"We start as soon as you've dried your hair and the mission is already in motion as we speak. What do you know about the Cheget?"

"It's the Russian equivalent to the Americans' nuclear football. A briefcase the contents of which are to be used by the President of the United States to authorize a nuclear attack while away from fixed command centers, such as the White House Situation Room. It functions as a mobile hub in the strategic defense system of the United States."

"Right but while the Americans only have one the Russians have three. The Russian President has one, the minister of Defense and the Chief of General Staff. Our mission is we're going to steal one. The rest I'll explain on the way. Right now go dry your hair we've got a train to catch and you need to hurry. Don't worry about your caviar and champagne I'll make sure it doesn't go to waste while you're getting ready."

"I thought you might," said Silvia as she went back into the bathroom and started running the hairdryer. She couldn't help but wonder if Ettore had put the caviar and champagne in the room for her or Jasmine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman walked into her office sitting at her desk while out in the front office Connie, her secretary, was already armed with a cup of coffee and the morning reports. She came following the General in sitting everything on Beckman's desk. While Connie was doing this Beckman went over and hung her coat then came back to her desk.

"It's nice to be back," she said as she picked up the cup and took a sip. "I won't ask if you missed me. I wouldn't want you to lie so what fires are burning that I need to put out?"

"I put your correspondence in order from urgent to whenever you can get around to it. I drafted some responses to some for you to look at. If you like them I'll release them."

"Good, all I need to do is give you a rubber stamp with my name and no one will ever miss me when I'm not here," said the General at she started to wade through the paperwork.

"Good morning," said her aide as he knocked on the door then came in. "I just got called from the situation room. There's some chatter about a group of Russian generals and big wigs having an off the books meeting in Yakutsk of all places."

"It's not so strange. It's remotely isolated and if anyone strange showed up they'd stick out like a sore thumb. Not to mention it's cold as... Well really cold so it would be difficult to place a surveillance van near where they're meeting so you'd have to operate in the same building... No it would be too difficult. Do we know why they're meeting?"

"No just that the Minister of Defense and the Chief of General Staff are attending," said the Major as he handed her a list of names. "These are the people attending."

"I see what you mean. You don't think they might be planning a coup or a change in leadership do you?"

"I don't know but with that group of names anything is possible. I have our friends in the embassy trying to put out feelers."

"Feeler? Why don't we just ask?" said the General as she reached for the red phone. "Has our new team gotten into Chicago yet," she asked as she picked up the receiver.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The train from Saint Petersburg left on time at seven and ran the four hundred some odd miles through Leningrad, Novgorod, Tver until it pulled into its finally destination Moscow at about eleven. Jeff and Lester got off the train with all the other passengers then they started looking around for their agent who was supposed to meet them but they did see him anywhere.

"I don't see Boris anywhere do you," said Jeff as the other passengers pushed them out of the way giving them evil looks when they wouldn't move. "This is the spot isn't it? You're sure he said he'd meet us here?"

"Yes that was what he said and there's the newspaper stand he said he'd meet us next to but he could still be mad at you," said Lester as he shook his head. "I don't know why you had to antagonize him by calling him that."

"What's so wrong with what I called him? The man should be honored because he looks like a celebrity. I just called him Boris Badenov because he looks like him. You know a little short stocky guy with dark hair and dark moustache."

"Okay I'll give it to you he does look like that with black had and raincoat too then there's also his secretary's name Natasha so he was kind of looking for it but you didn't have to tell him to watch out for Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"You never know they could be anywhere just like Chuck and Sarah," said Jeff. Lester put his hand over Jeff's mouth then looked around to see if anyone overheard.

"Shush, remember we promised never to mention Chuck's second job in public or is it his first and the Buy More is his Second... or maybe the Buy More is his third. Oh it doesn't matter, what matters is we get to Yakutsk. I guess we need to ask someone for help," said Lester. "Do you know how to say excuse me in Russian?"

"I think you say Gesundheit," said Jeff after he thought about it. "You can try that and see if it works but I'm not sure."

"I don't know. Gesundheit my good man but I was wondering if you could help a... I guess not," he said as the man tossed him a packet of tissues then walked off giving him disgusted look.

"Let me try. Hey lady do you know the way to... what's the name of that place again?" asked Jeff but the woman hurried off trying to get away from him. "What's the matter it's not like I asked you to share your womb or anything but if you're willing... This isn't getting us anywhere. I don't know why they don't speak English," said Jeff. "Your people picked it up easy enough."

"I know... I think... hey what did you say? Well I don't understand why no one speaks English either. You know that's the reason they lost the Cold War," said Lester. "Look over there is an info point let's go ask them. They should have someone who can speak English."

They walked across the hall to the tourist office located in the train station. Lester started to walk up to the woman behind the counter but Jeff pushed him out of the way.

"I know what the problem is let me try. Excuse me lady but do you speak American," said Jeff. The woman frowned at him and started shaking her head. "I'm sorry you don't speak my language. Do you know sign language?"

"Oh no don't do that! Move out of the way and let me try," said Lester before Jeff got them in trouble with his gesticulating.

"I speak English if that's what you want to know. I don't know what language he speaks but how may I help you," said the woman as she kept looking over at Jeff. But Jeff just looked at her puzzled.

"You need to try Lester," said Jeff. "I'm sorry I don't understand her maybe you can speak to her. You speak Canadian maybe you two can understand each other."

"Just step aside and wait over there," said Lester. "Don't touch anything and behave. Miss you have to excuse my friend, he was dropped on his head when he was little and grew up on a diet of peyote and bourbon. We're in a band, Jeffster... I don't know might have heard of us. We're well liked by men and women alike?" She shook her head but the more Lester talked the more the woman was uncertain about both of them. "No well we need to get to Yakutsk for a gig. I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything but you know if you played your cards right I could hook you up with some backstage passes where our dressing rooms are."

"You need to take the Yakutian railway," said the woman as she wrote it out for them. "Just show this to the man at the window and he'll sell you the ticket. These are the times it leaves and when it arrives. Have a good trip and break a neck."

"Thanks, but we say break a leg not a neck," said Lester as he smiled at the woman. "You know you could come along and be our groupie. There are several positions available I could show them all to you."

"That's nice but do you have any positions for my boyfriend too," she said as she turned and called to him. "Gregory, can you come over here for a moment?"

"The three of us I'm opened to new experiences. It sounds a little... yikes," said Lester when he saw the woman's boyfriend. The man looked Ivan Drago the Russian boxer from Rocky IV.

"Da," said a man who turned to Lester. He could've sworn the man would've put Arnold Schwarzenegger to shame as ripped as he was. He couldn't walk without flexing his muscles.

"I can see we have a communication breakdown," said Lester as he started to walk backwards towards the door. "I mean I can see you speak English... I speak Canadian and our train is leaving and we need to get out of here... that is so we don't miss our train. Come on Jeff let's go," said Lester as he grabbed him by the shoulder dragging him out then they took off running for to the ticket window.

"Hey come back here," yelled Gregory. "You aren't bothering my girlfriend are you? Where do you think you're going? Come back here we need to had a little chat." But Lester had no intention of waiting around especially to get hurt so he ran.

"Look back do you see anyone following us? Look and see if that junior mountain is after us," said Lester as they ran through the train station. "Well, did you see him?"

"I don't see him," said Jeff as he looked back. "But are talking about the boyfriend of that woman you just came on to... so we know which man we're talking about." Jeff was running and almost out of breath.

"Yes... I mean no I wasn't coming on to her. If I had known she had a boyfriend I might have tried a different approach. Are you sure he's not after us," said Lester as he looked over his shoulder. Then the next thing they knew they were lying on the ground on top of two women.

"I'm used to having women fall at me feet but not like this," said Lester. "Ladies you really ought to watch where you're going."

"Will you get off us... we should watch where we're going you've got some nerve," said a woman in English then she slapped Jeff. "Why weren't you watching where you were going? You ran into us." She swung at Lester he ducked and she made contact with Jeff again. There as a loud whack as he turned the other cheek.

"I'm sorry but we had a mishap and we're on our way to the ticket counter. We don't want to miss our... hey you speak English," said Lester as he got up and tried to help the women they'd run into. "My name is Lester Patel and this is Jeff Barnes. We have this rock group you might've heard us Jeffster you know Jeff and Lester."

"Jeffster? Why didn't you call yourselves Jester?" said Silvia as she straightened herself out. Jeff and Lester started laughing. "I don't see what's so funny with jester?"

"I'm sorry it's just... well we're serious musicians and Jester just sends the wrong image about us and our music," said Lester as the two of them tried to act seriously.

"I don't know I think it would paint the perfect picture of two idiots that run through train stations without looking where they're headed or who's in front of them."

"So have you heard of us?" said Lester ignoring everything Jasmine just said. "We're quiet famous is some places." But the women shook their heads. "I guess we're not famous in any of the places you've hung out at."

"Wait a minute don't I know you," said Jeff as he looked at Jasmine. "You wouldn't happen to have hung out at the Bennigan's in Burbank?"

"Come on Jeff does the woman look like some of the dumpy housewives you've picked up at Bennigan's? You have to excuse my friend but he likes to hang around the party scene a little too much for his own good. But that's where he gets his creative juices and loses most of his brain cells so where are you headed? Any place we might be going like to the bedroom. Maybe we can keep each other company you know it gets cold around these parts."

"I'm sorry but we have to go. You disgust me," said Jasmine. Lester reached up and grabbed her arm but she spun around with a knife and held it at his throat. "I don't think you want to do that."

"Wait a minute is that disgusted in a good way or a bad way," said Lester with the knife still at his throat. "Please be careful I need my vocal cords to sing."

"Is there a problem here," said a policeman who came walking over with his partner. Jasmine hid the knife quickly.

"I remember now. Yes, I remember now I never forget someone who ties me up in the woods," said Jeff. "Oh come on don't you remember me. It was a few years ago we were in Las Vecas at a bachelor party. You tied me up to a tree."

"Excuse me," said the officer as he and his partner came nearer giving Lester and Jeff the once over. "Is everything okay here? Are these men bothering you ma'am?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor Trotski was sitting at his desk looking over the stack of reports his secretary just dumped on it. He'd planned on calling it an early evening and going home but with the stack that just arrived that idea just went out the window. He called in his secretary and asked him to bring him a tea when the red phone rang. The other end of line was in Diane's office. He punched the button and put her on speaker as he drank his tea.

"Diane, what did I do to rate a call on the hotline," asked Igor as he sipped on his tea. "I don't think I've got any ops going on now that you should be concerned about?"

"Are you sure about that? I was told there was a meeting that's to be held in Yakutsk. Two of the men that are supposed to be there are your Defense Minister and Chief of the General Staff plus other assorted Generals. There's not a change in leadership coming down the pike. I remember when the common cold was your leaders' worst enemies."

"I remember those days too and while I appreciate the heads up. I can assure you it's nothing like that. They're just getting together to do a special on-site inspection that you needn't worry about."

"Good we've worked hard to establish this line with of communication I'd hate for anything to jeopardize that over a silly misunderstanding."

"So would I, tell you what I'll have our embassy send over some fine Beluga caviar. I think you and Roan ought to be able to put that to good use."

"Tell you what I'll send you over a couple of bottles of some of the finest Scotch you'll ever drink. We recently discovered a stock of bootleg booze in some tunnels under Chicago and this Scotch was supposed to be the private stock of none other than Al Capone."

"You got me there the closest we've got is a baby mastodon found in the permafrost of Siberia. But that's kind of hard to drink even if it comes on the rocks." They both laughed then Diane said her good byes before hanging up.

"Well it's good we got to have this chat and cleared up things," said the Major. "You were asking about the Chicago team they just arrived on station."

"Cleared up my butt," said the General as she started playing with her pen. "Igor was lying through his teeth. He didn't know anything about this meeting not until I told him. I want you to go back and work your contacts. Put out those feelers you were talking about and see what we can find out."

"Yes ma'am, if there's nothing else I'll go get right on it," said the Major as he got up and started to leave.

"Make sure our inquiries are kept on the down low. If something is going on I don't want them to think we had a hand in it. Oh and you mention something about the Chicago team?"

"Yes they just arrived and Agent Carmichael is turning over the keys to the substation. Would you like to talk to Chuck about this incident? He might be able to find out more through his contacts."

"No... No I don't think so I promised him time off and unless there's a national emergency I intend on giving him this time off. He and his family deserve it. Just go and get your feelers out then we can go from there. I wish I had a bug in Igor's office right now. I'd like to hear him scream at him people asking them why he wasn't informed and had to hear about this meeting from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Lubyanka square Igor had just hung up the phone with Diane and already he was fuming. He yelled at his secretary to call in Anatoly and Stefan. He didn't care if they were on their way home they needed to turn around and head back in. When they came into his office they found him pacing the floor back and forth waiting for them. They figured out quickly he was in a foul mood as soon as they walked through the door.

"What took you two so long to get here? I asked for you a half an hour ago. We're paid for results here you know and when things happen I don't know about not only does it make me look bad but it also endangers your careers."

"Excuse me but did something happen we're unaware of," asked Stefan as he glanced over at Anatoly who shrugged his shoulders then at Igor. "If it did it would be nice to know how we screwed up and how it's our fault. Respectfully that is of course."

"Of course... I'll tell you why it's both of your faults that's because I say it is. Do you want to argue with that? I'll give you a clue the correct answer is. I just had an interesting conversation with General Beckman. She asked me what the Minister of Defense and the Chief of the General Staff are doing meeting together with a number of other senior officers in Yakutsk. I made up a reason and told her but it would've been nice to know about this meeting without have to rely on our... well I don't know what she is to pass information to me about what's going on inside our own country. Don't you see the irony in that?"

"The FSB doesn't know anything about this meeting," said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan who shook his head. "I'll get on it and find out what's going on then I'll report back."

"This is really an internal affair," said Stefan. "I don't see how this is the responsibility or the fault of the SVR. However, I will look into it to see if there are any outside forces involved."

"You do that and pronto I want something on my desk within an hour that I can takeover to the Kremlin if necessary. If these people are going to make a move against the government I need to know ASAP. If they find out about this in the Kremlin and I haven't briefed them heads will roll. Mine won't be the only one on the city gates. Have I made myself clear?"

Yes sir," said Anatoly and Stefan almost in unison. They looked at each other then asked to be excused so they could go to work gathering intel.

"One moment you should be here to hear this," said Igor as he picked up the phone and called over to the Minister of Defense's office.

"Yes this Director Trotsky for the minister can I have a word with him," he said. There was a period of silence. "Are you still there? I said I need to talk to the minister."

"I'm sorry but the minister is out. Can I take a message and have it forwarded to him? I'm not sure when he's coming in."

"Oh he's out is he? No, I don't want to leave a message but let me ask you this when exactly do you expect him back?"

"Well I don't expect him back in the office until next week. He's gone on a fishing expedition with a group from the ministry and he left word he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency."

"So he doesn't want to be disturbed, does he? Well we wouldn't want that. Would he be with the Chief of the General Staff? I have to phone him next."

"I was told he was going along but what he was going to do I don't know. I heard he doesn't like fishing."

"So I guess there's no need in me trying to call him. Thank you," said Igor as he started to hang up.

"Wait a minute director if it's urgent I can reach them. They took a sat phone with them so they could stay in touch and be reached."

"No there's no need to bother them I'll look them up when they get back and that's a promise," said Igor then he hung up. He turned to Anatoly and Stefan. "I didn't like the questions nor the excuses I was given. We're going to have to have to take a deeper look into this. I want you to go out make some calls then report back now go."

"What are you thinking," asked Igor's secretary as he brought in another cup of tea and sat it down on his desk.

"I was just thinking that our friends went to Siberia... well they can compare the view from the basement."

Anatoly came running back a little while later along with Stefan both had reached out to people they know in the military. They'd both gotten similar but different answers and now they reported back what they'd been told.

"So from the Minister of Defense you found out that the Minister did go on a fishing expedition. Ice fishing maybe but somehow I just don't picture the minister sitting out on the ice freezing his bureau seat off."

"But I did some more checking and it is possible to go ice-fishing on the Lena River. There are even organized tours for small groups and the minister is an avid fisherman so you can't rule out that that is where he went."

"It makes me feel better but I'm still not biting and you Stefan you said the Chief went hunting. I know you can do that there because I've gone with the President. Maybe they are all there for legitimate reasons. Crap, I wish Diane hadn't called me now. Okay you two go home pack your bags and tomorrow you're both off to investigate. It might be nothing but we can't take the risk. Snoop around discreetly then report back to me and to me only now you can go home."

The two nodded their heads then turned and left Igor's office. It wasn't like they had a lot of choice. They headed down the corridor walking together towards the elevator.

"I hope you've got some good thermal underwear because you're going to need it where we're going. I hear the people who live there go inside their freezers just to warm up."

"Funny but on another and happier note I heard from Chuck. He sent us a baby announcement. Sarah gave birth to a baby girl they called her Stephy and before you get a big head she's named after Chuck's father. He sent a couple of bottles of Scotch one is for you."

"You should bring them on our trip we could use them. When we get back I could use another mission to L.A. It's about time I made a trip there to inspected our people in our consulate. If I can swing it do you want to come along? I think we're going to need a trip like that when we get back from Yakutsk just to thaw out."

"You're probably right but let's get back from this one first then I can think about another one. However, right now I need to think how I'm going to break this news to my wife. She had plans for me to fix somethings around the house."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Jonah Fishner, Special Agent for the FBI was getting back into the swing of things in his office. He'd been assigned a desk job after the incident at the consulate. The Bureau wasn't taking any chances and had launched a full background investigation into anyone even remotely connected with Jonah's friend Carl. Even though Carl exonerated him in his written confession everyone that had anything to do with Carl was up for review and that included him. But Jonah didn't mind he had his own rogue mission going on and being on desk duty gave him the opportunity to work it.

"Here's some more security cam footage you wanted from O'Hare," said one of the men from the archives. "You've gone through all footage from Greyhound, Union Station and Midway aren't you seeing double or triple yet? You know they have facial recognition software for that. Not only would it save your eyesight but it would be quicker."

"Thanks and I know but this is kind of off the record and if I use facial recognition someone is going to come down here and ask me what I'm up to. But this is something I need to do for me."

"I've been down that rabbit hole," said the man as he dropped the stack of DVDs on Jonah's desk. "So I can tell you from experience this is where you land when things go belly up and you piss off the wrong people."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Jonah as he popped in the first disk and started moving fast forward. He was sure if he saw her he'd recognize her.

"But you're not going to listen to me are you?" said the man. "Have a good night but at some point pull the plug and go home get some sleep. But you're still not listening are you?" The man just shook his head and left. Once outside he pulled out his phone. "I think you ought to know we could have a problem here."

But Jonah was determined to see this through. Alice had pulled the wool over his eyes for all those years and did what she'd done to Carl. If nothing else, he was doing this for Carl... but mainly for himself.

"Geez I could've been Carl," he said as he leaned back in his chair. That was how his morning started. Then he skipped lunch was the way his afternoon went and sometime that evening there was some Chinese takeout he had delivered to the office. He ate it out of the carton with a fork while he reviewed footage. Now it was late with no end in sight.

"Maybe you should really think about using facial recognition. She had to have gone somewhere and so what if his bosses yanked him off the hunt. It was more important that she be found and brought to justice than he be the one to do it," he said to the monitor but he wasn't stopping. Suddenly he saw something or better he saw someone

"Hey wait a minute that's General Beckman," he said as sat up and paid closer attention. "Where did she come from? Wait I'm missing a section of time. "Wait, wait look at the clocks on the walls," he said to himself as he noticed they mysteriously jumped a good half an hour. The agency had a half an hour scrubbed from footage but why?

"What happened in that half an hour," he said as he played with his pencil then he got an idea he googled departures and arrivals for that day. Then he found it, this missing piece. There was a flight for Costa Gravas that departed from the same section of the terminal that Beckman was walking down. He knew that couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Okay you've got a flight but what happened on the flight," Jonah said. "There's one way to find out." He made a few quick calls and got a hold of the flight manifest. But the person or persons he was looking for wouldn't be found on the manifest. He started typing in the names of the passengers then searching through their Instagrams and Twitters looking at all the photos they had taken and the blogs they wrote about their travel.

"There he is the consul," said Jonah as he leaned back in his chair looking at his smiling face in the corner of a photo someone had taken of his girlfriend boarding the plane.

"Yes he is," said a voice behind him. Jonah jumped up and spun around there standing behind him were two men looking like the blues brother.

"I'm sorry if we startled you," said one as he took his sunglasses off. "But your search sent up a red flag and our boss or better his boss called us and asked us to come over to tell you to leave this alone."

"Who's that General Beckman? And who are you? Agent Carmichael and who is the other guy your back up in case I don't cooperate?"

"My friends call me Chuck and this is Station Chief Wallace. He's taking over the Chicago substation and no he's not my back up but I wanted him to meet you. The General had nice things to say about you. She thought you'd be persistent and seeing what you're doing it seems she was right."

"I'd call it more being precise. But since you're here you can tell me what happened in the half hour that was scrubbed from the airport CCTV footage."

"A prisoner in our custody was placed on a jet then repatriated," said Chuck. "See nothing strange about that. Just for everyone's best interest it was done low key.

"But he never made it home did he? I read in the blog of one of the passengers a man died of a heart attack during the flight. Medical care was given but there was nothing anyone could do. I'm willing to bet that the dead man was your prisoner. I'm also willing to bet this death was not mention in the aircraft log. Was this an agency sanctioned hit?"

"You watch too much TV... no of course not," said Chuck then he looked over at the new Station Chief. "I'm going to tell him so you might want to leave." But the man shook his head.

"You're going to tell me what? That the man's heart attack wasn't a real heart attack. I figured that out on my own so nothing new there."

"No, it wasn't a real heart attack the man was murdered by a pair of poison headsets. The assassin used a particular poison that was applied to the earpieces then a female flight attendant handed the headset to the prisoner. When he put them on the poison was absorbed through the skin directly into the brain that dissolved it like jam."

"You said flight attendant," said Jonah as he turned back to the monitor. Now he had two new elements he to look for, there was a woman who was in a flight attendant's uniform and she liked poison which sounded familiar. "There she is... I found her. There's your assassin. I knew her as Alice. Who knows what she's going by now."

"We thank you but we'll take it from here," said Chuck as he walked up behind Jonah until he was almost looking over his shoulders. "Believe me we and your country do appreciate the help."

"No, no I want to be cut in on this I can help. I can't let this go she killed my partner… my friend and besides I need answers from her like who was or is she working for?"

"Some questions are best not asked and I can tell you that from personal experience. The man she works for is both ruthless and deadly. He wouldn't think twice about offing you if you got to close to him."

"I don't care I didn't join law enforcement to play it safe. I want to be where the action is not sitting here behind a desk."

"You're tired and you need some rest," said Chuck as he hit him with X-13 gas. Jonah dropped over asleep. "Believe me this is for the best or the rest you'll get will be eternal. Grab everything loose while I back up his computer to our server then I'll erase the data off the hard drive."

"You've got to feel a little sorry for the sap," said Wallace as he slipped everything in his bag. "The man's done some good work here. Better than some agents I know."

"Yeah but this was becoming an obsession, an obsession that was going to get him killed. You're going to need to keep an eye on him for the next few days. Hopefully, the gas will help him forget enough that he won't start this mess again."

"I can do that but if the guy is so determined... well shouldn't he have the right to make his own life choices even if they get him killed."

"You're better watch out thinking like that or at least not let Beckman hear you. But I agree with you. Okay I scrubbed his data now I'm up loading ours on his. When he wakes up he'll find a note to himself he wrote saying that his search had come to a dead end. I've also put a Trojan horse that will let me know what he's up to in case he goes back to old habits. If he does I'll give you a call then we can make a decision. Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, so what do we do next?" said the Chief as they started to leave the building together. Chuck smiled at him.

"We do nothing... you can start from where he left off tomorrow and see if you can find out where this Alice or whatever she's going by now went to. I've got a Winnebago to pick up and start heading home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine looked again at Jeff then remembered him from when she was on the trail of Agent X and working for Riley, Alexei Volkoff's lawyer. She looked at the policemen then at the two dimwits and had to think fast. The last thing they needed was for Jeff to open his trap and have the police run them all down to the station for background checks. Even if their documents passed they were on the clock and needed to move along.

"Oh it's nothing," said Jasmine as she looked at Silvia. "We just bumped into them and... and well we were...

"They were asking for directions," said Silvia as she made the save. "Then we were talking about where we are from and I guess we got a little boisterous. I'm sorry if we got a little too loud."

"Well try to control yourselves and keep it down. There are women with children in here that you might scare especially those two," said the one officer as he looked Lester and Jeff up and down. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"There's a lot of that going around," said Jeff. He caught the look of the policeman. "Maybe you know us from some of our concerts. We're members of a... well modesty keeps me from saying famous but we're members of a rock band."

"Oh da, da, da," said the other policeman as he spoke something in Russian. They looked at each other then looked at them.

"Nyet, nyet, nyet," said the other policeman back shaking his head. "My friend was wondering if you were famous like the Beach Boys or the Bee Gees and I told him you weren't..."

"Well that depends on how you define famous. We might not be a household name yet like... like David Hasselhoff. But soon everyone will know Jeffster as we rock one cover song after another in the hearts of both men and woman all over this planet."

"I've got a restraining order against me in Encino that says I can't do that there," said Jeff. "Do you guys have Bennigan's here?"

"Well we've got to run," said Jasmine. "Maybe these nice policemen can give you better advice on how to get... I'm sorry I forgot where you were going?"

"Yakutsk I believe is how you pronounce it. Our manager has us booked there for a gig. We're playing in a big rave," said Lester. "We were going to buy tickets now."

"Nyet, nyet, nyet no rave," said the one policeman. Then he said something again in Russian to the other policeman. They turned to the cop that spoke English.

"My partner said you can't play in a rave here because rave parties are illegal and if you're caught you risk deportation. You should call your manager before you play and I hope you've brought warm clothes. But you can buy your ticket over there," said the policeman as he pointed out the ticket window.

While Lester and Jeff were talking to the policeman Silvia and Jasmine beat feet and headed down to the train platform. Jasmine already had their tickets so they just had to board.

"What's going on," asked Silvia once they got away from the two Americans. "You know those guys from somewhere?"

"I don't know them exactly and it's only the one not both," said Jasmine as she hurried them along down to the train platform then on the train.

"Do I need to call Ettore and report we have a problem," said Silvia. She was teasing Jasmine because they both knew what the consequences would be.

"No one is going to report anything because there's nothing to report. The idiot I had to interrogate a few years back and he was so loaded up on truth serum I could've been a butterfly for all he'd recall now."

"Well it certainly sounded like he recognized you and he knew from then so either you didn't give as much as you thought or he's been on so many cheap drugs that the serum had little or no effect on him."

"Thinking back on it now it's probably the latter. But we lost them for now which is all that's important right now. So when we get to Yakutsk you remember the plan?"

"Of course I do this isn't my first rodeo. We check into the same hotel as the Minister of Defense. I get him to notice me while you work on the Kolonel that's with him. I keep the Minister busy while you keep the Kolonel busy then we swipe the cheget."

"I swipe the cheget from the Kolonel that follows the Minister around then we make a break for it heading towards the airport..."

"A private plane will be waiting to take us out of the country," said Silvia. "I remember so what did you do to this guy that he still has so many fond memories of you? What kind of interrogation did you do?"

"None of your business and it wasn't that memorable because I didn't remember him," said Jasmine as they took their seat in their compartment.

"It might not have been for you but the guy seems to think it was. You must've really rocked his world to make an impression like that."

"You aren't going to let this drop are you? Is this some sort of payback for the flight over from Chicago?" asked Jasmine. Silvia touched her nose and pointed at her.

"You're right on the mark. A little payback I think is in order don't you?" said Silvia as she smiled at her. "I was ready to look for a parachute on the flight over so sit back and enjoy the trip we have a nice long ride ahead of us so..."

"So nothing you remember I said I had to interrogate him well there were knives involved and I still have them on me. Keep it up and I'll show you."

"My, my aren't we touchy but I do have one question that you absolutely have to answer and that is if you interrogated him and finished then why is he still alive? Or did you get soft? Is that it you and him hooked up in the woods?"

"Are you stoned or something? No, I did not hook up with him in the woods or anywhere else for that matter. My interrogation was interrupted by this agent from the company who intervened."

"Wait a minute are you saying those two clowns are with the company? If they are they are masters of disguise. Are you sure we shouldn't call this in to Ettore? What if they made you and through association me? Can we risk proceeding with the mission?"

"No they aren't with the company. They just have friends who are. They were lucky back then but if they come between us and our prize I swear I'm going to cut them."

[Meanwhile outside their compartment Lester and Jeff made their way through the train]

"Lester, where are our seats," they heard Jeff say. Silvia smiled as she looked at Jasmine. "Are we there yet?

"I don't know if you help maybe we can hurry up and sit down. My feet are sore I'm getting tired and I'm hungry. Can you read what this ticket says? Is this the seat number, compartment number or car number?"

"I don't know why don't we just sit down and if someone comes along and complains we can move along. If no one comes then we stay put."

"For once you in your life you've made some sense," said Lester. Jasmine and Silvia heard the compartment door open next to theirs then closed.

"Shush not a word," said Jasmine as she put her finger up to her lip. "Don't make a sound and let's hope they have to move soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and Anatoly were driven to the train station and there they hurried down to their train. Stefan kept looking at his watch shaking his head. He was almost certain they were going to miss it but when they arrived at the platform the conductor was just starting to signal for everyone to board. They got onboard on the end then made their way forward bumping and climbing over other passengers.

"I swear next time I'm coming to your house and get you. This is the last time you pick me up. I should've remembered that you're always late for work."

"It's not my fault my wife wants me to eat breakfast with her and I have to drop my kid off at school before I come in. I don't know what you're complaining about we're here aren't we."

"And I almost had a heart attack getting here," said Stefan as he bumped into one man who got angry and grabbed him by the shoulder turning him around. He responded by shoving his badge in the man's face. "Do we have a problem?"

"Nyet, nyet, nyet," said the man as he immediately let go of Stefan and raised his hands then he apologized for grabbing him.

"Can we find our compartment and seats before I have to kill someone," said Stefan as he pulled his trolley behind him.

"We've got a ways to go still. But tell you what when we get to the restaurant car I'll buy you a cup of coffee. I've got those bottles of Scotch so we can juice it up a bite."

"Philistine! How could you even suggest a thing as vulgar as that with the Scotch Chuck sent? If it's the good stuff he usually sends then it needs just a glass. At the most maybe and that's just a maybe one or two cubes of ice."

"You kill me some times," said Anatoly as he laughed and shook his head.

"I could kill you right now if you want the truth but then where would I find another friend I can complain to..."

"And who puts up with you," said Anatoly as they opened the door and they were in the dining car. "Let's get that coffee first."

"Sure but no Scotch," said Stefan as he started looking around. "Over in the corner hurry up let's go over there and take a seat. Two coffees black," said Stefan as soon as the waiter showed up.

"What is it," said Anatoly. He noticed Stefan was acting strange so he started to turned around but Stefan stopped him.

"Don't," said Stefan so Anatoly picked up his butter knife and used it as a mirror.

"I see so we've got some of the staff going to meet their bosses. Let's chill here for a bite and listen me might get some good intel," said Anatoly. The waiter came back with their coffee.

"Can I get you something else maybe something to eat with your coffee," said the waiter. He didn't have to twist Anatoly's arm.

"You wouldn't happen to have a slice of Medovik would you?" The waiter nodded his head as he took out his notepad. "Well I'll have a slice and you Stefan?"

"No nothing thank you," said Stefan. He waited until the waiter left to start speaking. "I don't know how you keep your weight down. You had breakfast a little while ago and now you're eating honey cakes. You're incredible."

"What can I say, I have a fast metabolism," said Anatoly. The waiter came back putting the honey cake in front of him. He started eating.

"How is it?" asked Stefan as he watched him eat. "My grandmother used to make me honey cakes when I went to visit her at the weekend."

"It's okay but I think this was store bought. I kind of regret ordering it here you try it and tell me what you think."

"Okay but just a bite. Like I said I'm kind of spoiled when it comes to honey cakes," said Stefan as he took a bite. "Hmm, I think you're right. It's not bad for an industrial made cake but it's missing all the love my grandmother put in hers."

"Speaking of love what do you make of the two women who just showed up? They're making their rounds through the minister's staff."

"My first thought has to do with the oldest profession there is but I don't think so."

"We're going to be busy keeping an eye on them and gathering intel," said Anatoly as he went back to eating his dessert.

"I thought you said you didn't like it," said Stefan as he watch Anatoly dig back into it.

"It's paid for or soon will be," said Anatoly with honey sticking to the roof of his mouth making it difficult for him to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

They felt the train jerk then it began to move slowly forward out of the station then once out it gradually picked up speed as it rode across on open track. The train started making a rhythmic yet relaxing sound the clickety-clack as it glided on the rails. It wasn't long before they heard loud... very loud snoring. At first they thought somehow a wounded moose had gotten onboard but then they realized what it was and where it was coming from... the compartment next to theirs but it seemed like they were in the same room with them.

"Good grief I hope they don't do this all the way there. While they're asleep let's go find the dining car. We can grab a drink or two and mingle," said Jasmine as she looked at her watch.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking and why are you looking at your watch. Are you meeting someone I don't know about or do you have to be somewhere?"

"Neither. Come on there are people who are going to join the Minister in Yakutsk onboard. We can get a foot in the door if we meet the right people and they take us along."

"Not a bad plan as long as your boyfriend from next door doesn't come and say hi. That could put a damper on that idea fast. Have you got a plan if that happens?"

"Watch this," she said as they left. "Keep an eye out for me," said Jasmine as she slide several kopeks into the crack between the door and the jamb molding above the handle. Then she repeated process below the handle. And keep adding kopeks equally to the top and bottom until she couldn't squeeze another one in. "There, now they're stuck inside."

"Wicked absolutely wicked especially if they have to go to the bathroom," said Silvia as Jasmine hurried her along.

"We have to go back to the dining car. Remember we need to make our way up the food chain and in a hurry. Think you can do this?"

"What, the girl next door look but do able? I've got this down pat come on and let's party," said Silvia as she laughed loudly when she walked into the dining car. "Is this a funeral? Boys can we have some music? I feel like dancing."

"Come on let's get some black coffee in you," said Jasmine. "Where did you disappear to last night? I lost track of you after you walked out with those two sailors."

"We went to see the sea and ride the waves," said Silvia in a loud sultry voice that attracted the attention she wanted. She pulled out a cigarette then toyed with it for a bit while she heard comments around them in Russian.

"If only they spoke Russian I'd be with that one," she heard one man say to his friend. "My goodness just look at her. I could have her if I wanted to."

"If you wanted to?" said the man's friend laughing. "Be careful Vlad, the devil always comes smiling right before he steals your soul." Silvia smiled at Jasmine she knew she had her fish then she turned to Vlad.

"Excuse me could I get a light please," she said in perfect Russian smiling at Vlad. The man sat there flabbergasted. "Well what about that light?"

"I'm sorry miss but there's no smoking the dining car," said Vlad's friend trying to bail out his buddy. "There's a smoking car at the end of the train if you want to go there."

"But it's so far away and our cabin is closer but I could use an escort. You never know what can happen on these trains... Vlad is it?" The man nodded as he recomposed himself regaining the ability to speak. "I need someone big and strong to come with me and make sure I'm safe. You know I saw some rather unsavory characters hanging around our cabin. I would feel a lot safer if someone like you came with me... you know for just one smoke," she said but it wasn't just what she said but the way she said it.

"I'll be your knight then," said Vlad. His friend gave him a look. "What the woman can't smoke here. You said so and it's posted. I'll go with her then we'll come back. No problem... just there and back."

"But if we take a while don't come looking or you might see more than you want to," said Silvia as she giggled like a school girl. Then she whispered something in Vlad's ear he turned beet red.

"That's it let's go," said Vlad as he jumped up and took Silvia by the hand. She laughed out loud then they disappeared.

"Your friend seemed to have fallen for my friend rather quickly but you seem more reserved. I like that in a man. It means you think with you brain...

"No offense intended but your friend has everything Vlad is looking for in a woman," said the officer as he paused. "Breasts and other female parts."

"That she does along with a hyperactive sex drive," she said as she watched the man blush. "So maybe we should get to know each other while we wait."

"Would you like something then," said the man. "Maybe we ought to introduce ourselves first my name is Ivan Petrovich, Kaptain in the Russian Army and you are?"

"Jasmine Jones, I guess nothing else from Toronto. I just got divorced and this trip is a gift... a present from me to myself."

"Well Jasmine from Toronto, let's get something to toast your present to yourself. Waiter two shots of vodka and a bottle," said the Kaptain. The waiter looked at the woman then at his watch. "I know what time it is just do as you were told. There was a time when people like him said yes sir without questioning but those days are gone... Well I too am recently divorced but this train ride is work not pleasure," said the Kaptain.

But Jasmine already knew both pieces of information. She'd noticed the white band on his wedding finger were a ring used to be and she knew everyone on the General Staff.

"Well my story is a cliché," said Jasmine. "I found my ex was taking his secretary on business trips and somewhere along the line he gave her his business."

"I guess my story is one too. In my line of work I get moved around a lot and my last tour was in Chechenia during the war. It was too much for her. I can't blame her you go out shopping and someone blows up the supermarket on you..."

"But you could get some good deals in the fire sales afterwards," said Jasmine. Ivan laughed as the waiter set up the shots and placed the bottle on the table.

"You've got a good sense of humor something my ex-wife never had," said Ivan as he lifted his glass but Jasmine stopped him.

"Wait a minute here's a toast to ex's that they always stay ex's," she said as she raised her glass to him. He smiled back.

"I'll drink to that," he said. Then they threw back their drinks. "I just noticed something. Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes."

"My, my Kaptain, flattery, you keep that up and you just might get everywhere," she said as she took the bottle and refilled their glasses. "And here's to everywhere."

They drank the toast then Jasmine began to blink her eye and it watered. She started to rub it and began to cry.

"Oh crap I think I've got something in my eye," she said as she pretended to try to get it out. "Can you help me? I can't seem to get it."

"Sure let me look at it," he said as she moved to her side of the booth then got close. He smelt her perfume as he got near her. It was intoxicating as he tried to control himself and take care of her eye. However, the next thing he knew she had her arms around him and kissed him."

"I'm sorry," said Ivan as he tried to pull away but she wasn't letting him get away and he wasn't trying that hard.

"I'm not," said Jasmine as she kissed him again. This time he didn't pull away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Chuck pulled into Ellie and Devon's drive. He dropped Chief Wallace at his hotel then drove home. Getting out of the Escalade he noticed movement in the curtains next door. He couldn't resist so he waved. He wanted to tell Gladys that they would be leaving the next day so she could get some sleep again at least until their next visit. He trudged inside to find Sarah waiting up for him.

"I didn't expect to find you up," he said as he dropped his keys in the bowl near the door. "It's late you should be asleep. You've got to be as tired as I am."

"I wanted to hear how it went," she said as she got up and went over to him putting her arms around him. "You look tired are you sure about driving tomorrow? We could wait another day or so to give you more time to rest."

"No, no then something else would come along that Beckman will want us to handle then we'll never get out of here. Besides I'm not just tired… I guess if I had to label what I feel I guess I'd say I'm a little disgusted with myself. I should've fought harder against what we did to Agent Fishner. I'm still not sure it was the right thing."

"Oh Chuck it was for his own good. If Ettore or Mr. Big discovered him snooping around in his affairs they'd put him in the crosshairs of some assassin's rifle without batting an eye and you know that.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have to like what I did. The man had legitimate questions and I of all people know how he feels or felt before I gassed him. But the General was right too he's not ready or equipped to take on Ettore or Mr. Big. I don't know why we call him that… Mr. Big when we know his name is Hector."

"I guess it's because that's what he calls himself now and I understand what you're doing. It's called changing the topic to side track the discussion."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm just tired and want to go to sleep," said Chuck. She took him by the hand then led him to the bedroom. Baby Bunny was sound asleep in her crib next to their bed. Chuck smiled as he changed into his pyjamas watching Sarah hover over Bunny.

"What are you smiling at?" said Sarah as she walked over to him. "Have you got something you want to say?"

"No just motherhood agrees with you and… well could you have ever imagined we'd end up like this that first day you walked into the Buy More?"

"Then no but now I can't think of anything else. I love you Mr. Charles Walker," said Sarah as she kissed him. She took him by the hand and led him the bed. They climbed in and started kissing but as they were kissing Chuck yawned on Sarah's face. "Geez thanks Chuck you know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I guess I'm really bushed. Maybe we should stop here and continue another day."

"Just hold me," said Sarah as she put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her hand held her tight. It wasn't long before she felt him snoring.

"I love you Chuck," she said to him as she slept then she pulled away but kissed him on the forehead before rolling over and going to sleep.

The next morning Sarah got up before Chuck. She picked baby Bunny up then took her into the kitchen to feed her. As she was feeding Bunny Ellie came in and made morning coffee offering Sarah a cup.

"Thanks I appreciate it I would've made it but I had my hands full. I hope I didn't wake you but Chuck came in late and I wanted to let him sleep."

"Don't worry about it I had to get up anyway to make breakfast and get Clara's lunch together for school. I wanted to get it ready yesterday but I didn't have time. So are you guys sure you want to leave today to head back to Burbank?"

"That's what Chuck told me last night when he came in. I tried to talk him into waiting until tomorrow but rightfully so he said if it isn't one national emergency it will be another and we need to get Bunny to Burbank before she starts university or Sam enters medical school."

"Well I don't want you guys to feel like we're pushing you out. You can stay as long as you want and at least from us there is not rush for you guys to leave."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she sipped on her coffee. "Well it looks like someone is done," she said as she laid Bunny over her shoulder and burped her.

"Well if you guys have made up your minds that your leaving then we should make pancakes this morning," said Ellie as she got the milk out of the fridge. "I know I asked you this once before but with everything going on I don't know if you've had any chance to look into it but I'm worried about Mom."

"I expected her to show up when the baby was born and well no one has heard from her in a while. I know in your line of work that might be normal…"

"I understand and you're right I haven't been able to call anyone. I'll do it this morning as soon as Chuck goes to pick up the Winnebago. I'd prefer he not get involved …"

"I can understand. You know growing up it was always him and me against the world. Then we learned the truth about our crazy old Dad then we learned about Mom. They say divorce is hard on kids but that would've been a breeze compared to what happened to us."

"Ellie what happened to you and Chuck is no one's fault. It just happened. I'm not going to try and candy coat it by telling you your parents are heroes but I think you also need to give them a little bit of latitude. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty."

"I know and I hear what you're saying but it doesn't make it any easier," said Ellie as she got the batter ready for her pancake mix. "Your stacks will be the first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan sat in the corner watching things progress and wondered where this was going to lead to. Certainly the women were brazen to cohort like they were doing in public. Anatoly finished his honey cake then had the waiter bring over more coffee. Stefan was about to get up but Anatoly signaled for him to stay put.

"I'm going to go over and ask to see the woman's ID. She's obviously up to something," said Stefan as he started to get up.

"No sit back down and drink your coffee. If you go over he's going to ask to see your ID then she'll know who you are. However, if we're right her documents won't tell you anything other than what she's pretending to be. Take some photos then sent them in to the boys back at Lubyanka and have them run them through the data base."

"Not a bad idea and when we get a chance let's grab her glass. We can get her DNA and fingerprints off it. The fingerprints we can process but for DNA that will have to wait until we get to Yakutsk. We can send a courier back with it."

"The question is what do we do if we have to intervene," said Stefan. "Igor's orders were to be discreet and report in."

"You were the one who wanted to flash his badge and ask for IDs and documents. I think for now we just need to keep an eye on them and continue gathering intel. Speaking of intel the other two have been gone for a while. One of us should probably go and see if we can figure out what they're up to."

"It's not that they are up to... I think you know the way things work. You've got kids," said Stefan. "You should go you've got that honey cake to walk off. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the situation."

"Okay that way I can find our compartment," said Anatoly as he grabbed his bag then headed down the corridor.

[Meanwhile further down on the train]

Silvia pulled out a flask they started taking hits as they laughed all the way down to their car. Then when they arrived, Vlad kissed her leaning against their door. The next thing they knew they were tumbling inside falling on the floor. He laughed smiling down at her as he rolled over on top of her then kissed her but as he did she stabbed him in the neck with a syringe.

"Sorry Vlad this is where the party ends," she said as she rolled him off her. She began searching him until she found what she was looking for.

"Do you mind if I borrow this," she said as she took his security badge then pulled out of their bag a cloner. In a few seconds she made a duplicate then replaced the original. After that she undid his trousers and pulled them down then messed up her hair and undid some of the buttons on her blouse. She laid down with him taking out a cigarette then lit it with his lighter and began smoking.

"What's going on? Where am I?" said Vlad as he slowly started to come to. "Oh my head... what happened."

"Do I need to draw you a picture," said Silvia as she put the cigarette in his mouth. He took a big puff then realized his trousers where down then he looked over at Silvia. Her hair was messed up and her blouse was undone.

"Oh my we... I mean did we? Oh of course we did... why can't I remember... I wish I could remember," he said as he laid back and smiled. "Let's go again."

"Hold up and save your energy tiger. You don't remember after we finished we fell off the seat and you bumped your head. I was scared for you because you were out for a while."

"I was," he said perplexed as he rubbed the back of his head and felt a knot. It was a knot from the injection but he thought it was from the fall.

"I hope you remembered us," she said in a sultry voice as she rolled on top of him and kissed him. We should get back our friends are probably wondering where we are by now.

"Wait we don't have to be in such a hurry he said," as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her pack down and kissed her. "Maybe we have time for an encore?"

"We really need to go back," said Silvia but as they were talking lying in the middle of the floor they heard a pecking on the window.

"What the..." said Vlad as he looked up and saw Lester and Jeff attached to the outside of the window.

"Geez those guys are rock group we met in the station. We tried to get rid of them but they took the compartment next to ours."

"Can you let us in," said Lester as Jeff smushed Lester's face against the glass. "It's a little windy out here not to mention not very safe."

Silvia jumped up as Vlad pulled his trousers up. She went to the window and let the two of them climb inside.

"Are you two trying to get yourselves killed out there?" she said as Vlad buckled his pants. Jeff stared down at him.

"What's the matter with you guys," said Vlad in English. "Are you guys on drugs or something? You hippie types I know the way you are. What are you looking at?" he said as Silvia opened the door.

"Out, out now just get out," she said as Vlad grabbed Lester and Jeff herding them out the door and into the corridor.

"Go away and leave these women alone," said Vlad. Lester and Jeff started laughing at him. He turned red in face and got angry. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing dude but you'd sound a lot more threatening if your fly was zipped up," said Lester. Vlad looked puzzled.

"Dude you know your zipper is down," said Jeff. "I did that once forgot to zip it up and now there's a Mall I'm forbidden to enter." Vlad quickly zipped up then turned around to bump into Anatoly.

He'd come to see what had happened to the other Kaptain and it didn't take him long to figure that out as he watched him try to zip his pants up. Anatoly just shook his head as the Kaptain disappeared back into the cabin.

"Geez who pulled this trick on us," Anatoly heard Lester tell Jeff. He noticed the kopeks slipped in the door that blocked it from opening. He smiled at them as he passed but he couldn't help but feel he knew them from somewhere. He took as discreet photo of both then sent it in for recognition.

"Lester and Jeff," he repeated to himself. They were familiar for some reason but he couldn't place them and it was bothering him because he knew he knew them.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was holding Bunny when trying to eat her pancakes when Chuck walked in. He smiled seeing Bunny in Sarah's arms as she tried to balance holding Bunny with one hand and eat with the other. She gave him a look as he stood there sipping on his cup of coffee. But it was Ellie who was the first to yell at him.

"Well little brother, don't just stand there and watch. Help you wife out and hold your daughter while she eats. I swear I thought I raised you better."

"Yes ma'am, sorry I was just taking in the view," said Chuck as he sat his cup down then took Bunny. "I just checked on Sam and she's still out of it."

"She was up late last night with Clara. They were busy filming their interview then Devon helped them edit it on the computer."

"Now they want to be journalists," said Chuck as Bunny rolled around in his arms trying to find a comfortable position as well as smacking him in the face a couple of times.

"Serves you right," said Ellie as she tended to the stove preparing more pancakes. "Let me get these last ones done then give me my niece. I wish you didn't have to leave today. You know little brother you can stay longer if you want there's no one rushing you off."

"No I wish we could but I have to get back to the Buy More. Someone needs to make sure Casey doesn't kill Morgan before he and Alex tie the knot and there's a reason it's called team Bartowski. So when did the girls decide they wanted to become journalists? I never got an answer."

"They don't want to be journalists it's just Clara wanted me to speak to her class next month for career day…"

"Can we do that?" said Chuck. "I'm not going to have to gas Clara's whole class with X-19 after your done, am I?"

"What's X-19 gas," asked Ellie. "Just from the name makes me think that I don't like it? What do you use it for? Wait, I don't know if I want to know. "

"It's nothing. Chuck's just being silly… you know party balloons," said Sarah as she gave him a look. "I did an interview with her on what it's like to work for the Secret Service and guard the President. She taped it so if we can't make it back on that date she can show it so you see no one wants to be a journalist. It was just for convenience sake."

"I see," said Chuck as his phone rang. "Can one of you get that for me? The phone is in my pocket. Press answer then put it on speaker." Sarah pulled it out for him while he held Bunny and tried to drink his coffee.

"It's Chief Wallace," she said as she answered it then sat the phone on the countertop. There was a click then they heard the Chief's voice on the line.

"Chuck I'm sorry for calling you so early but I got in early and was looking over that video footage we recovered from the FBI. I've got the target in the terminal but I lost her in the airport and I can't seem to find here…"

"I guess you weren't any good at finding Waldo," said Chuck as he smiled. Sarah gave him a look and shook her head.

"Don't pay any attention to him Bill," said Sarah. "Chuck hasn't had his breakfast yet so he's a little cranky. Play nice Sweetie."

"So chief you can't locate the target I don't understand why you called us? Use facial recognition and let the computer do the heavy lifting. You might have to tweak the software a little."

"Well I'll get to the point I know you plan on leaving to day but I was wondering if you could come down and look this over with me. We need to find out where this Alice disappeared to before the trail gets cold. I talked with the General and she suggest I ask you to give me a hand before you leave… she said something about you being good with facial recognition."

"I don't know I need to go get the Winnebago then get it serviced and stocked before we take off. I really don't know if I have the time."

"I'll go down and look over the footage with you," said Sarah. "Sweetie, you can go do what you've got to get done and leave this up to me. There are a couple of things I've wanted to get done that I need to do at the substation anyway."

"A couple you say," said Chuck as he gave her a look. He was sure something was going on but he didn't know what. "Okay, Bill my better half will be down to help you out. She's as good if not better than I am so she should be able to hook you up. If I don't see you before we leave good luck on your new posting I really think you're going to like it here."

"Thanks and have a safe trip home. Sarah let me send someone over to pick you up say in an hour? How's that for you?"

"Make it an hour and a half. I still have to get ready and I'm nowhere near being presentable right now. You're also going to need an infant car seat in the vehicle."

"Roger that and we won't be doing conference calls with the General while you're here. I think that would be best for everyone concerned."

"You're probably right so I'll see you in a little while," said Sarah as she hung up. "I hope you don't mind taking care of Sam. I'll take Bunny with me in case this runs long and she needs to be fed."

"So you've got some other things that you need to get done," said Chuck as he looked at her expecting her to tell him what there were but she didn't. However, before he could ask Ellie was pushing pancakes under his nose.

"Here eat these before they get cold," she said dropping his plate of pancakes on the counter next to him. "Come to your Aunt Ellie," she said as she took Bunny. "Little Brother, you know I want pictures every week."

"Well I need to run to the bathroom and get ready," said Sarah. She kissed him. His lips tasted sweet from the syrup. "Nice," she said as she kissed him again. "I could do this all day but I've got to get ready," she said as she gave him one more kiss then left.

"Is there something going on that I should know about? You two were chatting about something when I came in and suddenly she needs to get a couple things done at the substation."

"See that's what this life of yours does to you. It makes you suspicious of everyone and everything. Why do people always have to be up to something?"

"Because they usually are and you still didn't answer my question," said Chuck as he took a bit of his pancake.

"Eat you breakfast," was all Ellie would say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester and Jeff went to the dining car and with the pocket change they got from their door they hoped they'd be able to buy something to eat. They went to the car and took a seat then Lester began to write out their program for the rave. While he was writing Jeff noticed the other woman they'd met in the station the one he remembered from Chuck's bachelor party climbing all over a Russian officer.

"Will you look at that she's all over him and he didn't even have to take her to Bennigan's and buy her a drink. Well that's it I'm not going to let her tie me up anymore to a tree and tear my shirt off. However, I will accept her drugs. Yes, she had some pretty wicked stuff," said Jeff as he smiled. "I'm going to tell her that…"

"Hold up there Cochise, I wouldn't go over there and say anything about drugs or taking drugs especially with her new boy toy being there. That would be a quick way to end up in a Siberian gulag…"

"I like goulash. My mother used to make it for me when I was little before she was shipped off to the big house. She used to make it with the help of a Chef friend of hers Boyardee."

"No my brain dead friend a gulag is… never mind forget about her and help me pick out our song list for the rave. I was thinking about we start out with classic Beetles something like 'Back in the USSR' for the local crowd to get them warmed up," said Lester as he started humming. Jeff started tapping on the table like drums to keep the beat then Lester busted out with the chorus.

"Aw come on! Ho yeah! Ho yeah! Ho ho yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah I'm back in the U.S.S.R. You don't know how lucky you are boys Back in the U.S.S.R.," sang Lester as everyone turned around and looked at them. Lester stopped and looked around everyone was still looking at them.

"Maestro, please keep up," said Lester. He had an idea he wanted to try out he began to sing again. "Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya! V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!" he sang. The only Russian song he knew and he only knew it because on their tour in Russia their agent Boris had them learn one Russian song…Kalinka. He told them it was universally liked throughout the country.

"Keep it up," said Jeff as people began to clap following the beat of the song. "The crowd's warming to you man." Lester continued to sing as Jeff kept then beat and the people started clapping.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh! Krasavitsa, dusha-devitsa, Polyubi zhe ty menya, Ay, lyuli, lyuli, ay, lyuli, lyuli, Polyubi zhe ty menya!"

"Hey," yelled everyone as they raised their glasses to Lester and Jeff. Afterwards everyone came over and complimented them on the performance.

"Mr. McCartney, compliments you look very young for your age," said one of the officers. Lester didn't correct him he just thanked him.

"Mr. McCartney your diner," said the waiter coming over laying the table then setting steaks in front of them.

"But we didn't order," said Lester looking around calculating quickly in his head how many dishes they'd have to wash to pay for what was in front of them. It was an acceptable amount.

"Oh don't worry about it," said the waiter in broken English. "It's, how do you say, on the house. Just can I get your autograph?"

"Sure, I think this is one of the few times I can actually say I sang for my meal and mean it literally," said Lester as people continued coming over and complimenting them. He signed the autograph then handed it back to the waiter.

"Excuse me," said the waiter, Lester and Jeff could tell by his look something was wrong. They were afraid he was going to take their plates away. Jeff was already to defend his. "Excuse me, who is Lester Patel and Jeffster?"

"Jeffster is us…. Oh right I understand the confusion my good man. Jeffster is a new group I'm putting together and well you know how famous people have stage names that aren't their real name. Now you know my real name is Lester Patel."

"I hate to disturb you again but could you sign it Paul McCartney? No one is going to know who Lester Patel is and I really want to impress my girlfriend, Olga."

"Let's do this," said Lester as he took a tablecloth and wrote out another autography. "Here you go, _to Olga with love P_."

"Oh yes that will do wonderfully Mr. McCartney," said the waiter going away happy and excited. Jeff looked over at Lester.

"Shame on you… you know you really shouldn't be doing that. Would you like it if Paul McCartney passed himself off as you? I don't think so."

"I really would like him to but I didn't pass myself as him. People just assumed because I sang a song he sung I was him. That's not my fault."

"And the autograph you just gave? I know you signed the first one with your real name; however, how did you sign the second one Paul?"

"Oh my poor unknown friend is this professional jealousy," he said as he took a bite of his sacred cow but it was good. "I signed the autography 'to Olga with love P' the waiter is the one who assumed the 'P' was for Paul when I mean Patel. So you can see quite clearly that I did not encourage this outrageous misunderstanding but if you don't want your steak I'm sure they can whip you up a bowl of rat borscht. Just slide the steak over here and I'll make sure it doesn't go to waste."

"You don't have to worry about my bear steak I can take care of it. You know I'm surprised I didn't expect it to be this good. What do you think?"

"Wait a minute we're talking about bear as in Yogi Bear and Booboo bear?" asked Lester as he looked down at the bone in the middle of his plate then at Jeff. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah that's what the waiter said when he brought them over but you were too busy passing yourself off as Sir Paul. Look it's on the menu so you're okay it's not a holy cow but you may have an urge to go look for picnic baskets?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had to rush around to get ready on time. First, she got Bunny changed and ready to go then she gave her back to Ellie to watch while she got herself ready. That was what she was doing when Sam got up. Sarah heard the patter of her little feet running down the hallway. Sam had only one speed fast. Then she walked into the bathroom yawning and rubbing her eyes looking up at Sarah as she was finishing her makeup.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" said Sam as she propped her head on the corner of the sink looking up at her. She still had sleep in her eyes.

"I've got to run in to do a little work then when I get done we can leave for home. I'm going to take Bunny with me and you're going to go with Chuck to pick up the Winnebago."

"Do I have to? It doesn't sound like much fun. Can't I stay with Aunt Ellie until you guys are ready to leave? I promise to behave and this is a real promise this time not like before."

"I'm sorry but we've imposed enough and besides you have an important job to do. You need to make sure your father stocks the camper with all the things we like," said Sarah as she put on her perfume then put a little on the back of Sam's hand.

"You mean like ice cream," said Sam as she smelt her hand. Sarah turned her around and brushed her hair quickly. "We'll be home in a few days then we're going to have to find a babysitter for you and Bunny."

"Why can't I be the babysitter? You can show me what I need to do and I can take care of Bunny. We don't need anyone else and she is my sister you know."

"Because Sweet Pea even if you don't think so you're too little. Next year you start school so all this free time you have now will be gone. You should enjoy it while it lasts," said Chuck as he walked in. "Your ride is here," he said then he kissed her. "I'm still waiting to hear about what these 'couple of things' you need to do are."

"I've really got to run if we're going to get out of here at the time you wanted," said Sarah. "We can talk on the way I promise," she said then she turned to Sam and kissed her. "Remember to behave, I love you," said Sarah. She kissed Sam on the forehead then turned and kissed Chuck before leaving.

"This isn't over yet," said Chuck. "I still want to know." He looked down at Sam who was looking up at him. "Come on you've got pancakes waiting."

"Can I get a scoop of ice cream on top?"

"You need to ask your aunt."

Sarah rode sitting in the back next to baby Bunny in her infant seat. They drove through the traffic all the way downtown then into a subterranean parking garage. When they reached the bottom the driver pushed a button on the dash and the wall rolled up revealing another hidden parking area. He pulled in then parked. Chief Wallace was there waiting to greet them then he escort Sarah with Bunny down inside the speakeasy.

"Here are the DVDs we took from the FBI. This is where our target first shows up," said the Chief as he showed her on the monitor. "The problem is from there she disappears from view and I can't find her anymore."

"Okay if I were her I'd head to the closest restroom and change out. Maybe alter my appearance just enough to make it impossible to use facial recognition to find me maybe..."

"And so idiots like me can't see you," said the Chief. "I get that and believe me she's done a good job of it. Here this is a general pan of the area. I've looked through then all and I..." He was about to say when Sarah stopped him.

"Wait, go back. There she is," said Sarah. "She's turned her jacket inside out and she's taken off the wig. She's also rearranged her makeup too. It's an old trick to make her cheek bones look higher to fool the computer. Now let's see where she goes," said Sarah. Chuck was right Bill probably was lousy at finding Waldo.

"She's in the parking garage now so she's driving around somewhere. If we can get her license plate number, I can get a bolo out on her car. She probably headed towards Canada but maybe we can see her cross. I'll grab the feed…"

"No hold up, wait she's moving over to long term parking. She flew out somewhere which also means her car is still in long term parking. You should get some people over there and retrieve it."

"Okay but do we know where she went from there? She had to have flown out but where and on what aircraft. By now she could be anywhere in the world."

"She's good at avoided cameras and slipping in and out without being seen. In a case like this we need to be creative," said Sarah.

"What do you mean being creative? I'm all for out of the box thinking but to be out of the box you need to be in the box or even have a box first."

"Funny I can see why Chuck likes you but no. First we begin with looking in the International terminal. It only makes sense that if she's going to get out of Dodge she'd have to depart from the International terminal."

"Okay what you're saying makes sense so we start looking there but so far she's demonstrated a sixth sense for cameras and has done a good job at avoiding them."

"I don't think it's a sixth sense more likely she's done her homework and knows where all the cameras are at in the terminal. The woman is a professional and you need to treat her like that. Okay we're looking in the International Terminal now you need to start looking around at all the bright work and then you'll... there she is," said Sarah. The Chief looked at the blurry image.

"It does look like her but it's a reflection from the chrome railing in a Starbucks. Okay the flight that departed from that gate at that time headed for Saint Petersburg. You impressed me now let me try to impress you," he said.

"First of all I need to get the passenger manifest," said the Chief as he ran through everything he overheard Jonah said he had done. He got the list of names then looked through their social media sites until he found one that had photos posted from inside the plane. "There we go… do you see her too?"

"Yes that's her and you're right I am impressed. Look at your passenger manifest and that should give you the name she's using if she didn't change it again when she got to Russia."

"Okay here it is Silvia Forester and the flight landed in Saint Petersburg. I'll put a bolo out on her with the FSB. Thanks I can have my driver run you anywhere you want."

"Good but first I need to use one of your detention rooms to feed my baby then I need a secure line to call back to Langley. I need to find the location of an Agent."

"I can do that for you while you're busy," said the Chief avoiding the words 'feeding' and 'nursing'. Sarah smiled trying to keep from laughing.

"No this agent... well I really need to put the call in to find. Believe me it's for everyone's best interest. She's my mother-in-law and I promised Chuck's sister I'd see if I could find out where she's at."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went to the rental company where he picked up the Winnebago with Sam then they drove it off the lot heading for the hospital to wait for Sarah. The traffic was light which gave Chuck an opportunity to get used to the way it handled before he got into serious traffic. Sam sat on her seat next to his with her feet dangling down. She didn't want to go with Chuck at first but now she was happy she did. Sitting next to him she watched him drive smiling.

"Is it difficult to learn to drive?" asked Sam. Chuck glanced over at her then back out at the road wondering where this conversation was going.

"No it's not difficult but you need to be tall enough to touch the pedals with your feet and look over the dash. Everything else is mechanical you just have to coordinate things. But you have to be sixteen before you can drive so you've got a ways to go if that's what you're thinking."

"I know that silly but are we going to live in this? Clara said she saw on television people living in homes like this. She said she saw these people who lost everything and had to live like this. She said they lost everything to the man but I asked her who this man was and if we could go ask him to give it back. But she didn't know who he was, do you?"

"The man in this case isn't a man per se but a group of men. I guess the man would be the government or the establishment," said Chuck as he looked at Sam's little face. "It's hard to describe but when you get older you will understand."

"Well it's not fair for him to be so greedy and you yell at me if I take the last slice of pizza even if I do it anyway. It's still not right. Doesn't he or they have a mommy to yell at them," said Sam. Chuck smiled at her. His little girl was growing up and finding out about social injustice.

"You're right it's not fair Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he glanced over at her. "All we can really do is try to make our little part of this world a better place. And it's not just your Mommy who tells you when you do something wrong. I do too you know."

"Yeah like give me a break. I don't want to make you feel bad but I'm more concerned when Mommy raises her voice."

"Excuse me Miss I discipline you too. I don't want you to think your mother is the bad cop and I'm the good cop. I'm not the one you can just bat your eyes and you get whatever you want."

"Oh really, when we get to the hospital and if Mommy hasn't gotten there yet can I get some ice cream for the road. I promise it won't spoil my lunch and we can get extra to put in the fridge for Mommy... Please, pretty please."

"Oh I guess so but only one scoop and you promise you're going to eat lunch," said Chuck as he looked over at her smiling at him. "You just played me like a piano you little stinker."

"I would say schnook like Jack calls you but I don't want to hurt your feelings. But you don't get tired of driving all the time?" said Sam. "Chicago to Burbank is a long ways I measured it on Clara's globe," said Sam. "It's this far," she said as she held up thumb and index finger. This is far to drive and I was wondering if you won't get tired."

"If I get tire we'll pull over and I'll take a nap. That's why we have those beds in the back then when we get to Burbank I'll turn this into the lot there. So you don't have to worry we're not going to live in this although...

"Well when I get big I'll help you drive but although what? You aren't thinking about us moving in here and driving up to Venice beach are you?"

"How do you know so much about Venice beach? It probably has to do with Morgan and it's probably better that your mother never knows. No the 'although' was for when I was little we used to go camping all the time. We had the airstream and my Dad would put it behind his Ford Mustang with the custom blue seats then we'd take off on an adventure. Not like the adventures you mother had with Jack but they were adventures nonetheless. My dad taught me how to camp and we would talk even if people said he was crazy he was my dad."

"What about Nana Mary? What was she like when you were little? When is she coming next to visit? I miss her."

"I do too Sweet Pea? How was Nana Mary when I was little? Well she made great rice crispy treats and she was... well she was... Tell you what why don't I get you two scoops of ice cream but this stays between us."

"Mommy is going to be mad at you," said Sam as she smiled swinging her feet back and forth. "But okay it's a deal and remember, a deal is a deal, no take backs."

"I really question the influence your grandfather has had on you," said Chuck as he signaled he was leaving the freeway going down the off ramp coming in to the hospital parking area. "Well here we are. I want to call Devon and Ellie we need to say goodbye to them. Did you say goodbye to Clara this morning?"

"Yes of course I did and I told her we'd call her from wherever we stopped at so I can tell her we're not going to be living in this camper for the rest of our lives. She was worried when she found out you were renting one."

"Okay I still say you kids watch too much TV but you do have a very vivid imagination which is a good thing I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the Major was enjoying a little break in the day. The Russian Ambassador had sent over some caviar for the General so she and Roan snuck out for a late lunch at Roan's apartment. They were like two giddy kids playing hooky from school. The Major was under strict orders not to tell anyone where they were and that only in case of national emergency was he to contact them. They were officially off the radar for the rest of the afternoon.

"Now to get caught up on some paperwork," he said as he looked at the stack on his desk and took a sip from his coffee cup but as he began he received a phone call. He put it on speaker so he could open the first after action report.

"Major, this is Agent Carmichael, Sarah, I'm calling you from Chicago," she started to say but he cut her off as he sat aside the report he was looking at.

"I'm sorry Agent Carmichael but if you're looking for the General she's indisposed for the rest of the afternoon. I've got strict orders not to bother her unless there is a global crisis imminent if you don't have anything earth shaking it will have to wait until tomorrow. But aren't you two supposed to be on the road by now? I thought you'd be halfway there by now or at least a good ways down on route 66."

"Something came up and I'm meeting up with Chuck in a little bit but... well actually it's good the General isn't in because this will be easier for you to do..."

"I don't like the where this is going," said the Major. "I was just reading the Colonel's after action report. Does he write them with a crayon? I'm not asking for much just basic rules of grammar. Singular subject singular verb... he does realize the adjective comes before the noun it modifies?"

"I'll buy him a grammar book but I really need this favor so please stop trying to change the subject," said Sarah. "You're beginning to sound like Chuck."

"Okay what is this favor you need," said the Major as he leaned back in his chair. "Somehow I think this is going to get me in trouble."

"I don't know because I don't know where she is. I need to know where Mary's at. Can you call down to the situation room and have the duty officer look up her file and see what she's up to?"

"I can ask; however, if it's classified it won't tell us much just that she's out on mission but you know that. If you want that you'll have to wait until the General gets back tomorrow and deal with her. She might tell you or she might tell you that you don't have a need to know."

"I realize all that but I promised Ellie I'd check and see what I can find out. I'll hold the line if you don't mind so you can call down and see what you can find out."

"Okay, I'm going to have to put you on hold. If the line drops you'll have to call back. Well here goes nothing," he said as he put her call on hold then called internally. Sarah was on hold with Bunny in her arms listening to the greatest hits of Sir Elton John. Somehow his tunes just didn't seem appropriate for the company. Then as she was trying to remember the words to Nikita the Major came back on the line.

"I'm sorry but I called down and like I thought they'd say her mission is classified. But while I had the duty officer on the line I asked him where her location was the last time she checked in. He told me she was in Constanta, Romania."

"Geez Costanta? She could be anywhere over there now. But thanks anyway that gives me something to tell Ellie. I appreciate it."

"Have a good trip and drive safely," said the Major as he hung up. Then he went back to Casey's after action report. "Maybe if he drew stick figures..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the train it was pulling into Yakutsk station the weather outside was ridge and cold. However, there was a certain movement of young people in the station. The word had gotten out about the rave party and people were starting to come to check it out. Nothing like this had ever taken place here and it was attracting the curious.

By the time the train arrived in the station Jeff and Lester had a group of followers asking them to perform the greatest hits of Paul McCartney with Jeff becoming wings. When the train arrived they got off to find their agent there waiting for then.

"Boris, we were waiting for you in Moscow but you never showed. You're lucky we caught this train," said Lester. "Did something go wrong?"

"Yeah, what happened Boris did you run into Rocky and Bullwinkle and they thwarted your dastardly plan? Did you bring Natasha with you?

"Funny, Natasha's in the hotel ironing out the last of the details. And if you have to know I had things I had to get taken care of to make this happen for you," said Boris as he turned his back quickly to a policeman when he walked through the station. "Come on I've got you booked in a nice hotel. The rave starts tonight so you should get some sleep and a little practice in before it starts."

"Yes we're beat from the train ride here," said Jeff. "Sir Paul needs to rest his voice before tonight so lead the way Mr. Badenov."

Boris took them outside the station to a waiting car an old ZAZ-966 Zaporozhets, a piece of scrap metal, left over before the Cold War. But the heater worked and that was all that mattered at the moment. The wind was cold and biting added to that they weren't dressed for the weather made them happy to pile into the car.

They speed off driving outside the town to what looked like an old dilapidated house converted into a B&B.

"I thought you said this was a five star hotel," said Lester as he shivered getting out of the old car. The handle to the door came off in his hand.

"Hey don't go breaking things. This is five star hotel see five red stars and that's what the Russian says on the outside... Welcome to five star."

"That's the name not the rating," said Lester. "Isn't there anything else available that doesn't come with bedbugs? You know we are the stars of tonight's show after all we deserve celebrity treatment."

"About that... You're going to have to take second billing. I don't know where it came from but Natasha just called me and said someone's spread the rumor that Paul McCartney was coming to play so the sponsors want to offer him the very best."

"Seems fair," said Jeff. "I wonder if we can play with him. Think what it would do for our careers. If that's not possible maybe we could get his autograph."

Lester just looked at him then walked into the B&B shaking his head.

[At another part of town]

Silvia and Jasmine followed their two new friends over to historic center of the old town. They all checked into a very nice hotel with the group of officers traveling with them. After they checked in they went up to their rooms to get comfortable. The rooms were very nice with furs on the floors and on the bed. Hunting prints hung on the dark wooden panel walls with a fireplace in the corner and a warm fire burning with a supply of wood next to it.

"I'm sorry if I have to leave you here by yourself," said Vlad. "But I have to go do some work but I'll try to get everything wrapped up as quickly as I can then I'll get back to you and we can continue what we started on the train."

"I'll be waiting and I want you to know I understand you've got work to do and I don't want you to get in trouble worrying about me so go do what you have to do. I'll hang around the hotel with my friend then when you get back," she said as she drew close to him "... well I hope the walls are sound proof."

"I wouldn't recommend going wandering around outside," he said as he smile thinking about things to come. "Because the temperature can get quite rigid," said Vlad. "The police make regular rounds looking for drunks bringing them in but even still people freeze to death all the time here."

"I'll remember that," said Siliva as she walked him to the door. She kissed him before he left then she stood in the doorway watching him leave. Looking down the hallway she saw Jasmine standing there too. They waited until their men were gone then they got to together to make a game plan.

"Okay we've got the access card for the base now we just need the combination for the vault and we'll have what we came for. You stay here and I'll make contact with our people at the airport. They've been here for a while trying to get the combination."

"They need to be ready because when this goes down all hell will break loose and there won't be a lot of time to get out before they shut down the airport."

"I think they realize that but I'll tell them and make sure they know," said Jasmine then she left Silvia's room and went down to the lobby where she asked the man at the desk to call her a cab. However, when she got down to the lobby she noticed a lot of activity going on with policemen running around in uniforms.

She got close to one of the cops and overheard them speaking talking about an international arrest warrant and that the person was seen with one of the hotel guest's. Jasmine didn't know what to do. She thought about warning Silvia but if she did Silvia would run and by running the authorities would come looking for both of them so she opted for another option.

She ran back up the steps to their floor then knocked on Silvia's door. She looked up and down the hallway to make sure it was clear then knocked again before Silvia answered it in a bath robe.

"Hold your horses I was about to get into a hot shower. I thought you were going to the airport to meet our people? I didn't expect you to be back so quickly. Did you forget something?"

"I was just on the phone with them and they asked me to bring you with me. They want to meet you so you need to change quickly then we need to go. Grab everything we're going to need for tonight and bring it with us."

"Why? You're acting funny. I don't understand why do I need to take it with me if we're coming back here? Isn't that what the plan calls for or has something changed?"

"No... no nothing has changed but we don't want any left lying around that someone can use to figure out what we are up to and who we're not. How are things with your mark coming?"

"Good I've got him eating out of my hand," said Silvia as she went into the bathroom. "Things are going really good. Wait a minute what's really going on?"

"I'm sorry," said Jasmine. "I wish there was another way but I'm afraid there isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Lester spent the rest of the day preparing for their part in the rave practicing their pieces outside in tool shed away from the B&B. Then when they thought they had the groove down they took a break and went looking for something to eat. They walked into the hotel where they met the owner slash manager, Angry Granny an old woman with only one tooth in her head. Jeff thought she was pretty old he guessed she was probably a hundred and sixty-four years old give a day or two.

"Grandma, can we get a something to eat before we have to go play? We've worked up a pretty good appetite. I don't know do you have any honey cakes or bear steaks anything that will stick to your ribs and would hit the spot," said Jeff. The woman shook her head.

"You missed lunch and you're going to be gone for dinner. What do you think I'm running here a restaurant?"

"Come on lady you can't tell me nothing was left over. I'm going to call out agent and complain. I think he needs to move us to nicer accommodations."

"Good luck with that," said the old woman. "There are all sorts of men from the military that came to town and they took up all the prime hotels. But I believe there are some park benches that are available."

"I'm still complaining to Boris," said Lester. "This is the kind of crap he's supposed to handle and why we pay him twenty percent."

"Well while you're complaining to Boris could you remind him that he still owes me money from the last people he lodged here? I haven't seen a kopek of what he promised and if he doesn't pay me I'm going to sequester your musical instruments."

"Hey you can't do that we need those for this evening's gig. How are we supposed to play at the rave without our instruments?"

"How am I supposed to pay my bills if my clients don't pay their bills? The baker and the butcher ask for cash in hand before they'll give me supplies. From where I stand I can sell your stuff and at least break even."

"No we need those," said Lester as he looked at Jeff. "Okay how much does he owe for our stay here? I'll... we'll pay for that so you won't lose any money." She wrote the total out on a piece of paper then showed him.

"We owe you that much to stay in this dive? Come on you're not dealing with some idiot I know you're padding the bill trying to get back everything he owes you. But we can't afford it so do you want to try this again or deal with Boris? It's up to you."

"Okay, okay but I hope you're happy because there goes my new teeth and my hip replacement. I bet you wouldn't do this to your own babushka, your own grandmother."

"You want to bet lady," said Lester. "I bought my grandmother's cane at the used cane store along with her teeth. Well that's not true I got her a good deal when Mr. Feinstein passed away. He wasn't going to use them and they were almost brand knew. It just took a little sanding and they fit like they were hers. The only drawback is when she smiles she looks a little like the winner of the Kentucky Derby and when she breathes a certain way she has a tendency to whistle but you can't beat that price with a stick."

"Well since you're paying clients I could warm up some Borscht that I made this morning."

"That sounds like Ratatouille," said Jeff. The old woman looked at Jeff raising her eyebrow. But she looked fearsome with the pupil of her eye white with a cataract.

"Take it or leave it I don't give a rat's posterior," said the old woman as she started to hobble off.

"Okay, okay we take it," said Lester as he jumped in front of her. "But we're only taking it because we're dying of starvation; however, if we get sick it will be your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Anatoly and Stefan found themselves in the middle of a police operation. Someone back in Lubyanka received the international arrest warrant for Silvia and identified her from the photos Stefan had sent back so they released an arrest warrant to the local police. All hopes of keeping their operation quiet and discreet quickly vanished when the local police Major rolled in on scene in his Lada 110 with lights flashing and sirens screaming.

"I want all the exits covered secured the hotel perimeter no one in no one out and I want a man with me," said the Major in a loud voice. He wanted everyone around him to know he was in charge. Anatoly looked over at Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Major, I need to have a talk with you in private," said Anatoly as he showed him his badge. "Can you hold it down in here and tell me what's going on?"

"This is my town and this is my arrest. I don't need you people from Moscow coming here telling me how to do my business. I'm in charge here this affair belongs to department N.3, Intermunicipal Office of Internal Affairs of Russia in Yakutsk, Gagarin district."

"Did you take a look at my badge? If I make a phone call you'll be..." Anatoly started to say but the Major interrupted him.

"Be transferred or fired? Anyplace would be better than here so what are you going to threaten me with? Did you get a good look outside?"

"Take a look at my badge," said Stefan. "How would you like foot patrol in the Crimean... maybe near a mine field? There are enough of them and I can arrange it. Just dare me... go ahead. I swear I'll have you on the next plane. Just tell us what's going on?"

"We got word from your people that a woman who checked into here has an international arrest warrant out on her so we came to her in. This is the warrant and her photo."

"Crap we took that photo. Oh I'm going to have someone's career for this when I find out who in Lubyanka leaked this out. They were supposed to report this back to us." In the meantime a police man came up to them as they were talking.

"We've got the room number Sir and we've got men posted outside the door. What are your orders?" asked the officer as he looked over Anatoly and Stefan for him they were two men talking with his boss. But they dared talk back to him which made them all right in his book.

"What the... Geez, you were talking with us while you knew you're men were getting in place to breach the room. Haven't you heard a thing we've told you? You know what I'm done being nice. Consider yourself relieved go clear out your desk and pack your bags."

"You can't do that you don't have the authority," said the Major but while he was talking Stefan was on the phone with Igor explaining the situation.

"In the old days I'd just put a bullet in your head and be done with you right here. Be thankful times have changed." As they were talking the Major's phone rang.

"You should answer that," said Stefan as he put his phone away. "That's your boss telling you you're fired say one more word and we'll have your men arrest you. Somehow I think they'd like that. You've already ruined our operation let's go see what we've got."

"How pissed off was Igor when you told him what was going on here? He can't have been happy with our lack of results."

"We're to move into the next phase which is we go over and ask the Minister and the General what they're up to. If they fail to answer or we don't like their answer we're to tell them they are to report directly to see the director in Lubyanka.

"Well that should give some incentive," said Anatoly as they went with the police up to the room. Stepping off the elevator they noticed the police had followed standard protocol and sealed the whole floor off with men in uniforms at both ends. This was exactly what they were afraid they'd do.

"Well if they didn't know they were being observed they do now. Let's try to maintain a little bit of the element of surprise," said Anatoly. He knocked on the door.

"Hotel management can you please come to the door I have a message that I need to deliver to you from Captain Vladimir Karamakov" said Anatoly but there was no answer. "Please he said it was important." But again there was nothing.

"Use the service keycard," said Stefan. He and Anatoly drew weapons. Anatoly looked at young policeman standing next to him. He had his service weapon out but his hand was shaking like a leaf. Looking at him Anatoly thought that the boy could be his son in a few years.

"Don't worry son, we've done this hundreds of times but remember you treat each time as if it were the first. Stay behind me and everything will be okay. I'll go high," said Anatoly.

"Then I'll go low," said Stefan. Anatoly pulled out the master keycard from his jacket then opened the door but what he found inside no one was ready for. The young policeman ran back out in the hallway to heave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine barely got out of the hotel in time. She didn't like what she did but she did what she had to in order to protect the operation. The idea was if the police found Silvia murdered in the way she left her then suspicion would fall on Vlad but that also meant her window of opportunity was closing rapidly. The cold wind was biting when she hit the street after cutting through the kitchen then out a back alley.

"You need to get to the airport right now," she told herself but she couldn't risk a taxi. If the police were checking she'd lead then right to her team so she stole an old Lada 1500. A car like this the police wouldn't notice.

She drove as quickly as she could to the airport where she met up with the rest of the team. The team used an old abandoned hangar near the aircraft graveyard. Planes for years had been flown in then abandoned after their upkeep exceeded their profit margins. The hangar was there in the event that one of the dinosaurs needed to be brought back into service but that was never going to happen. Armed men jumped out of nowhere pointing 47s at her as she pulled up outside.

"Put those things away and get the men together we need to move out now," said Jasmine as she jumped out of her vehicle.

"You heard her," said one of the men. "What's going on? I thought we had a couple of days before the heist. You want to go at them like this and during the day too are you crazy?"

"We've got no choice the other girl who was with me got made and I had to deal with her but the police were already on our tail so we need to hurry up," said Jasmine she saw the looks on their faces. "Don't worry they were after her because of a different crime she'd committed and I have the access card. Do you have the vault combination?"

"Yes and I have the uniform you wanted but I don't see anyone else with you to wear it? Who's going to impersonate the captain?"

"I am. Let me go get changed then we can get on this right now. We don't have much time to pull this off so we need to move quickly. Get your men and equipment ready. Do you have the case we asked for?"

"Yes," said the man as he walked over to a Lada Niva and pulled out a zero Halliburton case then handed it to her. She looked over it smiling.

"Very good, your people did a really excellent job copying the original. So you know the deal you provide me with a distraction so I can get into the vault. There I will take one of the chegets that will be stored there for safe keeping while the Minister and the General are meeting. Once I get out we meet up and head back here for extraction."

"I'll have a helicopter already gassed up and ready to take off. Before we get here I'll phone ahead and have him start the rotors. As soon as we get everyone on board we're out of here."

"Good let me change then let's start the mission. Once we start there's no going back," said Jasmine. "I expect your men to be professional."

"I'll take care of mine. I would tell you to take care of yours but you've already done that. I'm going to check on the vehicles and the equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan helped the local police process the crime scene. The locals weren't equipped for this type of crime. They never had anything like this before and they were floundering. For a long time they had ingrained in them that the socialist mind was not capable of these types of crimes. But both Stefan and Anatoly knew better. They'd seen first-hand what people were capable of and it didn't matter socialist or capitalist for them they were both perps to be arrested or in extreme cases put down.

"I think we've done all we can do here. Let's get over to the base and talk with our dear Captain Vlad. You should make sure the police are still looking for that other woman. She couldn't have gotten far."

"I already did. I don't know if the woman is good because she got out of here without the police grabbing her or the police here are so inept that they let her slip through their fingers."

"It could be a combination of the two," said Stefan as they left the hotel and jumped into a patrol car to be driven to the base. "You know I was thinking since the cat's out of the bag let's give these people a wakeup call... officer hit you lights and sirens."

"You just can't resist making a showy entrance," said Anatoly as they drove up to the front gate. The gate guard didn't know what to make of them when they drove up.

"Can you turn that siren off," said the guard but as he was talking they heard the phone behind him ring. They knew they'd gotten the attention they wanted. Anatoly and Stefan got out and showed the guard their badges.

"We're here to talk with a Captain Vladimir Karamakov regarding a homicide that took place in his hotel room and while you're at it we need to talk with the Defense Minister and the Chief of the General Staff."

"For them you might add they can talk with us or their presence is requested in Lubyanka and not in the toy store across the street," said Stefan. Anatoly looked at him. "What? There's no sense in pussy footing around. I'm tired and cold."

"You have to excuse my friend but the SVR usually sends people here they rarely come to visit on their own."

"Right… well come with me inside the shack and you can tell your driver to park over there in the visitor parking lot."

"The General said to send them on in," yelled a man from the shack. "You can send your driver away we'll make sure you get back wherever it is you need to go."

"Okay," said Anatoly then he and Stefan went over to the policeman in the patrol car. "Here's a card call the number on it when you get back to the station tell the man on the other end we just entered the base. That's all you need to do. You got that?" The man nodded then left.

"What was that," said Stefan as he smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "You don't trust the people inside much do you?"

"No more than I can throw them. I just wanted an insurance policy in case we get into trouble inside. These people would sacrifice their first born if they thought they were in danger. Let's go get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a bunker deep underground the Russian Minister of Defense and the General who was the Chief of the General Staff were sitting on opposite sides of a table looking at each other with both their aides in a corner talking. The atmosphere around them was serious and tense. The silence was deafening when the General broke it.

"D-4," he said the Minister just shook his head in desperation. "Well did I or didn't I," said the General. "Come on you know you're supposed to say something. Silence isn't and option."

"Okay, okay," he said as he took a deep breath. "You sank my battleship, are you happy now? I hate this game and I hate you sometimes."

"Now, now, Viktor don't be a sore loser," said the General as he got up and stretched his legs. "I'm going to make me a cup of tea do you want one?"

"What I want is to get this thing over with. If it had been anyone else calling this meeting I would've told them to pack sand by now."

"I hear you on that. I just hope no one questions why we're both out and why we're here in the middle of nowhere. Did you leave a good cover story in your office?"

"I think so I told the people in my office I was off fishing which should fly as long as no one looks too closely and you what excuse did you leave?"

"I told everyone I was going hunting. Everyone, who knows me, will believe it's true. I go hunting often," said the General as he took a sip of his tea. "You know I just had a scary thought what if our contact never shows up."

"No... not from the tone I heard on the phone I don't think that will happen. I was out of line before we just have to be patient. After all what other choice do we have," said the minister. There was a knock at the door.

"Here we go this could be it now," said the General as he went to the door and talked with a soldier who stepped inside. But the minister could tell from the General's look this was something else. His attention was piqued because they kept their voices down which made it difficult for him to overhear.

"Okay go get the Captain then bring him here after that go bring the two men at the gate here," the Minister overheard the General say.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong," he asked as he went over to the door. "Colonel, I'll have a scotch," he said to his aide.

"There are two agents here to speak with us, Anatoly Mikhailovich and Stefan Metrohken. Do you know them? You ought to they're Igor's right and left hands."

Do you think he knows why we're meeting here? Obviously he knows we're meeting or he wouldn't have sent them," said the Minister. "What do we do if they ask why we're here?"

"Just chill out, nothing has happened yet. Let's let them make their introductions then we run from there. If Igor knew more I don't think we'd be talking to his men but to him."

"You're probably right," said the Minister as he took the scotch from his aide then found his seat. As they were talking Captain Karamakov was escorted in. Shortly afterward Anatoly and Stefan were escorted in. They all shook hands then they pulled up chairs around a table.

"Colonel, bring over tea for everyone," said the General. I understand there was some excitement at the hotel this morning. Does that have to do with why the FSB and SVR want to talk with us?"

"Well it might be but at this point we're not really sure but can we get back to you and the Minister. Right now we'd like to know what the Captain knows about the woman he picked up on the train here."

"I don't see how this has to do with anything," said Vlad. "General, she was just some woman I was having a good time with. We... well you know. Okay looking back on it now it was probably poor judgement on my part..."

"You think so," said Anatoly cutting the Captain off but Stefan jumped in too cutting Anatoly off as they did their version of good cop bad cop in Russian.

"Come on Anatoly, the kid is young and he's sowing some of those wild oats. You can't say you wouldn't have done anything like this when you were his age? Before you say nyet remember I've known you for a long time."

"Okay I'll grant you that and after all she was a looker. At least until someone got a hold of her," said Anatoly as he dropped crime scene photos on the table in front of him.

"No... I just saw her before I came here. We had plans for when I get off work. Wait a minute you don't think I had anything to do with this?"

"You tell us because someone went to a lot of trouble to frame you if that's what this is and we'd like to know why? What do you do here at the base?"

"Nothing of any importance I've been assigned to augment the base security force. My friend and I are in charge of making sure this meeting is protected."

"I guess we're back around to what kind of meeting is being held here. General, Minister which one of you would like to answer that? If you don't want to talk to us you can call back and talk to our boss but I warn you if you do he's ready to extend you an invitation to Lubyanka. Old habits die hard." Suddenly there was a loud alarm and a general call to arms was announced.

"What the heck," said the Minister. He looked at the General who looked back at him. "It has to be Frost. She found out you two were here and thinks we reneged on our agreement."

"Reneged on what agreement and who is this Frost person?" said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan. He shook his head.

"No it can't be her. Why would she want to take you two out? What have you done," said Stefan. He looked at Anatoly. "She's Chuck's mother. I met her when I was working undercover in L.A. but she was Alexei Volkoff's right arm."

"It's not us she's after but the body of a scientist the ring whacked. We told her we don't know what she was talking about but she wouldn't listen. That's why we're meeting here to tell her one more time we didn't have anything to do with that operation."

"Not with that one but with others? So what you're saying is that you two had dealings with Volkoff and the Ring that's what's got you in her crosshairs," said Stefan. "Can I tell you both you're idiots? You should've come to Igor with this and not tried to handle this on your own. But what you're saying doesn't add up. We need to know what's going on outside," said Stefan as he pulled his weapon. "I think there's something else going on here."

"Okay, it's safe to come out now," said Ivan, Vlad's friend. He came in with a group of soldiers and looked around inside.

"Report," said Anatoly. He agreed with Stefan something more was a foot and they needed to work quickly to find out what it was. "Tell us what just happened. Start by telling us how the base was attacked?"

"The west wall was assaulted first with mortars then with light infantry. They breached the wall but we contained them in the inner courtyard then we pushed them back out. I don't know any more than that. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Explain Captain," said Stefan. "What was so strange about the attack? You were able to contain then push them out…"

"Yes, but well… they had the element of surprise but they didn't really try to get in pass the courtyard. It was like they stood there waiting for us to regroup and attack. I don't know maybe they got cold feet."

"Or they were distracting you from their real target. They waited so you'd pull troops away from their real objective. What's on the other side of the base from the breach point?"

"Nothing just some barracks and the well there's the vault. But we haven't had much in it since this base was downsized. Now there's just a little bit of classified material but nothing really that important."

"Nothing at all," said Anatoly as he looked around the room that's when he saw it. "Oh crap your aides are here but where are their chegets, their cases with the controls for our nuclear arsenal? Oh don't tell me they're in the vault."

"Yes, they're safe there while we meet with this woman. We weren't going to drag them along with us and risk her grabbing them."

"You fools you just gave them away. Come on we need to get to the vault and make sure the nuclear footballs are secure. I have a bad feeling."

They ran after the Captain as he led them up outside then over to the vault. There was still smoke and an acrid smell that hung in the air from the assault. They ran into the building where the vault was housed then the Captain opened the vault door. Inside they found the two metal cases sitting where they'd left them.

"See nothing was taken."

"I don't understand something isn't right here."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

About a half hour before the assault Jasmine came out dressed in a captain's uniform. She'd adjusted her makeup and when she put her hair up under her hat no one could tell wasn't a man. She adjusted her gate and stride so she could fit in her male role. Walking out in front of the men they all suddenly got quiet staring at her she stopped smiled back then hopped into a Russian Army marked Lada Niva.

"Remember for this to work we have to time your attack with my entrance. Your attack will cover mine," said Jasmine. She drove towards the base but as she was driving her phone rang. She put it on speak as she continued driving there wasn't time to stop and answer. "What is it? I'm kind of busy right now. I'm about to enter the base and take what you want so can you hurry it up."

"I'm calling to give you a head's up. Don't trust you team mates there. I just got word from a reliable source that said they intend to whack you then take the case for themselves."

"So what are you telling me I should do, abort the mission. It's a little late for that now when I've got the base in sight. Silvia led the police to us so I've got them on my tail too. So this is a go one way or another."

"No you misunderstand I don't want you to abort but you're going to have to find your own extraction plan afterwards. Make sure the case stays in our possession or hide it where our friends can't find it afterwards."

"You have any suggestions there," said Jasmine. There was a long pause of silence. "I didn't think so well leave this up to me but my price has just doubled and you're getting off cheat. Now let me go start world war three."

Jasmine drove up to the gate as the assault began. There was a round of mortars that exploded inside the compound followed by another round of blasts that took down the perimeter wall. The guard on gate saw Jasmine wave an ID and being in uniform he waved her through as he ran back inside the shack to ask for orders.

"Good, I'm in," she said to herself as she drove over to the vault building which was almost dead center of the base. As she drove over all hell had broken loose on base as half-dressed soldiers ran to defend the compound from the barracks as they dressed and ran at the same time. She heard the sound of small arms fire but she kept true to course swiping Vlad's access card to get into the vault building. The door opened and she was inside. The building was abandoned the guards had been recalled to help defend the perimeter or had just left on their own either way it was empty.

"Now to see if the combination I was given really works," she said. She crossed her fingers as she punched it in the vault's number pad located next to door. It opened and inside where the two cases sitting on the floor.

"Easy peasy like taking candy from a baby," she said as she switch out the one case then closed the vault wiping down the keypad. It was then she heard a noise behind her. She was afraid the guards were returning so she grabbed the case then disappeared out of sight.

"Come this way," she heard a man say. She recognized the Minister and the General with their aides but there were two other men she didn't know but they seemed to be in charge. If it had been another era she would've guessed KGB.

"The cases are inside and there aren't any guards outside. What's wrong with you people? I don't care if the 101st American Airborne was descending on your heads these guards don't move from here."

"Look inside see they're still there where we left them. So you can put that in your report and tell Igor where he can shove it. If he wants to know where you can have him call me. I'll be more than happy to give him instruction."

"Funny," said Stefan. "I don't think you want to antagonize Igor. You still need to explain this need to meet in secrecy."

"I don't understand why go to all the trouble then do nothing," said Anatoly. "It just doesn't make sense. One moment," said Anatoly as he moved towards the cases but the aides go in the way. "I just want to lift them I'm not going to open them."

"The contents are classified and way above your play grades," said the General with a smug condescending tone. Stefan so wanted to shut him up. "We're the only ones who can open them and only in a national..."

"Emergency I get that but I think we have one," said Anatoly. "ThIs case is much lighter than that one. Colonels you are the people who have to carry them tell me which one is off then I will have to insist we open it."

"That's impossible," said the General. "Only the President of the federation can order that or in his absence we take charge. But none of that's happening anytime soon."

"General, Minister... I don't know how but they are right this one is much lighter than it was when we put it in there. We need to check it."

"No I won't give you the combination," said the Minister. "We have our orders on how those are to be opened. I won't open it."

"You won't have to," said Stefan as he set the numbers on the locking mechanism to all zeros. "If this is a fake the person putting it here probably never changed out the combination." After he turning the combination the case popped open. Inside were just some old rags, newspapers and someone placed a matryoshka doll as a joke.

"I want ever way out of here shutdown that means trains, buses and airplanes. No one leaves without being searched. I want the entry logs for this building and I want the log for this vault. I'm looking for when it was last opened so we can figure out how much of a lead our perp has on us."

While all of this was going on Jasmine slipped out a side exit got back in her Lada and started to drive off base. However as she was about to leave she heard a telephone ring in the guard shack. She could only guess it orders for him was to close the gate. When the guard came back she didn't give him a chance to tell her to turn around. She shot him then floored the SUV breaking through the gate.

"Got to get out of here but where to go," said she said as bullets whizzed past her. The other guard came to the dead guard's rescue opening up on the Lada. The side mirror flew off when it got hit it literally exploded but other than that the guard needed to go back and train some more at the range. As she was winding through the city she saw a sign advertising the mega rave party for the evening with Paul McCartney and Wings then in small print Jeffster.

"Gotcha," she said as she drove towards the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Lester sat at the dining room table each with a bowl of borscht in front of them. Lester pretended it was too hot so he stirred it with his spoon just to make sure there wasn't any foreign bodies doing the back stroke and to check to see there wasn't anything strange hidden on the bottom. But while he was toying with his Jeff picked up his bowl then turned it up gulping down the soup to the last drop. After he finished and let everyone know it was good he took bread wiping the inside of the bowl clean.

"If you don't want yours just slide it over this way," said Jeff as he sat his bowl back on the table. Lester looked back at him and shook his head.

"Go ask Mr. Bumble, 'Please sir, may I have some more,'" said Lester as he ate his gruel reluctantly but he ate it the same.

"Aren't you guys ready yet," said Boris as he ran into B&B. "We need to go come on. It seems Paul McCartney couldn't make it so you're going to be the first band up. This is a real honor."

"Honor my butt. You people just hold up a moment where's my money?" said the old woman. "No one is going anywhere until I see my cash in my hand. This bank doesn't take personal checks, or credit cards, I only want to see cold hard cash. I thought we had a deal."

"I told you grandma after the concert I'll pay you," said Boris but the old woman wasn't budging, "Do you two have any money you can leave with my grandma?"

"Dude you still have to pay us," said Lester but they were at an impasse so they dug in their money belts and pulled out about half of what the woman was owed. "Okay we did agree. There this will have to do for now but I want a receipt."

"Sure thing sonny," said the old woman. She grabbed Lester's hand then made an X with a fountain pen then as he was staring down at the mark she poured hot wax on his palm then used a seal to stamp it.

"Ouch! Augh! What the heck are you're doing?" screamed Lester as he tried to pull his hand away but the old woman help it firm.

"You've got to let the wax dry but you were the one who wanted a receipt after all. So there you go you've got one you won't lose."

"Come on or we're going to be late," said Boris. "You're going to be great. Just wait and see." He said as he got them into his car and drove them over to an old abandoned factory. Inside they could hear people yelling and screaming as soon as they got out of the car. People were screaming for the rave to begin they were just an hour in when already a couple of brawls broke out.

"These are our people. True they are a little rough but our children none the less," said Lester as they made their way through the crowd. "My child, your father needs for you to behave," he said as he grabbed a cup from one of the kids screaming in line waiting to get in. Lester turned it up then made a strange face. "Funny tasting beer, salty but warm. Is it English?"

"What beer idiot?" said the boy he grappled the cup back from him. "That was my urine sample I had it all ready for my parole officer. I wanted to get that out of the way before I got hammer and he hammered me now I've got to wait and go again and who do I have thank you, you big dummy. Thanks to you I've got to make more...jerk," said the man as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's why you never hold a kid up to your face when you're changing them," said Jeff. Lester stopped and looked at Jeff. "What? I used to babysit before I got issued that restraining order. It was a simple mistake baby, football I only made the mistake that one time."

"Right, we'll let's get changed and geared up to bring down the house," said Lester. They were led back to their changing rooms, an old latrine that hadn't been used since the factory was closed and probably hadn't been cleaned since the last Czar.

"Lester, don't go dipping the water out of the bowl," said Jeff. "It's not fresh like that glassful you drank before."

"Thanks I'll try to remember that," said Lester but as they were getting ready they looked up and standing in the doorway was Jasmine smiling back at them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I had to come by and check out your concert. I'm sorry for not talking to you on the train but my girlfriend wanted to meet those Russians. She had... has a thing for men in uniform."

"And you... what do you have a thing for," asked Lester. "My friend and I have a sharing clause in our band agreement so..." She put her hand over Lester's mouth kissed Jeff then she bit his ear. "Afterwards we can get together in the woods and do some role play."

"I like cosplay too. You should see me in my costume. Women tell me they are impressed," said Lester. "You can take me out in the woods and tie me to a tree."

"I'm sure they are. Okay I'll tie you to a tree," said Jasmine as she smiled at Jeff. He turned beet red. "I'll tie you to a tree all right."

"Hey wait... The only thing is you've got to promise to come and untie me afterwards. You will untie me right?"

"Well I don't know maybe not right away. It depends on Jeff here. If we get caught up in the mood I might forget."

"No... no forgetting. Jeff I forbid you to get caught up in the moment and leave me in the woods to die of exposure. No... nothing and you know what I mean."

"Oh dude you need to find your own Fraulein," said Jeff. "Lester is very needy and he relieves on me to do everything for him."

"I do not and Fraulein is German. We're in Russia and if I knew how to say woman I would have one so there you see I'm not needy."

"No you're just ignorant," said Jasmine. "Look Jeff I need to leave my bag here with you while I run back to the hotel and get my lingerie for your eyes only. I'll be right back just keep my bag safe at all cost and we'll see about a proper reward when I get back." She kissed him and he went doe-eyed.

"Sure no problem, I'll guard it with my life."

"I expect you to," said Jasmine then she turned to leave. Lester jumped in front of her trying to block her way. "Move or I'll cut you," she said as she pulled out a knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hangar Jasmine's support team waited for her to show up. They had a chopper prep'd and the rotators turning ready to fly out but there was no Jasmine in sight. The team leader was starting to get nervous as he looked down at his watch. The way he figured it she should've already been back if everything had gone according to plan and for their part it had.

"Okay everyone clear as to what we're going to do? We cap her grab the case then head to the rendezvous point where our contact is waiting with payment."

"Boss, are you sure about this? You know Mr. Big isn't a man to be taken lightly and you turn on him you don't know what can happen."

"Don't worry about Mr. Big I've got everything taken care of. We're going to blame it all on the girl. She double crossed us, took the case and sold it on the black market."

"But when they find her body then we'll be in hot water. They aren't dumb they'll be able to figure out she couldn't have taken the case."

"Who's to say they're going to find her body? There's a tub of acid waiting to dissolve that pretty body of hers into nothing. No body... everyone will think she got away never to be seen again."

"We've got a Lada Niva coming this way," said one of the lookouts. "It's the American's car. I can't see well but it looks like her through the windshield.

"Good, everyone get ready," said the team leader as he gesticulated where he wanted people at. "Get out of sight then we circle the Lada and take her out. No screw ups, we're getting a lot of money to deliver that case translated shoot her not the case. Here she comes now get ready."

The Lada came barreling into the hangar but it showed no signs of slowing down. They could see as the SUV drove past them the back part of the Lada was shot up then it ploughed into the back of the hangar.

"Crap she got hit getting out and bled out on the way here," yelled the team leader as they ran to the Lada to see if they could retrieve the case.

"What's this," said the team leader as he pulled the wig off a manikin that was sitting in the driver's seat. "Check the rest of the vehicle." But as one of his men removed a blanket in the back seat they saw a bomb before he could yell the timer zeroed out.

There was a loud explosion in the airport as the hangar next to their airfield went up in a fire ball igniting the jet fuel that was stored inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The police Major left the hotel in a huff. He was pissed at Anatoly and Stefan who did they think they were just coming in and running over the top of him. Then to add insult to injury they had him removed. He was to report to general command for reassignment. Everyone knew what that meant it was the kiss of death to his career.

"And they expect me to just roll over and play dead? I don't think so," mumbled the Major as he entered the station.

"Good afternoon Boss," said the desk sergeant. Evidently the word hadn't made its way back to the station what happened to him.

"What's so good about it," he snapped back. The sergeant was taken aback and didn't know how to answer.

"I just wanted to point out the town is plastered with posters about a rave party. I did some checking around and found out that it's being held out at the old factory on the edge of town. The posters say Paul McCartney is going to play."

"Just another capitalist swine come to poison the minds of our youth. Did the organizers get our approval to hold this event?"

"Not that I know I can do a quick check and let you know. Do you want me to call over to city hall and find out if they gave them the okay?"

"No don't worry about that. Round up everyone in the station and have them come with me. We're going to put an end to this orgy before it begins."

"Do you want me to recall the guys at the hotel? These people when they're high on drugs could be a problem to arrest."

"We're not going to arrest them we're going to divide them into two groups: Ours and not ours. The 'ours 'we'll process and the 'not ours' or the foreigners we will deport on the spot," said the Police Major. He caught the look of his Sergeant. "I don't care how famous they are. They're breaking the peace and will be treated like any other criminal."

"But you never answered my question do you want me to call in the guys from the hotel. We heard a little while ago there was some sort of disturbance at the base but the military is taking care of it and everything is all hush-hush. They aren't even letting our people get near."

"It's just the same they can handle their own mess for once," said the Major. The Sergeant realized something was up but it was best for him if he stayed out of it. "Okay get everyone suited up with riot gear then let's meet out front in five. We're going to crack some skulls this evening."

Five minutes later he had his men loaded up in the back of assault vehicles racing through the streets to the old factory. When they were almost there he had the drivers cut the sirens and the lights. He wanted to go in unannounced.

"This will teach you people from Moscow. Who do you think you are coming into my town and taking over. Well I'm going to show you how you maintain order and discipline in a frontier town. I'm still the sheriff of this outpost whether they like it or not."

"Boss we're almost there," said the Sergeant. They could already heard the music raging from a couple miles away. "Comms check," said the Sergeant. "Okay two man teams and keep an eye on your partner. Use the buddy system if your partner gets into trouble help him out. If it's more than you can handle call for enforcements. If it's too many back up to a defendable position then we'll call in for more help."

"At that point if you feel your life or the life of your partner is in danger you're authorized to use deadly force," said the Major. The Sergeant looked at him.

"Just remember the use of deadly force is a last result. Most of these people are just teenagers who are out looking to have a good time."

"When they should be at home studying for the betterment of a true socialist society. But those principles are old and outdated in this modern capitalist world."

"Right, well let's be careful out there."

"And let's do it to them before they get a chance to do it to us."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Igor paced up and down in his office looking at the walls. He had a half a glass of scotch on his desk along with the open bottle and cap lying next to it. He had a sixth sense when storm were about to blow in. It was something he was born with and something that had served him well in the KGB and afterwards. But now his senses were screaming at him telling him to hold on tight a gale wind was about to blow in and clean out offices.

"Is there any word yet for Anatoly or Stefan," yelled Igor as he checked his watch. "Those two are going to be the death of me. It's a wonder I don't have an ulcer."

"Nothing yet," answered Igor's secretary. "Do you want me to try to call them? It would be better than waiting around."

"Yes it would be but no they could be in the middle of an operation and as much as I'd like to know what's going on I can't. This is what the director's job is like a thankless one." As he was talking with his secretary he received a phone call. He waved his secretary off and answered it directly. When he answered he heard Anatoly's voice.

"Anatoly, you two want my death don't you," he said. "I hear from your silence that things went to crap. How badly are we talking about? Do we know why they were meeting?"

Anatoly began explaining and he as explained what had happened Igor sipped on his Scotch finishing his half a glass then poured himself another. He was almost finished with it by the time Anatoly finished.

"So you're saying they went there to meet Frost. I suppose Stefan told you who she is. We can't rule out the Americans aren't behind this. If they are behind this well this could set things back with them to the days of the Cold War.

"Roger that but no one's seen Frost here but we have seen this Jasmine Jones person. The logs show that Captain Vladimir Karamakov accessed the vault building. He was with the woman who was found murdered in the hotel, Silvia Forest or whatever here real name was. She had amble opportunity to steal and clone the Captain's access card. The vault was open shortly afterwards so it is easy to deduce whoever accessed the building also took the case."

"Do the idiots up there know what they've done? Someone else has their finger on the trigger of our nuclear arsenal. If this were the old days we'd take them out into to woods where they'd dig their own graves. But for now keep them on base under house arrest maybe a timeout is what they need. You two need to tread lightly up there warn the idiots if they want to save their skin they talk to no one and no one means just that."

"Roger that Stefan is out now investigating a report of an explosion at the airport. Initial reports were that somehow the fuel stored in the hangar exploded. There was a report of casualties but it could be days before bodies can be pieced together."

"Keep me posted as things develop. Make sure everyone knows top priority is to be given to finding this thing. Everything else can wait," said Igor as he finished up with Anatoly then hung up. There was only one thing left to do and for that he finished his glass of courage then started to walk out.

"Call downstairs and have them bring my car around out front. If anyone calls looking for me," said Igor on his way out. "You can tell them I'm visiting the President and I have no idea how long it'll be before I'll be back. Take a message and tell them I'll get back to them."

"Yes Sir I'll make sure it happens and good luck. I'm sure the president will see this isn't your fault. How could you have known what was going to happen you don't have a crystal ball."

"Thank you for attempting to cheer me up but the truth is that's what I get paid for... To know that's going to happen before it does so yes, he can blame this on me. However, even if he doesn't I do. Democracy has made us lazy," said Igor.

He was thinking about different shake ups he wanted to implement if he remained at his desk. The first change he wanted would be a greater cooperation and integration between the FSB and SVR as well as the completion of an ongoing merger of the border police and the FSB. If he could ride this wave out the idiots just might have dealt him a winning hand to get the reforms he wanted implemented but for right now he had to paddle hard and keep his head up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rave party was in full swing when the police raided. There was screaming and yelling as the police began to round people up. The organizers complained to the Major but he wasn't listening. One of them was even a city councilor that he promptly had arrested. Then someone tossed a Molotov then the flames and chaos broke out. There was mass panic at that point with havoc ruling as everyone tried to get away.

"Come on Jeff what are you waiting for," yelled Lester as he tried to drag Jeff off stage. "Can't you see they're arresting everyone?"

"It's the man; he's interfering with our God given right to party. Power to the people," yelled Jeff as he held his fist in the air. Come on Lester it's time we made a statement."

"I am making a statement. It's time to go," said Lester as the lights went out and the only light left to see by were the flares the police were using and the Molotov cocktails that were being hurled back. "Come on let's go. Where are you going now? Get back here I swear if you get us killed I won't talk to you ever again."

"Come on I promised Jasmine I'd safeguard her attaché case. I need to get it then we can get out of here and go... where are we going to go anyway?"

"I don't know just grab the case and let's get out of here," said Lester as he watched the police crack heads and drag people away. "Oh mamma... hurry up let's go."

"Psst, psst Mr. McCartney," Lester heard turning around he saw the waiter from the train waving at him. "Come on I can get you out but you have to hurry."

"Come on Jeff I think I just found our way out," said Lester as he dragged Jeff along. The waiter led them through the police lines to a waiting car. Inside was a blonde woman waiting in the driver's seat.

"Okay let's get out of here," said the waiter. The woman nodded her head then floored the old Moskvich and they took off heading for the train station. "I heard that the police are going to stop all transportation out of here but I've got a friend that works on freight trains down at the yards. He's going to sneak you on one heading back to Moscow Mr. McCartney."

"Thanks my good man you're a real life saver and in this case it's ours," said Lester but as they were talking the woman driving said something in Russian. The waiter and the woman had a little bit of a tiff then there was silence in the front seat.

"What is it," asked Lester. He figured the fight has been about them and he didn't want them dumped off in the middle of nowhere. "This is Olga right?" he said but after he said it he wished he hadn't what if he took another woman to the concert who didn't know about Olga. But the man soon nodded his head.

"Yes this is Olga but she wants to know if you wouldn't mind singing something on our way to the train station. I told her a man of your caliber wouldn't want to do a private concert..."

"Don't be silly," said Jeff. "We do birthday parties, parties, baptisms, confirmations, as well as both bar and bat Mitzvahs."

"I know the song," said Lester as he started to hum for Jeff to pick up the beat then he broke into the chorus, "Baby you can drive my car, Yes I'm gonna be a star, Baby you can drive my car, And maybe I love you..." he continued to sing all the way to the train station and as he sang Olga smiled and looked back at them in the rearview.

"Okay we're here," said their friend as they drove behind the train station. Already there were blue lights out front of the station. "Looks like the fuzz beat us here. But don't worry my friend will get you out."

Shortly afterwards they were in a cattle car with a flock of sheep heading to Moscow for market. They said their goodbyes then they got comfortable among their woolly traveling companions.

"I bet Paul McCartney never had to travel like this. What are you doing anyway?" asked Lester. After the train pulled out Lester caught Jeff counting the sheep in the car with them. "Does it matter how many sheep there are? They smell... well like sheep and that constant baaing is getting on my nerves. I like leg of lamb, lamb chops, rack of lamb and anything sheep so keep it up out there."

"Shush or you'll piss them off. I want to go to sleep so I'm counting them," said Jeff as he yawned. "See it's already starting to work. You should try it."

"You want to go to sleep..." said Lester then as he was talking he caught sight of Jasmine's case and had an idea. "Why don't we open the case and look inside? Who knows what there could be inside? There might even be a stack of cash which we could use right now."

"No I promised her I'd keep it safe for her and I keep my promises," said Jeff as he pushed the case back behind him with his foot away from Lester.

"I agree with you that you need to keep your promises but how are you going to get the case to Jasmine? We don't even know where she is nor does she know where we are... You know that being that there might be a telephone number or an address we can use to contact Jasmine inside. That is unless you've got another idea."

"For now we just hold on to it. If she doesn't show up in a few days then we'll open it but until then it stays closed," said Jeff as he returned to counting sheep. It wasn't long before he was out lying on the car floor.

"Jeff, are you asleep," said Lester in a low voice. Jeff didn't answer so he tried again just to make sure but this time all he got back was a loud snore. "Okay come to daddy," said Lester as he tried to remove the case from under Jeff's head slowly without waking him.

"Yes just a little more," he said to himself but what Lester failed to see was that when he bent over to try to steal the case he bent over in front of a ram that didn't appreciate his presence being so near to his girlfriend. So as Lester was bending over the ram head butted him into oblivion. He sent Lester head first into the side of the car. His head made a loud whack when he hit then dropped back out like a light. The noise woke Jeff up he looked around and saw Lester out in the straw.

"I told you counting sheep works," said Jeff as he yawned then he went back to sleep. "Guys can you please keep it down," he said. Suddenly the whole flock got silent. "Thanks I appreciate it. Good night Marvin." The Ram Baaed.

[Meanwhile back at the rave]

Jasmine returned to find chaos. Police were crawling all over the place arresting people right and left dragging them off to be processed. She ran past the police line looking for Jeff and Lester as well as her case but she found none of the above. She had to find out if they'd been arrested and if they had where they were or better where her case was.

"Hey lady, stop," yelled a cop thinking he'd gotten the drop on her when she had the drop on him. "Lady you're under arrest but why don't you resist so we can have some fun."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," said Jasmine as she pulled out an expandable baton. Cracking him across the hand she made him drop his then in the same motion she came down striking the inside of the leg that caused him to drop backwards. She stepped on his throat with her high heel.

"Don't move or I'll drive this heel through your throat. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. The foreigners who were playing here what did you do with them?... don't make me go look for someone else," she said after he refused to talk. She applied more pressure.

"Okay the foreigners are supposed to be deported or that's what the Major ordered but for now everyone is being taken to the station for processing."

"Thanks see that was easy," said Jasmine. She moved her foot and let him get up but as he was sitting up she wrapped her baton under his chin and with one quick jerk she snapped his neck. There was a loud audible crack then he went limp. "Sorry but I can't have any witnesses."

After dealing with the policeman she walked towards where the rest of the police was rounding up everyone. She walked up to the officers with her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said. "Please don't hurt me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Please don't hurt me. This was my boyfriend's fault he took me here then disappeared."

"You can say that again sister," said the Police Major. "Put her in with the rest we're done here. Let's go back to the station where we can see what we have and send these foreigners home where they can ruin their own youth's minds."

Inside the transport vehicle Jasmine did a quick check neither Lester nor Jeff were on board. So she began questioning her fellow detainees.

"Did anyone see what happened to the two Americans that were singing?" There was a silence no one answered. Then she decided to try another tactic. "Does anyone know where I can find Paul McCartney?"

"I saw him leave with Petr a guy who works on the train. If they didn't get arrested then I guess he might have gotten them out on something from the station. He was talking about how close he was... friends with Paul McCartney."

"Thanks I appreciate the info," said Jasmine. Now she needed to figure out what train they'd gotten on and where it was headed to. This she'd get at the police station and she already had an idea how to get it.

"What can you guys tell me about the Police Major? What kind of man is he?" She had a plan on how to get the intel she needed and how to extract herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After saying their farewells Chuck and Sarah got on the road heading towards Springfield. Sam called Shotgun while Sarah rode in the back with bunny. It was agreed that Bunny would be strapped in at all times and they'd stop for feeding and changing. Just outside of Chicago Chuck looked over at Sam smiling.

"What are you up too," said Sam as she looked back at him. "Mommy, Chuck is up to something. He's got that look..."

"Oh now I've got a look. Well how about some traveling music," said Chuck as he pressed the play button on the in camper sound system. Inside Chuck Berry started singing 'Route 66'. It wasn't long before baby bunny was crying.

"I don't think Bunny likes your music," said Sam smiling as he reached up to switch it off. "Maybe if you play something the kids listen to these days..."

"You're not even in the first grade and you're telling me what the kids listen to these days. Everyone is a critic these days. Sorry back there," yelled Chuck.

"No it's not the music. We had an accident and Bunny needs to be changed can you pull off somewhere," said Sarah as she tried to distract Bunny from her discomfort but she wasn't a happy camper. Suddenly no one was as the smell reached the front.

"I've got a rest stop coming up," said Chuck as he signaled then moved over then he took the cut-off and drove to the parking area. Sam was the first one out the door as soon as he parked.

"Air, I need air," she said as she threw open the door and hopped out without waiting for anyone. Sarah yelled for her to wait but she was gone.

"Do you need any help in the back," asked Chuck. He was being nice but he hoped and prayed she would say no.

"I've got this you go after Sam and tell her she doesn't run off alone in the middle of nowhere. Remind her about what happened to Goldilocks with the three bears it wasn't porridge they ate for dinner."

"Nothing like using a child's fairytale to terrorize them laying the ground for years of therapy. If Freud is the father of psychiatry then the authors of these stories created the need."

"Just shut up and go after her," said Sarah as she started changing Bunny's diaper with a clothespin on her nose. "Or I'll fling pooh at you. How's that for primordial?"

"Hit the fan back there?"

"I'm getting ready to throw."

"I'm going but when I get back you can tell me what you and Ellie are up to. This sudden need to get things done at the substation when we were leaving just sprang up from nowhere? I catch you two whispering then getting silent when I came near. I'm not stupid I know when something is going on," said Chuck. Then he jumped out of the camper looking for Sam. She hadn't gone far he found her sitting on a park table waiting.

"I'm not going back in until you spray and air the inside that smell would gag a maggot. How can something so small produce something that smells that bad? I never want babies and if you two decide to have another one then send me to a board college... I know I can move to Montenegro and stay with Molly and Emma."

"What about Jack? Wouldn't you want to stay with him? That is since we're talking about hypothetical situations that will never happen. You think I'm going to let you go... oh no kiddo you're stuck with me."

"I don't know I always feel like Jack is looking around and waiting to leave again. I don't think I could trust him to hang around but by then I'd be probably in the second or third grade and almost independent... I did say almost."

"Come on my little almost grown up girl your mother is waving for us to come back. The WMD has been defused and western democracy is safe once more. Oh and if your mother says anything I yelled at you about running away without waiting."

"Were you supposed to remind me about Goldilocks too?" Chuck nodded then he put his arm around her and held her close. "Goldilocks didn't have a Chuck to look out for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the Major was finishing off another stack of reports preparing them for the General's review the following day. He was about to take a pile to put on her desk when Connie came running for him. She was out of breath and couldn't speak so she grabbed him by the arm then dragged him back down to the office. As soon as they entered he heard what had gotten Connie so excited it was the bat phone as Chuck called it with Moscow.

"Good afternoon, General Beckman's office, this is her aide speaking. She's currently out of the office can I take a message and have her get back to you."

"No you may not," said Igor. "I need for you to go get her and put her on the line. We are raising our DEFCON level to one the max because of your recent clandestine activities in our country. If nukes start flying it will be your fault. I expect her to call me back to convince me otherwise," he said then he hung up. He heard a phone ring in the outer office at Connie's desk as he put the receiver down. She came running in but he cut her off.

"Let me guess that was the situation room and they called to say the Russians just went to DEFCON one."

"Yes but how did you know?" asked Connie. Everything seemed so surreal. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" The Major nodded his head. The world was on the brink of world war three and all she could think to ask was did he want a cup of coffee. Worst of all he said yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The Major looked at Connie and wondered if she understood the gravity of what was happening around her. But maybe that's how she coped with working in this office for so long. She compartmentalized and placed the immediate before the impeding. What was immediate was the fact they needed a cup of coffee and the impending... well the end of the world as they knew it would come... could come... next but for right now they needed coffee.

"Yes with two sugars, please," he said as he took out his phone and dialed the General at home. The line crack then he heard her voice asking him what was going on. "General, remember when you told me not to call you unless we were on the brink of world war three... well I think we're there. You need to come in right away."

That was twenty minutes ago and now the General was walking through the entrance to Langley in her housecoat and slippers. The men at the front desk know better than say anything other than good evening. However, that didn't stop some of the junior agents from doing an about face as she passed by on her way to the elevator to go up to her office.

"I want a complete brief," said the General as she walked through the door. Connie was waiting with a garment bag containing her backup uniform. She took it then went straight into her private bathroom off her office. She left the door ajar as she changed. "Well I'm waiting Major," she yelled out. "The White house called me asking me why the Russians went to DEFCON one. I told them I had to get back to them so tell me what's going on."

"We don't know. Director Trotski called for you right before they raised their DECON level and said something that it had to do with our clandestine activity we have going on in Russia."

"What clandestine activity? As far as I know we've got nothing going on there. Do a quick roll call of all our agents make sure we know where they are and what they're up to. The last thing we need is for someone to go rogue on us."

"I don't know if this has anything to do with anything but I had a call from Agent Carmichael, Sarah. She asked me to check on the location of Mary Bartowski. I called down to the situation room and found out her mission was classified..."

"Classified? Who classified it? The last I knew she wanted some time off to run down a lead she had. She was vague about what it was I thought at the time she was giving me plausible deniability."

"That maybe and maybe she was the one who classified her own mission. Anyway I asked the Watch Officer to look back through the logs and see where she was when she last checked in. He told me she was in Constanta, Romania."

"What the devil was she doing there," said Beckman. She came out of the bathroom buttoning up the front of her jacket. "Well here goes nothing but I guess this is why we have this phone in the first place." She picked up the receiver and put the call on speaker as she took a seat behind her desk. Connie came in placing a cup of black coffee on her desk.

"Thanks, said the General as Roan walked in.

"What have I missed? Have we started bombing each other yet," Beckman gave him a look and signaled him to be quiet and to sit down.

"Diane it's nice of you to return my call," said Igor. "What was that tip about the meeting in Yakutsk plausible deniability?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe we should all take a deep breath and then try to figure out what's going on."

"Are you going to sit there in your office and tell me you had nothing to do with the theft of one of our chegets?"

"Good grief you lost one of your nuclear footballs? You need to change your launch codes pronto. When did this take place?"

"You almost sound sincere... Okay I'll play along. The case was stolen early this morning but by whom is unclear to some. The two idiots were called to Yakutsk by your Agent calling herself Frost and we both know who that is."

"I can't believe she's involved. Why would she want that case? We have no desire to provoke world war three."

"I was told she was strong arming the two idiots for information about the location of some scientist the ring took. It seems our friends where past associates of Alexei Volkoff and the ring."

"Okay but how does the case tie into this. She didn't need to take the case to compromise your people they already did that for her by their prior associations. You still haven't answered why you can't just reprogram the launch codes?"

"We can't reprogram them because you need all three cases to do that. It was a safeguard we built in to keep any one person from accidently or on purpose starting a nuclear war. You really don't know anything about this?" said Igor. The way Beckman was talking was causing him to question what he'd assumed.

"I told you I didn't, now tell what else happened? How did the perps gain access to the case? I thought it… they were supposed to be handcuffed to the wrist of a Colonel at all time?"

"There was an assassin, Silvia Forest, she was found dead shortly before in a hotel in town. We suspect she cloned an access pass from one of our Captains before she was murdered. Oh that's right you might know her as Alice... I forget her last name she was from Chicago..."

"I know the person in question. She worked for Ettore La Barba and his new partner Mr. Big," the General heard silence. "Hey I didn't pick the name he did. I think it makes him feel important."

"Probably compensation… whatever but like I said this woman was found dead and her girlfriend is missing a Miss Jasmine Jones. I've got people looking for her."

"If she's the Jasmine I know she won't be easy to find and this Jasmine has been working freelance with Ettore too. All roads lead back to him and as an arms dealer your ICBMs are the ultimate weapons to sell."

"Listen this is all good but it's just conjecture and until I get something clearer our DEAFCON one level will stand. I need some hard evidence to take to the Kremlin. The winds aren't blowing in our direction over there right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine rode in the back of the police van all the way to the station. There she undid the top buttons on her blouse then opened up her blouse risking a chest cold as she was brought into the station. She looked around searching for her mark then she saw him the Major. He was talking to one of his men as they looked over the motley assortment they'd brought in.

"Excuse me but can we talk in private," she said in Russian. "This has been all a big mistake. I didn't even know I was... we were going to this thing until we got there. My boyfriend took me then he disappeared. I don't know what happened to him. I think he must've left me."

"I don't know what you expect me to do," said the Major. "One of the officers will take your statement then once we verify it you'll be released pending trial. If what you say is true the judge will probably let you off with just a warning or maybe a small fine. You should be more selective in whom you date."

"That's just it my parents don't know I'm dating this guy because they don't like him and now I can understand why. But if my father finds out he's going to be really mad at me and the General has got such a bad temper."

"Did you say General? Who's your father?" said the Major as his attention piqued. He may have just discovered his way out of his current situation.

"He doesn't like for me to bat his name about especially not in a police station," said Jasmine as she got close to the Major. She caught him looking down. "But both of us would be most grateful and beholding to you for anything you could do for us... me in this horrible situation. I mean the General and myself of course."

"Well yes of course I see… I mean I know. Follow me to my office and let's see what I can do to... I mean for you," said the Major. The desk Sergeant looked up over his reading glasses as he watched the two disappear inside then shook his head when he saw the door close. He wasn't the only one to notice. Looking up he saw some of the other officers laughing and snickering.

"What is this? You're paid to work not stand around with your hands in your pockets. Get to work processing these people or we'll be here all night and I for one want to get home in time for supper."

"Sergeant, what's going on here," asked one of the men coming back after spending all day running Stefan and Anatoly around.

"While you were out lollygagging around we were out raiding that rave on the outskirts of town. Pull up a desk and help process these people."

"Wait a minute I was with the Captain and he didn't authorize the raid. Don't tell me you took the initiative on your own and did it? I don't think he's going to be too happy. I heard him say he was going to swing by and see if he could get Paul McCartney's autograph. Don't tell me you arrested him too?"

"What Captain? The Major is the commandant of this station and he authorized it. We even arrested a city councilmen."

"Oh you need to let him go right away," said the Policeman as everything became clear. "The Major didn't tell you that he was relieved for cause at the hotel today did he?" The sergeant stopped and just looked at him. "The Major pissed off two agents from the FSB or SVR I don't know which or both. Anyway they called back reported him and he was given to the boot. He was supposed to report to central command to be reassigned."

"Crap, what are we doing here right now," said the Sergeant. "Do you have a number or a way to contact them… those agents.

"They gave me this card to call to tell whoever answers that they are at the base. I did that from the hotel..."

"Give me that card I'll call it maybe they can give me a number I can call to reach them before we all get fired. The butthole knew that when he took us out there. He was trying to save his own career while torpedoing ours," said the Sergeant as he dialed looking at the door to the Major's office.

"Butthole… Oh not you I'm so sorry. Please let me start again…"

[Meantime in the Major's office]

"Please have a seat while I verify your story. Would you like anything while we discuss your situation and how we can resolve it?"

"I could use a vodka to settle my nerves but it's going to be hard to drink with these things on. My hands are going numb they're so tight."

"Well we can remedy that right away," said the Major as hook his key out then took the handcuffs off. "I'm sorry. You're right I'm going to have to talk to my men about how to cuff women," he said as she massaged her wrists.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman," said Jasmine. "I'll take that vodka now if you don't mind," she said as she smiled at him. He was lost in her eyes.

"What? Oh right the drink. Coming right up," he said as he tossed the cuffs on his desk then he turned his back to her. He felt a blow to the back of the neck then he blacked out.

"Wow what the heck," he tried to say when he felt ice water being dumped over his head but he had a gag in his mouth and was zip tied to his chair.

"Listen to me," said Jasmine as she grabbed him by the face. "I'm going to take this gag out of your mouth but if you scream I will give you a new smile," she said as she showed him her knife. "Don't try me. You've already seen what I'll do to a friend."

"Yuck, phew," he said after she took the gag off. "Who are you and what do you want with me? You're never going to get out of this station so you might as well give up. If you turn yourself in I can promise you…"

"Your promise is worth nothing and I've seen your version of Hill Street Blues out there so give it a rest. I need to know about all the trains that are leaving here or have left here tonight. You've got to have a link with the national railway on your computer for police emergencies."

"Go to hell lady," said the Major. "I'm not giving you anything." She smiled at him as she drew close.

"What were you thinking we were going to be doing in here when you closed the door? Whatever it was I don't think you had this in mind," she said as she jammed the knife into the back of his hand as she held her other hand over his mouth. "If I twist this on the way out you'll lose the use of that hand forever so do we want to rethink our last answer. Just nod your head." He nodded his head. "Good let's start this again and to show you no hard feelings..." she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan returned to Anatoly after investigating the explosion. Then they called back to Igor and reported in their findings so far. But as they were briefing Anatoly received a phone call from a local number. He excused himself and let Stefan finish the briefing since he had all the new information.

"I want to take this call it could be important. Director, Stefan will finish the briefing since he's got all the latest detail."

"Go ahead and answer that if you think it's important. We need to pull a rabbit out of our hat from somewhere. Stefan continue. What did you find in the hangar?"

"Well the explosion wasn't accidental and the bodies we found inside were armed. There's no way to be sure but it would be a good guess to assume that those people in the hangar were the same ones that attacked the base."

"So the thieves are turning on each other. This might be good for us if you can keep a lid on things there then they won't have any way to get the case out. Is there any sign of Frost there? I talked to Beckman and she denies knowing anything about this. There's no way to verify what she told me but my gut says she's telling the truth. Keep your eyes open there could be other agencies or organizations in play here."

"Well about Frost no, none, I'm even wondering if she was ever going to be here or she was used as a ploy to get the Minister and the General here out of pocket. But with the hangar gone and the airfield down there are very few options left for getting that case out of country. Wait a minute Anatoly is yelling at someone."

"What do you mean he raided the rave? He was supposed to go back to the precinct and clear out his desk. We let him go back to his office on his own to save face and this is what he does. I am so going to have his butt."

"Hold one director there's something happening," said Stefan. "Just hold one moment I need to see what's going on." He put his phone on mute. "Anatoly, what's going on? Who did what?"

Anatoly gave Stefan a quick rundown while he held the Sergeant on the phone but while he was talking to Stefan he got an idea.

"Geez," said Anatoly as he held up a finger to tell Stefan to wait. Sergeant, are you still there," said Anatoly as he put the call on speaker. "Let's take a step back okay so during your raid did you pick up anyone that stuck out. Someone that just didn't seem like they belong there? I don't know maybe a woman." Stefan heard him and knew where he was going with his questioning and gave him a thumbs up.

"Director, I'm going to have to call you back. We may have found the needle in the haystack we were looking for," said Stefan as he hung up.

"There was a woman but she said she was there by mistake... Her boyfriend took her then abandoned her but if you saw her… well she's not the kind you'd abandon. It's more likely she'd abandon you when something better came along and with her kind it always does."

Anatoly asked for the Sergeant to give them a quick physical description of the woman. It was Jasmine. Stefan grabbed the base commander to commandeer a vehicle while Anatoly continued talking with the Sergeant.

"Listen the woman is to be considered extremely dangerous and please tell me you guys searched her before you brought her in." There was a pause of silence. "Then she's probably armed too. You are to use extreme caution when dealing with her. Where is she right now anyway?"

"She's in the Major's office and they've got the door closed," said the Sergeant as he looked at the door.

"Of course they do," said Anatoly as he shook his head. "Listen try to contain her there where she is we're on our way. We need her alive."

The Sergeant hung up with Anatoly and looked at the door. No matter how much he didn't like the Major it was his job to lookout for him. He had a duty to do and he was going to do it. He'd been in uniform too long to turn his back on his duty now.

"Take all the civilians back to the holding cells and lock them up," said the Sergeant. After you do that breakout the body armor and automatic weapons. Go do that while I try to warn the Major."

"Don't you want to wait for the Captain? After all he's in charge. We can call him in, it won't take long for him to get here then he can make the decision."

"The senior man present is in charge and that's me. It's called the chain of command someday it might be your turn but right now it's on me," said the Sergeant as he picked up the phone. "Now go do what I told you to do. Major," he said as he heard the line get picked up. "You've been in there a long time and I was wondering if you need any help?"

Inside the phone rang as Jasmine was looking over the train schedules. Nothing but a cattle train got out before the station was shut down pending police action was what was posted on the police site. Jasmine put the incoming call on speaker then stood behind him holding her knife to his throat.

"Say the wrong thing and I paint this office red with your blood then I'll add theirs to it on my way out," she whispered in his ear.

"No... No everything is all right as all right can be," he said. His voice came out raspy at first. "I was having difficulty contacting someone to corroborate the woman's story. But it's all straightened out now she is free to leave. So you don't have to worry about us just process the people we brought in. Oh, yes see if we grabbed that program coordinator they call Boris. Tell him we want to talk to all the groups that participating in the rave."

"Boris you say. Okay I'll make sure it gets taken care of. When you have a second can you come out and talk to the men. They want to wish you good luck in your new job."

"Yes, yes I'll be out soon just do what I told you for now," said the Major then the line went dead. "Okay you've got the information you wanted. You can walk out and no one will stop you so why don't you leave?"

"I'm sure that's what you'd like me to think I can do, but even if I could," she whispered in his ear. "You know too much." She dragged the blade of her knife across his throat. "Sorry but you're really not my type."

"Now to create a distraction," she said to herself. "Do you mind if I borrow the GPL tank from your space heater," she said as she glanced over at the Major slumped over his desk. She made sure the valve was closed on the tank before she cut the tube that ran from the tank to the heater. After she did that she lifted it out of the unit.

"Now to walk out of this joint," said Jasmine. "Boys if you're waiting I'm coming out now. Does anyone want to play? I might be too hot for some of you to handle."

The men out from were in position ready waiting for the word to breach the door when they heard Jasmine yell through the door that she was coming out.

"Everyone hold your fire our orders are to try to take her alive. But everyone look sharp if she starts crap we answer," said the Sergeant but as he was talking they saw the knob on the door turn.

"I'm coming out," she yelled. "You people wouldn't hurt a poor defenseless woman would you? Your Major understands how defenseless I am."

"Come out with your hands in the air. Why isn't our Major saying anything," said the Sergeant but as he was talking the door opened up and the GPL tank came flying out.

"Crap! Hold your fire and duck for cover," he yelled but they heard one shot then the whole room seemed to explode. The GPL tank erupted in a fireball and the shockwave it produced knocked everyone off their feet and broke out all the windows as well as eardrums in the police station.

"I've been known to sweep men off their feet," said Jasmine as she came out of the office with a 9 mil in each hand. "I'd stay down if I were you," she said but all the men in the station heard was a ringing in their ears. She didn't care she dropped anyone who tried to get up as she made her way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Anatoly and Stefan rode in the Lada driving towards the police station. They wished the driver would drive faster because they both knew if the police had picked Jasmine up it was because she wanted them to pick her up. But what was it she hoped to get from the police station? Neither one of them could figure that out but whatever it was when they got there they realized she'd gotten it and left. The station looked like a battle had been fought there. Windows were blown out with burnt streaks running up the sides of the building.

"Stop here and let us out," said Stefan to their driver. They got out and walked into the station stepping on broken glass and chard paper. "Who's in charge here," asked Anatoly.

"That would be me," said a young Captain as he came over and saluted. Anatoly and Stefan showed him their badges. "There's no need for that we met over at the hotel earlier."

"Well report Captain. What happened here," asked Anatoly as he and Stefan looked around. "Don't tell me your men tried to engage our target after I told them to stand down?"

"Follow me you can talk to my Sergeant he was here and can explain what happened. I was still over at the hotel finishing up there. I didn't find out about this until after everything was over. Before you yell at my men you should know your target as you call her slit the throat of the Major in his office and as far as not engaging well the way it was told to me she engaged them."

"No one is going to yell at anyone we just want to know where our target went to. There is a lot more at stake here than what happened here," said Stefan as they followed the Captain to a makeshift field hospital where a group of medics were triaging the injured. The most serious were being sent over to the local hospital the others were being treated on scene. Approaching a gurney a man in torn and burnt policeman's uniform tried to get up but the Captain held him down.

"As you were Sergeant I'm sorry but you need to tell us what happened one more time. These gentlemen need for you to tell them everything one more time in your own words," said the Captain.

"You were the people I talked to on the telephone," said the Sergeant. Anatoly nodded. "We were doing what you told us to do we were trying to contain her in the Major's office. I called him and talked to him..."

"So at that point he was still alive?" said Stefan as he looked over at Anatoly. He couldn't help but wonder if that call hadn't tipped her off. Looking at Anatoly he knew he thought the same thing but they didn't say anything and just listened.

"Please continue we really need to know where the woman went after she did all this? I assume she walked out."

"Yes and once she was out we don't know where she went. She shot out all the external cameras. But the Major did send a message in code I think. He asked if we had a program coordinator by the name of Boris in custody. Boris is an agent of sorts... more a conman who runs off with the money of groups he books. But that's not it the Major asked us to bring in all the groups that played at the rave. But Boris was the agent for only the two Americans who played at the concert. I forget their names but it's written all over the posters in town."

"Jeffster," said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan. "What do they have to do with this? But by now they could be anywhere." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"No not really," said one of the civilians who was being treated next to them. "I'm sorry I overheard someone say Petr the guy who works on the train was seen driving Paul McCartney and Wings off as the police were running us all in."

"And you are?" asked Stefan as the Captain handed him the man's folder. "Oh the city councilor for education, culture and sport. Well release everyone except this Boris if you have him we want to talk to him some place private. While we're talking to him bring in this Petr. If Jasmine is interested in Paul McCartney then we are too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine stole a car and drove to the outskirts of town then drove off the side of the road and waited for a passing car to come by. She took her coat off when she saw headlights in the distance then stood in the middle of the road shivering waving at the oncoming car hoping it would slowed down and stop. It did.

"Hey you need some help lady," said a man as he got out. "You want me to look at your car for you and see if I can get it out?"

"I don't know there was something that ran across the road I swerved to miss it and look what I did. Maybe I could just ride with you into the next town. You can drop me off a garage and I can get them to send a tow truck."

"If that's what you want but a pretty woman like you shouldn't be out at night by herself. You never know what kind of person she might meet."

"Then I guess I'm lucky I met you," she said as she smiled at him. She knew exactly what kind of man he was one predator can spot another.

"Yes you are. You know I really need to stop at home first to get something then we can go on into town," said the man as they started off in his car. The car smelt rank of old cigarettes and stall beer. If it hadn't been so cold she would've rolled her window down to get some fresh air.

"We're almost there," said the man as he smiled at her through his yellow teeth. He pulled off into a drive. "This won't take long come inside and warm up then we'll leave."

"What is this place? Some sort of country house? Do you live out here by yourself or with your family?"

"This is my family's dacha. I come out here for the weekend to get away from the city. I prefer to come alone or I pick up company along the way. You know friends who want to tag along."

"Yes, I understand what you mean," she said as she went inside with him. They went into the living room where he got a fire started. "Here let me pour you a drink while I go get what I need."

"You aren't having one with me," she said as she took the glass from him. "What is it?" she asked. The smell was similar to the smell in the car.

"Just an herbal liquor I distill here and serve to my special guests. Try it and tell me what you think," he said as he watched her. She smelled it then turned as she put the glass to her lips. "So what do you think? It's got quite the kick doesn't it? You might want to sit down."

"Phew that is strong stuff and now I feel so sleepy," she said as she dropped in the chair and closed her eyes. The man hurried out of the room as soon as he left she got up. She'd only pretended to drink his crap. She'd dealt with enough potions and concoctions that her nose picked up the scent of the base for his liquor a powerful sedative.

"So this is what Norman Bates' country home looks like," said Jasmine as she pulled her pistol out from under her blouse then attached the silencer. She probably didn't need it out in the middle of nowhere but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sweetie I'm home," said the man as he walked into the living room wearing a dress and a wig. "Hey you're supposed to be asleep."

"Oh you're not home yet but soon you will be," she said as she put a round in his head. He dropped backwards making a loud thud when he hit the wooden floor. She went into the kitchen made herself a couple of sandwiches for the road then she pulled the gas hose off the back of the kitchen stove after that she left. She was in the front yard when the gas from the kitchen made its way to the living room where the fire was burning in the fire place. There was a loud explosion then flames lit up the night sky.

"Now to get back on track," said Jasmine as took a bite of her sandwich. "Not bad Norman I wish I'd checked to see what kind of cheese this was," she said to herself driving in the direction of Moscow. She had a train to catch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and company continued on their westward journey after they passed through Springfield. Sam was a little upset she was mad at Chuck for telling her they were going to drive past the house of the Simpsons. Then he even insisted as she told him she might be just five but she knew they were a cartoon.

"Just stop it. I'm not going to fall for it. You can't trick me remember if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. How many people do you see walking around who are yellow?"

"And you want to be a doctor," said Chuck as he shook his head which made Sam even madder. "Don't you know one of the effects of Jaundice is a yellowing of the skin? Even the word itself Jaundice comes from jaune which means yellow in French. If you don't believe me you can look it up."

"If you're lying to me I'll make you pay," said Sam as she pulled out a tablet. "Siri wake up... Jaundice," she said then she had Siri read her the text. She raised her eyebrow at Chuck as she listened.

"See I wasn't lying to you. You should have more faith in your old man," said Chuck as he got back on route 66 after their layover in Springfield. "Okay from here it's on to East St. Louis we cross the Mississippi using the historic Eads bridge then into St. Louis and you'll be able to see the Gateway arch. We can stop for snack and you can take pictures to send to Clara and Molly. You could even write a travel blog."

"But I don't know how to write and I don't know if Clara and Molly really care about what we're doing. You heard Clara when we left about old things."

"Maybe she'd change her mind if you sent them to her. But you're missing the point the blog is for you so someday in the future you can look back and say I was there. You might even add you had fun even if you missed the Simpson's house."

"I hate you," said Sam as she pretended she was going to throw the tablet at him. "You know you're impossible sometimes."

"I need for you two to hold it down up here Bunny just fell off to sleep. Where are we anyway? And don't tell me the story about just passing the Simpson's house I heard and she has every right to be mad."

"We're just outside of Springfield heading west next up will be East St. Louis the over the Mississippi we'll official be in the west. I was telling Sam she should put together a picture blog of our trip. It would be a way to pass the time."

"I think that is an excellent idea. I take it you don't want to do it," said Sarah judging from the look on Sam's face. "It's not a bad idea and your father promises to be serious for... well for a little bit and we can stop along the way for you to take photos." But as Sarah was talking a flashing display came on the dash board.

"Please pull over and stand by for incoming communication... Please pull over and stand by..." read a red banner that played over and over on the speedometer. "Crap, we're not going to like this," said Chuck as he pulled over. Once they parked the windshield became a monitor. Beckman appeared.

"Geez I should've known you wouldn't keep your word. We haven't even left the state of Illinois and you're already cutting our trip short."

"Hold up Chuck, I'm not cutting anything short. I just need some information but maybe little ears shouldn't be around to listen in on adult conversations."

"I can handle that," said Chuck. He took her tablet connected it to the internet then he put noise cancelling headsets on Sam. She looked up at him puzzled and was about to protest when she saw what he had playing.

"Masha and the Bear great! Why didn't you put this on before now instead of giving me that story about passing the Simpson's house? Give me... give me," she said as she held her hands out. Then when she got the tablet she sat back in her chair watching the cartoon. She looked up at Chuck looking back at her. "What? Dismissed or carry on."

"Well there goes any hope of making this an educational trip. General, what do you need from me so we can get back on our way," said Chuck as continued to glance over at Sam as long as they had Wi-Fi she would be happy now.

"Actually I need to start with your wife. Sarah, I need to know if you found Mary. You called looking for her earlier..."

"So that's what you and Ellie were talking about. I can't imagine you trying to find Mom on your own so she had to have asked you to find her. But why ask you and not come to me? El and I are going to have to have a talk."

"Don't get mad at her she's just concerned about your mother... Well yes and for the record I was going to tell you about it this evening once we got everyone situated..."

"Wait, hold up a minute so you're saying this doesn't count as a secret because of why? You know something then you deliberately kept it from another person to me that sounds like a secret."

"Okay it might look like that although I disagree. It would've been a secret if I had never intended to tell you but seeing as I did then it's not a secret."

"All right then if it isn't a secret what is it? How would you label it if you had to?" said Chuck. Sarah thought for a moment. "What's the matter are you having trouble?"

"Will you shut up there's a term for it but it's not coming to me right now," said Sarah but Beckman jumped in the middle.

"I'll tell you what it is; it's called a waste of time... my time when I don't have any to waste. Will you two cut this out and let's get back to what's important like world war three. The Russians have gone to DEFCON one and this is partly Mary's fault or at least the Russians are blaming her."

"General you probably know everything I know. Your aide, the Major, told me she was last heard from in Romania and her mission is classified."

"That's just it classified by whom because I certainly didn't classify it and according to the Russians she's passing herself off as Frost again searching Volkoff and Ring contacts for information on a missing scientist. We all know who that scientist is."

"General with all due respect my mother isn't going to let this go until she finds my father or his grave. She can't let this go any more than I could let go of Sarah. My father was and is the love of her life."

"And she's risking to blow up the world to find him. The Russians lost one of their chegets," said the General. Chuck flashed but he tried to control it grabbing Sarah's hand and squeezing so she could hide the fact she was flashing too.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt your hand," said Chuck as Sarah stretched and worked it out.

"Better than biting off my head like you were doing before," Sarah snapped back. He looked at her trying to figure out if she was really angry with him or if she was pretending. He couldn't tell.

"Chuck, back on topic... you can solve your marital problems on your own time," said Beckman. The Russians lost one of their nuclear footballs."

"Right... There are three nuclear briefcases," Chuck said as she looked over at Sarah. She was still working her hand out. "Maybe we can stop in St. Louis and get you some ice cream?"

"Where is the Colonel when I need him to slap you. You can take care of everything later if there is a later."

"Right... One is held by the president, another is held by the Minister of Defense and the last one by the Chief of the General Staff which one is missing?"

"Igor didn't say but Special Agent Fishner doesn't have to worry about looking for that Alice person anymore. Her body was found in a hotel in Yakutsk where she was registered under the name Silvia Forest. What is interesting is she was traveling in the company of another woman, a Jasmine Jones..."

"Well that's a little brazen if she's our Jasmine," said Sarah. "Using her real name like that. It's like she's taunting us to come and get her."

"Which is probably what she hopes we'll do," said Chuck. "Think about it if we send anyone after her now the Russians will mostly view them as a part of an extraction plan which would just reinforce their paranoia against us."

"That is exactly what I'm thinking too that's why I'm telling everyone we've got in Russia to stand down until this mess can be resolved. Igor has sent your friends Stefan and Anatoly to handle this we can only hope everything is handled soon. That leaves only finding the mind behind this operation. I think we can all agree on Ettore and this Mr. Big."

"I just wish my mother had told me she was going to go look for dad. She always has to do things on her own we would've... or at least I would've helped her."

"Chuck this is a rogue mission. She was thinking of you and Sarah when she went off. You two were about to have a baby. How could she come to you guys then drag you down the rabbit hole she went down with Sam and Bunny...doesn't the kid have a real name? There's something wrong with talking about rabbit holes and a kid named bunny."

"Yet you've got no problem with a villain called Mr. Big? Need I point out the irony in that but you can call her Stephy too which is her real first name."

"Finally order is being restored to chaos. If Mary contacts you have her contact me. I'm not going to ask you to call me and report her because I know you won't. So to avoid legal questions concerning insubordination and treason I'll just leave it that it would be better if you called me."

"Thank you... yes I can see order is descending on chaos now. I should ask you how many years did it that for you to reach this epiphany?"

"Don't push your luck Chuck, Beckman out."

Beckman hung up the windshield turned clear again and they were able to continue on their journey. Sarah turned around and started heading to the back of the Winnebago.

"Wait a minute," said Chuck as he unbuckled himself and went after her. "Are you mad at me over what I said? I'm the one who ought to be upset."

"Hey if you think I'm going to give this back you've got another thing coming," yelled Sam. With the headsets on she couldn't hear anything. "That Masha what she won't do," said Sam as she laughed.

"I know exactly how bear feels," said Chuck as he went after Sarah. "Come on tell me what the matter is. What am I missing here?"

"Shush, Bunny's still sleeping. Let's step off the camper and talk outside but keep your voice down," said Sarah as she took Chuck off the camper. He looked back forward to check on Sam she was dancing around in her seat like Masha. It was useless to tell her they were just stepping off with the headsets on she was deep in forests of Russia. He just shook his head as he got off.

"I wonder if Mom is with Masha and the Bear," said Chuck as he got off but he was greeted with a look.

"See this is why Ellie and I agreed not to tell you until we had to. Now you're going to brood over your mother until you hear from her."

"I don't think I'm going to brood over her," said Chuck but this was greeted with a skeptical look from Sarah. "Okay maybe I will but what am I supposed to do? She's my mother for better or worse the only one I've got."

"And I've got Jack for better or worse. Chuck I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the situation. We always get to a good point and either mine or yours ruin it. Listen if you feel you have to go to Russia I understand..."

"No, no, is that what you think I want to do. Okay I did say I'd help my mother find my father and I will or I would've had she asked but from here... from next to you. You're right every time we get some place nice someone comes along and pulls the rug out from under us. Well this time the rug is nailed down. I love you and you're not getting away from me."

"Potoraplivat'sya," yelled Sam from the Winnebago. "Bunny is crying and I'm trying to watch Masha."

"Hurry up? Wait a minute are you watching Masha and Bear in Russian?"

"YA ne znayu," said Sam standing in the door way as she shrugged her shoulders then ran back to her seat.

"Well I hope Anatoly and Stefan take care of this soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Stefan and Anatoly were sitting in an interrogation room when they brought Boris in. They had him sit down and told him to get comfortable. As soon as he walked in he looked around to see if there was any way of escaping but the room had only one way in and one way out. Stefan got up in silence walked over to a back table then came returned with a bottle of water in his hand. He sat it in front of him.

"You're going to need this. Depending what you tell us you might be here for a while so get comfortable."

"If this is supposed to be some sort of intimidation technique it's working? Okay I know what I did wasn't exactly how do we say kosher," said Boris as he tried to make eye contact. But he didn't know how to read these two which made him even more scared.

"Listen let me start again," he said. "I know technically we weren't supposed to organize the music festival without prior approval and that's what I told everyone but things just got blown way out of proportion. You have to believe me I really didn't have anything to do with the organization..."

"We really don't care about your rave party or who organized what. That's not why you're here," said Anatoly. He stopped there to let all that settle into Boris' head so he could process it.

"Excuse me but if I'm not here about the music festival then why am I here? I don't think there's anything else I've done..."

"Oh you don't think you've done anything else do you? Well then maybe you can explain to us why someone came into this police station and blew it to pieces looking for information about your two musicians?"

"No there's got to be some sort of mistake... How am I supposed to know? I mean I have no idea. You're joking right? I'm being punked..."

"I don't even know what that is," said Anatoly. "So are you going to start cooperating or do we take a trip to Lubyanka and we'll show you just how jovial we can be."

"Wait a minute let's just back it up a bit. You're talking about Jeffster right? They are just some small time band I discovered playing in Germany. It's a two man group made up of Lester Patel on vocals and Jeff Barnes on instrumentals and back up."

"That's it," said Stefan as he walked behind Boris to speak into his ear. "I think you can come up with something else if you try harder."

"Hold up I can... I can do better here's their bio I had translated at my expense into Russian. They were a good group to use a filler between other bands in a concert to keep down the dead time. When you start jamming you don't want to lose the groove."

"Stefan, did you hear that? Heaven help us if we lose the groove," said Anatoly but Stefan was lost reading the bio that Boris had given them on Jeffster. "Stefan, are you listening?"

"What? The groove right... yeah. Here in their bios it says they originally came from Burbank California the home of other famous actors and musicians. Can you elaborate on that?"

"Okay you got me there. Let's call it artistic license shall we? Lester Patel is actually Canadian and proud of it as he is with his Hinjew faith."

"I don't care about that even if I knew what it was. You say they started out in Burbank. They didn't happen to start out in the Buy More there did they?"

"Why yes that's where their musical collaboration began or as they tell it where white meets green and so the story began. You seem very knowledgeable you know if you wanted an autograph I can get you one. I have about ten thousand 8x10 glossies in my car signed... for a small price one of them can be yours."

"That's nice I have a 6X8 waiting for you and it's free," said Stefan as he waved for the policeman to take him away.

"The two guys people are calling morons worked with Chuck. Maybe we've got them all wrong maybe we're the ones that have been the morons."

"We need to find them ASAP. I'll have a bolo put out on them while you can start with Petr. We only need to know from him where they went."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester woke up with a splitting head ache and a knot on his head the size of an Easter egg. He moaned and groaned as he rolled around in the straw until he finally opened his eyes. However, all he saw was a sea of white wool but the odor that lingered about was so thick it could be cut by a knife.

"Madam what a lovely wool coat you have but I think your antiperspirant committed suicide," said Lester. Then he remembered where he was. "Jeff, Jeff where are you?" said Lester as he began to panic.

"I'm here," said Jeff as he yawned and woke up hearing his name being called. He sat up stretched then looked around for Lester. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I think they're plotting against us. Look around at all those docile faces. That's what they want us to think. But believe me they're up to something. This is just like that Will Smith movie 'I, Robot' except Sheep don't have to obey the three laws of robotics. I'm telling you they're going to be coming for us soon. Guard your throat that's what they go for."

"Lester where did you sleep exactly because I don't think it was straw you were sleeping on and it definitely wasn't tobacco you were smoking. I could use some though."

"Oh shut up are we at Moscow yet? I hate to tell you without the money from the gig we're broke. I'm sorry maybe if we go to the embassy they can get us out of this country and back home."

"Maybe not," said Jeff as he took out his phone and typed in a test message then sent it. "Okay now we have to wait a bit and see if our friends will bail us out."

"What did you just do? Am I going to like it? If you sent an e-mail to my parents asking for help you can forget it. They don't open e-mail because they're afraid they'll have to pay for the postage."

"No I didn't send a message to your parents. I sent a message to Morgan to help us out. I asked him if he could prepay two tickets for us from Moscow to L.A..."

"You should mail him back and ask him to book them in first class. Oh and tell him we'll pay him back with interest of course as determined by the Federal Open Market Committee. You can also tell him you'll be willing to work at the Buy More for nothing until the debt is extinguished."

"Hey wait a minute what about you? Why am I working to pay off your ticket? Something in this deal doesn't sound fair."

"Of course it's fair. One of us has to keep our dreams alive and the idea to send the message was yours so you can see that's the way the band keeps on rocking. Just think of it you're keeping Jeffster alive. Maybe you should send a request to Chuck too. You know he's got that side job."

"I thought about sending him the request originally but government employees don't make that much and besides he's got a family to support."

"Yeah you're probably right. Blondie's probably some high maintenance and Morgan is after all the store manager so he's probably swimming in the green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the Buy More]

Morgan was hanging a sign in the breakroom as Casey walked in. He smiled at him as he stood over his shoulder and read his for sell sign he'd posted.

"So what are we selling I wonder what it could be," he said. "One slightly used 72 inch plasma TV used only on Sunday's by a little old lady to go to Church. Why didn't you say the truth? Used by one slightly ex-commie dictator to watch his favorite telenovelas while he was laid up in the hospital. Beckman said she'd reimburse you so why are you going through all this hassle?"

"Because I'll have to give up all my reward points and I need them. If I can break even or even sell at a little loss Alex will be cool with it. Then with my reward points the new Xbox One is mine and I can say hello to Halo 5: Guardians as well as Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare."

"I'll take you to Pendleton and we can live advanced warfare or we can run out to Twenty-nine Palms and I'll take you through 'combat town'."

"Yeah...Gee thanks John but knowing you I'd be the bullet magnet running through the town taking hits in my body armor like a human pinball machine."

"You know you're getting smarter all the time. Well good luck trying to sell that thing at that price," said John as he started to leave.

"Tell us you didn't sell the TV yet," said Skip and Fernando as they ran in out of breath. "We want to buy it from you." John heard them so he stuck around something told him he didn't want to miss this.

"Hear this John I've already got the TV sold. So you guys want to buy my TV. Well it's a good deal," said Morgan. Casey coughed. "John, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope I'm right where I need to be. But tell me Skip don't you already have a TV like this one you won here from Emmitt? You really don't need two." Morgan gave him the look of death.

"Yeah but it stopped working so I... we need a new one so we were wondering if we could pay like half down and half later..."

"Wait a minute," said Casey. "If your TV stopped working all you have to do is bring it in here and get it serviced. It should still be under warranty. Why buy another one?" said John as he smiled looking at Morgan who frowned back.

"Why you," said Morgan as he stared back at Casey. He knew exactly what he was trying to do sabotage his sale. "I'm sure we can work out something but John's right you should get your TV serviced."

"Even when someone comes over to your house smokes a bong then accidentally or at least says it was an accident spills the bong water inside your TV. The TV doesn't come on anymore but if you leave it on it will smoke and after you've inhaled a bit you don't care that it's not on..."

"No after you've inhale enough you can see whatever show you want to on the screen. I saw Big Mike hosting animal planet then your mother jumped out of the underbrush pawing at him and him screaming muy caliente mamcita..."

"No enough... so do you have at least half," said Morgan. Skip handed Morgan an envelope. "Wow where have you guys been keeping this under the mattress," said Morgan as he opened it.

"So when can we pick it up. Your mamma and Big Mike come on at eight during prime time then there's the wonderful Shakespearean world of monkeys or to fling pooh or not to fling pooh that is the question. They break me up with their accents. You know they perform in O.P."

"What is this? This isn't money," said Morgan as he opened the envelope. "These are coupons from Subway and other fast food places."

"It's like money," said Fernando. "All those are a half off or buy one get one free so the half off or the free one is like money because you don't need to pay for it."

"Yes don't you see the genius in this type of transaction? We've added up the cost of the free one and came up with enough to cover the cost of TV. We just need a little more time and we'll have the other half covered."

"No, no, no I need U.S. dollars... U.S. legal tender... I need green or Alex will kick me out of the house. If you want the TV you need to come back with dollars not coupons or bongo bucks. I need U.S. green backs and that's not a toad frog. Here take your coupons and go back to work," said Morgan as Casey laughed from the doorway. "What are laughing at?

"I hope you're comfortable on the couch because it looks like you're going to be there for a while," said Casey as he started out. As he did Morgan received a text message.

"Hold up there Big Guy there's something I need to show you here. You two lamebrains get back out front and move merchandise. Don't you dare bring that TV in here to be serviced you broke it so you bought it."

"Actually I didn't buy it I won it," said Skip. "I've got the receipt and everything. Maybe we can swap sets. Just forget mine is broken."

"Maybe you want to forget about working here. Now get out and go to work or you'll have plenty of time to watch TV as you're hunting for a new employment."

"Grimes, what is it," said Casey but Morgan held up his hand and waited for the two to leave before he showed John his phone.

"What do I do about this," he said as Casey read the text message. "We can't leave them stranded over there. Besides they know too much."

"I vote we go over there and make sure they never tell anyone anything ever again which is what I should've done when they found out the first time but you all went soft on me."

"No John, we're not going to go over there and whack them. But isn't there some sort of contingency fund for something like this? You can't tell me Uncle Sam can't afford two airline tickets. They have helped us out so it's kind of like we owe them."

"We don't owe them squat. They decided to go on tour in a commie country and this is what happens. Tell them to ask their comrades for a ride home and see how far they get. Maybe if they get a running start they can jump over the Bering straits."

"But you know John in a sense they were taking the battle back to the enemy that is if you think about. Western songs were the first to cause a breach in the wall it eventually brought down so you might want to rethink what you said when you said we didn't owe them anything. The way I look at it we owe them everything."

"There is a contingency fund and plan operated out of the embassy. I'll contact my guy there you tell the two idiots to get to the Sheremetyevo International Airport and there will be two tickets waiting for them in their names at the counter."

"Now does Sheremetyevo begin with a 'S' or with a 'C'? My Cyrillic isn't very good," said Morgan as he began to type looking at Casey.

"That's not the only thing. Oh give me that you're absolutely useless," he said as he typed the name of the airport into the text then hit send. "Now I'm going down in Castle and make sure the tickets are waiting for them when they get there. And don't go whining to Kat about your TV. She can't afford it and if you sell it to her I'll be obliged to buy it..."

"Now see that's what I call a win-win situation," said Morgan as he smiled at John. Casey started to reply by cracking his knuckles.

"It's what I call a month in the hospital in traction followed by another month of rehabilitation so you can eat with a fork again."

"Maybe Big Mike could use it," said Morgan as he took a bit gulp.

"Now we're talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly started the interrogation with Petr while Stefan went with the police to get a bolo out on Lester and Jeff. When Petr came in Anatoly recognized him from the train and reading his file he seemed a good kid. There was nothing that connected him with this Jasmine or the thief so he wanted to try a different approach with him.

"Petr, do you remember me from the train? I remember you. You served me that slice of honey cake and brought us coffee. I've been reading your file here and I'm hoping you can help me understand how you got yourself mixed up in this mess?"

"I didn't do anything wrong and for that matter neither did Mr. McCartney. I'm sure of it. The man just wants to play his music and then this is what you people do. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Hey, calm down little fish," said the policeman that was standing in the room with them. "You need to be a little more grateful to your own people."

"Officer that's enough I'm doing the interrogation. Why don't you do us both a favor and go get yourself a cup of tea then wait outside. I don't want you back in here until I call for you." The officer smirked at Petr as he left.

"I'm sorry I have to apologize for that. The truth is we didn't order the raid on the rave last night. It was the initiative of a... well the man who ordered it was murdered," said Anatoly.

"What? Who? How? Wait a minute you don't think I had anything to do with that do you?" said Petr surprised which was what Anatoly wanted.

"No I don't think you had anything to do with it. The person who did it is a woman... an assassin and she's out to kill your friend Mr. McCartney. She did this to find out where he was headed to. I can only guess she found out the way she took out of here. If you think I'm lying then go outside and look around at what she did here. Do you think your friend has any chance of going it alone against her?"

"I took them to the train station and got them out on the last train that left for Moscow. Please you've got to help them."

"That's what we do, thanks," said Anatoly as he got up to go. "Wait a minute did you notice if they had luggage with them, maybe a case like this," he said as he show him a photo of the cheget.

"Yes, Wings had a case like that he was carrying. Why is it important? What kind of luggage are they carrying?... Oh I see it's got a GPS locator in it does it?"

"Yes something like that. Thanks again, I'll have them take you home," said Anatoly. "Come on we need to grab a plane for Moscow. We can commandeer something out of Magan and split the flying time."

"What's going on?" said Stefan as they ran out to the parking lot hoping in a police car. Stefan hit the lights and sirens. "You found out something what is it?"

"I know where the case is. The two idiots had it when they boarded the last train out of here for Moscow. That's what Jasmine was looking for... the trains that left here. She used the Major's computer in his office that's why she wanted to get him alone."

"So who are these two? Do we have any idea? I mean are they accomplices or profiteers? Either way they had us fooled."

"I hate to say it but you're right. We need to call this in and get everyone we have down at the train station to intercept it when it arrives. They can't be allowed to leave that train station."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine was still driving in the beat up car she lifted outside of Yakutsk. She was driving as fast as she could watching out for police at the same time on the P297. She reached over took her phone out and hit autodial then put it on speaker laying the phone in the seat next to hers. The phone clicked then a familiar voice came on.

"Do you have the case and are you leaving Russia yet?" She was silent. "Okay I think you need to tell me what your situation is."

"Look I had to stash the case with a couple of idiots. They're musicians who were playing at a rave here. I had to give it to them while I took care of our traitors but when I got back I found the police had raided the rave. Don't worry they got away with the case. They're on a train right now heading for Moscow."

"Okay then go to Moscow and retrieve the case from them then get out of country with it. What else do you want me to tell you?"

"Gee thanks for the assist. I'm driving through the Ural Mountains right now. There's no way I'm going to beat that train in so I need for you to send in a team to pick up the case and kill the idiots. They need to be eliminated because they know too much."

"Roger that I can arrange that. Send me pics of the two idiots you want whacked and I'll put the hit out with the caveat that they retrieve the case for us. You can get it from whoever takes them out then kill them. I don't want to have to pay twice for the same thing. My dear you are becoming very expensive and you'd better start demonstrating to me why you're worth what I'm paying you."

"I promise I'll tie up any loose ends here and you'll have your case per your orders. I'll make sure everything goes the way you want."

"Well that won't be possible because so far it hasn't been but I won't hold that against you. You've got a clean slate so don't waste it. I'll get the contract out then you'll get me the case. Once you have it we can all have a drink on a beach somewhere where you'll hand it over to me and I'll hand you back another case full of money."

"Now we're talking my language."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

The train eased into the yard on schedule. It was late evening and the weather was cold and crisp but backed in with the sheep Lester and Jeff were toasty and warm. They had a rude awakening when they had to get off the car. They began to shake and their teeth chattered they had to find some place to warm up.

"Can we open that case now," said Lester. "Maybe there's a coat or something we can share. I'd share anything right now as long as it kept me warm."

"No," said Jeff but he held up his phone. "Morgan answered. We've got a way home. We just need to let to the airport. Let's cut through the station that way we can warm up then catch a bus out front for the airport."

"That will work for me. I hope he booked us in first I hate traveling with the riff raft. You know people climbing all over you, and then you get recognized they want autographs. You sign until your wrist hurts and you get carpal tunnel syndrome then they have to operate. The doctor comes and says he did the best he could do but you end up with a limp wrist for the rest of your life. Is that anyway to live?"

"I don't know but if we stay out here talking about it very much longer we're going to freeze to death. If your wrist is frozen then it won't go limp."

"Good point let's talk about it inside. What are you waiting for? You want me to catch a cold? You know what will happen if I catch a cold?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to find out. Wait a minute come over here," said Jeff as he pulled Lester behind a column out of sight.

"You know that last remark was rather sarcastic and I hope you don't think you can put me in time out and that will cure me. They tried that in the third grade and it didn't take."

"No shush and be quiet. I need to check something," said Jeff as he peeked out around the column observing everyone milling about in the station.

"Don't shush me that was what my mother used to tell me when she put me in the closet. I had to keep quiet while Dr. Fineman came over and gave my mother her weekly gynecological examination... Who knew gynecologists made house calls?"

"No my fuzz alarm went off. I can detect a cop a mile away I don't care what nationality they are and they're here in station. You don't think they could be after Mr. McCartney after they raided the rave."

"Why would they be still after us? Come on they've got bigger fish to fry and speaking of fried fish I'm hungry. How much change do you have? We can grab a couple blinis with Nutella for breakfast."

"I don't have much. Grandma cleaned us out back there. I might have a few rubles left I keep in my underwear. But I was saving that for the bus fare."

"If we jump on the subway we can ride for free that way we can use your money to buy our breakfast," said Lester. "So we can have our cake and eat it too."

"I thought we were going to eat blinis I don't think I've got enough for cake. But a slice of honey cake would be good. Grandma used to give me a slice of hers and it was really good."

"Let's just stick to the blinis. Wait a minute the old hag never gave me any honey cake. Where was I at when all this was going on?"

"You were usually asleep taking your afternoon nap. Grandma told me not to tell you because you were evil."

"Evil? Me, I'm evil and you let that old biddy talk about your best friend like that. Don't you feel a little ashamed about what you did?"

"No I got honey cake and it was good so I'm happy and content. If I said anything then I wouldn't have gotten any."

"Fair enough I'd probably would've done the same," said Lester but as they walked around in front of the column. Two men in black noticed them and pointed to them.

"Hey you two stop," yelled one as the other radioed in. Jeff and Lester panicked and started running through the station.

"Don't stop... feet don't fail me now," yelled Lester. "They're both wired. I guess they haven't gotten over what we did at the rave."

"What we did? It was you who passed himself off a Paul McCartney. They're probably after you for signing false autographs. I hear that's a thing over here with prison time and everything."

"Oh Mamma I can't go to prison over here. I can't go to prison period. They don't watch TV what am I going to use for leverage."

"Don't worry a pretty boy like you will go far," said Jeff. But as they turned a corner there were two more men standing there with weapons drawn.

"Crap we're cut off. Don't shoot we give up," said Lester as they both held their hands up. "How do you say don't shoot in Russian.

"I don't know," said Jeff but just then the men that were chasing them came around the corner and the men started firing on each other. "I don't think they understood what you said."

"You don't say. Come on we need to get out of here," said Lester as they crawled on all fours to get away while bullets whizzed overhead. Plaster chips and dust fell on top of them as they made their escape through the firefight.

"Oh mamma... Come on we can get up and run now," said Lester as he grabbed Jeff pulling him up. "Let's hop on a bus for the airport and got out of Dodge."

"But what about the blinis I'm hungry now?" said Jeff as his stomach growled.

"Let's move along. I can think of a lot of other foods l'd like as a last meal but blinis aren't one of them. Now let's go."

"Fare, please," said the bus driver as they jumped on the bus. The driver tapped on the top of the money box then he started sniffing around to realize the odor came from them. His look of disgust got even worse when he watched Jeff dig around in his pants to pull out the fare.

"Here you go is that enough," he asked as he put the money under the driver's nose. "Do you want to count it?"

"Neyt... No just go to the back of the bus and sit down," said the bus driver as he yelled something in Russian to the rest of the passengers and the people in the back moved forward. "There are your seats now move along."

"What about our money?" said Jeff as he handed the man the fare but the man backed up waving him off.

"You can keep that," said the driver. He didn't want to have anything to do with it. "Just move along we're ready to leave."

As they move to be back of the bus they noticed the driver left the door open and as they proceed back there was a lot of coughing and eye watering. One woman stuck her head in a bag of onions and started breathing.

"I think I read somewhere that's supposed to be good if you've got asthma or a sinus blockage," said Jeff.

"I don't know I think they're trying to tell us that we need to change our cologne. Lady, it's called eau de Mouton for baaa baaad boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The private plane Stefan and Anatoly commandeered landed in Vnukovo International Airport outside of Moscow. There they were met by Igor and other agents. They briefed Igor on the way to the train station. With any luck they'd head off the train with the two morons onboard. However, both Stefan and Anatoly were having second thoughts if that was the right term to be calling what seemed like master spies who had evaded and eluded capture.

"I don't care what you two think of these two. We need that case back and I want those idiots taken in," said Igor. "I didn't have an ulcer when this started now I've had nothing but constant heartburn." As they were talking the man riding shotgun touched his ear.

"Sir we've got a situation I just received word of shots fired in the train station. Nothing is clear right now but there are a number of casualties."

"Great just what I need hit the lights and sirens we need to get there now. Tell our people we can't afford to lose those two idiots. If they have to take them out then so be it but whatever they do they can't let them leave that station with the case."

"Are we at the point of using deadly force," said Anatoly. "Sir I'm not telling you how to do your job I'm just asking do you think it's necessary?"

"If they shoot at us we shoot back. With that case they can not only launch our missiles but they can also change the delivery destination. Hell they can blow them up in the silos and we can't stop them."

"I agree we need to get the case back but we don't know who's shooting at us. Stefan what do you say? Do you agree with me?"

"Truthfully I don't know. You said yourself that we need to reevaluate who these two guys are. They might be spies like us," said Stefan. "But the director is right we need that case back."

"Remember this isn't a democracy and although I give you guys a lot of slack ultimately the ruble stops here and speaking of here we're at the train station. Have the senior agent meet us I want a briefing."

They pulled up outside and got out on the way in a man came out greeted them then led them back inside. On the floor were a group of bodies that had been divided into two groups.

"These are ours and those are theirs. We had a regular firefight in here," said the man as he pointed to all the damage. "I've got a cleanup crew coming in."

"Our men aren't among the 'theirs' that are here," said Anatoly as he and Stefan went over and checked. "What happened they were here weren't they?"

"Yes, let me show you this," he said as he pulled out a tablet. "This is part of the footage we got off CCTV. You see our men are pursuing them then they lead them around this corner and bang they meet their extraction team. The firefight starts from there."

"Wait a minute can I see that again," said Anatoly. "Look the men on the other side of the corner had their weapons first pointed at our two perps then they switched targets when our men showed up."

"What are you saying? You think these people were here to whack our two perps and take the case? If they are innocent why didn't they turn themselves in?"

"I wouldn't if I were them," said Stefan. "You've got people speaking a language you don't know yelling at your waving guns what are you going to do? I'd run and I hate to tell you but the 'their' guys here. I know some of them. These are the Cohen brothers they're torpedoes from the Chechen bratva."

"Chechens, that's all we need for them to get a hold of that case then we'll really be looking for a new job or at least you two will be. I'll have one pushing up daisies. Come on guys where did these two disappear to I'm waiting for someone to impress me," said Igor.

Outside in her surveillance van Jasmine had a parabolic mic listening to what was going on inside. She arrived organized the team then sent them in covering from the van. However, when they ran into the FSB she stayed put monitoring the conflict but lost the two idiots in the foray.

"Yes impress me where did they disappear to," she said as she adjusted her headset. "They can't have just upped and vanished into thin air." She was trying to figure out where the idiots could have gotten off to when a bus passed next to the van and honked its horn.

"Geez, what the heck," she said as she jumped. It sounded as if the bus was going to drive right through the van. She looked over at it and written in the window was аэропорт [airport].

"No... No it can't be that simple," she said. When all the agents were inside she got out of the van then run over to the bus.

"Hey I need some information did you give these guys a ride to the airport," asked Jasmine as she showed the man Lester and Jeff's photo.

"Lady, how am I supposed to know? You know how many people I run back and forth every day. Can't you read," he said as he pointed to sign. "Out of service, this is my break time," he said as he returned to his sandwich.

"I'll give you a break," said Jasmine as she held her knife to his throat. "Would you want a little tongue on that? I asked nicely before and you blew me off. Now I'm asking again but I bet you wished you could take that first answer back."

"Okay, okay I took them to the airport this morning. I remember them because they smelt like a herd of sheep. They got off at the bus stop outside the airport. I know they got off there because I had to air the bus before I could leave. Now lady I'd like to get back to my sandwich. They opened a Subway at the airport. I got a gooey hot meatball sub with mozzarella melted on top on hearty Italian waiting for me."

"Sounds good," said Jasmine as she but her knife away then she turned punching him into oblivion. "Yes it does sound good," she said as she picked it up and took a bite. "Mama Mia, now that's a spicy meatball."

She took the sub got off the bus then went back to the van and finished it off on her way to the airport. If they were flying out where would they be headed to? They'd go someplace that they knew and felt safe. Some place that they knew well where they could lay low for a while. But where?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah started out again on their trip across the west. Chuck drove across the Mississippi pointing it out to Sam. But she was more concerned with what trouble Masha was getting the bear into. She giggled and laughed as the poor bear tried to hibernate but Masha kept waking him up.

"You know how that story ends," said Chuck. "The bear gets mad because the little girl doesn't pay attention then he eats her up in one mouthful like a chicken nugget. I think he even says she tasted like chicken."

"Funny but everyone knows bears don't eat people. They eat honey that's why he's got all these beehives," said Sam as she yawned. "Are we home yet? I want to sleep in my bed."

"We talked about this. We're going to have to rough it for a few days sleeping here until we get home. There's a rest stop coming up we can bunk down there for the night."

"Out in the middle of nowhere? Are you crazy there could be bears out there and wolves. What about mountain lions? I saw one on YouTube walking through a town."

"There are not mountain lions or wolves here," said Chuck as he signaled he was pulling off. "I thought you said bears eat only honey?"

"I forgot about Goldilocks," said Sam. Chuck laughed but as he was laughing they heard a loud boom from the engine. Then the motor began to sputter and misfire then it stopped all together as they coasted into a stop at the rest stop. "That's what you get for laughing at me."

"What's the matter," asked Sarah as she walked up from the back. "We could hear that noise all the way in the back."

"I don't know I'll go outside and check it out," he said as he grabbed a flashlight then went outside. Chuck opened up the hood black smoke came rolling out. He had to wave it away to see and what he saw he didn't like.

"What is it," asked a little voice from behind him holding another flashlight. "Maybe we should go back inside I thought I saw something big moving in the bushes." She shined her light around and saw two green eyes staring back at her. She started to scream but Chuck grabbed her and held his hand over her mouth.

"Shush be very quiet," he whispered in her ear. "Watch this," he said as he shined his flashlight around. There was a herd of wild horses grazing around them.

"Wow look over there... there's a little one with his mommy. But if they're wild who feeds and takes care of them? Where do they sleep? Do they have a house?"

"They're wild they take care of themselves. Horses sleep standing up and they travel in herds taking care of each other so they don't have beds or houses. There is one daddy horse that looks over everyone and he leads the herd to different pastures where they graze."

"What are you two doing out here," said Sarah as she came up behind them. "I'm going to feed Bunny but I wanted to know what the situation was first."

"Shush," said Sam then she pointed to the horses that were walking around under the trees around the rest stop. "They're looking for a place to pass the night. Look there's a baby."

"Wow it's called a colt," said Sarah as she came up behind them. "So that noise we heard before what was it or could you tell?"

"Yeah it was clear... we threw a rod. I'm going to have to call the emergency number the people I rented this thing from gave me and see what we can do. If you can stay here with Sam for a few minutes I'll make the call and see what we're going to have to do."

"Bunny will be good for a few more minutes so go for it. If they can't do anything for us we can grab a train in Kansas City. I know it's not what you wanted to do but it's what we might have to. I'm sorry I know how much you were looking forward to this."

"Maybe I was just too ambitious... Well standing around here speculating isn't helping us any. Let me get this done then I'll be right back out," said Chuck as he went inside. Inside Chuck got the number then dialed as he sat down next to Bunny. She was awake squirming around in her infant seat so he took her out and held her while he balanced his phone in the other hand.

"Hello my emergency... My name is Charles Bartowski... Well the Winnebago I rented from you guys... The special one just threw a rod outside of Kansas City. What can you do for me? ... Really that's it. Okay. You'll be able to find your Winnebago with no problem just look for the big orange glow that will be it burning after I set it on fire.

As Chuck was on the phone he heard noise outside then when he finished he walked outside to find a man on a quad pointing his lights at Sarah and Sam. He walked out and up to the man.

"What's going on here," said Chuck as he handed Bunny over to Sarah. "You can kill the lights and start explaining."

"You need to move along you can't stay here," said the man as he got the quad and walked up to Chuck trying to intimidate him. "This is private property."

"Unless your name is Uncle Sam you'd better rethink that. This land is a part of a Federal Reserve reservation and I've... We've got as much rights here as you do."

"You need to be gone by the morning. There's going to be a roundup of these mustangs. The things have been running wild for too long. They've ruined our grazing lands and have torn down our fences. We're going to put an end to it."

"Do you have a federal permit to roundup the horses? If you do I'd like to see it if not you try anything like that and I'll see to it you're arrested."

"If you're here in the morning you'd better just stay out of our way or there will be consequences. You've been warned," said the man. He jumped back on his quad and drove away. The horses somehow sensed around Chuck they were safe and continued grazing.

"That man was bad," said Sam as she grabbed up a rock. But Sarah grabbed her hand before she threw. "Chuck, you're not going to let him hurt the horses are you?"

"Not if I can help it," said Chuck. "You get on inside and let's start thinking about supper. We could eat outside and do a remake of blazing saddles."

"Or not," said Sarah. "I've got Bunny to take care of first. I take it the people on the phone said we're stuck here until when?"

"They're going to send a crew out tomorrow but we still might have to take the train. They didn't have a substitute to give us."

"You have no intention of going anywhere anyway because you're going to face those men down tomorrow aren't you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

In Moscow's Sheremetyevo international airport Lester and Jeff walked through the main entrance. They were shivering as they looked around to get their orientation then they made their way up to the ticket counter. When they got there they handed the woman their passports and she found two pre-paid tickets were waiting for them.

"Yes I see your names in the computer and you're booked nonstop Moscow to L.A. departing... well we need to hurry your flight is about to depart."

"Good Morgan came through for us. Hold the plane... do whatever you have to do but get us on that plane," said Lester as he leaned over the counter. "You might recognize us but we're musicians we have a band and we've got an important gig to get to."

"I'm sure you do. So very well would you like to check your bag in or carry it with you on the plane? If you check it in you won't have to worry about keeping up with it and you're really going to have to hustle to make your flight."

"Here take it. We don't want to have to keep up with it in the airport and we'll get it in L.A.," said Lester as he pulled it from Jeff's hand then he took their boarding passes. "Oh there's been some mistake these board passes are for economy. My friend was supposed to book us in First."

"One moment... let me check," said the woman but she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry there's no mistake those are the tickets that were paid for. I can print you a receipt if you want?"

"No thanks I'm going to have to talk to Morgan when we home," said Lester. The woman started smelling around.

"Did someone let a goat in here? Does anyone else smell goat?" asked the woman as she sniffed around until she figured out where the smell was coming from. "You need to hurry your plane will be boarding soon," said the woman as she began to cough and fan herself. "That way," said the woman as her voice broke up. "Follow the line that will take you to the gates and Lord have mercy on the people on the plane."

Jeff and Lester left the counter then ran through the airport elbowing and clawing their way through security then to the departure gate. They had no intention of missing this flight.

"Hold that door," yelled Lester as they got on just in time. The flight attendant inside the plane took them back to their seats then got them buckled in. Lester noticed she was fanning herself and crying when she walked away.

"Don't look now but I think the stewardess is one of my... our fans. Maybe I ought to go up and give her an autograph after we take off."

"Maybe you shouldn't that's part of what got us in this predicament to begin with. I wonder if they give away free booze. I bet they have my favorite beer, beer."

"I know this is going to be hard but try to behave. Shush here comes the flight attendant now. Try to act shocked when she recognizes us," said Lester as the woman approached.

"Lady, when are you going to be serving the booze? I could use a beer... no make it six so you don't have to keep running back and forth."

"We'll be serving refreshments soon but I just wanted to congratulate you," said the attendant but Lester cut her off.

"I know it's hard to believe but yes it's us. If you have something to write with I seemed to have forgotten my Montblanc in my other jacket. But if you have a pen I'll give you an autograph."

"An autograph? No, I was congratulating you because you won this bottle of cologne Eau de Brut. Here please try it on," she said as she doused them with a healthy amount. Then she not so discreetly smelt them and shook her head."

"Hey lady, hold up with the holy water. Hey come back here. Don't forget my beers," said Jeff. "What was all that about?"

"She's trying to politely tell you boys you smell like sheep or goats," said an old lady knitting next to them. "I could've told her the cologne wouldn't work. Now you smell like French sheep."

[A few hours later at the airport]

Jasmine drove the van inside the parking garage then abandoned it. She walked over to the main terminal and looked at the departure table. Then when she saw the flight for L.A. had just departed she knew she had just missed them. She went to the carrier's desk cutting in front of the line.

"Hey who do you think you are lady? Get in the back of the line and wait your turn like the rest of us," she heard disgruntled passengers complaining behind her. The woman at the counter was about to tell her the same thing when Jasmine pulled out a badge and waved it quickly in front of the woman. "I'm a Major with the police this is of national importance," she said as she held her fingers over the photo. "Did these men board your flight for L.A." asked Jasmine as she showed the photo of Jeff and Lester.

"Yes I remember them they smelt like goats or sheep. They caught the flight as it was leaving. Why is there a problem? I knew there was something off with them other than the smell"

"No, no I was just ordered to check on them. Oh did they take any luggage with them maybe a metal case with a particular combination lock on it?"

"Yes they checked it in. Don't tell me there was a bomb in it?" There was a sudden hush that came over everyone. "I checked that piece of luggage in that doesn't make me an accomplice does it?"

"Neyt, neyt, neyt, calm down it's nothing like that. When is your next flight to L.A.," asked Jasmine as she trying to calculate what she'd have to do to beat the two morons to LAX. No forget that I want a flight to Dulles." She figured if she could get to Dulles Ettore could have a private jet waiting to ferry her on to LAX so she could arrive before the idiots. If she played it right she could meet them before they went through customs or let them clear customs and then whack them in the airport.

"Here's your boarding pass," said the woman at the ticket counter. Jasmine was smiling thinking about whacking the two idiots. "Ma'am here's your pass."

"Oh yes I was just thinking about some work I have to get done. I need to call in and report to my boss. Thanks again for you cooperation," said Jasmine as she ran off. She took out her phone and called Ettore. "We've got another problem but actually it might be a solution listen to me. I know how to get the case into the country..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[At the train station]

Igor was still trying to figure out what went down and where the two perps with the case had disappeared to. He couldn't understand with all his men there no one could tell him where they had disappeared to. The longer it took to find the two and the fouler his mood became. Then he looked over and saw a policewoman walking up to him pulling a wounded bus driver behind her.

"Tell the director what you told me," said the policewoman. "Sir I was on foot patrol in the parking area for buses out front when I noticed one with the door open and inside I found the driver like this." Igor looked at him he had two fresh black eyes."

"Speak man this isn't the time to hold back. Who did this to you? Was it these two men," he asked as he put Lester and Jeff's photos under his nose.

"No it was a woman," said the policewoman answering for the driver. "That's what he told me. Idiot speak up and don't let your macho pride get in your way."

"Listen was it this woman," said Anatoly as he showed him a photo of Jasmine. "This woman has been cutting a path of destruction across Russia. If you ran into her count yourself as being lucky you're still alive."

"Da, da, da, it was her and she held a knife to my throat. She asked me questions about the other two men in your picture then she stole my sandwich. What kind of person steals another person's sandwich? I was looking forward to it. I got it at Subway... a meatball sub with mozzarella cheese on hearty Italian."

"Here," said Stefan as he handed the man some money. "Buy yourself another Sub but what did you tell her about the other two?"

"You know to make it a meal costs extra," said the driver as he counted the cash Stefan handed him. "I was really looking forward to my sandwich."

"And the meals are free at Lubyanka," said Igor. "Now would be the time to tell us what you know or... well I hope you like gruel."

"Okay she asked me if I remembered dropping those two guys off at the airport and I told her yes. They boarded the bus smelling like a flock of sheep so when they got off I aired the bus that was when I went and got my Sub."

"Crap, they're running. How long ago was that," asked Igor as he looked at his watch. "If we're lucky we can still catch them in the airport."

"I want you two to take... excuse me what's your name," asked Igor. The woman pointed at herself. "Yes what's your name?"

"Imma Stanasolovski, Police Junior Sergeant Stanasolovski Moscow oblast, Sir... Director Sir I mean," said the woman as she turned red.

"You just got a promotion you're the only one in this cluster of idiots who could find the needle in the haystack we were looking for. That includes you two so wipe that smile of your faces. Take Police Junior Sergeant Stanasolovski and get over to the airport I'll call a head and have them close down all traffic but I'm afraid we're probably too late."

"Come on Imma, I'm Stefan and this person who frowns all the time is Anatoly. He does smile from time to time. You're just going to have to take my word on it for now," said Stefan as they made their way to a waiting car.

"Will you hurry up we can talk on the way. We need to get to the airport right now," said Anatoly. "If we hurry we just might be able to head them off if we can get there in time."

"No we can't you know as well as I do the international flights leave in the morning so there really is no rush. But okay I'll humor you," said Stefan. "Driver, to the airport and step on it."

They drove back out through the city to the airport. The driver had his lights and sirens on zipping through traffic but the Moscow traffic seemed immune. The other drivers only begrudgingly got out of the way and only when they had to.

"Step on it," said Anatoly. He could see planes taking off as they pulled. He couldn't help but wonder if their perps weren't in one of them. "I thought Igor was going to have the airport closed down? Here drop us off here. Come on and let's get this done."

"But you don't know where to begin to look," said Stefan as he jumped out after Anatoly. "Imma, you're going to have to keep up the blood hound is on the trail." Anatoly looked back at Stefan. "What? Did I say something that wasn't right?"

"No follow me I know where to start from," said Anatoly as they ran up to the Delta ticket counter cutting in front of everyone. Anatoly flashed his badge.

"Oh no not again," said the woman behind the counter. "Look I told the Major earlier everything I knew. Do you people talk to each other?"

"What are you talking about? Major? Major who? Wait a minute are you talking about this woman," said Anatoly as her showed her a photo of Jasmine.

"Yeah she came by and asked about two guys who flew out earlier for L.A. She flew out a little while ago for Dulles. I think she's thinking about cutting them off by taking another private plane from Dulles. But the only way that will work is if she hires a jet. Who are these people that you want them so bad?"

"I need all their ticket information both for the men and the woman sent to this email address," said Stefan. "I want to know how their tickets were paid for and who paid for them. If we track the money maybe we can find out who's behind this and we can clear up a few things."

"Sure no problem but I can tell you right away who paid for the tickets for the two gentlemen flying to L.A. It was the American Embassy. We received a wire transfer and a request from the Office of the Military Attaché for the ticket booking.

"Crap and Jasmine flew to Dulles," said Stefan. "Don't you see she's not going after the idiots she's going back home to Langley. Igor is going to have a fit when he finds out."

"Listen I know it sounds bad but we can't be absolutely sure. I think we need to run a Hail Mary right now. I'm going with or without you Stefan."

"And you think you're going to get rid of me that easily... well you can guess again. Besides if I don't go I'm going to have to tell your wife I let you go. No thank you I'd risk canon fire first."

"Imma, we can't order you to come along with us and if things go sideways well... There will be prison time involved..."

"I didn't join the police force to play it safe. I joined to make a difference and now I've got this opportunity I'm not going to let it slip away so where are we going?"

"Well first you're going to need to get out of that uniform. Let's run up to duty free and get you something that goes well with heels. Anatoly while we're shopping you need to get our transportation lined up."

"Imma, you wouldn't happen to be jump qualified would you," asked Anatoly. She looked at both of them with a perplexed look wondering what was going on.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I joined the Police after I did my military service in the airborne. Why? I haven't jumped in a while. I might have forgotten how."

"Good, good it's really like riding a bicycle. If you survive this and we come back in one piece you can say goodbye to your police uniform for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daybreak found Chuck already up sipping on a cup of coffee watching the first rays of the sun illuminating the landscape. The wild horses had moved closed grazing under two trees near their broken Winnebago. In the distance Chuck heard the roar of two stroke engines getting louder. He got up and headed for the door with a Colt peacemaker strapped on his hip.

"Chuck this isn't High Noon and you're not Gary Cooper. These people mean business so please be careful."

"Well that would make you Grace Kelly or Amy Fowler a Quaker. Somehow I don't see you as a Quaker," said Chuck as he held and kissed her. "Don't worry I've got this. Nothing is going to happen."

"Stop joking around and get serious. You can't know that but doing nothing isn't an option. Follow your plan. I'll cover you from here."

"If things go sideways you need to lock yourself inside. The camper is bullet proof and you should be able to hold out inside until help arrives. Promise me you won't come outside no matter what happens."

"I can't do that... don't make me. I won't... I can't please no," she said as she looked up in his eyes. "I told you no High Noon now you're making me act the scene where Grace Kelly begs Will Kane not to go."

"I'm sorry but you need to watch over Sam and Bunny. Keep an extra eye on Sam she's liable to come charging just like her mother. I need to go, said Chuck as he turned to Sam. "You can sit in the back and watch as much Masha and the bear as you want today. I'll be right back," said Chuck. She stopped him and hugged him.

"Make those bad men go away," said Sam then she kissed him. He stepped outside with his eyes watered up. If Casey could see him he'd give him grief over his lady feelings. But he was happy he had them. They made him stronger.

Chuck walked up to the front of the Winnebago where he pulled some grass and held it out for one of the horses. The horse was a little skittish at first then it let him walk up to her and she ate from his hand.

"You know I'm normally terrified of you guys but today no. Strange isn't it? You should be scared of me and I should be scared of you but neither of us are. No one is going to hurt you as long as I have anything to say about." Behind him the first quad sprouted over a rise followed by others. Chuck walked over so he was between them and the horses.

"You must be the tree hugger my boy told me about. Well mister if you don't want to get hurt this is your last chance or you'd better be prepared to use that iron. But as you can see there are more of us than you."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," said Chuck as he pulled out his badge. "The name is agent Charles Carmichael, Homeland and as of last night deputy U.S. Marshal. You might notice on this piece of paper I was deputized by a Marshal Dillon. If you continue you can consider yourselves all under arrest."

"I've got a court order that gives us permission to turn this herd into dog food. So I guess you're the one who's got to stand down and move along or you can stay and watch for all I care."

"I expected that and I willing to bet that you and the judge that signed that share the same last name. Well here's an injunction sign by Judge Tate from the ninth Federal Court district. That's see your local judge and raise you one."

"Pretty slick slim but how fast are you with that six shooter. You think you can take us all before we get you? The odds on that are slim to none."

"I only have to be faster than you. If anyone draws you're dead, if anyone sneezes you're dead, if anyone looks the wrong way you're dead, and that you can take to the bank. Oh by the way say hi into the camera over there. My wife is sending this via live feed to the Marshals' Office in Kansas City."

"You think you're some sort of wise guy don't you," said the Boss. "Well I could care less about your badge and that piece of paper. Boys, are you with me or are you yellow?"

"Before you guys answer that remember what happened to those guys in Oregon and those people in Waco. This is Federal land and those horses are federal property. If they've damage your land and you can prove it you can file a claim. I've got a question for you this dog food company whose family owns it? How much are you getting per pound?"

"What do you mean how much are we getting?" said one of the men on a quad. "We aren't getting anything we're eradicating a problem or that's..."

"That's what you've been told but the truth is something else. The processing plant is going to take the meat and turn it into dog food which it's going to sell to distributors. Just ask your Boss about it. Go ahead and tell them they're going to go to prison or even get killed so you can turn a profit."

"He's lying. Can't you see what he's doing he's trying to divide us. That's what he's trying to do and you idiots are listening to him. Someone shoot him and let's be done with this."

"You don't have to listen to me. I've got Federal agents right now stopping trucks headed this way to carry away the remains. Once the Marshals arrive they're going to arrest everyone here so if you want to play your get out of jail free card now would be the time to turn around and leave."

"Come on let's go," said one of the men as he started up his quad. "Let's go. This is another one of your crappy ideas like when we were in high school. Don't deny it. This is like then isn't it? You want something and you get us all involved then we take the heat while your daddy the judge gets you off. Well this time it isn't going to happen."

"Looks like your posse is leaving, so it's just me and your two men. Three against one, I like those odds. So are you feeling lucky," said Chuck.

"Billy McCain never backs down."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Beckman was down in the situation room following the events in Russia. When the director rolled out of Lubyanka there was a spy satellite overhead that saw him. The General watched from overhead as the director lead a convoy of black Ladas to the train station. From the street cam feeds she got through the Embassy Moscow station.

"Those are Chuck's friends," said the Major. The General gave him a look. "I mean Agent Carmichael's Stefan and Anatoly."

"Yes I see them too but I don't understand. Why did the director go to the train station and in force for a few low-life terrorists? This has to do with their missing football. We know Stefan and Anatoly were tasked with recovering it."

"Look Anatoly and Stefan are leaving with that policewoman. Why are the taking her? You don't think she was in on the heist do you?"

"This is Igor screwing with us. He's figured out we're watching him and he grabbed the girl sent her with his two men to get us to waste our time trying to identify her. In addition he'll have booby traps set so when we go checking he'll know we're checking then he'll misdirect us until we're chasing our tails."

"So if that's what he's expecting what do you want us to do?" asked the Major. "Do we play along with him or do we do something different?"

"No we'll play along let's let him think he's fooled us but while we're chasing his rabbit. I want you to keep an eye on those two. If anyone is going to lead us in the right direction it will be them."

"If we had Chuck... Agent Carmichael contact them since they're friends then he could ask them what's going on and we wouldn't need all this subterfuge."

"No, I promised Chuck this time off to rest and relax. Besides it would put both in an awkward position where they'd have to choose between their friendship and their duty. I'm not ready to push either side. If anything it's about time I called Igor and shook his tree. Any luck finding Agent Bartowski?

"No none she seems to have dropped off the grid after Romania and she hasn't made contact with any of our station chiefs in the area for support."

"Well tell them to keep their ears to the ground. I'm going back up to my office to keep the paperwork flowing. If there are any developments I expect to be informed ASAP."

"Roger that I put a stack of after action reports on your desk before I came down here. They just need you signature. You know I think this is the longest we've gone without needing to call Chuck... Agent Carmichael."

"You do know we've got other agents in the field besides him. Maybe we're getting a little lazy relying on him and the intersect. Well wherever he's at I hope he's enjoying this time off because as soon as he hits L.A. there's work that's to be done like finding his mother. I can't believe her name was thrown around in Yatuska or was it. If you think about it the two gentlemen involved said they were to meet Frost then she was looking for a scientist. No one said anything about it being Stephen Bartowski or Chuck's father we just assumed that was who they were talking about because we know the back story of Mary Bartowski."

"What are you saying? That the Frost we're looking for in Russia isn't our Agent Bartowski? If it's not her then who is it?"

"I don't know I'm just thinking off the top of my head. I'm going back up to my office and close the door for a few minutes. Call me if you need me," said Beckman as she walked out heading for the elevator door.

"Ma'am... Ma'am hold up for a second we've got another situation," said the Major as he same running out to grab her.

"Well I certainly didn't get very far," said the General as she turned around. "Okay give it to me what's happened now?"

"It's your counterpart Director Trotski we just found out on the dark net that he's put out a kill order on Lester Patel and Jeff Barnes."

A what? Why do I know them? Are they one of ours? Wait a minute those are the idiots from the Buy More aren't they?"

"Yes I think they're the guys they're blaming the football heist on. I think the director thinks they work for us."

"Why would he think that? Has everyone gone crazy over there? Have they been making their vodka from wall paper glue again?"

"I don't know about the vodka but..." said the Major. He caught her look. "Right that was a joke. Well there is one thing that might have caused him to think that. Their airline tickets were purchase by the Embassy."

"Great and tell me that the funds trace back to us." The Major nodded. "I thought I ordered everyone to stand down over there. Who ordered the tickets?"

"Colonel Casey did ma'am through the office of the Military Attaché. So technically the funding didn't come from us but from the DoD."

"Do you think Igor is going to cut hairs with us? No this just reinforces the Kremlin's view that we're behind this. Call the Colonel and tell him to take the two idiots in custody when they arrive. He's going to have put them up in a safe house for the time being or until we can resolve their situation."

"I'm on it," said the Major. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"No I don't think so. I'm going back upstairs and call Igor. But I don't know what to tell him that will make him believe me. It's not good that he hasn't called me but I need to try anyway. You stay here and keep feeding me info as Intel comes in. We need to stay on top of this or it will come back and bite us. I hope Bartowski is enjoying his vacation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stood there in front of the three men facing them down. All they needed was a tumbleweed to roll through and the stage would've been set. Tensions were running high as they stood there staring at each other and none of them wanted to back down. Suddenly a couple of Escalades pulled in with U.S. Marshal written on the side.

"Excuse me," said Chuck. "Excuse me. Sorry to, uh uh, sorry to interrupt whatever's going on here, but, uh, Mr. Boss, Sir, I just wanted you to meet my team. Tell me something. Do you find them imposing? Go ahead, you can be honest. I was going for imposing. Maybe you could go ahead and put your weapons down. I said put your weapons down! Oh, there you go, there you - and then, and then the hands up to imply that your hands are empty."

"Boss that, Carmichael guy is good," said one of the Boss' goons as he laid his weapon down and put his hands up.

"Now would be your cue to take your raised hands in the air interlock your fingers behind your heads then get down on your knees. A marshal will be by presently to service you thank you for your kind cooperation."

"Why you no good pole cat... you yellow belly..." said the Boss as he got jumped back on his quad and tried to make a run for it. "This isn't over yet," said the man as he gunned the throttle then tried to get away.

Chuck flashed he pulled a stiletto from the inside of his jacket and threw it at the man. The knife hit home landing in spokes of the front right tire jamming it. The wheel locked causing the quad pulled to the right then rolled over on itself throwing the man off up and over the handle bars like a bucking bronco.

"Now who were you calling a yellow bell sap sucker? I wasn't running but it doesn't look like you are either," said Chuck as the man got up spitting out sod covered in horse dung. He landed in some fresh pies. "Just raise your hands and let's walk back just try to stay down wind. You were talking about pole cats before." Chuck covered him with his .45 and walked him back to the marshals who had the other two in custody.

"Hey Chuck you've got a good one here. I guess this is what happens when you talk a lot of crap. I hope you boys have got a good lawyer because you're going to need one. You're going to be arraigned in Federal court and with the video we've got you'd better be looking for O.J. Simpson's attorney."

"Kenny as always it's nice to see you again. Come inside and meet the newest member of the Bartowski tribe," said Chuck as the other Marshals led off the perps in cuffs. As they walked over to the Winnebago Sam came running out.

"Uncle Kenny," she screamed as she launched herself in Kenny's arms. "Those bad men were going to hurt my horses."

"Hey runt how have you been? Have you been keeping your father out of trouble? Oh I was talking with Zondra the other day and she told me to tell you guys you're on her list. She expected to have baby pics by now."

"Zondra said what? So you two have kept in touch. Is this something I should know about," said Sarah as she walked over with Bunny in her arms.

"It's not like that," said Kenny as he sat Sam down. She went over to watch the horses trot off. The Stallion came over and called the herd then they went off with him. The colt looked back at Sam then turned back to catch up to its mother. Sam heaved a sigh as she stood there waving goodbye as the herd disappeared over the ridge. She had an urged to find her mommy.

"So what's it exactly like then," asked Sarah. Kenny looked over to Chuck for help. Chuck coughed. "Okay you don't need to look to him for help. I'll let you off the hook and drop it for now. So you and Zondra who would've believed..."

"So this is letting me off the hook. Here let me hold her," said Kenny. "And you really named her Bunny. You know she's going to get even when she gets older."

"What's wrong with Bunny," asked Sam as she walked over to join them. "I came up with the name although Aunt Carina said it sounded like a stripper's name. But what's so wrong with that?"

"Wait a minute do you know what a stripper is and I'm hoping you say no," said Kenny. But Sam nodded her head yes with her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do what do you think I am stupid? Mommy told me that a stripper was an exotic dancer so what's so wrong with that. Bunny can study dance."

"Excuse me, why do you think they're called exotic dancers," said Kenny. He wasn't going to let this go it was too good even though Sarah's look was telling him to drop it. He just couldn't

"They're exotic because they dance with feathers. The feathers come from exotic birds although I was assured they weren't hurt when they took them. I guess people stand around collecting them when they fall off."

"Yeah right," said Kenny. Sarah gave him a look she would've kicked him but he was holding Bunny so the only thing she could do was give him a look. "Yes they use a lot of peacock and ostrich feathers. I have a buddy who works for the Kansas City police. He works in vice and he can get you..."

"No nothing," said Sarah as she took Bunny back. Chuck, I thought the people for the camper would be out by now. Maybe we ought to call them."

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. Your people found out I was coming out so they asked me to give you a ride to Union Station. I'm afraid after your description of the damage they decided it was unrepairable in the field. They told me that you've been booked in one of the roomette bedrooms on the Southwestern Chief for L.A."

"Good maybe we'll see some familiar faces," said Chuck trying to paint a happy face on it. This was not how he wanted to go home but this was what he had to live with.

"Well let's round things up and head out. Chuck, I think they might get a little nervous if you wear that peacemaker on board the train."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was milling around the Buy More there were some single white females eyeing the beastmaster and he was all over them with his sale's pitch. Big Mike stood off to the side and watched as Casey tried and tried again but with no luck. Finally Big Mike came over and pulled him off to the side.

"Come here John," said Big Mike as he waved him over. "You need to work on your sales technique. You're coming on too strong and scaring away the prey. You need to ease into it you need to create a need that they didn't know they had."

"I don't understand. If they're looking at it don't they already know they want it? If they didn't want it why are they even look at it and not at something else like an iron or a broom?"

"Excuse me but have you ever had sex? How did Alex get born or was it an accident after copious amounts of alcohol followed by a bad decision?

"No and yes... I don't see how this is supposed to be helping me. If there's nothing else I need to get back to work. You can keep your advice."

"Now don't get mad I didn't mean anything by it. It's just your sales technique is... well it has no foreplay in it. It's like you're going straight for the prize. Sometimes remember it's not about arriving at a destination but the journey to get there. Look I can read the tag on the beastmaster... which makes me one of the few around here," said Big Mike as he looked at Fernando digging gold out of his nose then looking around.

"Oh no you don't, I don't want to see you wipe that on the merchandise. You get to the restroom and take care of your crap there," yelled Big Mike. "Sorry now where were we? Oh right reading the tag. Most people can read the tag and you repeating what's written there doesn't make me feel confident about purchasing it. Actually it could have the opposite effect am I sure what's written on the tag is true. If it is why are you telling me something I can read. What you want to tell them is why I need it? What can it do for me?

"Okay I'm game," said Casey. He thought Big Mike was full of it but he'd play along. "Okay let me have the pitch. Tell me why I want this grill and what can it do for me?

"I'm glad you asked me that Sir. Well I want you to close your eyes and imagine this. This fine American made grill in your backyard with a fire going. You stand there next to it with your meat on it cooking away. Your significant other is on the other side of it waiting with languishing eyes waiting for you to feed her. You are the provider. You are the hunter who went out on the Serengeti and brought home the gazelle to feed your little lioness. You pass her a steak off the grill. It's hot and juicy and as she eats it with each bite she's thinking how lucky she is to have a man like you who can provide. And afterwards she shows you just how grateful she is. All this is yours and for such a low low price... the beastmaster brings out the beast in you."

"Okay, okay I get it and yeah that's pretty slick and it probably works on Grimes' mother but how do I turn that around to the women who want to buy it?"

"John, do I have to teach you everything? I see you're eyeing the grill. My wife bought me one I think she bought it more for herself but that's okay. My poor wife works hard all day between work and taking care of the home so she likes it when I can take over something in the house like cooking. Now a couple nights a week and on the weekend she comes home. I get her a beer and tell her to put her feet up then I fire up the beastmaster and take the burden off her. Most men won't tell you that they like grilling but you put one of these bad boys in your back yard and it's like turning a light for a moth. Men can't stay away from it. I guess if you look at the price then you think about what you deserve you might just say hell yes I'm worth every penny."

"Not bad, not bad at all so did your wife buy you one of these for your back yard?" Casey had to admit Big Mikes sales pitch was pretty convincing.

"No way am I going to get one of these things for my backyard. When I get home I want my beer cold and I want my wife..."

"We get the idea. Nice training session too," said Morgan as he walked over. "Big Mike I need to see John for a moment. Mom called and asked me what to get you for your birthday so I suggested the beastmaster since you like it so much."

"Oh no you didn't, Geez I don't want to have to fight for my food against all the insects in Southern California. Not to mention the meal mosquitos make out of me. No, oh hell, no way is that happening I need to call that woman up and set her straight. Dismissed John we'll come back to this again but for now carry on."

"Aye there Capt'n," said Casey. Big Mike looked back at him then hurried off. "Okay Troll I should thank you but first what do you want?"

"It's General Beckman she's on the horn down in Castle for you. Oh and a head's up she doesn't sound too happy. I think you screwed up."

"I screwed up? I don't hardly think so if anything you or your buddy screwed up. He probably got into trouble blazing a trail across the west."

"Well whatever it is she's on the horn and wants to talk to you," said Morgan as he followed John down to Castle. "Why do you think it has to be us who screwed up if she wants to talk to you?" Casey just replied with a grunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Shortly before]

The General got tired of waiting around for Igor to call her so she poured herself a glass of scotch then picked up the bat phone. She had no idea what time it was in Moscow but she didn't care. With everything going on she was certain Igor would be in his office. It seemed the phone rang forever before he picked up.

"Igor we put this phone in so we can talk through our differences. I was just made aware that you put a kill order out on Lester Patel and Jeff Barnes can I assume it has to do with the stolen cheget?"

"You can assume all you want but we both know you know. I know their tickets were funded through your embassy so are you going to lie to me and tell me they don't work for you?"

"They don't. They are just a couple of idiots that worked at the Buy More in Burbank," said the General but Igor cut her off.

"So they worked in the secret CIA station in Burbank with Agent Carmichael and his team. That doesn't sound like they didn't or don't work for you."

"Yes they worked at the Buy More but there a lot of other people who work at the Buy More too. They help to maintain its cover. Igor it's not in our interest to cause this friction between our countries. I will make a deal with you. You send someone over here and they can work with Colonel Casey and detain the two imbeciles when they touch down."

"And if they have the cheget with them what then? It is the property of the Russian Federation and we demand that it be returned to us unopened."

"I have no problem with that. It's your property as far as I'm concerned if they have it your people can take it. But whatever happened to Jasmine? Did you lose her?"

"No we didn't lose her she flew out too. Her ticket was purchased through a numbered off shore account in the Caymans. We're really going to play this game?"

"I guess so," said Diane. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do we have to do with Jasmine? I told you who she works for Ettore La Barba and Mr. Big."

"Yes you did but that doesn't explain why she bought a ticket and is flying into Dulles. It looks like your chickens are coming home to roost."

"What? What flight is she on? I'll have someone there to apprehend her," said Diane. "Connie, get the Major up here ASAP. If I show her to you in irons would that convince you?"

"Send her back to us for prosecution then we can talk. I have a prototype that we need permission to land. I need for you to clear an airfield for me. I'll send you the specs but I need a landing strip. Colonel Casey can be there to greet it."

"So you're going to send someone to work with us?"

"We'll see how things go but the kill order stands so if they are innocent you'll need to work fast to convince me otherwise."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Casey made his way down to Castle as quickly as he could the last thing he wanted was to make the General angry because she had to wait for him. He checked his phone on the way down. "Crap," he said to himself he forgot he'd switched it off when he went to see Kat. But wasn't he allowed a little personal time. If Chuck could plod across the west in his Conestoga why can't he have one night off? Western democracy won't fall because of him having one night.

"Morning General, I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting but the battery on my phone died and I didn't have a charger. I'm charging it as we speak."

"Yes I'm sure you are well while you've been out of pocket. The Russians lost one of their nuclear footballs went to DEFCON one and are blaming us for stealing it."

"Did we? I mean of course we didn't," said Casey as he looked at her trying to figure out what the correct response was.

"Of course we didn't but they think we did and you want to take a guess who reinforced that idea? I gave word that no one and I mean no one was to do anything in Russia then what happens. I'll tell you I get word that we provided two tickets for your Buy More buddies..."

"They are hardly my buddies. They texted Grimes asking for support and we decided since they knew about out little base here it wouldn't be good if they went around spouting that out over there."

"I'll give you a clue the Russians already knew about your base. I bet you even brought them into Castle or if you didn't Chuck did."

"But they were blindfolded in and out so they can't know where they were. We followed proper protocol I know that because I oversaw it."

"And did you wear your nice green polo shirt with Buy More written across it? Did Grimes take off his badge that says Store Manager, Buy More Burbank. Igor gave me your location in a not so pleasant conversation I had with him a little while ago."

"Okay so they know about our location. We never figured that this would last forever... I guess I'm asking what do we do now moving forward."

"Moving forward... let's hope there's a forward to move to. You provided the extraction plan for the two idiots the Russian think master minded the heist of their cheget. You in one move destroyed years of hard work by myself and the State Department."

"Master minded the theft those two morons can't even master mind their way out of the bathroom let alone pulling off a heist like that."

"They had assistance and luck... Let me tell you if I were Igor I'd think the same thing. The heist took place in Yakutsk where your musical duo was performing. It was there they came in possession of the cheget then made their way across Siberia all the way to Moscow. They were involved in a shoot-out in the train station in Moscow where they escaped and made it to the airport where they caught a flight out to L.A. we paid for."

"They aren't behind this theft. They don't have the resources nor the intelligence to pull that off. Who else is with them? There has to be someone else I'll stake a bet on that."

"I don't think they did anything either but the Russians do. It seems our Jasmine has sprouted her head again. She was active around where the case was stolen. The Russians have yet to get a clear picture of her involvement but according to them she is either a co-conspirator or a profiteer. She's been trailing your two friends across Siberia to Moscow. Currently she is on a plane from Moscow to Dulles."

"That couldn't have sat well with the commies... I mean Russians. Sorry old habits are hard to break."

"Right well you need to break them and soon. I'll explain in a little while but you're right it didn't sit well. They believe Jasmine is working for us and they've accused us of using her to out flank them. They believe she helped Mr. Patel and Barnes to elude capture. Colonel they think Jasmine is one of our agents coming home after a mission."

"What are they smoking over there anyway? I can tell you it's not tobacco. Did they get wood alcohol confused for their vodka?"

"I hear you but if you take a step back and look at this from their perspective everything points in our direction. I know we're not involved only because I know what we're doing and what we're not doing over there but they don't."

"So General, you're saying we're risking world war three over two idiots and a simple misunderstanding. So what do you want me to do?"

"Something I know you're not going to like. You're going to have to drive to MCAS 's probably better if you sit down as I tell you the rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them: Imma, Anatoly and Stefan depart Moscow on a military prototype plane. It was the Russian equivalent to the U.S.'s hypersonic. Up and over the Arctic Circle they would arrive first in L.A. with time to spare. They were going over with Imma all the protocols for a high altitude jump but as they were debriefing her they received a call from Moscow. It was Igor changing up their plan.

"Director," said Stefan. "What word do you have for us? We're just going over last minute details before we get into launch position."

"There's a small change of plans. Agent Stanasolovski you will be getting off the plane when it lands in Miramar, California. There you will meet a Colonel Casey and you will work together with him to retrieve the case. You other two will carry out your parallel mission. Agent Stanasolovski you're green at this I'm sorry I wish I had more time to teach you. However, listen to your partners and follow your gut. The gut is never wrong – Good luck. Director out."

"Well you're going to get your trial by fire and with John Casey no less," said Stefan as he went and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "You're going to have an interesting time."

"Why do you say that? Then you know him. What can I expect? What can you tell me about him?" Anatoly laughed as he took his glass from Stefan and handed one to Imma.

"Here you'll need this. We both know him. Don't be upset or get angry if he calls you a Commie. He thinks we're all communists. He'll tell you something like better dead than red but that's just him let it slide off."

"But joking aside he can teach you a lot. He was their go to hitman assassin when Reagan was their president. He took out a lot of comrades when we called each other comrade in Central and South America. Well here's to the success of our mission," said Stefan as they drank the toast.

Imma started gagging and coughing as it set her throat on fire and her face turned red. Both Stefan and Anatoly laughed.

"Sorry about laughing but that just means you need another," he said as he refilled their glasses then he stopped and looked over at Anatoly. "You know what's strange why hasn't anyone mentioned Chuck."

"What's a Chuck," asked Imma as she picked up her glass. This time she sipped. "Mmm much better so this Chuck can anyone explain?"

"Chuck is a who not a what. Agent Charles Carmichael and one of the best people I know. It doesn't matter that he works for the Agency. Chuck is unique in this business in that he does what's right not always what he's ordered to do."

"Yes if he were involved in this mess I think it would already been resolved. Even if it was his mother who started it all. I wouldn't blame Chuck if he sat this one out and that might be why no one is mentioning him."

"I don't know the truth is no one's actually seen Frost. They've batted around her name but there hasn't been a visual. But you're right that would explain why no one is mentioning Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny drove them around the town showing them Kansas City then after a bite to eat he dropped Chuck, Sarah and family off at Union Station Kansas City. They said their goodbyes then Chuck went to the ticket window to collect their boarding passes while he did that Sarah went on to the platform. Chuck caught up with them there where they waited for their train. Then somewhere around ten the train rolled in.

"Our car should be up front," said Chuck as he picked Sam up and threw their bag over one shoulder. Sarah carried Bunny and her bag with her as they made their way to the end of the train.

"Mr. Carmichael," said a familiar voice. "Let me help you with some of that." They looked up and it was Mike the same car attendant they had the last time. "I saw your names on the passenger manifest this morning so I got everything ready."

"This is Mike," said Sarah as she turned to Sam. "You were still inside me when we met the last time. You haven't changed a bit Mike," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Mike, this is Sam and this is Bunny. Bunny is our newest addition."

"Well it's good to have you guys back aboard. Let me get you situated so we can take off again," said Mike as he got them onboard in the superliner. "You know how these rooms work so I won't bother you with details. Here are your meal vouchers the dining car like before is behind along with the viewing room. I'm sorry but traveling at night you're not going to see much until tomorrow morning. We should be arriving in Union Station Los Angeles at about a quarter past eight the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks I think we're just a little beat right now and we want to go to sleep. Here's something for your trouble," said Chuck as he passed him a C-note.

"Here we go again. You know you really have to stop this," he said as Chuck slipped it in his pocket. "You really do over tip."

"I don't think so I just want you to know that I... we appreciate the fact you go out of your way to help us out. I've been were you're and I know it's not easy so just take the money and buy something nice for your kid."

"You mean kids now. My family has gotten larger too and Mrs. Carmichael I appreciate you saying I look the same but I think my hair and the lack of it says something different. Well I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. The viewing car is always open with a small bar if you wake up in the middle of the night and want something."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he saw him to the door. "Okay let's get everyone in bed," said Chuck as he yawned. "I'm sorry I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Sweetie why don't I feed Bunny while you get ready to go to sleep then I'll put her in bed. You can sleep in the compartment with her while Sam and I go to the viewing car where I can get her a snack and I can get a nightcap then we'll come back and go to sleep."

"If that's what you want to do then go for it. I don't need a nightcap I just need to close my eyes and sleep. Sam if you can see outside you can see some pretty nice sights. Tomorrow will be nice too but right now I just need to close my eyes and check out the inside of my eyelids.

Tiredness snuck up on Chuck and soon he was yawning every few seconds. As soon as his head hit the pillow it was lights out. Sarah fed Bunny and she was yawning too. Sarah had her hands full trying to get her to nurse as tired as she was but finally she was feed. Then she tucked her in to the bed next to Chuck's surrounding her with cushions so she couldn't roll out.

"Come on let's get you that snack," said Sarah as she took Sam by the hand and led her out. They went into the view car that was all glass enclosed. The lighting was dim so the passengers could see the night sky filled with stars pass overhead.

"Wow," was all Sam could say as she heaved a deep breath stopping in the middle if the aisle and looking up at the night sky.

"I know I wanted you to see this," said Sarah as she pulled her along. "Your father took me on this train to visit Ellie when I was pregnant with you. I have traveled a lot when I was little but I don't think I really ever appreciated the sights until I met your father. I wanted to share this with you."

"Thanks," said Sam as she looked around. "Look what's that?" asked Sam as a shooting star ran across the night sky.

"That's a meteorite falling to earth. They fall all the time but if they fall during the day you can't see them because of the sunlight and at night because we live in the city there are too many lights to see the night sky."

"Can I get you ladies something," said a waiter who came over to their table. "The bar is going to close soon so if you want anything now would be the time to get it."

"Do you have any ice cream? Rocky road in particular," asked Sarah. Sam smiled at her and nodded but the waiter shook his head.

"I'm sorry but we have Tahitian vanilla bean gelato or a blood orange sorbet. Both are good but if you want a dessert we have a triple chocolate mousse parfait or a New York cheesecake with fruit topping."

"Oh decisions," said Sarah as she thought. "Why don't you bring us a triple chocolate mousse parfait with two spoons and to drink I'll have a Dewar's on the rocks and she'll have a juice. What kind of juice do you want?"

"Do you have apple?" asked Sam. She sat and ordered like an adult. The waiter had to give her a double take.

"Yes, so that will be the triple chocolate mousse parfait with two spoons, then to drink a scotch on the rocks and one apple juice. I'll bring your nightcap and juice right over."

"What is a nightcap?" asked Sam. "Is it a hat you wear to go to sleep? I remember watching Masha and the bear bear wore a funny hat to bed. Does the hat really work?"

"No I mean yes but no. Okay the hat bear wore is called a nightcap but that's not what the waiter is bringing me. My drink is called a nightcap because… well it's supposed to help relax me so I can go to sleep. Today was very hectic and after your father's adventure this morning I need this right now."

"I was scared for Chuck too was that silly of me? I know Chuck is a prince but I still get scared. I get scared for both of you."

"No it's not silly you get scared… we get scared for someone because we love them and if you love someone you don't want to see them hurt. However, we have the power to help people and with great power comes great responsibility," said Sarah. If Chuck could hear her now he'd be laughing his butt off at her quoting Stan Lee.

"Here you go," said the waiter as he put the mousse parfait between the two of them then set their drinks up.

"Well dig in kiddo," said Sarah as she took a spoonful. "Mmm this is good. You'd better takeover or I'll eat it all including the kid that's eating it," said Sarah as she cover Sam with chocolate kisses. Sam giggled.

[Back in the roomette]

Chuck was sound asleep dreaming about wild horses running in a field that suddenly became sheep hopping around. He was the shepherd when a wolf came walking around. However, he was suddenly woken up when his phone started to ring. Bunny started to roll over and move about.

"Crap, Morgan you're going to wake the baby," said Chuck as he answered. He had to put Morgan on speaker as he tried to get Bunny back to sleep. "Morgan what is it? You know how late it is?"

"I'm sorry Dude but I can't keep up with the time difference," said Morgan. "I just tried and hoped you'd still be awake."

"Morgan, we're only two hours ahead of your time and soon it will only be one. So now that you've woken me up what is it you want to tell me? You still haven't sold your TV? I told you I'm not buying it."

"No, that's not it, but it really is a good buy. You should reconsider but that's not why I'm calling. Dude theirs a kill order out on Lester and Jeff. You've got to do something. They want to whack them."

"Hold on a moment you sure they want to whack in the sense of to shoot them not beat the crap out of them because Lester has a way that makes you feel like you'd like to slap him around a bit. And this 'they' who are they? Morgan I don't want to say anything but are you sure you've got your facts straight."

"Of course I'm sure I had to listen really hard to Casey's conversation with Becky to hear what they didn't want me to hear…"

"So the General wants to hit them or is it Casey? Did Lester piss off the Big Guy and he wants to wring his neck?"

"No it's the Russians. I heard something about their director putting the hit out on them. I heard them talking something about your two cents Russian friends…"

"You mean Anatoly and Stefan. It will be good to see them but it would be kind of a bummer if they did whack Jeff and Lester. Listen we're coming in early. We're arriving tomorrow evening at a quarter pas eight. We're going to need a ride from Union Station to our place in Echo Park."

"I thought you were driving the Conestoga across the wilderness and was going to circle the wagons when the Indians' attacked.

"Funny, very funny but outside of Kansas City our trip was cut short when we threw a rod through the engine block. Luckily we were at a rest stop or we would've been strained so now we're on the train riding in."

"Well at least you had another choice. Let me explain to you a little bit about what's been going on here," said Morgan. He told Chuck a little bit about what he understood was going on in Russia along with their reaction. Chuck listened then finally Morgan finished. "…So there you go everybody is mad at everyone else and the two idiots are in the middle."

"Okay it's a little difficult for me to do anything from where I am at the moment but I will try to make a few phone calls then I need for you to meet us at Union Station. I'm going to need to be taken to a place not far from home before it's too late. Do you have any idea when Lester and Jeff are arriving?"

"They flew from Moscow this morning but no I haven't called the airport to check to see what time they're due in."

"Do that it's a long flight and we might actually be back before them so we can run to the airport. Is the General sending Casey to meet them?"

"Yes and he's supposed to take a Russian along with him. She's due in any moment now at Miramar. She's flying in on a Russian experimental aircraft…"

"It's just a copy of our hypersonic," said Chuck. "Although tell Casey I wouldn't mind if he could take a few photos up close of it. I'd like to see how they put it together. So when you say she is due in at Miramar do you mean the Russians are sending a female agent."

"Yes and don't ask me to repeat her name. Her first name is Imma and that's about all I know about her. Chuck you need to do something. I'll be the first to admit that Lester gets on my nerves but Jeff was okay most of the time. They don't deserve this."

"Let me look into it and I'll see what I can do. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding and once we work this out we can all joke about it."

"Joke about what?" said Sarah as she and Sam walked in. "Who's on the phone that woke my baby up? Morgan is that you?"

"Yes Ma'am I apologize and will let you guys go. Chuck, please take care of that thing for me and I'll check on the arrival times so we can make a plan. Either Alex or I will meet you at the train station. Good night," said Morgan as he hung up."

"I think you need to start explaining," said Sarah with a menacing tone. Sam put her hands on her hips and looked at him too.

"Yeah I think you've got some explaining to do too," said Sam trying to sound like Sarah. Chuck smiled and kissed both.

"It's nothing Lester and Jeff got themselves in trouble and Morgan called to ask me to help them out. "Now that you guys are here I can go and make a call to Igor Troski to try to sort things out."

"Igor," said Sarah. Chuck looked at her then at Sam. "Oh yes that Igor. Okay, go and make the call I'll get everyone to sleep here but I want a full briefing later and when I say full I mean from A to Z without skipping any details."

"Yes ma'am," said Chuck as he put on his robe then grabbed his phone and stepped out.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman's men were all over the Dulles Airport. She waited in the security office where she could monitor the CCTV feed for airport with her aide. Jasmine's plane was still inbound as they set the trap. The operation was supposed to be a simple tag and bag then remove her from the airport. The General was hoping Jasmine could be the loose brick that could bring down the wall hiding Ettore.

"Ma'am Jasmine's flight has been given permission to land and our men are moving into place. Are there any last minute orders?"

"None other than try to take her alive I promised Igor once we got our information out of her we'd turn her over to him for trial."

"Yes ma'am I'll make sure the agents are aware we need to try to take her alive," said the Major then he disappeared. Beckman sat on the edge of her chair twiddling her thumbs thinking about what needed to happen or better what she hoped would happen.

Waiting inside the jet bridge the tac team stood by ready for action. The plan was as soon as the plane docked they were to rush on the plane and neutralize the target. They had the seat number and the plan for the plane so they knew where she was. It was just go onboard get her and get off.

"Okay girls look alive it's time to rock and roll," said the team leader as he pulled down his ski mask. The jet bridge began to move into place then extended out to connect to the plane.

"Okay buddy get out of here," said the team leader to the man who positioned the bridge. They got next to the hatch then they were on board.

"Out of the way, out of the way," they yelled. Some of the passengers hadn't listened to the flight crew when they were told to remain seated so they were unceremoniously shoved aside and out of the way.

"Target's in sight," radioed the team leader as the man on point darted her then dropped a black hood over her head.

"Grab her and let's go. The target's ours," radioed back the team leader as they began retreating off the plane. "We're off," he radioed back.

"Well we got her," said the Major. "That was easy now we can interrogate her. Your plan worked General without a hitch now we've got her."

"It was too easy," said the General. "The woman escaped from us in Chicago. She escaped across Siberia then out of Russia only to be grabbed on a plane? She had to figure that we'd know she was on this plane and a simple passenger manifest would've told us what seat she was in... Oh crap team leader, this is General Beckman. Did you make visual confirmation that the woman you grabbed is our target?"

"Of course... well she was sitting in the target's seat and she had the same hair color," said the Team leader as he looked back at his men.

"Do a quick visual check and make sure she's our woman," said the General. She had a bad feeling in her gut. The man carrying the target laid the woman on the jet bridge then remover the black hood. There was silence as they looked at each other.

"General, we have a problem. This isn't the target I don't know how this happened. We're going back to the plane."

"You need to check every person on the plane including the flight crew. Major, we need to lock down this airport. No one can get out of here without being checked and I mean everyone."

"I can spin that there was a bomb threat and we're doing everything to secure everyone's safety," said the Major. The General nodded then waved him off. Her biggest fear was that it was already too late. Jasmine was good and they'd underestimated her like the Russians had.

[Shortly before landing]

The passenger fasten seat belt sign came on and the flight attendants came by to make sure all the trays and seat backs were up right. The one attendant came by Jasmine who had her eyes closed leaning against the window with her tray down.

"Miss I'm sorry but you need to wake up," she said as she shook her gently. "We're about to land and you need to put up your tray up."

"What? I'm sorry but I don't feel so good. What did you serve us? Are you sure the food was okay? My stomach feels like it's been turned inside out. I have to go to the lavatory I'm sorry," said Jasmine as she jumped up and ran.

"Miss, Miss you can't... we're going to land soon," said the attendant but Jasmine ran on not paying her any attention.

"You need to go after her," said the male attendant. "The last thing the company needs is a law suit over the food. You know who'll get blamed and canned over it. I'll take care of the rest of your passengers.

"Yes I know and I'll handle it. Tell the captain the cabin is ready for landing. I'll take her and we'll sit in the last row," said the attendant as she made her way back to the restroom. "Miss, miss are you okay in there?"

"Yes, I'll be right out just one moment," said Jasmine. As she thought her procrastinating inside would generate anxiety in the attendant.

"Miss we're about to land... open the door and let me help you so you can get to a seat before we land."

"Okay," said Jasmine as she opened the door but when the woman put her head in she found Jasmine in a flight attendant's uniform. Jasmine grabbed her pulling her in then jammed a syringe in her neck. The woman collapsed in Jasmine's arms.

"Thanks for the hand," said Jasmine as she wrapped a blanket around the attendant then dragged her back to her seat buckling her in. At this point they were close to landing and everyone's attention was out of the window or the quickest means of getting their things out of the overhead bins then getting off the plane. Jasmine went back to a back seat where she buckled herself in. The male attendant looked back at Jasmine but she kept her head down and just waving back.

"Now for the floor show," she said to herself as she sat in her seat waiting for the tac team to board and extract her double. Once the excitement was over she ducked in the aft galley. In the floor board was the access hatch to the cargo hold. She jumped down in it pulling the hatch closed behind her. Now that the plane had landed the baggage handlers were there to offload and get everything over to the baggage carousel as quickly as possible. They were so busy trying to move bags that no one noticed Jasmine. In her uniform she blended in.

"Okay now to get over to the private jets," said Jasmine as she hurried across the tarmac trying to stay out of sight. Her little ploy wouldn't last long and if she was going to get out she needed to get out soon before the airport was shut down.

"Hey buddy can I hitch a ride," said Jasmine as she jumped in front of service vehicle. The driver brought it to an abrupt stop.

"Hey lady, are you trying to get yourself killed. I could've run you over. Are you lost or something? You're not supposed to be out here without sound protection."

"I took a wrong turn then found myself here. I'm supposed to be working on a Learjet," said Jasmine. She gave the man the details. "Those are all over at the hangars. You really did get lost to make your way all the way over here. Come on I've got time I'll give you a lift. The name is Roy," he said as stuck out his hand.

"Gloria, Gloria Miller," said Jasmine remembering the name of the flight attendant she placed in her seat. "Nice to meet you Roy," she said as she shook his hand.

"I wonder what's going on over there," said Roy as they past a couple of black Escalades that drove by with lights and sirens on. "Someone probably wandered on the tarmac again."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Jasmine as she switched off the radio in the cab. "I hope you don't mind. I've got a terrible headache coming on and I've got a long haul. I hate these jobs. You have to wait on the rich and famous hand and foot. They think just because they rented the plane they rented you too."

"I never thought about it but it must get pretty old. People like that who are used to taking just assume... well you know what I mean."

"Yes and yes... I've left my handprint on the side of more than one Hollywood celebrities' face but that's enough about my woes. How's life here on the ground."

"Great my wife just had a baby and I was trying to get things together so I could make a quick trip home to check on them. It's not that I have to just..."

"I get it. It's because you want to. That's really sweet Roy. Your wife is a lucky woman," said Jasmine as they pulled up in front of the hangar. The man was saying goodbye to Jasmine as he turned his radio back on. All over the radio was chatter about keeping an eye out for a woman wandering around the airport. He looked up at her.

"Sorry," she said as she jammed a needle into him too. "Roy, you're lucky. Normally I would've eliminated you but I guess I'm getting sentimental." She had him stored away on the Lear.

"If we're going to leave we need to go now I heard from the control tower they're going to shut down the field."

"Then what are you waiting for," said Jasmine. "Let's get out of here," she said as she walked back to the cabin and pulled out her phone. "Just checking in I'm on my way to LAX to intercept the idiots. ... There was a little excitement in the airport but nothing I couldn't handle. Everything is on schedule and with any luck you've have your case in a few hours. ... Yes, I know where that's at I'll meet you there. Have my money ready," she said as she put away her phone. The plane lifted off deck and was westward bound and just in time.

"We just got word the airport is closed because of a terrorist threat," radioed back the pilot. "We should be landing in L.A. in a few hours. I'll keep you posted."

"Now for a drink," she said as she got up and went up to the bar. Looking at the labels she settled on a bourbon. "George Dickel, not bad," she said as she sampled it. "Roy, you want one," she asked but he was still out from the injection and would be out for the next twenty-four or so hours.

"Sorry to take you from your family but it's better like this. At least when you wake up you'll be able to go home to your wife and child. So that's a no on the drink? Well suit yourself that leaves more for me," she said. She refilled her glass then went back to her seat. She sipped and stared off in the distance out the window wondering what the two idiots were up to. Whatever it was she hoped they enjoyed it because judgement day was quickly approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stepped outside in the hallway then pulled out his phone from his robe pocket. Then he went to the restroom where he could get some privacy and made his call. It was late and he was tired but he knew he needed to try to get people to reason. He had no idea what time it was in Moscow but he figured with everything going on someone would answer.

"Director, this is Charles Carmichael. Igor I was just told you put a kill order on Lester Patel and Jeff Barnes. You're making a mistake. They are obnoxious and a pain sometimes but they don't deserve a kill order."

"Did your director put you up to this? I should've figured Diane would. Well it's too late the order has been issued. You Americans think you can come in here steal from us then just walk away without any consequences?"

"Director, I can swear that you are making a mistake. They are not who you think they are. Listen I'm on my way now to L.A. I was given some time off but I'm cutting it short to work out a solution that will be agreeable for both our nations. You need to give me some time."

"I would if I could but there are players already in the field and I can't pull them in. Chuck did you think that you were given time off so you wouldn't know about your mother's involvement."

"My mother has nothing to do with what was stolen from you. Igor, I'll be honest with you she's looking for my father. That's the scientist she's looking for. I saw him gun downed in front of me and he died in my arms but my mother won't accept that. She's looking for proof... his body. Igor don't start a war over this... don't turn my family's personal tragedy into a global one. Please I'm begging you."

"Why didn't Diane tell me this? I'm sorry even if you are telling the truth there is nothing I can do about it. It's out of my hands."

"The General didn't tell you about my father because in addition to being my father he was also Orion," said Chuck. There was a pause of silence on the other end. "I take it from your silence you know who Orion is or was."

"Of course I do. Diane wasn't the only one hunting him. If what you say is true then it would explain a lot about you. So your father's dead. That would also answer why I haven't heard anything about him in years. I thought he might've retired but people like us we never really retire... at least not breathing. How do I know what you told me is true?"

"You don't but why would I lie to you? Igor I'm begging you I'll find your missing case and return it to you. I will return it unopened if possible."

"I'm sorry but things are out of my control right now. If you're going to save your friends you need to work quickly." Chuck hung up with Igor then thought about what he said so he tried Stefan but the number rang and rang until the answering machine kicked in then he tried Anatoly again the same thing it rang and rang. Neither were picking up and he thought he knew why so he reluctantly dialed another number. The phone rang then a sleepy voice answered.

"Olesya, I'm sorry for the hour I have no idea what time it is there," said Chuck. He heard the silence on the other end. "I'm sorry this is Chuck... Carmichael the American."

"Oh yes Chuck! How are you? Anatoly told me your wife just had another baby. Congratulations, babies are always a good thing. Nothing is more important than family. I'm sorry if you called looking for Anatoly but he's not here."

"I know I heard he was out with Stefan in Siberia but I heard they were done there and I was hoping to talk with him. It's important you know one father to another."

"You need advice. Each child is different but Anatoly is a good father. I don't know where he is just that he packed a bag and left one he had before. Stefan was with him and when those two are together you never know what kind of trouble they're going to get themselves into."

"Well I'll try him in his office in a few days. It's not that important... I'm probably just making a lot out of nothing."

"But you can't help worrying if what you're doing is the right thing. I know. Anatoly and I talk about this all the time. If you want my advice you should talk to your wife about this. Your wife is in this together with you so you should share everything with her. I need to go wake up the boys so they can get ready for school. Without Anatoly here to take them I have to make sure they get to school on time."

"Well I'll let you go then," said Chuck. He said his goodbyes then hung up. He felt a little bad about using Anatoly's wife but he got the information he needed. Leaving the restroom he walked back to his compartment thinking everything over in his head. He went inside to find everyone sound asleep he smiled looking at everyone then he climbed in bed next to Sarah. She rolled over throwing her arms around him hugging him and for a little while everything was right with the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan were geared up for the jump breathing pure oxygen to purge the nitrogen from their systems. When Chuck called they had oxygen masks on and couldn't talk. Stefan showed Anatoly the caller ID then Anatoly did the same when he received his call. They both knew Chuck knew but there wasn't anything they could do.

"Okay we're about over the drop site," said the co-pilot as he signaled them to take off the masks. He came back to help them with the jump. "Okay you should be good now. You can jump without worrying about the bends. Have you checked the tanks you'll be diving with? You don't want to get hypoxia on the way down and pass out."

"We checked everything mother we're good to go," said Stefan. He saw the look on Imma's face. "You need to work with Casey and report to us. You have the burner phone with our numbers programmed in it. We'll let you know we arrived safely then only communicated through text messages use voice only if it's an emergency."

"I've got this it's you two who need to be careful. I've heard horror stories about accidents people have had doing this kind of diving."

"It's a piece of cake," said Stefan. Anatoly gave him a look. "Tell her it is," he said giving him a wink to follow along.

"Yeah easy peasy as the Americans would say," said Anatoly. Listen everyone is going to be nice to you and even Casey in his own way but what you're going to have to do won't be easy. However, you have to keep in mind you don't work for them and you've... we've got a mission to do. Remember the mission and keep that in your head. You've never done anything like this and the one thing you can't do is get attached to the two targets. I hope you're not present when we do what we have to do but if you are don't get in the way."

"I know where my loyalties lie. You don't have to worry about me I can do this."

"I don't doubt your loyalty. Taking a life isn't easy and it never should be. When the time comes you're going to feel a lot of different emotions. Don't let them cloud your judgement."

"Anatoly's right this can get messy. Just stand aside and let us take care of this. It's better if you don't get involved in the event. You might want to count to yourself. I've always found that helps. It keeps you mind busy when your muscle memory kicks in."

"Okay the pilot just signaled he's easing back on the throttle so you two won't get sucked in our exhaust. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"That's nice of him," said Stefan as they opened the hatch down to the wheel wells. "You asked me if I want to do this? I don't think any sane person would want to but we have to. Goodbye little sister," said Stefan.

"See you in L.A.," said Anatoly as they got down in position. Then the well opened up and the two leaped out. They had to wait until them were low enough to come in undetected pushing the envelope to the max.

"Okay now Anatoly," radioed Stefan but Anatoly wasn't answering. "Anatoly pop your chute," radioed Stefan again nothing. "Crap," he said as he got rid of his oxygen tank tucked his arms by his side and held his legs together making himself more aerodynamic. He knew he had only one possibility to make this work as he dove at Anatoly. He came in screaming and caught him in midflight. He quickly attached himself to Anatoly then popped his chute. They came down together in tandem landing hard.

"Are you okay," said Stefan as he slapped his partner. "Hey can you hear me? Anatoly wake up talk to me. How do you feel?"

"What? I'm fine. Hey we're down what happened? The last thing I remember was jumping out of the plane then feeling as if all the air in my lungs got sucked out after that nothing."

"You blacked out then your AAD didn't go off so you were free falling and almost went splat. Come on we need to get our gear together then get out of here. I don't think anyone saw us come down but it's best not to take any risks."

"Let's go then," said Anatoly as they hid their chutes then rounded up their gear. Stefan called a number. "Your two guests for diner have just arrived," he said as he looked over at Anatoly. Anatoly was busy on his phone.

"Okay it's done I sent a text message to Imma so she knows we landed safe and sound," said Anatoly "Now what do we do?"

"We wait I have a couple of men who will swing by and give us a ride to a safe house. Everything we need will be there."

"It's not that late we could stop by In-N-Out for a takeaway. I could use a double-double and some animal style fried."

"You were reading my mind. I could go for a shake with that too," Stefan said as they smiled at each other. "Welcome to America."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

The flight attendants huddled together on Lester and Jeff's flight. They had a serious problem and the head attendant didn't feel like taking the responsibility. Jeff was too busy introducing himself to his new friend beer to notice anything. They had been served breakfast as soon as they took off. Jeff was woofing his down with his friend when noticed Lester hadn't touched his hardboiled egg yet. Lester was watching the meeting and caught them pointing at them.

"I wonder if they are talking about us," said Lester as he nibbled on his bun. "Look at them up there they keep looking at us. Maybe they've realized who we are and want autographs. I don't know about that you start signing then we'll end up have to sign everyone's napkin then what happens..."

"They all wipe their faces with your name. Hey, are you going to eat your hardboiled egg? If you're not I'll take it."

"No way and you shouldn't eat yours either," said Lester as he took it away from Jeff. "Think about it hardboiled eggs and beer. This is a long flight I'd like to get there without being gassed to death. I'll just hold onto these for later on."

"Oh man that's not fair. Hardboiled eggs are some of the best bar food I especially liked the pickled ones. They really hit the spot.

"None of us around you liked them. You're a walking WMD. You ever asked yourself why Bennigan's closed early the nights you were there buddy. They were afraid to have open flames. Look out whatever the meeting was about it's over and they're heading our way.

[Shortly before in the meeting]

"We've got to do something about those two. The passengers are complaining around them and the ventilation system is spreading the smell through the rest of the plane. It's in the cockpit now and the Captain and the flight crew have their oxygen masks on."

"You think anyone would notice if we jettison them over the pacific." Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? Desperate times require desperate measures. We're talking self-preservation here."

"While I appreciate the out of box thinking, now that we've got the really bad ideas out of the way what can we do?"

"Well we don't have anyone in premium class that has showers and we could tell them they have time booked in the shower then make sure they use it."

"We don't have anyone because who's got 25k to blow on a ticket. If you've got money like that to spend you hire a plane."

"True but think about that would work but do we want to reinforce this kind of behavior. It's one thing for Jennifer Aniston to walk around a plane in a bathrobe it's another if they do it," said the attendant as they looked back at Jeff gulping down a beer then belching on Lester. But Lester was prepared and shot Jeff in the mouth with a spit ball from his straw. Jeff swallowed it then chased it down with beer.

"Maybe we can lock them in the cabin and throw food over the door. We should hang a sign no feeding the animals," said one of the attendants.

"Okay we give them the upgrade but we don't change the manifest. That way the only ones who will know what we did are us. Like you said this is a case of self-preservation and the people back at in corporate don't have to serve the shepherds in the field while lay watching their flock on a cold winter's night."

[That was fifteen minutes ago]

Lester looked up and saw the group move towards them. His hair stood on end as he thought about signing all those autographs. He reached over into his pocket and took out his Bic. He started signing everything so when they arrived he handed a number of autographs to offer them to placate his fans with.

"Here you go," said Lester as he handed over all the signed items. "I even signed the salt and pepper envelopes." The one attendant her eyes began to water then she ran off. "I'm sorry if you want more just bring them to me and I'll sign them for you."

"No it's..." the attendant had to take a deep breath and let it out all at once. "You're in the wrong seats we need to move you. Please follow us," she said as she took off running back up the plane holding her nose. If she stayed far enough ahead she could breath.

"I guess we need to follow the woman," said Lester. He and Jeff got up and started following. On the way Jeff lifted the egg from Lester's pocket. He shelled it on the way dropping the pieces of egg shell then eating it.

"Hurry up or we're going to lose her," said Lester. The woman seemed like she was running a marathon or something as fast as she was going down the aisle. "Keep up."

"I'm trying," said Jeff with his mouthful which sounded more the 'th-I'm th-rying'. Lester stopped felt his pocket.

"Oh no you didn't I know what you did...open your mouth. Open your mouth Thomas Jeffery Barnes this moment... open it. Jeff made a big gulp then opened his mouth.

"See nothing to see... Oh what's that," said Jeff as he belched on Lester. "Oh it's a warm summer's breeze."

"Blowing in from the swamp maybe over the alligator farm," said Lester as he fanned himself. "Boy you're a walking violation of the Geneva Convention."

"Here you're right in here and please use the showers and I mean it. Use the showers then burn your clothes."

"What was that?" said Lester. He was still upset with Jeff and wasn't paying any attention. "I'm sorry can you repeat please?"

"I said enjoy your turns in the shower. Please let us know when you're done and we'll bring you something to drink before the evening meal."

"Well after my favorite beer I'd like my favorite drink... booze just bring me an assortment or you can bring me all the fruit peels and some bread crumbs from the other passengers. Oh yes and some sugar. How long is this flight?"

"No ignore him please. Get in there now. How could you even think about making prison hooch on this plane?"

"Don't get all bent out of shape I was going to share. Now if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy a nice shower after a day's work in the office."

"Well hurry up I want my turn... and what work... what office."

"Oh no maybe eating that egg was a bad idea," yelled Jeff over the sound of running water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove down to Miramar with Alex leaving Morgan in the Buy More to cover. Originally he was going to go by himself but Beckman called him back to tell him to take someone along. Since Morgan was covering his absence in the Buy More and Chuck wasn't back yet, the job fell on Alex. They were now halfway there on the I-5.

"I know Bartowski is behind this," said Casey. "I know he is. Where else would the General get that idea that I can be inappropriate?"

"I don't know Dad. It might've been when you talked about having to drive down and pick up the little commie or when you said you'd never driven a live commie before in your car."

"Well I haven't. They are usually in a body bag in the trunk. I wasn't lying and she knows that so what's the big deal?"

"Dad I hate to break this to you but Reagan isn't president any more. And the Russians aren't our biggest threat either."

"About Regan not being President anymore….unfortunately I know that, and about the Russians well the book's still out on that. They are at DEFCON one which is what we should be at."

"No the general is right is we start matching them then this whole thing spirals in… one side doing something and the other reacting with something greater that's how wars start."

"Not reacting is how you get caught with your pants down and you get your butt kicked. Just look at Pearl Harbor."

"Just look at the 'Guns of August' how world war one got started. The only problem is as Einstein wrote: 'I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.'"

"Yeah but better dead than red," said Casey as Alex shook her head. "What's the matter now? Did I say something that wasn't true?"

"Let's just get this all out of your system before we get there. In the interest of diplomatic relations it will be better."

"Everyone's a critic these days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Russian version of the hypersonic Imma went into the restroom and put back on her uniform. She thought about wearing the clothes they'd bought for her but she wanted to meet this person professionally first. She wanted to make a good first impression and wearing her uniform was the way to do that.

"We're circling the airfield now," said the co-pilot. He came back to check up on her. "As soon as we've got permission we'll land. I see you decided to wear your uniform."

"Yes I didn't want to give them the wrong impression. This is my job and I'm professional. Wearing those other clothes... well I didn't want any wrong ideas."

"Too bad. You looked nice in that dress," said the co-pilot. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look.

"That's exactly the impression I didn't want to give," said Imma as she straightened out her uniform then took her seat and buckled in.

"We're only going to be on deck long enough to off load you and refuel. The military and Aeroflot don't want this plane out of country for long." The fasten seat belt light came on. "I guess we've got permission to land so I need to get back up in the cockpit. Good luck on you mission. Ni puha, ni pera [neither fur nor feather]

"K chertu spah see bah, to the devil thank you," said Imma. She heard the engine sounds change then felt the plane buck a little as the pilot worked the flaps. She was running through what to say when she arrived.

[On the ground]

"Here comes the commie plane now. Just look at it a carbon copy of our own. How much you want to bet she says they invented it just like everything else."

"Dad we talked about this. Those are all comments you need to keep to yourself or to me not to the person who's arriving. But you're right it does look a lot like our plane.

"Evening Colonel," said the Base Commander as he walked up behind Casey. John was half expecting him to jump out of the bushes."

"Evening Colonel. I see you couldn't stay away from the flight line," said John as they look back at him smiling.

"I was told I needed to keep the flight line clear of personnel and the only way to do that was if I'm here to supervise, right? I'm an operational type not a pencil pusher."

"So you're down here to get a first have view of the Russians' new toy. I don't blame you I'd probably do the same if I were you."

"Let's just call it professional curiosity and leave it at that. Wait a minute is it just me or does that plane look a lot like our X-craft?"

"Dad... I mean the Colonel just said the same thing. I think we ought to start looking for moles in our production facility."

"It doesn't have to mean that," said the Base Commander. "Nowadays anyone with a telephone and an idiot idea of passing everything he or she does during the day on Facebook, twitter or Instagram just hands out classified information. And I say he or she because idiocrasy transcends gender. I gave office hours to a couple airmen, would-be movie producers, the other day because they thought it would be cute to have their pictures taken inside the cockpit of an F-18 playing top gun. They thought it was cool until they spilt the dollar soda over the instrument panel of a twenty-nine million dollar aircraft. They might have gotten away with it if they hadn't posted the photos then told all their buddies to check them out on Facebook.

"It sounds to me like you need to come up with some busy work," said Casey as they started walking over to the hangar.

"Can't get away with that like you used to John, but I agree with you. The problem is people have too much spare time to get themselves in trouble," said the Commander as they watched the plane roll off the apron and taxi towards them.

"What do you mean busy work? How does it work?" asked Alex. Both Colonels laughed. "What I just wanted to know?"

"The principle is idle hands are the devil's workshop so you divide your people into two squads. One squad you have dig holes and the other squad is in charge of filling them up. You accomplish two things one during the day they're busy and can't get into trouble. Then after knock off they're too tired to get climb into cockpits to get that selfie."

"Plus there's the added benefit it keeps your men in shape," said the Commander as they walked up to the jet. As per their agreement there was only a skeleton ground crew on hand. John helped them move a ladder over then he went up to help open the hatch with the Base Commander.

"Be careful touching the door. The skin of the aircraft is hot. They need to install thermal panels or they're going to have a serious problem with structural integrity. But I'm not going to tell them that," said the base CO.

The hatch opened then a woman walked out in a policewoman's uniform carrying a bag with her. She put her hand to Casey.

"Oh-chee' pree-yat-nah mee-nya zah-vooht Mladshiy serzhant politsii Stanasolovski Imma," said Imma as she shook Casey's hand.

"Well that's great. Colonel you wouldn't happen to speak any Russian would you?" said Casey as they continued to shake. But the Colonel was too busy trying to get a peek inside.

"Neyt, neyt, neyt," said the pilot as he and the co-pilot came out of the cockpit locking the door behind them. The three of them started talking among themselves in Russian.

"Well I can see I'm going to have a good time on this mission if we can't even talk to each other," said John as Alex came up. The three stopped talking when they saw Alex. "Save your breath Alex the red wave doesn't habla Ingles." Imma looked at him.

"You understood what my father said. You understand English don't you," said Alex. "My name is Alex McHugh and you are?"

"As I said before it's nice to meet you. My name is Police Junior Sergeant Imma Stanasolovski of the Russian Federation. My pilot says he will see to the refueling and that if we can all leave the aircraft this is still a state secret."

"Yeah some secret that you stole from us," said John under his breath as they walked down the ladder. As they reached the bottom Imma's phone rang she took it out and looked at it. "If you need to get that we can wait"

"No it's just my grandmother telling me she made it home from visiting my aunt. My granny's like that she always lets me know where she's at so I don't have to worry about her. One moment if you don't mind," said Imma. "Paket blagopoluchno pribyl," she said to the co-pilot. He nodded as he looked over at Casey.

"Ni puha, ni pera," he said as she continued looking over at Casey

"K chertu spah see bah," she said as she smiled. "Make sure you get word back that the package arrived safely.

"I don't like leaving you here with these people like this," said the Co-pilot. "Listen if you get into trouble I know people..."

"Spah see bah," she said. "I can handle myself you just take care of yourself on the way back and when I get home maybe I'll let you take me out. I hope you got the right impression," she whispered in his ear.

"Come on Natasha we need to go. I have to stop off somewhere on our way to the airport so we need to get a move on it."

"My name is Imma not Natasha why are you calling me Natasha," she asked as she got into the car with Casey and Alex.

"Because we're going to pick up Rocky on the way to the airport," said Casey. Alex gave him a look. "What did I say? You told me to stop calling him Troll."

"Imma you have to forgive my father he can come on as being a little gruff at times. Your English is very good where did you learn it?"

"I studied English in school then I used to listen to a lot of American music. I also watch a lot of TV shows on YouTube like Friends, Seinfeld, the one was the guy who had a computer in his head. I never did understand the ending."

"I don't think anyone really ever did. They keep talking about a move but I think the cows will come home first."

"You let your cows wander around until they come home?" said Imma. Alex stifled a laugh. "This is one of those sayings isn't that don't make sense to foreigners. Oh another one of the shows I used to watch when I was little was the Rocky and Bullwinkle show. I'll take the Natasha as a compliment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was the first one up she got changed as quickly as she could then ran out of the car so when Sarah woke up she found Sam missing. Since the train had made a number of stops since they went to sleep she began to panic but she had to feed Bunny.

"Chuck, Chuck you need to get up," said Sarah. "Sam's gone and she's not here in the compartment. You need to go find her."

"What?" said Chuck as tried to open his eyes. "Right let me put on my robe. Just give me a moment," he said as he opened the door to find Mike standing there. "Oh Mike you wouldn't happen to have seen a short version of her and causing as many, if not more, problems." Mike laughed Sarah didn't.

"Yeah that's what I was going to come back and tell you. She's in the observation car she's been there for a while looking out over the places we're passing through."

"I'll come up and get her," said Chuck. "I'm sorry if she's been a bother."

"No she's no bother and don't get too mad at her. She's okay. The Park Ranger and I have been keeping an eye on her. She's been asking him all sorts of questions about the park. Why don't you change then come up for breakfast?"

"Okay we'll be right up," said Chuck. He went back in and closed the door. Sarah was getting settled in with Bunny. "You heard I'm going to get changed then go up to the observation car. We can have breakfast there."

"Hold up a second what's this about causing as many problems if not more. Listen mister between the two of us it's you who can't turn around without getting into trouble. So what happened last night with your phone call?"

"Phone calls... I did something I'm not proud of but I talked with Igor and he refuses to listen to reason then I tried both Stefan and Anatoly but neither were answering. I think it was because they are on their way here which I basically got confirmed by Olesya..."

"Oh Chuck you didn't. Please tell me you didn't call Anatoly's wife. She's going to be worried about him."

"I didn't say anything that would scare her. I was careful how I questioned her. She doesn't suspect anything I'm sure of it. Look I need to go round up our lost one. We can talk about this more later."

[In the Observatory room]

Sam sat on the edge of her chair as she listened to the Park Ranger explaining what they were seeing out the window. After he finished explaining he asked if anyone had any questions and Sam stuck her hand in the air.

"Are there any wild horses here? I saw some outside of Kansas City. And are we going to see any here?"

"I'm afraid no. They are a little skittish and they don't like the sound the train makes. But if you saw them outside of Kansas City then you're lucky. You might see some antelopes or deer if we're fortunate. We might even see a bear."

"Like the one in Masha and bear," said Sam as her eyes grew wide.

"No you're not getting off this train Miss and you've got some explaining to do for yourself. Don't ever sneak out in the middle of the night like that again. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry but it wasn't in the middle of the night it was this morning and after Mommy showed me this car last night I knew I had to come back. I wasn't going to get off the train I just wanted to see the sights then the Ranger started tell his stories and I had to stay. I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Well I guess there's no harm done but never again. Waiter can we have a juice for our intrepid explorer and I'll have a coffee. Bring us a stack of pancakes and two forks. Do you want the voucher now or do you want to wait for the rest of the tribe?"

"You can give it to me at the end," said the waiter as he took down their orders then left. Chuck took out his phone then connected to the internet then went to Amazon."

"What are you ordering," asked Sam as she tried to look over his shoulder. Curiosity was getting the best of her and she had to know if it was for her.

"A set of handcuffs for little girls to handcuff them to their bed so they don't go running off at night," said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"Don't you even try," said Sam as she shook her fork at him.

"Don't tell her that," said Sarah as she showed up with Bunny. "She's liable to tell someone and then child services will be knocking on our door."

"I wouldn't I can keep a secret and besides I'd use a shim to get out of them."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Chuck, Sarah and Company had breakfast in the view car with Sam stuck to the glass and she had to sit so she could look out. The breakfast was good even though Sam took forever to eat and was still picking at her food when Bunny made a number two. Sam was too busy looking out the window and she really didn't want to go back to the cabin.

"Oh no I think someone made an oopsey and her bag is in the cabin," said Sarah. "I'll take Bunny back and change her. Sweetie, keep an eye on Sam while I'm gone. Sam, watch your father and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Ha, ha very funny," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone and began working with it. "Are you sure you don't want me to change her. I need to grab my tablet anyway."

"No I'll bring it back for you. You'll get back there and get distracted on it then you'll forget to change Bunny and the hutch will start reeking."

"Do you really think I'd do that? Maybe it's better if you don't answer," said Chuck as Sam started laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

"You," she said with a syrup smile that was all around her mouth as she pointed at him. "Don't worry Mommy I got this. Our boy is a little distracted but he means well."

"Why you little stinker," said Chuck as he reached over and tickled her. She laughed even harder then threatened him with a syrup covered plate.

"Put that down and finish your breakfast. I don't know about leaving you two alone here. I'm afraid of what I'm going to find when I get back."

"Who us? What trouble can we get into," said Sam as she got up went over to Chuck and gave him a big sticky syrup kiss on the cheek. "See all better now."

Sarah left with Bunny and Chuck went back to his phone. Sam was on her way back to her seat on the opposite side of the table when she noticed a group of men in the back playing poker. The stop for Las Vegas was coming up soon and they were practicing getting ready for the big kill.

"I'm done eating," announced Sam as she kept eyeing the game. "I'm going to go wash my hands and face in the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Hold up I'll take you first I'll have the waiter clear everything away. You should save your juice though. You might want it later. Here let me take you," said Chuck as he started putting everything away and getting up.

"No, no you don't have to besides Chuck," said Sam as she tried to make a serious voice. "Are you going to take me in the women's restroom? I'm five I've got this besides are you going to come to school and take me when I have to go. Before you say anything the answer is no."

"I want you to go and you to come back right away," said Chuck. He watched her as she walked away but as he was watching her the waiter came over.

"Excuse me Sir but would you like me to clear your table?" asked the waiter as he pushed a cart near the table.

"Yes please but leave the juice and our two coffee cups. Oh by the way would it be a problem to get more coffee," asked Chuck. He looked back but Sam was gone by then.

"I'll bring the pot right over," said the waiter. As soon as he was gone Chuck went back to his phone. He was putting together a plan for LAX and the Russian's football but he'd need somethings so he got on his phone and had some things special delivered. Part of it would arrive at that Buy More and other things would come to the train in Los Vegas.

"Here you go sir your coffee," said the waiter as he filled Chuck's cup. "Is there anything else I can get you? We have the morning papers for L.A."

"What? No thanks, oh yes there is. I need to pass onto Mike that I will be expecting a couple of packages at our next stop. If he would be as kind as to receive them for me and put them in my cabin after he receives them I'd greatly appreciate it."

"I'll make sure he gets the word," said the waiter. Chuck looked around the table something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was like something was missing but he shook his head. He was still thinking about his plan and running different scenarios through his head. Then in one he even had Sam dressed up like a flight attendant. He started laughing but then it hit him. He was missing Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam but you had to see... wait Sam! Where did she... the bathroom she never came back from the... I've got to find her," he said as he panicked. "Sarah's so going to kill me."

He jumped up and was about to run down the stairs to the bathroom when he saw Sam sitting at a table with a group of men playing Five Card Stud and winning judging from the toothpicks stacked in front of her.

"Sorry boys read 'em and weep a full house, aces and ladies," said Sam as she raked in the toothpicks. "Now did you see how I did that?"

"No not really," said one of the men. "You dealt too fast. Can you slow it down a little more so we can see it?"

"Come on Joe get with the program. You think when you get in the casino you're going to be able to tell the dealer slow down the shuffle. He'll laugh his butt off."

"The kid's right. We wish we could take you with us. I bet you'd break the bank," said the one man wearing a Stetson hat with a feather on the side.

"But she's under aged and shouldn't be handling cards like she was told numerous times by her mother," said Chuck. Sam took a deep gulp she was caught. "What she was showing you if you're good enough to see and you have a little tack on your fingers like pancake syrup. You can pull the card from anywhere in the deck like this," said Chuck. He flashed on the deck of cards then shuffled the deck showing off his card handling skills then he dealt out four hands.

"Okay in that hand there's two pair king high and over there we have a straight flush ten high," said Chuck as he named all the cards in the table. "What you see is a con, a sleight of hand trick like a magic act. However, played like this is for fun but inside a casino... well people get upset and angry and hurt. You know what to look for so you won't be conned."

"Because if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Sam as Chuck started to take her away. "Good luck in Los Vegas and one last piece of advice. The house never loses."

"What's going on," asked Sarah as she came back. "I would've been back sooner but I couldn't find your tablet then I remember someone was watching Masha and the Bear. I found it in someone's bed. Miss you and I need to have a talk... the bed is for sleeping. I can't help feeling I stepped in the middle of something. Why are those men in cowboy garb looking over here?"

"We can talk about that later," said Chuck as he looked across the table at Sam. "Right now I think I've got a plan that will save everyone. Just listen up and tell me what you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey swung by the Buy More picked up Morgan then the idea was to proceed for the airport. He wanted to walk through the arrival terminal and get a feel for the layout before they had to come back the following morning. When they pulled in Casey suggest to Imma to go inside and change out of her uniform.

"Do you have any civvies to put on?" asked Casey as he looked at Imma sitting in the back. She looked at him as if he were speaking some foreign language. "Civilian clothes I mean... you know something that doesn't say I'm a commie written all over it? What kind of English did they teach you over there?"

"What kind of English did they teach you here? And the answer is yes. Should I change?" she asked as she started to take off her clothes in the car.

"No not here. Geez what do you think you're doing," said Casey as he turned beet red. There were a couple of teenage boys standing next to the car semi-paralyzed. "Alex, take her inside before we get arrested for indecent exposure. You two move along and close your traps before flies fly in."

"Come with me," said Alex as she got out of the car. "I'll take you to my fiancé's office. You can change in there." Alex led Imma in the Buy More she looked around at the store as Alex led her to Morgan's office. Alex opened the door but Morgan wasn't there.

"Here you go you can change in here," said Alex as she waved for her to go inside. "I'm going to go find Morgan. I'll be back for you in a moment."

Imma started to undress quickly then as she was putting her dress on she took her phone out and sent a quick text messaged to Anatoly.

' _I'm in the Buy More now then we're going to airport to case it out. No sure what the Colonel has in mind. Will keep you informed,'_ she finished then pressed sent. She had just sent the message when Morgan walked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was using my office," said Morgan as he started to go out. "Hey wait a minute this is my office. Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to zip me up," she said as she turned her back to him. "Can you please help a girl out? You must be Morgan."

"Yes that's me... Sure, I can do this," said Morgan as he started to zip up her dress. "That accent of yours is really cool. Where are you from?"

"She's from Russia and Dad's waiting for us in the Crown Vic. Where were you I went down to castle and you weren't there."

"No I was receiving merchandise for Chuck putting it in the van one of us is going to use to pick them up."

"That would be me so come on Morgan let's go. That is if you two are decent," said Alex. Morgan looked at her but she shook her head. "Come on we need to go."

"Come on Rocky we need to go," said Imma as she smiled at him grabbing her shoes and clothes. "Bullwinkle is waiting for us in the car."

"Casey had to have called me that didn't he? Of course he did. Well I guess it's better than what he usually calls me. Bullwinkle is good I've got to remember that but don't let him hear you calling him that he doesn't take joking around that well.."

"Why? He keeps calling me Natasha so turnabout is fair play," said Imma as they went out to Crown Vic. "I wonder who Boris is supposed to be?"

"What took you guys so long? I could've driven to China and back by now. We need to hurry up your mother called and she's got a roast in the oven. You know how she gets when we're late and her food gets cold."

"I told her we could order pizza tonight," said Alex. "Morgan, you're riding shotgun. I'll ride in the back with Imma. You probably think we're crazy," said Alex.

"No I don't think you're crazy I think you're American. I've seen on your shows how you sometimes get upset when you have to change your plans and your food gets cold. I've never understood it but I've seen it."

"That's because you eat borsht the way it comes. You can either eat it hot or cold so you take it like you find it," said Casey as he glanced up in the rearview at her.

"That's not exactly true but I grew up in an orphanage outside of Moscow so the food was food. It wasn't a bad place but it wasn't the greatest either."

"Well you're going to get to sample of American cooking at its finest. My Mom is cooking a big Yankee pot-roast for everyone. We have friends coming in the early morning hours and Mom figures there'll be enough for two days."

"This person coming in is his name Chuck?" asked Imma. Casey looked up in the mirror at her. "I should tell you the Agents Mikhailovich and Metrohken told me to say hello to him."

"Yes Anatoly and Stefan, I was really expecting them on your plane instead of you. But I guess you drew the short straw and got stuck with me."

"I really don't know what that means but the Director had other work for them to do so I was temporarily transferred over and sent here."

"Well whatever the real reason is we're here," said Casey. He drove into the parking garage then everyone got out. John walked them through the airport. This was the ideal time to do a walk through. Very few people were around and once he showed his badge everyone fell all over themselves to help him.

"Tomorrow the plane is going to pull up here. Morgan this is why I need you here. You can go onboard get the two idiots and extract them. While you do that I'll go with the baggage crew and grab the case."

"How do you know they checked it in and didn't that it with them on the plane. Something that important and they stowed it away in the hold," said Imma.

"Because they're idiots and this is something your people haven't figured out yet, which by the way doesn't say much for you. However, if dumb and dumber happen to have the case then Morgan you can radio me and I'll come to you."

"But why do I have to be the one to go on the plane and get them. I'm just saying because that leaves Alex to run to the train station to get Chuck and company."

"You just want to see the baby don't you?" said Alex. "Morgan's been upset since we came back from Chicago because he says we hog all of the baby time."

"Well it's true and don't deny it because I timed it. You guys got to hold Bunny twice as long as I did and it's not fair."

"That was because they didn't want to scare their kid scarring the rugrat for the rest of her life by having to look at you and think some bridge troll was going to eat her. I bet you don't even look at yourself in the mirror at least not without sneaking up on yourself."

"Funny John, really funny so what is the real reason you want me to go on the plane and grab the two idiots?"

"Well joking and not so joking aside you're going on the plane so the idiots can see your friendly face. They're probably gun-shy by now having the commies chasing and shooting at them so the last thing we want or need is for them to run."

"That's all fine and dandy Dad," said Alex. "But you're forgetting an unknown. Jasmine somewhere along the line will show her head. She didn't orchestra all that mess in Russia to lose her prize here."

"You're right but we don't know where she'll hit that's why we need to get the idiots and the case as quickly as we can into lockdown. Something tells me there's someone floating around the city right down with a Dragunov waiting to take a shot at our two numbskulls," said Casey as he looked at Imma.

"Well I can tell you I didn't bring one with me. I just have my government issued sidearm," said Imma as she touched her purse.

"Yes I saw that earlier. It's a PYa right and a nice weapon, the replacement for the Makarov which is a nice weapon in its own rights. But I heard in October 2008 the Russian interior minister planned to equip the Russian police with PYa pistols. But due to financial problems and the fact the Makarov pistol is so plentiful; the Makarov remains the primary police service pistol."

"I guess I'm just luck," said Imma. She suddenly felt like she was on the hot seat in a full blown interrogation. Both Stefan and Anatoly warned her about Casey now she understood why. He could be a dog with a bone.

"I guess you are because from what I know it was supplied in small numbers to select Special Forces units, presumably those in the North Caucasus region. So I guess you and the spetsnaz were the lucky people to get one. Well we need to go before Kat has my butt. Oh by the way you're sleeping in my bed."

"I'm doing what," said Imma as everyone turned and looked at Casey.

"What? I'm sleeping on the couch unless you want to sleep there but the bed is more comfortable. What's wrong with you people? Can we all get out minds out of the gutter?"

"I can just as well sleep on the couch. I'm used to sleeping in the barracks so the couch is not a big deal. Actually it might be better than a soft bed."

"I know," said Casey. "When I came back from Central America where I had to sleep in one stinking commie hell hole after another it took me some time to get used to sleeping in a bed again. I spent many a night on the floor. What I'm saying is I understand so if you want the sofa it's all yours. Now let's get a move on. I'm hungry and the way I feel right now Chuck and Sarah might have to fend for themselves tomorrow."

"Come on Morgan," said Alex. What is it?" she asked noticing him looking around.

"I don't know it's like I feel we're being watched. I guess it's just paranoia but I can't help think that Jasmine has to be thinking about doing the same thing we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine sat on her plane testing out the CCTV link her people had installed. She had flown in earlier in the afternoon then had her plane tucked away in a hangar so as not to draw attention. There Ettore's people wired her plane into the backbone of the airport's LAN and through it obtained the CCTV feed.

"There we go zoom in on them. Yes that's the team I met before with Riley back in Las Vecas but I don't see their knife champion. I was kind of hoping he'd be here I'd like to test him to see if he's kept up his skills."

"Jasmine, I've organized all this so you can finally come through and deliver to me the case," said a voice from the monitor. "Don't get side tracked. You're lucky Chuck isn't there because he'd make your task that much more difficult."

"Don't worry about me I know what I need to get done. The plane will be landing in a few hours then we'll grab the case and it will be yours."

"That's all you have to worry about. Everything else is superfluous and I mean everything else. I know you want to whack the two idiots but the truth is alive they're probably worth more to us. The Russians and the Americans will go rounds over them keeping them busy and away from us."

"I can't promise anything if lead starts flying but I'll do what I can," said Jasmine. "Who is this new player? I'm sending you a pic of this woman I guess the Russians sent her. I was expecting the other two that were trailed me."

"They might've gotten fired after you and the two idiots left country. I guess someone had to take the blame. But your mission is becoming very expensive for me."

"And I'm sure you're going bill all this to the Chechens so you're not getting a discount from me. The Americans are going in on two fronts. One team will board the plane while the other is going into the hold to secure the case. They don't know what I do that the idiots checked the bag in. I'll take our people and take our prize from the idiots from the hold while they screw around with the two imbeciles on the plane.

"Jasmine this is your last chance. We've dragged this over half the world and my patience has a limit. Bring me the case in Tijuana and we'll settle up there. If you lose the case or don't have it when the dust settles then it will be better for you if you start hiding and if I were you I'd make some place good."

"You'll have it I promise you will just make sure you've got my money ready."

"I wonder where I heard that at before."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Anatoly and Stefan woke up early each had a ritual they performed before a hit. Nothing makes a man more religious then when he's faced with his own mortality. They checked their weapons the night before and now it was just housecleaning they had to get done. When they left the safe house all biological traces of their being there went with them.

"We're making good time," said Anatoly. "Let's go to the Starbucks in the airport and grab a muffin and a coffee."

"Sounds good to me but are you going to have room for a short stack afterwards? You know that's a tradition after a hit."

"Yeah but I was thinking about forgoing it this time. I don't feel much like celebrating this hit. I don't know somehow it just doesn't feel right to go out afterwards."

"What's this Anatoly Mikhailovich is growing a conscious? You know orders are orders and no matter how we feel we have to go through with them. I might be sorry for these two idiots but my feelings don't matter."

"I know and I'm not talking about not going through with it but I'm just saying I don't have to like it. Have you wondered if these guys might be innocent and just patsies of someone else?"

"I try not to think about that it can't do me any good. If you want to go for coffee let's go for it. Maybe a little sugar will help bring you out of this mood you're in."

Stefan drove them around in a late model Dodge van that had LAX Airport Maintenance written in big bold letters on the side. They drove into the back of the airport up to a guard shack.

"IDs and documents," said the guard. "It says here you're supposed to work on the a/c plant. How much do you know about air conditioning?"

"That's what we do," said Anatoly. "Why have you got a problem? Listen buddy most of the time it's something simple like either cleaning or changing out filters. You might need a coolant charge but even that's relatively easy."

"Gee thanks for the ideas. I hate to ask you this but..." The man started to ask but Anatoly already knew what he wanted to ask.

"Normal handymen will charge you an arm and leg for five minutes of work. Tell you what do want us to swing by your place to have a look at it? You can pay us in beer and steaks."

"Great would you? I'd really appreciate it and my wife bought me a new beastmaster at the Buy More. I've been looking for a reason to break it in. Can you believe the salesman told her she was buying it for herself? Here's my address come over anytime on Saturday but steaks will be up starting at noon."

"Great just give us your address and telephone number. You can write it on the back of our work request. That copy stays with us anyway."

"Thanks guy you're a real life saver," said the guard as he waved them through. "You know where the service vehicle parking area is?" Stefan nodded then they drove through.

"Now that was impressive," said as Stefan looked in the mirror at the guard. "How'd you know all that about air conditioning?"

"I down loaded A/C for Dummies off of Amazon through my kindle account last night. And if we have to stay here through the weekend I plan on going over to Burt's place."

"You aren't are you? What's going to happen when you can't fix it? You don't think he might start thinking something's off?"

"Hey he's getting free labor it's a dream come true for him and the worst thing that can happen is I'll tell him it can't be fixed then send him to the Buy More to buy a new one."

"You're a real piece of work sometimes Anatoly. First you were depressed over whacking these guys now you want to go party in a backyard barbecue."

"So if things heat up around here that would be the last place they'd think to look for us at. You know your people did good work," said Anatoly as he looked over the badge. "I guess this isn't the first time they've had to do something like this."

"Each time is different but no, this isn't their first time," said Stefan as he pulled up with all the other service vehicles. "Come one let's get you that cup of coffee." They got out of the van in coveralls with Airport Maintenance written across their backs. Each took a bag and slung it across their shoulder then they made their way to an access door.

"Here goes nothing," said Stefan as he punched in the code his people had sent him. The door opened without any sirens going off. They were in the secure area without having to pass through the metal detectors or x-ray machines. "Looks like we're good to go."

"Now for the coffee and muffin," said Anatoly but as they headed for the Starbucks in the North concourse they had to do a quick turnaround. "That's Casey! What's he doing here? Crap I thought Imma was going to let us know when they were in the airport."

"Give her a break she might not have been able to and besides you were the one who decided to break with tradition. You don't screw with something that works or hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Now you're just being superstitious like your granny. I bet you threw salt over your left shoulder this morning before we left."

"So what if I did? It can't hurt anything. You are a grumpy old man until you get your caffeine. Come on this isn't the only place that sells overpriced coffee. I'll get you your fix someplace else."

"I was really looking forward to the muffin. But you can't have everything I guess. Wait a minute," said Anatoly. "There's another Starbucks in the South concourse. Come on let's go."

"Geez I guess so we need to keep track of the time," said Stefan. They had their coffee then went to get in their nests for the hit. Using the ventilation ducts they moved into place where they both could get a clear shot.

Eagle one this is eagle two. I'm in the nest and have a clear view of the jet bridge exit. How are things over where you are? Are you setup over there?"

"The same here I'm setup and ready to go now we have to wait. Remember you have the dumb looking one and I'll take the other one."

"Excuse me they both look dumb. I've got it how about I take the guy and you take the girl. I don't like hitting women and you can think of her as your wife."

"First of all I love my wife and you and I are going to have a long chat about what you just said afterwards. But I hate to tell you but they're both male or at least I think so," said Anatoly as he checked his watch. "Can you see the arrival board to check if they're on time?"

"Are you sure they're both male? You know after Boy George nothing has been the same. Yeah I can see the board they're on track. Don't look now but Casey's walking down this way."

"I see him. Would he have a fit if he knew we were here. I can hear him now going on about those commies. Wait a minute I just thought of something. Where's the rest of his team and Imma? I don't see any of them."

"Neither do I. You don't think Imma did anything that could've gotten her compromised or got her caught? What do you think should I send her a message just to see how things are going?"

"Absolutely not" said Stefan. "Don't if she did get herself compromised sending a message would just alert the Americans that we're here. No, she has her mission and we have ours so let's concentrate on what's at hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[The Night Before at Kats]

Everyone met over at Kat's and they had dinner. As Casey promised the meal was wonderful with both Casey and Morgan eating seconds plus Kat found the time to make a peach cobbler that was second to none. After they finished Casey helped clear the table with Kat while Morgan and Alex played host to Imma in the living room.

"So how did you like dinner?" asked Alex. "I don't want you to think we eat like this every day because if we did Morgan wouldn't fit through the door. Like I said at the airport part of this was for you and part for our friends..."

"Chuck and his wife, Sarah is it?" said Imma and Alex nodded. "Yes, I remember you talking about them before. Well I think we should call it a night. Tomorrow will be here before we know it and we should get a good night's rest to face everything we've got to do."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing, but first a nightcap. It will help you sleep," said Casey as he handed out glasses of scotch. "I don't know if you're used to drinking something that doesn't taste like turpentine."

"Thanks I think I can make do. But I'm so tired right now I don't need anything to help me go to sleep," said Imma as John handed her a glass. She noticed Morgan disappeared then came back from the kitchen but when came back he came back he had a grape soda. "What's that?"

"It's like grape juice and soda together in a can. You want to try a sip," asked Morgan as he offered her his can. "I'll warn you now it's not for the faint-hearted."

"Drink your scotch first it might protect you from all the Troll diseases that are on the lip of that can now." said Casey. Kat elbowed him and whispered in his ear for him to behave. He smiled back. She should've known then he was up to something.

"I'll do the toast," said Morgan. "Well through the lips and over the gums. Look out stomach... Look out stomach, look out gums, look out liver, here it comes," he said as he raised his can of grape soda. Casey just shook his head.

"What an elegant toast there Grimes," said Casey. "I bet you had to study long and hard on that one. What'd you do Google it?"

"So what if I did," said Morgan. He noticed Imma was suddenly not looking too good. "Imma you're probably pretty tired from you long trip. Why don't you sit down? We'll be leaving soon."

"I was thinking," said Casey. "You know maybe it would be better if you spent the night with Alex and Morgan. I'm going to roll out early and if you stay with them then that way you can sleep in a little longer. Yes why don't you just lean back in the couch and let if grab you."

"John, we've got to pick up Chuck and Sarah so we won't be sleeping in that much longer," said Morgan. Casey shoved him out of the way.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about... well almost never," said John as Imma began yawning uncontrollably. "I'll run you over to their house so you can sleep. Their couch is as uncomfortable as mine." She smiled.

"Oh excuse me," said Imma as she yawned again. "I don't know it's like all of a sudden I am really tired. I can't think and I can't stay awake." When Imma dozed off on the couch it was lights out for her.

"John, please tell me you didn't poison her," said Morgan. "How could you right here in front of us like this? You whacked her right in front of us."

"Dad! What did you do? You know the General told you that you were supposed to work with her. You can't work with her if her eyes are closed. What were you thinking? Dad what are you going to tell Beckman when she finds out and you know she will."

"First of all she's not poisoned. She might have accidentally taken a sleeping aid that will keep her down until tomorrow. Grimes, I want to get to the airport before you show up with her so she can't let her team know where we're at."

"What do you mean her team? She didn't fly in with anyone," said Alex. "You think the Russians already have a team in place."

"She said her grandmother sent her text to tell her she was at home then what does she do? She told us at LAX that she grew up in an orphanage. I think she was in communication with a wet team here to feed them information about how to avoid us and how to get at the two lamebrains on the plane. There are other things that don't add up but first things first we need to get the two idiots under lock and key then we can take this from there. And maybe we'll find out the truth."

[The next morning]

Imma woke up to the smell of coffee coming from under her nose. She opened her eyes slowly her whole head throbbed in pain. Her mouth tasted like she'd swallowed a bucket of sand and her stomach felt like it was all still sitting there. Looking up Morgan's face came in focus. He was standing over the top of her. She reached up and grabbed Morgan by the throat.

"What did you do to me?" She said in a hoarse voice. "Did you slip me a roofie? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"If you rip out my throat I won't be able to answer your questions? Here's some coffee," said Morgan. He sipped out of it. "See it's good. Here are some aspirins for your head. I've been where you are at more times than I'd like to admit." Imma let go of him then sat upright. She looked down and saw she was wearing the same clothes she had on from the night before.

"Thanks, I think," she said as she took the coffee and aspirin. She swallowed two then washed them down with coffee. "So start talking before I go back to idea of ripping your throat out."

"Well we wouldn't like that," said Morgan as he massaged his throat. "Your suitcase is next to you beside the sofa. This is Alex and my house we brought you here after you fell asleep."

"Yeah sure I fell asleep. You mean I feel asleep after the sedative took hold," said Imma as she finished off her cup of coffee. "I could use a refill."

"We really don't have time. You need to get cleaned up and then we need to hustle on down to the airport. John left early to scope things out. We're supposed to meet him there."

"I should be grateful that he's even letting me come along I guess. And Alex where is she?" asked Imma as she looked up at him after setting down her coffee cup. "Oh that's right she was going to meet your friends."

"Yes she left earlier too," said Morgan. He saw Imma looking around for something. "Are you looking for this," he asked. He guessed she was looking for her purse. She opened it to check its contents.

"Hey what's up? My phone and weapon are missing. You wouldn't happen to know where they are," asked Imma. She wasn't sure if she trusted Morgan then there was this but she felt if anyone took her things it had to have been Casey.

"The phone might have gotten left behind at Kat's but the weapon Casey took. He said he didn't want a shootout in the middle of the airport with all the civilians around like what happened at the Moscow train station. If you're thinking about threatening me to give you one forget it. I only get weapons in dire circumstances and evidently Casey didn't think this was that dire."

"I take it you've had a friendly fire incident..." said Imma as she smiled at him wondering who Morgan had shot.

"And no one will let me forget it. It's no fair," said Morgan. He checked his watch. "Well it's getting late and we need to go soon or we won't make it on time."

"Yes show me the way to your bathroom so I can get freshened up and made presentable then we can get on the road," said Imma. As she was talking she was thinking about how to contact Anatoly or Stefan. But short of using Morgan's phone there was no way unless... "No I know what I'm going to do," she said to herself. "I'll pick up a burner in the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was monitoring the flight from Moscow visually from the situation room under Langley. She had the Air Force shadowing the plane as soon as it hit international airspace and was tracking it as it proceeded down the coast of Washington state, Oregon then on to California. It was on its last leg and soon it would be landing when the Major came over to her chair.

"Oh crap, I know that look you have. You always have the same one when things go sideways. What's happened? Don't tell me the flight went down in the Pacific and the idiots are stranded on a strange tropical island with polar bears."

"No ma'am this isn't lost but it could be. The Russians are reporting their hypersonic plane never returned to base and are asking us if we confiscated it."

"That's ridiculous. Now they're blaming us for everything that goes wrong over there. Call Igor and patch his call through to me. Use one of our spy sats then trace the flight path of the plane. Wait a minute first get me Colonel Casey then give me Igor."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Major. A few minutes later he came back. "I've got the Colonel for you he's on line one." He put the Colonel through to the General's chair.

"Yes Colonel Casey I was wondering if you noticed anything odd about the Russian's hypersonic. It seems to be missing and they're trying to blame us for it."

"Well that's nice considering it's a poor copy of ours. There was one thing I don't know if this is anything but we had to let them open up the hatch from the inside because the external hatch latch was too hot to touch. The exterior of plane inflight is overheating probably due to air friction. Over time that friction could compromise structural integrity. Actually it was the base commander at MCSA Miramar who noticed it and he's got years of flight experience. But if we're right you need to look for wreckage along its flight path they probably didn't make it back home."

"That's going to go over like a lead balloon with them. I don't know if they'll accept that as an answer. You don't happen to have an olive branch that I can use with it to help them swallow this pill."

"Well the Commandant said a possible quick fix for this heating issue would be to install thermal panels on the exterior of the plane similar to what we use on the space shuttle for re-entry."

"Well that is something to give them. Thanks you and how are things shaping up out there. I see the flight is on schedule and should be landing soon at your location."

"Yes we're ready to receive them and standing by to take the idiots as well as the case into custody. However, I can't help but feel a little perplexed. We haven't seen hide nor hair of Jasmine or the Russians. That makes me worried that they'll come out at the last minute and try something. But if they do we'll be ready for them."

"Good then I'll let you get back to your job at hand. Beckman out." The General signed out and the line dropped. Casey stood there with his phone in hand. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up which told him something was about to go down. He just didn't know what it was and he hated not knowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine was monitoring the activity in the Tom Bradley International Terminal. That would be the terminal the Moscow flight would pull into. She panned the great hall and the two concourses until she saw two men moving about with airport maintenance coveralls on but she got the feeling they looked familiar. Then she recognized them.

"Oh you two are the guys who've been following me," said Jasmine as she zoomed in on them. She watched them as they ducked into air conditioning ducts.

"I know where you're going," said Jasmine as she went to a split screen and looked at the blueprints for that part of the terminal. She picked up her phone and started to dial the airport hotline to report terrorist activity but she stopped.

"No let's think about this. I see were you two are going and I've got a good idea what your orders are. If I do nothing then I don't have to worry about whacking the two idiots. I just have to let you two do it for me."

"Miss the flight has been given permission to land," said the co-pilot. The aircrew had been monitoring the communications between the control tower and their incoming bird.

"Then we need to go out and greet them."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Beckman was not happy she was in the middle of a delicate operation at LAX and had to drop it to call Igor to smooth over ruffled feathers in Moscow. She didn't like leaving the situation room but if she was going to make this call she needed to do it from her office. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Major it was just if she was going to fall on her sword she'd liked to have it done by her own hand.

"I wonder if this was what Napoleon felt like at Waterloo," she said to herself. "Guys I go away for a moment and you've lost the battle and the war. Oh I hate this." The doors opened and she promptly made her way to her office.

"Morning Ma'am," said Connie her secretary. She followed her into her inner office with a cup of coffee and the morning message board.

"Thanks for the coffee and hold all my calls. I need to try to tame a bear then I'm back downstairs. Pass the Major through if he calls or comes but other than that I'm busy."

"If they ask when you're available or where you are at what do you want me to tell them," asked Connie as she took the message board back for the safe.

"First of all you can start with its none of their business and the people whose business it is are smart enough not to ask. If they insist tell them I'm trying to avoid world war three. That should get their attention. Now if you don't mind close the door please on your way out."

Connie left as Beckman took a sip of her coffee then picked up the bat phone pushing the button on the squawk box. The phone rang then there was a click followed by heavy breathing on the other end.

"You know Igor these types of phone calls usually start with you calling me then breathing into the phone. I heard you've got another beef with us? Did you lose your new toy and want to blame us?"

"The plane was a prototype and it was last seen in your airspace. Now we've got nothing. Then Agent Stanasolovski's grandmother called the office saying her niece didn't check in yesterday like she told her she would. I have to wonder if you're really cooperating."

"I'm too tired to even comment on that. I've been up all night watching the flight path of the plane with your lost football on it and if you can't keep track of your own planes... well that's not my job. As for why your Agent didn't call home... you really don't want me to tell you what I think right now..."

"General, General do you still have Director Trotski on the line," said the Major as he barged into her office while she was on the phone. "We found them... I mean it...the missing plane."

"You heard that Igor we've taken care of another one of your mishaps. I appreciate your enthusiasm Major but next time I'd prefer you knock first."

"Sorry Ma'am but it looks like the crew is alive. They ditched the plane in the Arctic just a little ways above magnetic north pole. We could send a sub up to rescue them if the Russians don't have anything available or the Canadians could send a rescue vessel out of Resolute Bay. They have eight vessels they use for Arctic patrols."

"No we'll take care of our own rescue mission and conduct an inquiry as to what happened onsite before anything can go missing."

"Do whatever you want to do Igor. I would tell you where you can put your plane. You can tell your experts they should look into structural integrity and degradation caused by overheating. I don't know why I'm telling you this after the way you've been acting because you're probably going to blame us for the air too. One last piece of advice if you constantly complain at a certain point people stop listening. Bye Igor I've got another one of your messes to clean up."

Diane didn't give him a chance to reply she just hung up. She sat there and smiled. There was a certain amount of satisfaction in hanging up on Igor.

"Well Major let's get back down below. Our plane should be arriving now. Are all our people in place and ready to go?"

"Yes Ma'am everyone is in place per your orders but..." he started to say. Beckman saw that look on his face again.

"Oh crap this is where you drop the shoe. What is it now? I just hung up on Igor don't make me call him back and tell him we failed."

"No it's nothing like that," said the Major. Beckman heaved a sigh of relief. "It's Agents Carmichael they've arrived at Union Station then went to the airport but we've seemed to have lost them there."

"What do you mean you lost them there? How can you lose two people with all the surveillance feeds and men we've got in the airport?"

"Agent McHugh picked them up at the train station then drove them to the airport after that they disappeared. Agent McHugh is in the great hall with the children but both Chuck and Sarah, I mean..."

"I know what you meant," said the General as they walked down to the elevator. "Chuck is up to something. I just hope he knows what he's doing. Radio Casey and tell him to proceed with our plan and to keep an eye out for the Carmichaels. I just wish Chuck would learn to share with the rest of the class. He's going to give me an ulcer one of these days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane from Moscow was given immediate landing rights and was brought down then taxied over to the Tom Bradley International terminal and docked at gate 159. Both Anatoly and Stefan got hot getting ready in the prone position. They were ready when they saw Morgan talk to a flight attendant who opened the jet bridge then they both went down it.

"John, I'm going to the plane now," radioed Morgan. "I'm opening the hatch as we speak. I'm going on board."

"This isn't a blow by blow," radioed Casey back. "Just get the two morons and tell me if they've got the case. How's our sleeping beauty?"

"Pissed at you and probably at me now because I lost her in the airport," said Morgan. "I told her where you were then she went to the rest room. The plane arrived and I couldn't wait anymore..."

"So you lost her. Great one more thing we've got to do today. Find a missing commie. Grimes cut the chatter and tell me when you've got them."

Casey had his men ready to breech the hold and take custody of the case if need be. Beckman didn't want the operation broadcasted to the world so they were trying to minimize the fluttery they were going to cause in the airport.

"What have I missed," said Imma as she showed up next to Casey. "Thanks for waiting for me by the way."

"How did you get here," grunted Casey. "Never mind just stay down and out of sight. Grimes we're waiting on you what's going on. You should have them by now."

[On the plane]

Morgan flashed a badge when he got onboard showing it to everyone around him. It was shiny and new and he was proud that he finally got one that said 'Agent Morgan Guillermo Grimes'on it with a Homeland badge.

"See this I'm an agent. I really am... Oh right, I'm looking for these guys," said Morgan as he flashed it at a flight attendant."

"Oh those two," said the one. "Right follow me," she said as she led him to the premium class compartment. She opened the door.

"They're all yours and guys you know we always say it was a pleasure having you fly with us and come back some day. Well don't bother. Please try our competitors first," she said then she disappeared.

"Oh my Lord," said Morgan as he looked around at the two bottles of champagne that were lying on the cabin floor and the plate of half eaten caviar. "Guys Uncle Sam is going to come to me to look to pay for all this."

"Hey Morgan we're glad you bailed us out buddy. There was a little confusion in the beginning but as you can see they found our right seats."

"No, no, no," said Morgan as he shook his head thinking that if the government got billed for this they'd come to him to pay for it. He'd need to not only sell the flat screen TV but also his first born.

"Yeah thanks Morgan," said Jeff. "But here's a tip, don't eat the caviar it tastes fishy. You want to hear me belch the alphabet?"

"No, no, no," said Morgan. "Okay come on we need to go. What are you guys wearing? Bathrobes and house shoes? Just pretend you are a group of Hare Krishnas and you gave out all your flowers. Oh and you didn't have a razor to shave your heads. And oh never mind just follow me.

"Hare, hare," said Lester. "Okay I've got this. Jeff you need to say Krishna, Krishna. We can totally sell this come on."

"Oh no you can't we're so dead. John, I've got Jeff and Lester. They've got the case with them," radioed Morgan.

"You say they've got the case with them? Are you sure? All my intel says..." he looked at Imma who looked back at him shaking her head. "Roger that we're on our way up."

"What case? We checked a case in. It's Jasmine's. She promised me she'd take care of me when I gave it to her," said Jeff.

"Now remember Jeff as equal partners in this band all proceedings, copy rights and fan chics are to be shared equally."

"Hey that doesn't sound fair. Why can't you get your own girlfriend like Chuck and Morgan? I don't know if I like this deal."

"I'm sorry buddy but it was in the contract you signed. I wish there was something I could do about it but a deal is a deal. But the case?"

"Don't worry about it," said Morgan as they walked off. Morgan brushed by the flight attendant that had opened the gate for him. It was Sarah dressed in a flight attendant costume and a wig. She passed him the case they ripped the paper off the outside.

"Hey that's Jasmine's case. How'd you get that? Hey lady don't I know you from somewhere," said Jeff as he stared at Sarah.

"My dear nearsighted friend of course you know her that's Blondie not being blondie but being a brownie."

"I like brownies," said Jeff as he smiled at her. She struck him in the throat with only two fingers that sent him wheezing to the floor.

"We're supposed to get them out of the airport alive not kill them here. Come on you guys. Get up Jeff you're okay and keep your hands to yourself."

"Morgan, hold the case up and keep them in tight. You need to get them out of this section as quickly as possible you've got shooters on both east and west sides. We'll see you back at Castle when everything is done. I need to go help Chuck."

Sarah disappeared keeping her head turned away from the security cameras. Chuck found the tap that Jasmine had spliced into the backbone of the airport's LAN, so he used it against her.

"Wait up Miss look at this," said one of her men. He brought her a tablet and showed her the live feed from the airport's security camera feeds. "Look isn't that the case we're supposed to retrieve from the plane? I saw him climbing out of the hold."

"Yes it is... Hey wait a minute I know that man. Oh Chuck we meet again. Come on we can head him off before he meets up with the rest of his team," said Jasmine as she hurried off after him.

[Meanwhile in the A/C vents]

Anatoly and Stefan were in position to take the shoot. The crosshairs were lined up and everything was zeroing in on the kill. They saw passengers beginning to exit. Then in the midst of the crowd they saw two pairs of hairy legs and Morgan holding up the football blocking their line of sight.

"Crap I can't get a clean shot off," radioed Anatoly. "What happens if we shot through the case? Do you know what's inside?"

"No that's above my pay grade. I don't have a shot here either. We could shoot through the case right there's nothing stopping us from doing that."

"Other than we don't know what kind of device is inside and that by shooting through it we activate it and suddenly we have ICBMs flying back and forth. Stefan, I'm not will to take the risk."

"But we have orders. You know there will be consequences but you're right. I don't want to take the risk. Igor will just have to understand."

"No he won't but we do and maybe that's enough. At least it is for me. Wait a minute look thank you Colonel Casey. We're back in play," said Anatoly.

[On the terminal floor]

Casey and his men showed up to see Morgan holding the football in the air herding the two idiots in bathrobes through the terminal. Casey just shook his head as his men began to snicker and laugh.

"Geez I feel like shooting them to put them out of my misery," said Casey. "And you people still think they are some sort of super spies... maybe super squirrels."

"I have to admit they do look... how to say this in a nice way peculiar maybe," said Imma as she looked over Jeff and Lester.

"I was going with weird," said Casey. "Grimes, what are you doing with that case? Stop waving it around and give it to me before you break it."

"But if the truth were known I should take it. It's after all Russian Federation property," said Imma as she held her hand out.

"Okay my orders were to give it to you so Grimes hand it over to her," he grunted. "It's theirs after all so go ahead and give it to her."

"No John you don't understand," said Morgan but Casey yanked it out of his hands then handed it to her.

"Hey that's Jasmine's she gave it to me to safe keep for her. She's going to give what I deserve for it and you know what I deserve?"

"No," said Imma as she was about thirty seconds from decking Jeff. Morgan started to get in between seeing a repeat of before coming.

"I don't either but she said I deserved it," said Jeff. Lester walked up and pushed him aside then looked her over.

"Out of my way my brain dead friend. You might recognize me but contain yourself. We're Jeffster and we just returned from our European tour rocking our way all the way back you my lovely. Lester Patel at your service and how may I serve such a beauty as yourself."

"I am a policewoman from Russia and you two are under arrest for stealing state secrets, espionage, breaking the public peace and..."

"I swear there was nothing between me and that sheep on the train. I was cold and she was cold so we decided to keep each other warm. Thomas Jefferson Barnes I thought you could smell a cop a mile away?"

"Sorry dude but after the shower on the plane my orifices haven't been the same," said Jeff. Casey just shook his head.

"I think you mean odoriferous," said Morgan. "Just say your sense of smell next time. Don't try to over exert yourself Jeff. John, Sarah told me we need to get them out of here now."

"Crap," said John as he started looking around. "Retreat," yelled Casey. "We've got shooters around here somewhere. Always the fat kid who gets picked last and now you're ahead of me." Suddenly the A/C kicked in and the temperatures in the airport plummeted in a few minutes it seemed like they were in the Arctic instead of sunny southern California.

"Burr, this is Chuck's doing take some men and go check the A/C vents," said Casey as he looked at Imma. "Maybe you'd like to call your comrades and tell them to give themselves up before they get people hurt," said Casey as he handed Imma back her phone. "Oh and after your done with that you can call your grandmother and tell her hi from me. Then you can explain to me how you have a grandmother and an aunt if you grew up in an orphanage?"

"Give me that," she said. She dialed a number then started to speak Russian but Casey raised his hand.

"English please comrade," said Casey. "We all want to know what you're saying and please no coded messages that would just piss me off."

"The Americans know you're there and are sending men to bring you in. Don't worry your efforts will be rewarded," she said then she hung up and handed it back to her. "I don't have to call granny because I already did," she said as she held up a burner phone.

"Grimes you were supposed to keep an eye on her. The badge, give it back," said Casey as he held his hand out. "Come on hand it over."

"Oh John I just got it. Can't we talk about this? It's really not my fault I was doing things for you and for Chuck. You can't blame me for one little thing that slipped through the crack."

"Yes I can and I am so hand it over and maybe in the future... the distant future I'll give it back to you but for now hand it over."

"Oh crap," said Morgan as he dropped the badge in Casey's hand. "This isn't right I want you to know."

"I'm sorry buddy," said Jeff. "I know what it's like. Hey why don't you come with us to Bennigan's and let's get hammered together."

"Jeff I appreciate the offer but the Bennigan's across from the Buy More has been closed for a few years now."

"Maybe that's why the service was so poor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[An hour before]

Chuck dressed up like an airline pilot. He made his way across the tarmac towards a hangar. In his hand he carried a metal Zero Halliburton briefcasein a black leather jacket. He had his pilot Ray bands on as he melted into the background passing by people going unnoticed. However, as he approached the hangar Jasmine stepped out with her men.

"Thank you for clearing customs for me with that. But I'll take my bag now," said Jasmine. "How's your shoulder doing?"

"It's just fine and I'd say it was nice to meet you again but I was brought up not to lie. You know I can't give you this bag. If you want it you're going to have to come and take it."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," said Jasmine as she smiled at him. "Okay boys kill him."

"Oh that's how you want to play this. Have you thought about what would happen if a stray bullet went through the case," said Chuck as he held it up in front of him. "I wonder how good of marksmen your men are? Something tells me they're used to firing a lot of lead and hoping at least one hits home. Do you know how this thing works?"

"No I don't I was only told to steal it. I leave those details up to the man who hired me," said Jasmine as she realized they were in a stalemate.

"And that person would be Ettore or Mr. Big himself? Come on you can tell me after all you're going to kill me right or that was your plan at least?"

"Okay I don't see why I should deny it. Yes, Ettore is paying me to lift that and give it to him. Then he and Mr. Big are going to auction it off to the highest buyer. If you want it you can buy it from them."

"Does that mean you've decided that you're going to let me live? That's very generous of you I'm almost moved."

"Your sarcasm can be a little dry or hasn't anyone every told you that. You know I know where your sister lives. I could always go back and pay her a visit. She just might be my type."

"And that would be a mistake on your part. I protect my own. There are very few things that really send me over the edge but threaten my people and... well you wouldn't like what I become."

"Oh I think I've pushed your button on that one. Well here's a onetime offer. My man is going to show you some live video I want you to watch." She motion for the man who gingerly walked over to Chuck and showed him Morgan with Jeff and Lester walking through the terminal.

"Okay I see them I won't comment on their attire but I see them leaving. So what does that have to do with me?"

"What if I told you the Russians have a wet team in the airport and they are about to take your friends out. I was going to let them do it but you can still save them..."

"But to do that I have to leave here and get to them in time which you will let me do if I leave the case."

"See I told you that you were a smart boy. But if you're going to go you need to go now or it will be too late." Chuck looked around then made his way to a dumpster. The garbage crew was picking it up and it was about to go in the compacter. Chuck threw the case in the trash then ran. Jasmine's men started to go after him.

"No, no stop idiots. Let him go and help me get that stupid case before it's crushed. We can deal with him later. Right now it's payday."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Jasmine took her prize then hurried back to her Learjet and ordered the pilot to get them airborne as quickly as possible. She finally had what she needed and she wasn't taking any risk that she might lose it. The rest of her crew she had them drive down. They were her distraction so she could safely get across the border without have any problems.

"Get us out of here," yelled Jasmine when she boarded the plane. "It won't take them long to get reorganized. Hurray up and let's get moving."

"Yes Ma'am but we need to be careful and not arouse suspicion or we'll have a couple off F-18s on our tail. Not to mention how many planes they can scrabble between here and the border."

"Just make it happen," said Jasmine as she went back to her seat carrying the case. She placed it next to her then got herself a drink. There should've champagne but she settle for a glass of Jack. She felt a certain relief when the pilot put on the fasten seat belt sign then they began to roll out of the hangar.

"Well Ettore I have it," said Jasmine. "It was like taking candy from a baby. We're in the air and should be there in a couple of hours."

"I can have men meet you at the airport and escort you to me. I'm anxious to hear how things went. You just took it away from them with no problem? I'm amazed."

"Well it wasn't that easy but there was a certain satisfaction taking it away from Chuck. You should've seen his hangdog look. I wish I had a camera."

"Well it's good you finally have it. I was losing faith in you but you came through. I'm lining up buyers now who will be here when you get here. That case is hot and I don't want to hold on to it any longer than I have to."

"I'll be there as quickly as I can just have my money ready. I may have to disappear for a little while at least until this has blown over."

"I'll be waiting and don't get sidetracked on the way. I'll let you go for now I've got to make a few phone calls. My men will meet you at the airport."

Ettore hung up but his conversation with Jasmine left her more than a little perplexed. She had to wonder if Ettore hadn't decided to cut his losses by getting rid of her then he'd have straight profit and she'd have a shallow grave.

"You need something to protect your interests," she said to herself. "But whatever it is you need to come up with it in the next hour," she said to the Jack Daniels bottle as she poured herself another.

Meanwhile back in Burbank

Casey was sitting in Castle reporting to the General about what happened in the airport while Morgan watched Lester and Jeff. In a corner sat Anatoly and Stefan each with a blanket wrapped around them and both had colds sneezing and sniffling.

"General mission accomplished we retrieved the case and captured two commie terrorist." said Casey. "Ma'am request permission to ship them off to a dark site for rendition."

"What terrorists," said Anatoly as he sneezed. "We were covering you as you made your exit. Casey you know us."

"I know you're spreading your commie germs in here. What's the matter are you allergic to democracy? Just keep your commie bacteria over there away from me and the land of the free."

"Here drink this," said Imma as she brought them both tea with honey. "This should make you feel better. Drink up."

"Grimes, afterwards those cups go in the biohazard waste marked for incineration. Don't try to clean them they need to be burnt."

"Colonel, can we get back to the briefing," said the General. "So you have the case in your possession and I can tell Igor we have it?"

"He has a case in his possession," said Chuck as he and Sarah along with company walked in. Sam saw Anatoly and Stefan weren't doing so well. She took off ran to the back of Castle then came back dressed in a white smock with a stethoscope wrapped around her neck.

"Now open wide," said Sam. She took the spoon from their tea and jammed it in their throat using it as a tongue depressor. "Hmmm," she said as she passed to the next one.

"Chuck, would you please elaborate on what you said," said the General. "Are you saying there are other cases? How many did the Russians lose?"

"Only one," said Stefan in a nasal voice then he sneezed loudly. Anatoly nodded sitting next to him as he coughed.

"What did I tell you? Keep quiet and rest. You both need to come with me. Come along now," she said. "You need to lie down and rest. Come on follow me that's an order."

"Chuck, you know you're the reason we're sick. We've travelled all over Russia then we get sick here. There's something wrong with that," said Stefan.

"Where's the baby? Don't we get to see the newest member of the team?" said Anatoly. "I'm going to need pictures for my wife."

"Yes about that I take it you haven't talked with your wife lately. There's something you should know…" Chuck started but Sam cut in.

"You want to see my sister so you can give her your cold. I don't think so. First we get you better then we'll talk about visitation rights."

"Bunny's at home with Alex anyway," said Sarah. "I'm off I need to get home to take care of her. John, can I have Bunny's things?"

"I don't have… oh Bartowski I'm so going to kill you," said Casey as he looked at the case in his hand. Sarah picked it up then started to leave.

"Hold up a moment... Everyone just stop right there. No one's going anywhere until I know what went on and where's the case at. I'm talking about the one case we... well the Russians want," yelled the General. "Chuck report."

"Think of it as a big shell game. It all started while we were still on the train. I ordered a case that I had sent to Morgan then I had another one sent to me along with two disguises. Then when we got in at Union Station the fun began.

[That Morning at Union Station]

Alex pulled up outside of the train station then she went down to the platform to wait for the train to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before the train was announced and looking down the tracks she saw the bright light of the train heading for the station. Soon it was pulling in and everyone was getting off. Alex was at the head of the tracks waiting but she didn't see Chuck or Sarah anywhere.

"Alex, are you waiting us," asked a man in a commercial pilot's uniform. It was Chuck with Sam under tow then she saw Sarah walking behind him carrying Bunny and her bag.

"Yes, I've got everything you asked for in the Escalade. Can I help carry a bag?" asked Alex. "You guys look like you've got your hands full there."

"Thanks," said Sarah. She handed her one. Alex looked them both over as they made their way to the vehicle. "Oh Dad is going to be so mad at you. I'm not even going to ask what the getups are for."

"It's probably better that way," said Chuck. "What can you tell me about this new Russian girl they sent? What does John think of her other than she's a commie?"

"You mean other than he drugged her and left her on my sofa to sleep it off. I don't know," she said then she recounted some things she'd noticed her father seemed to pick up on. By the time she finished they were at the airport.

"Okay we've got things to do. Alex, you take Bunny and Sam and go into the great hall. You can wait for us there. Sam behave and stay with Alex. I mean stay with her. You need to keep an eye on your sister too. We'll be back in a little while."

Then he told Beckman about what Sarah's role was in his plan and how she passed her case off to Morgan. He told her how he used Morgan to pull Casey away from the hold and how he'd used him as a bullet magnet…"

"Gee thanks there best buddy. I really appreciate your thinking of me then throwing me under the bus," said Morgan as he interrupted Chuck's briefing."

"Shut up idiot and let Chuck finish giving his report," said Casey. "And you can give it a rest. At least for once you were doing something productive."

"Morgan, I'm sorry but I knew they wouldn't shoot the case. Okay back to the story now where was I? Oh right Sarah passed you the case. Sarah was supposed to go to stay with Alex and the girls…"

"And I told you that wasn't happening so you can move along because I need to get to baby Bunny before she turns into a pumpkin and Alex finds out she's not like Sam."

"I'd like you to finish before I pull my hair out and I get an ulcer," said the General. "Now get on with it. Do I call Igor or not? What happened to our case?"

"I'm getting there but you need this background. Well getting Casey to leave the cargo hold allowed me to do two things. The first Casey provided cover for Morgan and Jeffster then it allowed me to show up and face Jasmine as if I'd just gotten out of the hold with the case in hand."

"Wait a minute Jasmine was there and you let her get away? Are you stupid or something? I could've taken her out so what if the Troll and the idiot brothers got whacked no great loss there. No offense intended but you would've died in the service of your country again you would've finally been productive."

"Did you hear that Lester. If I were one of those brothers I'd be mad," said Jeff. "It's a good thing they weren't us right? Can you imagine that? I wonder if they know?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," said Lester. "Jeff can you watch your robe things are showing that should be hidden from public view."

"What his knees and hairy legs?" said Morgan. "John, tell me you're going to gas them when we're done aren't you?" John smiled and nodded. "Good. Afterwards Lester I've got somethings to tell you and I won't have to worry about harassment charges afterwards."

"Okay back on point," said Chuck. Sarah was already pointing at her watch. "Anyway Jasmine had tapped into the airport's LAN somewhere. I found her hack when I was trying to hack in from the train so I used it against her. I did that by putting the jet bridge camera on a loop she just saw what I wanted her to see."

"Which was what?" asked Beckman. "The same people deplaning. She never caught on that they were always the same people?"

"No, she was too busy patting herself on the back. She thought she had me over a barrel with a video of Lester and Jeff on the walk way on the floor of the south concourse. She implied two Russians wanted to take them out."

"I still say no great loss," said Casey. The General raised her eyebrow as she looked at him from the monitor. "Right... button it up Grimes. No one wants to hear your idiotic comments." Morgan started to say something. "Shush or I'll have to hurt you be quiet."

"Well I faced Jasmine down with a case in hand she thought came from the cargo hold of the plane so to make a long story short she took it from me. Naturally I couldn't just give it to her or she would've become suspicious so I made her work for it. Then she took it and ran even though technically it was me who ran."

"But now we have no idea where she's at and you know she's going to be coming back once she finds out she doesn't have the right case. I don't know if that was such a good play Chuck."

"She might come back but who says I don't know where Jasmine's at? I put a GPS tracker inside the case she took along with some soiled diapers. I'm willing to bet she's taking it straight to Ettore or this Mr. Big for sale or auction. Either way if we pull up the tracker's detail on the monitor… there we go she's crossing into Mexico. Her flight path takes her into Tijuana."

"Great I can order in a drone strike and take them all out at once," said Beckman. But she noticed a look on Chuck's face. "Or do you have something else in mind?"

"I'd like to go and bring them in. They batted around my mother's name and no one's been able to find her. Don't deny it because I've already checked the results of your inquiries and know the results."

"You know I really hate it when you pull this crap on me. Justify me sending you as opposed to sending in a drone and really try to convince me because I've had about enough of Jasmine. It's time we bring her down as well as Ettore and his kind."

"That's one of the reasons I need to go. If you send in a drone then we can't be a hundred percent sure we've got her. We need visual confirmation before a strike. The same thing applies to Ettore or Mr. Big. Send me in and we can be sure we've got them or that they are even there. I can also find out if they had anything to do with my mother's disappearance. It's a win-win situation."

"Agent Carmichael, Sarah, what do you think about your husband's plan to go to Tijuana for Jasmine and Ettore?"

"Do I like it... well I think it doesn't matter what you or I say because Chuck will go with or without our approval. Sweetie, don't deny it because this is you. I'd just like for him to take everyone along for support including the Russians. They could come in handy if we get in a pissing contest with the Mexicans. We have to believe that Ettore has someone important in his back pocket to be active there."

"Very well Chuck I'm authorizing you to go to Tijuana but take your team with you. One last thing where did the football end up? What do I need to tell Igor? Did we or didn't we recover it?"

"Oh I think about now he knows where it is and if you want to call him and tell him he's welcome you can go ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Russian consulate in L.A. Consul Olaf was setting down to lunch in the consulate cafeteria. Today was his favorite day because today was borscht day and although it wasn't like what his mother made for him it was close. Besides it didn't have to be the same to remind him of home. He was on an unaccompanied tour. His wife stayed behind with his children to care for her sick mother and the soup was like a bridge that extended from him to his wife back home. He knew it was stupid but it made him feel close to her.

"Mr. Olaf you have a delivery at the front desk," said his secretary. He knew about the Consuls dining ritual and he interrupted him only because he had to.

"Can't you or someone else sign for it? I just sat down to eat," said Olaf as he looked at the plate in front of him. "Tell me I have to go," he said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so. They won't give it to anyone else. I tried to get them to let me sign for it but the delivery man said no. I can take your bowl up to your office. I know you don't like eating inside but maybe this one time it will be okay."

"I guess it's going to have to be. What is the man delivering that only I can sign for anyway? Have you run it through the x-ray machine and tested to make sure it's not some sort of bomb or bio weapon?"

"Yes but the x-ray won't read through the casing but the bomb dog ignored it and all our testing shows it's harmless."

"Then what is it? I'm not expecting anything," said Olaf as one of the cafeteria staff came by. "You come here. I want this all boxed up and taken to my office. It seems I'm going to have a working lunch today. Throw in some bread too I like to clean the bowl."

"Yes Sir," said the man as he took the consul's lunch away into the back where he could prepare it. Olaf heaved another sigh when he watched his bowl being taken away. "Come on let's go but you haven't told me what this package is?"

"It seems to be some sort of case that was forwarded over from LAX as lost luggage. I told them there had to be a mistake but your name and address was all over it with a note to put it in your hands only."

"What? And you said you had it checked out?" asked Olaf. His secretary nodded. "This thing is really strange. Bring the man to my office. If it is a bomb then we can limit the damage and loss of life to me, you and the delivery man." Olaf's secretary took a big gulp. "Just kidding bring him in."

Olaf went to his office and as he was waiting the waiter from the cafeteria came in with a tray. Olaf cleared a spot off his desk and had him put the tray down then tipped him on the way out. As the man was leaving Olaf's secretary brought the delivery man in.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time but we have to deliver all lost luggage within twenty-four hours or the company gets mad at us," said the man. "Please sign here and your piece of luggage is all yours."

"Okay but I haven't been out of country to lose a piece of luggage that's why this is all strange to me," said Olaf. "Can I see that invoice?"

"Sure I don't invent them. The computer spits them off from the tag that's on the bag. I don't know what to tell you," said the man as he handed his tablet and electronic pen to the consul.

"Yes that's me," he said then he signed the electronic document. The delivery man pulled the case out of a bag he carried with him.

"Here you go," said the man as he handed it to Olaf. His mouth dropped open when he saw it. His father had been a Colonel in the old guard and had been responsible for carrying the football around. He remembered as a boy his father telling him about it and how important it was for national defense. He even got a chance once to see it up close when he visited his father's office.

"What is it sir," asked the consul's secretary. He saw the change of expression that came over the consul. "Is something wrong? Do I need to call security?"

"Yes... no... I mean I don't know. Sir thank you," said Olaf as he tipped him generously then sent him on his way. "Get me the SVR chief now. I want her in my office like yesterday," said Olaf. He looked at the case and didn't know what to do with it. The only thing he did know was someone had dropped a hot potato in his lap. He took the case and slipped it under his desk then waited. There was a knock on the door then he told the woman to come in.

"Mr. Olaf you wanted to see me. Your secretary said it was urgent," said the woman as she looked around the room. The way she was called in she wondered if she was in trouble.

"Yes, do you have an operation going on here that I wasn't made aware of? And before you lie certain facts have come to my attention."

"Okay, I was ordered to give assistance to a couple of our operatives to eliminate a couple of people that were determined to be enemies of our state."

"You know how anachronistic that sounds. So you know nothing about a cheget that's gone missing," said Olaf as he pulled the case out from under his desk. The woman stood there dumbfounded. "Now you look like me when this was delivered a little while ago. We're lucky this was sent to me because I'm one of the few people here who knows what this is. What I want to know is why is it out of Russia and what happened to the Colonel whose arm this was supposed to be attached to?"

"I have no idea," said the woman. She pulled out her phone and called a number. "I want to talk to the director. ... Who am I? He doesn't know me but he's going to want to speak to me and I need to talk to him in person. ... No one else will do. If he asks tell him Consul Olaf from L.A. has something he thinks he might have lost. ... I'll hold."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck took everyone back home to Echo Park except Morgan who stayed to run the Buy More. Casey wanted to keep an eye on Stefan and Anatoly so he put them in Ellie and Devon's old apartment next to his at Echo Park. Sam wanted them close by so she could visit her patients. Chuck was having serious doubts about taking them with him to Tijuana but before he could think about that there were a couple of things that had to happen first. Sarah still didn't like the idea of him going after the people and if he told he she wasn't taking Stefan or Anatoly then she really would go ape on him.

"How is everyone?" asked Sarah as she came in the front door dropping her keys in the bowl next to the door. "Alex I'm sorry it took so long to get here but the briefing with the General lasted longer than I... we had expected."

"Don't worry," said Alex as she sipped on a cup of coffee sitting at the table. "Bunny is asleep in her bed and she hasn't made a peep since she dropped off so everything is okay here. How did the briefing go? I thought the General might be upset with Dad considering what he did to Imma. Where is he anyway?" She'd expected him to follow Sarah in but he was nowhere in sight.

"Casey's next door getting Anatoly and Stefan situated. They've both come down with the sniffles. Imma and Sam are over there taking care of them. Sam has her white smock on."

"Oh no has she tested their reflexes yet," asked Alex as she smiled. They both laughed. But as they were laughing Sam came running like a dart. She made a beeline for the fridge. She opened it then grabbed a carton of orange juice before starting to take off again.

"Hold on a second where do you think you're going with that? Do you want to ask first before you go running off with the last of the juice?"

"I need this for my patients. They might not survive if I don't get fluids in them. They don't look too good and their vitals are sinking fast. Beside they need vitamin C to help fight off free rascals."

"You mean free radicals," said Sarah as she flashed. "Free radicals are particles in your body that are unstable because they have unpaired electrons. These particles can damage cells by a process called oxidation. During oxidation, free radicals snatch up another cell's electrons, which causes the newly damaged cell to function abnormally or even die. However, antioxidants like vitamin C can prevent this damage by neutralizing the free radicals or preventing them from existing. Antioxidants donate an electron to the free radical so it does not need to steal electrons from cells... or so I've been told."

"Can you explain that to me again? Maybe in words I can understand," said Sam as both she and Alex looked at her perplexed.

"Never mind go ahead and take the juice. I'll write on the shopping list to buy more," said Sarah as she played off the fact that she flashed.

"Is everyone okay in here," asked Chuck as he walked in with Jeff and Lester. "I'm sorry it took so long but I drove the guys over to Jeff's place and they had to find clothes to put on which took longer than I thought."

"Again Chuck I'm sorry I thought that door was locked," said Lester. "You probably feel humiliated now but... well that just the way I was..."

"Yeah and we agreed not to talk about it... ever and when I mean ever I mean ever. When Morgan gets home we can order pizza then we'll play it from there."

"We'd like to go with you to Tijuana but we've got to check in with our agent and see what gigs he's got lined up for us."

"Yeah dude like I'd like to go with you but I'm banned from the city," said Jeff. "It was a misunderstanding between myself and a donkey. It was an easy mistake to make but they just didn't want to hear about it. It was like they spoke a different language."

"Really isn't that strange," said Chuck. "Guys pull up a chair while we wait on Morgan?" Sarah motioned for him to follow her to the bedroom.

"Hey aren't you Morgan's old lady," they heard Lester say as the left. They had just rounded the hall when they heard a loud whack then the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Well I guess he got what he deserved," said Chuck as he followed Sarah into their bedroom and she closed the door. Bunny was in her bed asleep. Sarah turned and put her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back then she pushed him away.

"I want you to realize what you've got waiting here waiting for you mister before you take off for Tijuana and risk getting yourself killed."

"I know what I've got here and I promise I won't be gone any more than I have to be. I know you don't like it and I appreciate you backing me up with Beckman but you know I have to go. I need to find out if something has happened to my mother."

"I wish she'd just pick up the phone like a normal person and call. I tell you this but don't get mad at your mother because I know you will but Emma sent a message asking when would be a good time for her to visit with Molly. They want to come to see Bunny and spend some time with us."

"And Jack? What about Jack? Is he coming with them or can't he get away from Montenegro? This might be the time the whales spawn."

"I don't know if I like the fact that you make excuses for my father or if I like the fact that you know about the gambling season when the high rollers come out."

"What is your family motto? If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," he said as she held and kissed her. "You can have Emma and Molly come anytime you want as far as I'm concerned." As he was talking to her his phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to take this. Ettore," he said as he put the phone on speaker. "I was wondering when you were going to call me or if you were going to call me at all. I see you've opened the case."

"Yes and I've had to kill two of my prospective buyers thanks to you. The Chechens and the Islamic Caliph are not very happy with me right now. But I have to say I was curious to find this phone among the soiled nappies so I thought what the heck I'd give you a call and see what you want."

"You want the football and I want information. You got the General and Minister together batting around the name Frost. I've been looking for her."

"Who's to say I was batting around her name. Maybe she got the men together and I simply took advantage of it. But if you want her I might be able to help you out for a small fee."

"Which is the case? You have to know by now the Russians have had amble opportunity to change the passwords that would make the cheget useless."

"Maybe or maybe you need all three together to change the passwords. Then again there's a third option I sell it the way it is and if it doesn't work by the time my buyer finds out it will be too late. I can always tell him he waited too long to use it. These things have an expiration date."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're business practices are a little... well how to say this without sounding offensive... let's say not very above board."

"Oh I've been told much worse. Well if you want that intel you bring me what I want. I don't think I have to tell you where I'm. I found your GPS tracker in the case too."

"That would be Port of Ensenada in Tijuana. Am I going to run into Jasmine when I come down? She might not be too happy with me right now."

"She's no longer in my employment any longer and I think you are her least of her concerns right now. She failed me one too many times and I had to let her go. I was a little like Donald Trump when I told her... you're fired! So Chuck I'll be waiting you bring me the case I want then we can play deal or no deal," said Ettore as he hung up.

"Listen you're going to go no matter what I tell you but it doesn't sound like he knows anything about your mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Hours Before]

Jasmine flew into the Tijuana airport and as Ettore promised she was met by a group of men in two Range rovers. They loaded her up then took her to the marina at the port of Ensenada. In the back of the rover was a bar so she helped herself to Ettore's booze.

"Do you want one," asked Jasmine as she poured herself a drink but the man just sat there in silence. "Geez are you gay or something. No man has ever refused me before."

"I guess there has to be a first time for everything," said the man. "We're almost there the boss wants me to escort you straight to him. You can leave your purse her in the vehicle. It will be given back to you when you leave."

"Can I take my lipstick with me at least? If Ettore gets overly frisky I may need to straighten it up afterwards," said Jasmine. The man nodded. She started to reach to get it but the man grabbed her purse from her. He opened it and took out her lipstick then handed it to her after which he tossed the purse with her weapon inside into the front seat.

"I hope you don't expect me to say thank you," said Jasmine as she tried to see her reflection on the window.

"Come on we're here," said the same man when they pulled into the parking area for the marina then walked down a pier to Ettore's yacht. One of his men followed them carrying the case.

"Jasmine my love," said Ettore as he came topside and kissed her on both cheeks. "Here have this," he said. He handed her a champagne flute. She watched the man take the case below decks. "I was almost ready to give up on you but you pulled it off and here you are. Come below and let me hear how you did it."

"If it's all right by you I'd just like to get my money then move along. There are a lot of people looking for me right now."

"I can understand your desire to hurry this along but right now I've got two buyers down below who are interested in starting a bidding war for the prize you brought home. So until the deal is done no one is leaving. However, I can understand your distrust although it hurts me profoundly but I can understand and I'm willing to compromise. You can wait here with my men and finish the bottle of champagne I opened for you while I finish the deal down below. Once everything is done I'll give you your money and you can be on your way."

"That would be very kind of you," said Jasmine as she inspected the label of the champagne then poured herself another glass. "You know how to treat a lady."

"I try," said Ettore. He kissed her hand then went back down below. She turned to the man from the Rover. "I'd offer you some but I know you'd tell me you're on duty."

"Then I won't have to tell you," said the man as he stood there next to her. She didn't like him for the simple fact that he wasn't paying her any attention and that she couldn't take.

She was thinking about breaking the champagne bottle over his head when they heard a small explosion followed by the sound of small arms fire. The man drew his weapon on her.

"What are you doing? You're an idiot. What are you waiting for. Go down below and help your boss," said Jasmine as she pushed past him and went below. She was not ready for what she found or smelt. "Ettore are you all right," asked Jasmine as she ran down the ladder.

"What do you think," he said. He was cover in what seemed to be baby pooh and his two buyers were dead on the cabin floor. "I bet Chuck didn't put up too much resistance did he and you never really checked the case to see if it was the right one."

"Well he was coming out of the aircraft hold and he had the case in his hand... Or crap I never actually saw him come out of the hold he was just near it."

"Crap you can repeat," said Ettore as he stood there covered in it. "I'm going to go to my cabin and get cleaning up. In the meantime take Jasmine topside and feed her to the fish then clean up this mess in here. Search what's left of the case for anything else Chuck might have left me. Just make sure there is not more human waste involved."

"But Ettore let me go back to L.A. I'll take care of Chuck and get your case back. Just give me one more chance."

"I think I've given you a lot of one more chances... Probably at least one too many times the way I feel right now. Jasmine you were out smarted and out classed. It's time to admit it and pay the piper. I gave you men orders I expect them to be followed out. I don't know what you're going to be able to do in here. I guess just rip up the carpet and burn everything like what I'm going to do with these clothes."

"Come on Ettore you know you like me. You called me your girl. Yes I made a little mistake so what. I can still make it right for you."

"Right for me? The two men that are dead at your feet. Can you bring them back to life and explain to them I wasn't trying to double cross them. Thanks to you I've pissed off the Chechens and the men from the Islamic Caliph which means I'm going to need to be careful for a while. That doesn't include the fact I have to call Mr. Big right now and explain how crap hit the fan... literally. No I'm sorry Jasmine but this is goodbye," said Ettore. Then he turned and walked forward into his cabin.

"Come on let's go size you up for a diving belt. And see how long you can hold your breath," said the man covering her. He motioned for her to move. He took her up the ladder then aft. "Stop there," said the man. "Put cuffs on her." One of the men walked up and turned her around but when he did she pushed a button on the lipstick and the Rover they drove in on exploded on the pier. She popped the cap then twisted the lipstick and a blade came out.

"You know I never did like you," said Jasmine as she jammed the blade into the man's throat. She took his weapon from him then put a round in his stomach then dropped the man who was going to put the cuffs on her. As men scrambled topside she leaped off the yacht then dove under as men started firing at her in the water.

"Stop, stop," yelled Ettore as he came up in a bathrobe. "You want to have the authorities down on our heads with two bodies below decks? I want a contract put out on Jasmine. I'll offer a million to the man or woman who can bring me her head on a platter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Russian flight crew ditched their plane on the ice. As soon as they entered Canadian airspace the plane began acting up. The controls started becoming sluggish and difficult to use. The onboard computer system was supposed to help them control the plane started malfunctioning. The speeds that they were flying at made it impossible for a human brain to make the corrections and tweak to make adjustments for speed, altitude and pitch. All that was handled by the onboard computer but suddenly they were getting bells and sirens.

"What's the matter," said the Co-pilot as he helped grab the pilot grab the yoke. The plane began to buck like a bronco."

"The heat sensors, they're off the scale. Our onboard computer is gone now we need to set down while we have some control. The flaps and rudder are about to fuse together and if we wait too long the fuel. Crap the fuel," said the pilot.

"What is it? We jettison our fuel then glide in. That's standard protocol in a ditching," said the co-pilot.

"But this isn't a standard plane. The exterior temps are so high if we jettison the fuel it will catch fire then follow the path back to our tanks then we get very warm for a short period of time."

"Crap, what do we do," asked the co-pilot as the plane keep bouncing around. "If we don't do anything we're going to go boom anyway. I say go for it. We write our own protocols."

"I'm with you. But if we can keep our speed up the fire might not have time to come back in our tanks before we're out."

"That means we're going to come in screaming on the ice pack. Do you think it can hold us when we hit?"

"There's only one way to find out. Here goes nothing Petro it was nice knowing you," said the Pilot as he flipped the toggle." The jet had a fiery tail as it blazed across the night sky. In winter it was dark almost all day and for the few inhabitants who dared to venture this far north they were quite the sight. Like Apollo's silvery chariot blazing across the sky.

"Okay we're out of fuel and we're heading down. The flaps are failing. We're going in," said the pilot. He didn't remember much after that. Ice seemed to reach up and grab them as they hit. They slid for what seemed forever. In the cockpit they were surrounded by sirens, alarms, and flashing lights until the electrical system failed then dead silence and darkness.

"Get your butts in gear and get out of here," they heard someone yell at them. "If you want to live move it." Petro felt his helmet get yanked off then he felt a couple of sharp slaps across the face.

"Wake up I need your help with your friend. Come on we need to get out of here. This plane is sinking. Move it."

"What?" said Petro. He suddenly felt the plane sink a little. He popped his seat belt then climbed out of turned to help the person who was trying to pull the pilot out of his seat.

"You get him. Tell me where your cold weather gear is. I'll grab it then we need to get out of here right now."

"It's in the first bin in the cabin," said Petro as he tossed the pilot over his shoulder then they started back. "Forget it we don't have time," he said as he felt the plane begin to roll."

"You'll freeze to death before anyone comes to rescue you if I don't get it," said the person. Petro jumped out of the plane and was suddenly hit by the cold. It had to be forty degrees below zero if not more. He felt his sweat freeze on him and his teeth began to chatter uncontrollably as he started to shiver.

"What's going on?" said the pilot as he started to come to. They looked back at the plane as it began to slide under the surface of the ice. Petro started to run back but the pilot stopped him.

"No leave it there's nothing we can do now. It's lost. When we came in the heat built up in the skin must've compromised the ice pack under it."

"No you don't understand. There was someone who boarded the plane who helped get us out. They're still onboard. We've got to help..." But as they were arguing the plane began it's decent into the abyss and just as they thought their mystery friend had paid the ultimate price for coming to their aid they saw a person jump off the plane and scramble to solid ice carrying a pack.

"Here are a couple thermal blankets. Wrap them around you and let's go. I think I might have a couple of parkas that might fit you two. Come on your plane destabilized this section of the ice cap. I've got a camp not too far from here where we can get warm."

"Do you have a radio or someway to communicated with the outside world. We need to let our people know we're alive."

"Sorry my radio broke a few weeks ago and I've been on my own up here. But judging from your aircraft someone will be looking for you sooner or later."

"My name is Leytenánt Petro Aslanov and this is Kapitán Nikolai Bebchuk, Russian Air Force."

"Lieutenant, Captain, nice to meet you," said their friend as then went inside an igloo like structure. It was already much warmer than outside. "Here drink this," as the person with them handed each of them a cup of warm tea.

"Thanks," said the captain as he looked at his lieutenant. "But don't you have a name?"

"Yes, sorry I haven't had anyone to talk to for so long I've kind of forgotten good manners," said the person with them as she took off her parka. "People call me Frost but my name is Mary Bartowski. Nice to meet you two I just wish it was under better circumstances"


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Everyone sat down to dinner. Morgan brought Chinese and Chuck order pizza so it was a mix and match. Alex snuggled up close to Morgan on the sofa with Casey eagle eyeing them making sure things didn't get out of hand and hands were where they belonged. Sarah and Kat talked about Emma and Molly's arrival while Sam was busy taking pizza over out to her sick patients in the courtyard. Jeff and Lester were sitting on the floor surrounded by beer cans.

"Hey I think we ought to go to blow this joint," said Lester. "This place is hampering the flow of our creative juices with all these people who work from the man."

"Well truthfully you mean the woman," said Chuck as he came over. "I recorded Jasmine's confession and sent it up the food chain as soon as we get confirmation that the kill order has been rescinded then you guys can go. Just until then I wouldn't venture out too far."

"I don't know," said Lester. "What do you think Jeff? Should we confine ourselves to this little world and stifle our artistic growth. Living the dream is dangerous Chuck."

"I don't know," said Jeff. "We're doing okay here for now and the people are nice and friendly. Reminds me of the institution I lived in for a while. It was really nice after they gave us those little blue pills.

"That was a CIA mind control experiment and those little blue pills were acid... Oh and by the way there's no more beer."

"I'm out of here then. I'm with Lester my artistic whatevers are being confined and they've got a restraining order."

"I just got more beer. There are two cases in the herder parked outside. You can help yourselves and when that's finished we can get you more."

"We're staying," said Jeff. "Lester it would be rude to leave now after everything they've done for us and I can't just walk out on beer. He's my best friend... that is after you and poor Roscoe. God rest his little soul."

"Oh give me a fricking break. Hey guys look at the birdie," said Casey as he pulled out his zippo. "Look at this just like at your concerts."

"Not really we usually get vegetables hurled at us but it makes for a good salad afterwards," said Lester as he watched John.

"I like the eggs you can make a pretty good size omelet. What are we supposed to see? I don't see nothin' yet where's the birdie I'm hungry. Does he come in a bucket?"

"So John does this mean you're our fanboy," asked Lester as he snickered and poked Jeff. "Hear that Johns our boy."

"Yeah right," said John as he gassed them both. They dropped off asleep with both of them snoring loudly. "Grimes make sure they don't drown on their own spit."

"So how does this work," asked Imma as she went over and examined them. "How long will they be out for?"

"Somewhere around twenty-four hours and when they wake up the last twenty-four hours will be erased from their memory." Chuck observed Imma hoovering over Jeff and Lester then when he was sure of her intent he grabbed her by the arm then took her outside to Anatoly and Stefan. Sarah noticed Chuck as well as Casey he looked at Sarah and nodded as he went to the door to listen.

"Sam I need for you to go inside for a little while. I need to have and adult conversation with our friends," said Chuck. "Tell your mother I said you could use my tablet to watch Masha and the bear."

"Really and you won't complain? And I get to watch it for the rest of the evening and you're going to let me? Boy you people must be in some trouble," said Sam as she shook her head. Then she disappeared back in the apartment."

"Let go of me," said Imma as she tried to break free. "What's gotten into you? Are you crazy or something?"

"Chuck, what is it," asked Anatoly as he sneezed loudly then blew his nose which seemed to make Stefan follow suit.

"Give me the syringe," said Chuck. Imma looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "The pen in your hand... give it to me. Don't make me take it."

"Imma, what is Chuck talking about?" asked Stefan as he looked at the two of them. "What pen does she have?"

"You know what pen Stefan. So Imma if you don't want to give it to me you can give it to Stefan or Anatoly? You guys just thought she came from nowhere and Igor just decided to field a green agent with you to do what? Distract us so you could get close to your target? Have you ever considered it might have been the other way around?"

"Chuck, what are you saying? She's a junior sergeant in the police," said Anatoly. "Tell him Stefan."

"I want to hear him out first," said Stefan as he got up and took a pen from her hand. He pressed the clip and a needle came out. "What's in this polonium-210?"

"This is her service weapon, a PYa with armor piercing rounds. Not exactly standard police issue, right Imma if that's your real name."

"Of course it is everything I told you about me is true... Well almost. I did grow up in an orphanage outside of Moscow and attended boarding school there too."

"The orphanage for illegitimate child of powerful people... I guess you were recruited early for the Spetsnaz."

"They are my family. Director Igor contacted my commander and asked for me. No hard feelings but I was raised to do this. I can get in and out of places without being seen. This isn't my first kill order and I've never failed... at least not until now."

"Well your orders are about to be changed," said Chuck. "I need backup with me to go to Tijuana. I can't take these two not with the way they are now. So how would you like to help me bring down the real person who masterminded this heist? I'm talking about Ettore La Barba and Hector who likes to call himself Mr. Big."

"I can't make that decision without calling for an orders modification."

"Call your granny. He should have his case under lock and key by now and you can play for him this recording. It's Jasmine's confession," said Chuck as he handed her a voice recorder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine swam a few piers over then heaved herself onboard a docked boat. Her shoulder burned letting her know she didn't make it away clean. She laid in the boat pulling over a piece of canvas over her so she could gather her strength. Then after what seemed an eternity she rolled over then sat up. Maybe it was paranoia or blood loss but it seemed like there were men walking around the pier with earbuds in.

"You need to get out of here," she said to herself. She slipped the lines, jammed her knife in the ignition then pushed the start button. The engine started reluctantly dying after the first time it turned over. She pulled the throttle back a little then tried again. This time she had more luck as the inboard fired up and just in time. The men on the pier heard the boat start up and they began to run towards her.

"Let's get us out of here," she said a as she cut the wheel and started out of the marina. One of the men on the pier got caught up in the moment and jumped on the boat with his weapon drawn. Jasmine pulled her knife from the ignition switch and threw it at her unwanted boarder planting it in his chest all the way to the hilt.

"Thank you for the weapon," she said as locked the wheel in position recovering the man's weapon then pulled her knife out of him. She took his jacket then dumped his body over the side.

"Who's fish food now," she said as she powered up the boat and took off out of the marina. "You're not going to be able to cross to border in this." She was feeling light headed and she knew it was from the blood loss so she kept talking to herself to keep herself conscious.

"Okay the Puerto Pescado is just up ahead. I can dump this there then find transportation," she said to herself. She eased the boat in then ran it up on the beach at the last moment. She jumped off the bow then quickly walked in land trying to get distance between herself and the beach. Police cars raced by with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

"Look the other way," she told herself. The inside of the jacket was moist and sticky. Her wound had opened up and she was bleeding again behind her she was leaving a trail of blood. Walking down a street she looked up and saw a sign Vet Playas Clínica de Animales. Jasmine walked in she was lucky she was the only one there.

"Where is your pet," asked the nurse who looked up at her from behind the front desk. She looked behind her but didn't see anything. "If you just want advice you can call in without taking up the Doctor's time."

"I've been called a tiger before as well as other names," said Jasmine as she pulled out her Beretta. "Take me to see the Doctor now. Don't make me mad I'm having a very bad day as it is and I don't need for you to make it worse. You wouldn't like me when I'm mad."

"We don't keep much money here. The people who bring us their pets don't have a lot to spend so we just barely get by..."

"Move it now this isn't a robbery this is something else," said Jasmine as she shoved the nurse ahead of her. They walked into the back to find the doctor busy reading a veterinary journal.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed," said the Doctor. "What is it?" he asked looking up over his glasses. Jasmine shoved the nurse ahead of her. "What's the meaning of this? Have a little respect."

"Shut up and get me an IV set up," said Jasmine as she took the jacket off. The doctor and nurse saw the wound and all that blood. "I said get me and IV set up I need fluids now."

"Just calm down miss you know this is a veterinarian clinic... that means we operate on animals. I mean the four legged kind."

"Are you comparing me to an animal? I think I picked that up but the saline solution in an animal IV is almost the same as the one for a human. Once we get this going Doc I need you to remove the slug then I need you to stitch me up. That's also a no on total anesthesia you can use a local. Now let's get hopping."

"I've never operated on a human before," said the vet. Jasmine waved for him to hurry up. "Okay well this is on you," he said as he drew a syringe then came at her. She pulled away. "This is just a local like you asked for. You don't want me to be cutting on you without this?"

"If it's what it should be then you'll have no problem giving your nurse the shot first," said Jasmine. Panic came across his face.

"But you're the one who needs this? I really can't afford to waste this medicine on her. Just let me give you this. You won't feel a thing I promise and we can get this over with so we can go back to our normal lives."

"I said give it to the nurse or I'll put a bullet in her head. You have until the count of ten. One, two..."

"Come on let me..." but she kept on counting. "Okay you win. It's sedative but you can't want me to operate on you while you're wide awake."

"So you can call the police while I'm out. You have to think I'm stupid or something," said Jasmine. She took the syringe from the Doctor then stabbed the nurse in the neck. She let out a low whimper then dropped lights out.

"Okay no more," said the vet. "I'll do whatever you want. You want me to yank out that slug. I'll yank it out." He said as he came at her will another syringe. This time Jasmine stuck the barrel of her weapon in the Doctor's stomach. "If I pass out I'll pull the trigger. If you try anything whatsoever I'll pull the trigger and... well a gut shot can be a nasty thing especially if sepsis sets in. Now let's get started and..."

"I get the idea," said the vet as he looked down at his nurse passed out on the floor. "I should make her comfortable first."

"You should quit wasting time and get this over with so I can leave. Stop trying to figure out alternatives just get this over with or would you like me to take my business elsewhere and paint this room with your brains? I'm tired of screwing around with you."

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in bunch," said the vet. "This is why I didn't want to study medicine. My patients don't talk back to me... at the most I might get bitten. This is going to sting a little bit," said the doc as he gave her two injections around the wound then started probing it before reaching in and pulling out the projectile with forceps. Then he cleaned up the wound and closed her up. "Here's some pain medicine. When what I gave you wears off you're going to need this. Here's an antibiotic to fight off infection. It works on Great Danes and some gauze to use when you change out your wound."

"Thanks, now just one last thing. Can you please take off your clothes then get into the broom closet. Sorry but I'm going to need to change out of these things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Arctic Circle the Captain and Lieutenant sat around their host's base camp waiting for signs of a rescue party but so far there was nothing. Worse was their elusive host left every morning early came back at lunch then went out again only to return late in the evening. Both officers were suspicious about what their host was really doing every day but it wasn't like they had any other place else to go to.

"Boy is it cold out there today," said Mary as she came inside taking off her parka then she went near the heater to warm herself. "Let me warm up then I'll get our lunch going."

"When you go back out we'd like to go with you. Maybe we can help you with whatever it is you're doing up here."

"No it's better if you stay here. You don't know how to survive on the ice if anything happens. It's hard for me to explain to you what I have to do so it's probably better I just continue doing it by myself but I appreciate the offer."

"Well we should go back to see if there's anything we can salvage from our plane. That is unless it melted through the ice and is resting on the ocean floor."

"The last time I was over in that direction it seems to have sunk into the ice and the ice froze around it. I wouldn't try to touch it if I were you. I don't know how thick the ice is under it and you'd risk being sucked down with it. My recommendation is that you leave it alone but you can do whatever you want to. I'm probably the last person in the world to give you advice. Do either of you have a family that's missing you?"

"I met a girl on our flight over that... well things seemed to be going in the right direction. I don't know there was something about her... we just clicked."

"It's nice when that happens but now you're here and no one knows if you're alive or dead. It's only been a few days but what would happen if that became months then years. What do you think this girl you just met would do?"

"Probably find someone else and I wouldn't blame her," said the Lieutenant. He looked over at his Captain. He just shrugged his shoulders. Mary went and pulled out a bottle of vodka she had with her. She poured three glassed then handed each of them one.

"But what if she couldn't forget you? What if you made such an impression that she just couldn't forget you and that she was... well she was willing to burn everything down to be with you one last time?"

"I don't know I'd be lucky I guess because she would be waiting for me when I came back," said Petro as they tossed back the shot then she filled their glasses again.

"Yes, you'd be lucky but what about the poor woman would she be lucky... what would she be? Every moment that went by she'd be thinking about you. Wondering where you were at or if you were still alive? If you were still alive... yes that's the problem because if you were still alive all she needed to do was to find you and everything would be as it was supposed to be... you and her together..."

"You mean like a quest," said the Petro as he looked around her camp suddenly their host's camp made sense."

"Yes exactly like a quest on the edge of sanity but when you love someone you shouldn't just give up on them. You should fight and when I mean fight I mean fight with everything you've got... tooth and nail to preserve that love."

"But can you really lose love?" said the Captain as he jumped into the debate. "I mean once you've loved and that love is real can you really lose it? It seems to me that's the beauty of love it's freely given. You really don't need to do anything to deserve it," said the pilot. However, as they were talking the ice below them began to shake like they were having an earthquake. Things started falling inside their shelter the light began to blink on and off before they went out and never came back on again.

"No, no, no this can't be happening" yelled Mary. She ran to the door then went out on the ice without her parka or cold weather gear.

"Wait you can't go out like that you'll freeze to death," said Petro as started off after her the Captain was right behind him. He had the good sense to grab two parkas tossing the Lieutenant one as they both took off after Mary. They yelled at her to come back but she wasn't stopping.

"No please no," she screamed as she ran through the snow and ice. She kept falling down but she picked herself up then continued running. In the distance she saw it a Russian submarine floating on the surface.

"No get out of here," she yelled. "Go away, leave, get out of here do you hear me!" she continued to scream. She drew her Beretta and started firing at the ship's hull but the bullet's just ricocheted off without doing any damage.

"Stop that," said Petro as he and the Captain wrestled her to the ground. "You're crazy, what's the matter with you?"

"They've ruined everything," said Mary. As they tried to hold her down the crew from the sub started coming topside. "Let go of me," she said she circled up under Petro's hand and popped his arm off her then she landed a spinning heel kick that sent him down. Then she dropped into a low sweeping kick that took the feet out from under the Captain. He dropped on his back. She did a midair flip then landed on his chest with a knife at his throat.

"I don't think you want to do this," he said. They heard a loud explosion that rocked the submarine. It rolled over to one side to expose a gaping hole to the air. "What the..."

"That's what I was trying to say. There was a hidden lab under the ice I've been trying to find it all these months and your people in one instant destroyed it all. Now I've got nothing... nothing at all. My time here has been wasted."

"You know maybe if you let me up I can talk with the sub commander and we can all go home," said the Captain.

"I wouldn't count on it. If they try to submerge with that hole they're going to go straight to the bottom. No amount of shoring is going to plug that and there's no way they can run on the surface in this ice pack."

"Leytenánt Petro Aslanov, Kapitán Nikolai Bebchuk my name is Lieutenant Commander Vikhrov. We were sent here to rescue you. If you follow me I'll take you to our Skipper."

"I bet he's busy," said Mary as she picked up her weapon then holstered it. "But tell me who's going to rescue you now. Didn't you people try to figure out what was above you before you surfaced?"

"And who are you?"

"The person who just lost six months of work because you people couldn't be a little more careful. I'm going to go back and try to put my camp back together."

"Miss you need to come with us. My Skipper will want to talk with you and until we can figure out who you really are..."

"And how do you expect to do that? You boat is on its side so your sat antennas are out of position and anything portable won't work here. If I were you I'd set up camp here on the ice and start moving people off your sub."

"Why we've made patrols before up here? The ice won't affect us."

"Maybe before you were right but that hole you've got in your side has compromised your hull's integrity. Soon the ice will be pushing against it and your sub is going to pop like a grape. Do a little research and look up the Shackleton expedition. You should secure your reactors and set up camp. You should do that before it's too late. I don't have enough supplies for everyone."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was sitting in her office with her eyes closed. World War Three at least for the time being seemed averted and now she just wanted a few minutes to herself. She didn't think she was asking for a lot just a little time to take a breather before the next crisis came knocking at her door. She'd thought she'd have more time to rest before the next incident required her attention but she was wrong because little did she realize the next one was already on its way.

"General," said the Major as he knock on the door after he'd already entered. "There's something you might want to see. It's most urgent."

"You know this might sound strange but most people knock on the door before they come in and some even wait to be told to come in before they enter. Isn't this a really strange concept?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am if I'm bothering you. I can come back if you want," said the Major as he turned around and started to leave.

"Stop, where you are going? I don't know who's going to give me an ulcer first you or agent Carmichael. Major continue. You're already here so out with it. Tell me what's going on that's so hot that it's got you in a tailspin. Please tell me Igor confirmed possession of the cheget and it's on its way back home."

"No... I mean yes... It doesn't have anything to do with it... well it might be but not that it's actually linked to it directly more indirectly."

"You realize I keep a weapon in my desk drawer and right now I'm seriously tempted to use it. Continue that's an order."

"Right, I'm sorry but the submarine that the Russians sent to rescue the flight crew ran into some difficulties. The Russians lost comms with them a little while ago and haven't been able to reestablish communications. However, our spy sat picked up images of the sub on the surface near the crash site. It seems they had some sort of onboard explosion and... well the rescue party now needs to be rescued," said the Major as he showed the General photos of the sub.

"Has anyone that knows anything really looked at these photos? If you notice the blast site here they didn't have an onboard explosion but something exploded close to them. The jagged edges are pointed inwards. Send these photos over to State and ask them if they want us to offer the Russians assistance. We can let State run point on this," said the General as she studied the images.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No probably not I just thought I recognized one of the Russians on the ice. But you know what they say they all look alike."

"This 'they' says this about Russians? I thought it was..."

"Major that's unbefitting of your uniform," said the General as she looked up over her reading glasses at him.

"Not that I think it I was just saying... well never mind. I'll make sure this get over to State right away," he said as he put the photos together then started to leave.

"Wait," said Beckman stopping him before he could get out of the office. "I want you to send a copy over to the pentagon. Ask the CNO to have some of his naval engineers look them over. Obviously the Russians will try to repair their own vessel but I want to know if that explosion could've compromised the boat's structural integrity. The last thing they'd want is to submerge in a leaky boat."

"A leaky boat with a nuclear reactor that could devastate the delicate ecological system of the Arctic that is already under stress from global warming."

"Yes the situation needs to be monitored closely but I still think State should run point. The Russians still have the recent incident in mind even if we were exonerated no one came out from their side and said sorry so let's not antagonize them with sending in a military presence."

"If a rescue mission has to be put together we could ask assistance from the Canadians out of Resolute Bay."

"That's an option you might want to propose to the people over at the State Department," said the General as she picked up her phone. "Okay you can run with that," said the General as she dialed a number.

"Roan, I've got a mission for you," she said as he left. "I want to go somewhere for brunch. I don't care where just as long as there are no spies. ... Except for us of course. I could use a Denver omelet and good company right now. ... Okay so I'll see you in half an hour." She hung up then leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The photo of the wounded sub came back to mind.

"Crap that Russian looked familiar," said Diane. Somewhere between closing and opening her eyes a half an hour flew by. Because when she opened them Roan was sitting across from her sipping on a cup of coffee.

"There we are. Do you feel better now?" said Roan as he sipped. "For a moment I thought you called me over to watch you sleep not that I mind it."

"Oh crap I must've dozed off. What time is it?"

"It's not that late and I called and told the owner to hold our reservations. Come to find out there's always a table available for us a Chez Roan."

"Oh there is... well we should get on our way then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Echo Park it got late. Everyone went home and after a tiring past few days they were able to have this short time alone. Sam was in her bedroom pretending to be asleep but the light from under her covers was from the tablet. She still had it on and was watching Masha and the Bear.

"Sam I'm going to come by in half an hour and that tablet had better be off and you'd better be asleep. We need to get up early tomorrow if you want to go to the beach."

"So that's what you've decided to do tomorrow," asked Chuck as he walked by and checked on Bunny before climbing into bed.

"Yes, but you know you could come along with us," she said as she rolled over and kissed him then laid her head on his chest.

"I'd love to and you know I would if I could but I need to go to Tijuana with Casey and Imma tomorrow. This could be the mission where we take down Ettore and his cohort once and for all."

"I know but I don't know if I like you going on mission without me. We're a team and the team shouldn't be split. Explain to me again why you want to take this Imma person with you?"

"Are you jealous? Oh my, you are, aren't you? Listen I've got to take her because Ettore knows us all. I would've taken Anatoly and Stefan with me but their colds make them unreliable so that leaves Imma. She's trained and can handle herself although I think she might have a problem when it comes to independent thinking."

"So you're telling me she's basically a younger version of me then you're telling me I've got nothing to worry about."

"I don't like going on mission without you and if I didn't have to I wouldn't," said Chuck as he played with her hair. "Imma is just a part of the team. I have no illusion about where her loyalties lie. She's with us now because Igor told her to work with us but if things change so will she and her loyalties."

"I should go check on Sam to make sure she's asleep," said Sarah. She kissed him then started to get up but he held her hand.

"No you stay here and I'll go check on her," Chuck said. He got up then walked down to Sam's room. She'd fallen asleep with the tablet on. Masha was doing somersaults on bear's bed giggling until it broke. Chuck picked up the tablet then started watching and before long he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Do I need to tell you too it's time to go to bed and to put that thing away? You do realize that program is for children?"

"I know but the animation is really good and the story plots might seem ridiculous but they're better than some of the things on television that are for 'adults'."

"Maybe but it's late and we need to get up early," said Sarah as she took the tablet from him and powered it down. "Chuck, I know that look. We've both got to get up early mister."

"You realize this is the first time we've been alone in a long time and we should take advantage of it. But then again if you don't want to I'll be with Imma..."

"Oh you really you want to get hurt don't you. Come here," she said she pulled him close and kissed him. "Let's take this to the living room sofa. I'll get the baby monitor."

[The Next Morning]

Casey was up early too. The deal was they were going to leave Jeff and Lester on benches in Union Station with tickets to a musical festival in Perris. Casey had other ideas like putting them head first in the fountain and wait for the bubbles to stop but no one would go along with him so this was the compromise.

"Bunch of Nancies," mumbled Casey as he walked through Chuck's front door. "Why have you got your curtains drawn and what are you doing sleeping on the sofa."

"None of your business," said Sarah as she grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa then ran back to their bedroom with it wrapped around her. "One of these days I'm going to shoot you coming in without knocking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on Chuck we've got to unload cargo before we can start heading south. You realize I'm never going to be able to sit on that sofa again."

"Well that's a shame isn't it," said Chuck as he slipped his pants on. "John, why don't you go round up Imma while I get ready? I'm going to need forty-five minutes."

"For what? You need extra time to put your makeup on. You've got a half an hour then I'm dragging you out by the feet."

"Just go John. Crap," said Chuck as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. "Augh just go," said Chuck as he hobbled down the hall.

"What's going on out here," asked Sam as she walked out in the hall in her pajamas. "Do you need a doctor? I can have you all better in no time."

"Thanks sweetie I'm find I just stubbed my toe. Go back in your room and your mommy will be with you soon..."

"I can get myself ready I'm five years old I'm not a baby anymore. Have you seen my tablet? I think I might have fallen asleep with it in bed."

"You mean where is my tablet that you borrowed," said Chuck. "My tablet is in the kitchen on table."

"Yours, mine, ours what are they just possessions and the greatest joy a possession can give you is the joy of sharing with someone you love."

"You're terrible you know that. The tablet is on the table. I saved the episode of Masha and the Bear that was playing. It was the episode where she jumps up and down on bear's bed until she breaks it."

"I can save you some episodes while you're gone so you can watch them when you come back home. Maybe we can watch some of them together?"

"I'd like that but now I need to get ready before uncle Casey comes back and I'm still not ready. That would make him angry but I've got time for half a show. We can watch it together while I shave."

"Youpy" yelled Sam as she ran to the kitchen then ran back to the bathroom. Chuck had already lathered up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine changed out her clothes with the doctor's. They were a little bit large but what was important was they wouldn't draw as much attention as her blood stained clothes would. She stepped out on the street and found an old Chevy Nova parked out front. Looking at it she had doubts if it would start. She got in and much to her amazement. It turned right over.

"Doc I guess you work on anything that purrs," said Jasmine as she pulled out. Her next stop was in bar she knew in the barrio. It was risky Ettore would have his people looking for her but in this bar it didn't matter what color or creed you were as long as you had green.

"What are you going to do when you get there? You don't have anything to negotiate with. You're going to have to play it by ear." She didn't like it but she had no choice and she knew it. She pulled up outside of Black Orchard.

When the Black Orchard opened up it was probably a nice uptown establishment but as uptown moved further uptown and the neighborhood it was in declined as the drug cartels moved in so had the Black Orchard. Now it was just a shadow of its former self. But there was one rule the current owners established that seemed to hold was that crap could take place around the bar but nothing... nothing was to take place inside.

Jasmine walked in suddenly the place got quiet. She looked around then the music started again and the voices of men chatting and arguing started again too. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Lady the first drink's on the house," said the bartender as he poured her a Tequila. "I think you're lost. If I were you I'd go back out that door you just came in and not look back."

"I wish it were that easy," said Jasmine as she downed the shot. "I need another and some information. I need a coyote who knows his business and can keep his mouth shut."

"Why don't you just drive across? You're American or is someone looking for you," he said as he poured her another drink.

"I just need a name then point me in the right direction," said Jasmine as she downed the second shot.

"Little lady I'd hold up on the firewater before you try to get up and find you've had too much. That Tequila can wrap you around the axel before you know it."

"I bet that's where you'd like to take me," said Jasmine as she pointed at her glass. "While you're filling mine give my friend one too and pour yourself one too." She dropped a 'c' note on the counter.

"Thanks," said the man as he raised his glass to her and they both downed the toast. "I couldn't help but over hear you're looking for a coyote. It just so happens that's what I do for a living. If you walk with me in back we can hammer out an agreement."

"Could you get me out tonight? I need to go see some friends and thank them in person for all the help they gave me."

"I don't see why not. Like I said you just need to come with me in the back then we can talk about the arrangements. I don't like doing work up here there are too many big ears. Starting with Pedro here behind the counter, so if you really want my services then let's go talk. If not I'll put out a rumor that you're working for the Federales and that will buy you a shallow grave in the desert."

"Okay let's go talk about this but I'm warning you now don't try to charge me some crazy figure and think you can blackmail me into taking it."

"Of course not my prices are reasonable and in line with the current market price that's why I've got a lot of return clients."

"Why would you have a lot of return business? Once a person makes it across the border why would they need you service?"

"Right... Why... Why would they? Oh I help them get the rest of their family across the border. One person gets across then brings the rest over once they're making good money. I've even got a few testimonials. You wouldn't have any relatives you'd like to get across I can give you eternal peace of mind."

"No it's just me but like I said I really need to get across border tonight," said Jasmine as she walked through the open door he held for her. They walked into the men's bathroom.

"Okay, everyone out of here," said the man as he banged on the stalls then shoved everyone out.

"So can we start with how much this is going to cost me? I have resources but they are not limitless."

"Oh this isn't going to cost you a dime," said the man as he pointed a Browning Power at her. "You see it's me who's going to collect the reward on your head from Ettore. This is just business nothing personal. I think you can understand that. I mean you've been in my shoes many times."

"Yes I have but I've never violated the sanctity of the sanctuary which is what this bar is. You aren't even a little bit worried about what management will do when they find out what you've done here?"

"Screw them and screw their dumb rules. Ettore is paying top dollar to bring back your head on a platter and that's what I intend to do. Again no offense this is just work."

"None taken but what would you do if I told you Pedro the bartender is standing right behind you with a very long knife."

"I'd say nice try but you're going to have to try harder. You might start begging for your life now if you want."

"But I don't think it would do any good. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can match what Ettore is going to pay you if you give me a little while."

"Sorry but then I'd have to start looking over my shoulder like you. No make your peace. This is the end of the line for you."

"I couldn't have said it better," said a voice behind the man. Before he could turn around a blade came poking through his shirt as he was stabbed in the back. His shirt started out with a small red circle around the blade but quickly grew larger. He looked down at it protruding from his chest with a perplexed look.

"Sorry but no offense this was just business," said Pedro as he whispered in the man's ear. "I think the rules you wanted to screw just screwed you. Jasmine, if you want I've got a man at the counter who can get you across the border. His name is Joe Clarke."

"That doesn't sound very Mexican," said Jasmine. They heard a loud thud as the man dropped in the middle of the bathroom floor. "Sorry about that," she said as she looked back.

"Don't worry about it. It helps keep up the reputation and makes the rest stay in line. I'll have a couple of my boys clean up back here then go feed the hogs."

"That reminds me why I don't eat pork. So you say this guy is good? Because I need to get over the border this evening. I've got some payback to dish out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor was going home for the evening when the Foreign Minister paid him a late visit. Igor was already to leave with his coat and hat on when the Minister walked in. Igor looked at him then took his hat off and handed his secretary his coat then waved for the minister to follow him into his office.

"So what do I owed this honor to? They say no good deed goes unpunished so is this for recovering the cheget?"

"Well technically you haven't recovered it yet. It's still in transit and it's one of my diplomats who found it and recovered it. He's on his way back to us as we speak."

"Is this why you came by to rub my face in it or is there some actual purpose to your visit that eludes me."

"Igor you should be careful how you talk to people. You don't have the friends you used to have..."

"So is that it? You came by to tell me that we're suddenly friends? I need to know so I can include your name on my Christmas card list."

"Funny, very funny but no that's not why I'm here. My office was contacted by the American State Ddepartment and they passed on to me some information about one of our missing submarines."

"We don't have any missing submarines or none that I know of," said Igor. "Are they sure that it's one of ours?"

"Here are photos they sent of it. It seems they were dispatched to rescue the flight crew of our missing X-craft. You wouldn't know anything about that either would you?"

"Of course I do I passed word about it over to the Kremlin. Crap someone over there must've decided to put a rescue plan together. The Americans offered to help and so did the Canadians. This hole in the side is going to make it impossible to sail back. I hope the reactor is intact."

"I don't know and they aren't answering our called and no one is taking responsibility over at the Kremlin or over at the Defense Ministry."

"So what are you saying? Everyone is pointing their fingers at me? The cowards."

"I just wanted to give you a head's up. Why I don't know but I am. Maybe one day you can return the favor."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

The sunlight shined through the windows at Union Station. A policeman noticed a couple men who seemed to be vagrants asleep on a bench. He shook his head then walked over and stood over the odd couple before he nudged then with his PR 24. At first he got no response and he started to worry that they might have overdosed during the night. But the one started to yawn and stretch followed by the other one.

"Sorry to wake you two sleeping beauties but it's time to get up and move along. You know the rule vagrants need to clear out of here at first light. We can't have you guys scaring the tourists off."

"What? Where are we? How'd we get here? Jeff, do you remember how we got here?" asked Lester as he started to look around where they were. "This is L.A. Dude we're home!"

"How'd you get here? Well if you ask me I'd say years of cheap drugs and bad decisions," said the policeman. "When I come back around I expect you to be out of here. If you're hungry there's a church around the corner that serves a hot breakfast to the homeless and needy. They should still be serving and judging from your looks you qualify."

"But we're not vagrants; we're artists… musician… Jeffster that's us. We were rocking on a European tour that ended in Russia but how'd we get here? The last I remember we were in Yak... something or other."

"Wait a minute I think you've got the solution on you," said the policeman as he pulled a ticket stub that was sticking out of Jeff's pocket. "Russia you say. Well this ticket says you were riding the rails to Russia, Idaho a few days ago. I think we're back to the cheap drugs and bad decisions idea."

"Look," said Lester as he found a piece of paper folder in his pocket. This is a letter from our agent we've got a gig in Paris. It says it's close to Riverside and we need to get there as soon as possible. We should go check in."

"Let me see that," said the Policeman. "Humm, you might want to think about finding a new agent. The Paris he's taking about is Perris spelt P-E-R-R-I-S. So I guess it looks like your European tour still continues on."

"That Church you were taking about before," asked Lester. "What time do they stop serving breakfast? And do you think they serve borscht? Suddenly I've got this strange urge for a bowl and I don't even like it."

"I think you stoners call it the munchies," said the Policeman. "I seriously doubt they've got borscht but you can get that down at little Odessa but if you want a couple of eggs and some bacon or just a hot cup of Joe then head on over. They should be serving for another half an hour. The only requirement is you have to sit through the homily afterwards and looking at you two a little religion could do you guys some good."

"I don't know if we can compromise our beliefs just for a meal," said Lester. "Jeff here follows the ways of the Native American Church of Peyote and Mescaline."

"My dad's part Indian. The cool kind of Indian, though, not like Lester," said Jeff. The policeman just shook his head.

"Well if you don't want to listen to the homily you could always help with the clean up afterwards. They can always use help washing the dishes and scrubbing the pans."

"If they have a TV I can show them how they can get satellite service for free. I used to work at the Buy More and I hooked up all my buddies."

"Yeah he did… both of them," said Jeff. "And they real appreciated it. They had some good weed they used to grow in their basement too."

"Jeff, Jeff remember we weren't supposed to talk about that especially with a police officer who could arrest them."

"Oh that's right! You wouldn't happen to be able to unhear that would you? Sometime I get things mixed up. They could be growing it in the attic…"

"We'll get back to that so you want to pay for your meal in a church by stealing satellite service to pay for it? Let me move away there's got to be a lightning bolt with your name on it."

"Said like that it sounds bad but okay if it takes a couple of hallelujahs or a few amens to get breakfast we can do that. Come on Jeff let's hurry up."

They found the church with no problem then they got in line with the other homeless people. The line processed forward and when they arrived at the server most of the pans were empty because it was almost time for them to quite serving.

"Sorry guys but you people are a little late. I've got chipped beef and there are some biscuits left if you want them."

"Lester can't eat that because he's a hinjew from the old country in Saskatchewan. But go ahead and hit me. I'll take his portion too."

"Hold up there Cochise not so fast. Go ahead and hit me too," said Lester. Then they moved along and got coffee after that they went to sit down to eat.

"I don't understand," said Jeff as he started to eat. "Weren't you the one that went crazy at me about getting a bacon cheese burger saying how could I mix my diary and meats together not to mention the bacon."

"That was entirely different," said Lester as he took a bit. "I wanted your cheese burger. After we eat we should try to make it to Perris to talk with the coordinators and make sure all the details have been worked out like how much they're going to pay. We should think about our music and what songs we can do."

"Well while you're thinking I'm going to go back and see if I can get some more sacred cow cooked in its own milk."

"Its mother's milk," said Lester. "If you're going to use my religion against me at least get it right. Everyone's a student of the Talmud these days. Now, what to open up with… hum a little George Harrison maybe we open with 'My Sweet Lord' then what?" He thought as he looked around. "Maybe we could do some classic Beatles, Eleanor Rigby."

"Sorry they were out of sacred cow," said Jeff as he came back. "But they found some unclean bacon in the back… hey what are you doing?" Lester reached over and grabbed half.

"Band agreement... remember we share everything that includes bacon. Besides everyone knows bacon comes from the bacon tree in the middle of the Swine woods," said Lester as he started eating. "You know how you can tell a tree is a bacon tree? It's got cloved roots."

"Brothers and Sisters," said a man who walked out in the middle of them. "Now that we have feed our body let's feed our souls. May I ask you to bend your heads in a moment of silent prayer before our service begins and give thanks for the bounty that we've been given."

"I got it," said Lester. "For our third piece we can pick the beat up a little with some classic Stones and do 'Sympathy for the Devil'. More than a few heads turned in their direction. A few minutes later they were sitting on the curb outside the church on the sidewalk.

"They just don't appreciate competition. Everyone's a music critic these days. Come on we need to find a bus to take us to Riverside then we'll make it over to Perris from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey made their way back to the Crown Vic after dropping Jeff and Lester off in the station. Imma was in the back seat waiting for them to return nursing a cup of coffee. She shook her head as they returned pointing at her watch. They climbed back in then headed out driving down the I-5 towards San Diego then across the busiest border crossing at San Ysidor port of entry.

"I don't know why you had to waste so much time laying those guys out in the train station. We could've been across the border by now. This has just slowed us down and for what?"

"If we'd shoved their heads in the fountain like I suggested then we could've dumped their bodies in a landfill somewhere and had time for a short stack before heading south."

"A short stack? What's a short stack? Sounds like something you'd call your hairy little son-in-law," said Imma as she looked up at Casey in the rearview.

"First of all he's not my son-in-law yet and secondly a short stack is a small stack of pancakes covered with maple syrup. One of the few things Chuck does well is make pancakes and if he hadn't been busy last night he'd been able to make us some."

"Oh I've seen them on television I think. They're like our blini if I'm not mistaken," said Imma. "So Chuck what were you doing that took all night?"

"What did you say?" asked Chuck. He'd dozed off for a few minutes. He was riding shotgun and after a while of watching cars pass his eyelids grew heavy and then it was lights out.

"The lady asked you a question Chuck. She wanted to know why you were too tired this morning to make us pancakes."

"Is this connected to a 'short stack'?" He asked as he looked up at her in the mirror. She nodded. "Anatoly or Stefan never told you that after you make a hit you're supposed to go for a short stack?"

"I bet you guys go out for blini instead right?" said Casey as he looked up in the mirror. "That's what Gertrude and I used to do. I was being a patriot and she was being whatever it was she was being."

"I don't know Big Guy you and her had something that's for sure. Then you make fun of me because I chose to forgo a little sleep."

"Yeah we did have a pretty wild time," said Casey as he smiled thinking then he looked over at Chuck smiling at him. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face Bartowski before I knock it off for you."

"So who was this Gertrude person and what did she do for you? Did she have a baby for you too like Kat? Somehow I don't see you as much of a romancer but two women."

"There was a third one too right Sugar Bear. Don't sell John short. He may not have a lot of moves but the ones he has… no they suck too. I'm sorry I can't lie. He almost got us killed in Morocco when he tried to seduce a female guard."

"For the thousandth time we were running out of time and I had to act quickly. I made a strategic decision. But while you're talking I wasn't the one whose allergies got them caught."

"Hold up, let's go back to this Gertrude person I want to know more about her. Who is she and where is she from? Does she read braille?"

"Funny, very funny comrade," said Casey. She's or was one of yours. I'm sure you've heard of Gertrude Verbanski."

"Oh you and her… wow, but how? I mean there are a lot of rumors that have been floating about Verbanski but you're the first people I've met that actually know her. What's she like? Do you think you could introduce me?"

"We're almost at the border so this little chitchatting session talking about crap needs to come to an end," said Casey. "Head in the game folks until this is over. Chuck, curb your female emotions."

"So once we get past the border Imma you make your way down to the marina. There you'll scope it out then radio what you see," said Chuck as he handed her an earbud and watch. "I'll be grab a cab and make my way down. Once I get the green light from you I'll approach the target. John…"

"I know what I'm doing. I'll find a spot and setup a sniper nest. I'll cover the both of you with my Barrett .50. Chuck, are you okay with our orders? I don't need for you to go soft on me."

"No I'm cool this time. Ettore needs to be stopped and if I can't get him… well we need to make sure he doesn't get away again."

"I'm just saying what we're talking about is I put him down. Remember the man you'll be talking to isn't Morgan and… well we've all seen what he's capable of. I don't think I need to remind you."

"Excuse me am I missing something?" asked Imma as she looked at the two of them. "Why did you mention your woolly little friend? What's his name Morgan?"

"Because Ettore La Barba could pass as and has passed as Morgan's twin," said Chuck. "It's a long story and no they aren't related but they do look like carbon copies."

"Please have your documents and passports ready for inspection," said one of the border guards as they pulled up. The Mexican border guard looked over their passports and the vehicle documents then waved them on after giving everything back to them.

"Pablo, can you substitute me for a few minutes I need to go use the can and get a drink of water. I'll be right back."

"Sure dude I got your back. You need to stay hydrated in this heat. They say by the time your body tells you your thirsty it's already too late."

"Is that why I'm always ready for a beer?" said the Guard as they both laughed. "I'll make it quick and be right back."

"Like I said take your time," said Pablo as he walked out to the next vehicle. "Can I have your documents and passport, please?"

The guard looked around then ducked inside making his way to the restroom. There he checked to make sure he was the only one inside before pulling out his phone.

"Mr. Ettore you asked me to keep an eye out for your party. Well they just transited the border in a Crown Vic. There was the guy whose photo you sent me along with a big guy and a blonde woman. … Thanks I appreciate your …." The guard started to say but Ettore hung up on him.

"Well, well isn't that interesting," said Ettore. "Chuck's coming and he brought Casey and Sarah with him. This should be an interesting meeting."

"I could take some of the guys then hit them on the road in. We could take the case from them then leave their bodies for the vultures to pick clean."

"That's an interesting proposal Perkins but I really want to know why Chuck is so interested in this Frost person. Who is she to him and why is she so important? Let's move the yacht out into the middle of the bay then we can boat him out. We'll go to anchorage that will put a monkey wrench in his plans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before Jasmine and her coyote drove up to the border crossing near Otay Mesa. It was a smaller crossing and a little more laid back then the two hour wait at San Ysidor port of entry. They drove a late model Ford truck with two bales of hay in the back. Joe made Jasmine aware of the plan to cross over which seemed simple so simple that Jasmine wondered if it could possibly work.

"I don't want to sound like I'm telling you how to do your job but are you sure this is going to work? It just seems too easy."

"Take my word for it this it will work and if all else fails just unbutton a couple of buttons. Get ready we're here," he said as he got in line to drive north.

"Documents and passports please," said the customs agent. The coyote handed the officer his. Jasmine just felt a cold chill. What if her new friend had sold her out to the authorities? She wasn't going to go down without a fight so she reached behind her back putting her hand on her pistol.

"Here you go sir," said the coyote. "I think you'll find everything is in order. There is just one thing..." The man started to say but the officer held up his hand.

"Let me finish running these first. Okay you're good to go but what about the lady's passport? I need a document for her," said the customs agent. Jasmine tightened her grip on her pistol.

"You see that's the problem. We drove down this morning and they just waved us through at the San Ysidor entry port. We didn't realize she'd forgotten everything at home."

"That's right officer," said Jasmine. "I guess we were just in too much of a hurry to spend the day down here. My husband is always telling me I'm a bit of a scatterbrain."

"The normal procedure would be to have you call someone back home then have you get someone to bring your documents down..."

"Oh no I've screwed up things for you honey. You see his sister just called there's been a terrible accident and my husband's parents are in the hospital... Everyone is there. They aren't sure they're going to pull through."

"It's all right the man is just doing his job. For all he knows you could be a wetback trying to cross the border illegally to pick fruit or mow grass."

"That's your job dear and I'm not taking that pleasure away from you. Besides I don't see you helping out in the house with the cleaning. The next time I need to do a load of your dirty clothes I want to see you in the laundry room."

"Listen I said those were the normal procedures... I can tell you're not Mexican. You don't have a Spanish accent in your English nor do you look like one. I really shouldn't do this but what the heck. It's an emergency right so for this one time go ahead."

"Thank you," said Jasmine then they started to drive through. Jasmine heaved a sigh of relief but then the officer came chasing after them.

"I told you it was too good to be true," she said as she started to pull her weapon out but she held it down behind her.

"I'm sorry I forgot to wish you good luck on your parents. I lost my father to a driving accident a few years ago when I was down here on duty. I couldn't get away in time... he was already gone by the time I made it to the hospital. It's something that haunts me still to this day. I hope everything works out."

"I appreciate it Bill," said Joe as he read the man's name tag on his shirt. "Thanks I really need to go if I'm going to make it."

"Right, right well good luck again and I'll be rooting for them," said the customs officer. Jasmine looked in the side mirror as the man and the crossing got smaller and smaller.

"I told you it would work you just had to have a little faith in me. Speaking of 'In God We Trust' let's talk about my service fees. I think I deserve a little raise don't you that is if you want me to keep my mouth shut."

"Normally I'd put a bullet in your head for double dealing but today you caught me in an overly generous mood. I'll give you double but I'm going to need a favor from you."

"Okay I'm listening. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to whack someone for you? Or do you want me to have a one on one chat with someone?"

"No both of those I can do myself and probably better. No, I only need for you to go into a bank and pick up the contents of a safety deposit box for me while I get some other errands taken care of. This is the key," she said as she removed it from a chain around her neck. "All you need to do is go into the First International Bank Savings and Loans. Tell the bank manager you want to check on your safety deposit box. The key will be your ticket inside with no questions asked."

"So all I have to do is walk in show them that key then they'll let me clean out your safety deposit box? What's the catch? It can't be that easy."

"That's what I told you about our border crossing but you proved me wrong. Listen I'd do it myself but there are a few things I have to get done first that are urgent that's why I need your help. But if you don't feel you're up to it then I can get someone off the street but I have to question why I'm giving you extra."

"Hold your horses I didn't say I wouldn't do it. Okay I'm in. I guess we're meeting some place afterwards so I can give you what I have and you give me my money."

"Something like that," said Jasmine as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Who knows there might even be a special bonus for you? Would you like that?"

"Sign me up. I'm your man."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

When Igor left Lubyanka it was already late, but this couldn't wait until the morning. There was a tiger he needed to grab by the tail before it was too late. Getting into his car he had his driver take him over the MinistryofDefense at 19 Znamenka. Some of the answers he was looking for were there. The trip over from Lubyanka was relatively short but for the director it was even shorter as he played various scenarios out in his head about what could be going on. None of them had a happily ever after ending.

"We're here sir," said his driver after he pulled up out front. Igor was momentarily distracted lost in his thoughts. "Director we're here," repeated the driver.

"What? Oh yes. I really don't know how long I'm going to be inside. You can go on home for the night. I'll make my own way home from here."

"If you want me to wait I can sir. It's no problem I don't have anything going on or anywhere else to be. That is if you don't mind."

"Very well but you're under no obligation to stay," said Igor as he got out. The air was crisp cool making him turn up his collar as he walked in. The guard at the entrance stepped out in front of him.

"Sir, most of our offices are closed at this hour. If you want to come back during regular office hours," said the guard standing in front of him.

"Not for me son. I think you should go look at your picture board of people not to piss off," said the Director as he turned down his collar. It happened that as he was entering an Army Major was leaving. He immediately recognized the director and disarmed a bomb that was about to explode.

"Stand down corporal don't you recognize the Director. Lubyanka isn't that far away. Sir who are you here to see? I'll escort you in."

"Siberia can be even closer. I was just made aware there are posts free in Yatuska," said the director as he looked over the corporal. "Don't worry son I'd never slight a man for doing his job."

"Major Sergenov, I'm here to see your boss actually. If he's home he needs to come in now. This is an urgent matter that I need him to clear up."

"You're in luck follow me," said the Major as he led him to the elevator. "He's still at work. We're in the middle of budget review. I'm on a blini run. It looks like it's going to be a long night."

"Been there done that. Bean counters rule the world. Maybe you can tell me this as we go up do you know what operations you have going on right now," asked the Director he had an idea but he hoped he was wrong.

"I don't know. Actually we don't have much going on we're about out of funding and we don't have new money yet. There are joint maneuvers going on in the Black Sea but tensions in the region aren't as high as they used to be," said the Major. As he was speaking the doors opened and they walked down to the General's office. Making their way into the office they heard the sound of the General's voice barking.

"Neyt, neyt, neyt, why don't you balance? If I give you an order will you balance then," he said. He turned red when he looked up and saw his Major standing there with Igor Trotski.

"General, I have the director here. He needs to talk to you he says it's important," said the Major. But the General ignored him and continued to try to strong arm the computer.

"Aleyev you can't force your computer to give the information you want. But as I remember math was never your strong subject in elementary school."

"Why did you come over here Igor? Did you come over to tease me like you used to do in school. You know the last time your kind was here it was to arrest one of my predecessors."

"Well to arrest you no but maybe someone. However first I need some answers," said Igor as he dropped photos of the submarine the Foreign Minister had given him.

"What am I supposed to do with this? It's a submarine... Probably one of ours but that would be impossible because this looks like the _Dmitri Donskoy_ (TK-208) or a sister boat. Crap and it's damaged. I hope the Admiral doesn't expect me to pay for his broken toy," said the General as he took out a magnifying glass. "No comments on old age by the way because we're the same age. Humm it looks like it hit a mine or something similar. Where did you get this photo?"

The Foreign Minister dropped them off. They were a present from the U.S. State Department but these had to have been taken by one of their spy satellites."

"I concur but as of this morning the Navy reported all their subs we nested in port. I don't understand where this one came from."

"Well I think you can see from this that's not true. I also need someone to look at these to tell me to what extent this thing is fixable."

"Let's go ask the Navy. I asked Admiral Borisnov to come for this budget review meeting. He's getting his ducks in a row next door," said Aleyev. "You know you could've called before coming over."

"Maybe next time when I come to arrest you," said Igor. He smiled as they laughed walking out in the hallway. However, as they started to walk over they bump into the Admiral in the hallway. He quickly walked straight past them heading for the elevator.

"Oh Admiral, can you wait a minute the Director wants to...," said the General but before he could say anything else the Admiral drew his service weapon turned and opened fire. Igor shoved the General and the Major back into an office.

"You're not taking me alive. I'm not going to Lubyanka alive," said the Admiral as he fired two more round in their direction then he ran for the stairs.

"What the hell is going on," yelled the General. Bullets whizzed past them as Igor kept them down and out of the line of fire.

"I don't have time right now to explain. Call down below and have them cut him off. I'm going after him," yelled Igor as he ran down the ladder. As soon as he entered the stairwell two more bullets whizzed past his ears. This time he returned fire.

"Give it up Admiral you've got no place to go tell me what you've done. The crew of that sub is trapped on the ice what do I tell their families?"

"Tell them they followed orders. In the end we all follow orders," he yelled up. They heard voices coming up from below them. "This was a great nation now what are we?"

"Admiral give it up you've go nowhere to go," yelled Igor. "You don't want to hurt your own people do you? Come on this can't continue. Help me understand what's going on."

"You're right this ends with me right now," said the Admiral. Igor heard a click then saw the spoon off a grenade come flying out falling down the stairwell. Everything started to play out in slow motion.

"Look out grenade," he heard himself yell but it was like the words came from someone else. He was there as an observer when the grenade blew. There was a loud explosion that reverberated in the ladder well. The sound was so loud he dropped to the ground holding his ears but he refused to lose consciousness. Instead he fought through it getting up running down the steps. He met the men coming up where the Admiral had set off the grenade. He held up his ID as the men pointed their weapons at him. He couldn't hear a word they said he just saw their mouths move. Putting away his weapon he pointed at his ears. Behind the military men Igor saw his driver making his way up. He smiled at the Director when he saw went to him. Igor waved for him to come over.

"I can't hear but call my office I want our people to investigate this," he yelled. Touching his ears he noticed they were bleeding. "Crap I need to see a medic too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got Sam and Bunny ready for the beach. Sam did not want to go because she had medical responsibility for Anatoly and Stefan. It was only after they promised they wouldn't budge from the apartment that she agreed she would go. However, because of her procrastination that meant when Alex and Kat came Sam still wasn't ready.

"Sam, please hurry up," said Sarah. "Alex and Kat are waiting on us. Bunny is ready so we're all waiting on you." She was trying to be understanding but Sam wasn't. She wondered if this was what she was going to be like on her first date.

"I'm almost ready. I only have to do one last thing then I'll be good to go. You can go on to the car I'll be right there," said Sam as she ran out.

"No Sam, where are you going," yelled Sarah. "We need to go now." But Sam was already out the door before anyone could grab her.

"I'll get her," said Alex. She went next door to find Sam with Anatoly and Stefan. She was leaving her… Chuck's tablet with them.

"Here you go you can watch Masha and the Bear while I'm gone. Drink plenty of liquids and get lots of rest. I'll look in on you when I get back."

"Sam, we need to go. Baby Bunny needs to go the beach in the mornings. The sun is too strong for her in the afternoon."

Thank you Sam but you need to obey your mother. Go now and we'll see you this evening," said Anatoly. "Spah-see-boh, Thank you". Sam stopped in the doorway and turned back.

"Pozhaluysta," said Sam. Alex took her by the hand then pulled her away and left. Leaving both the men with puzzled expressions.

"Did she just say what I think she said? Pozhaluysta, you're welcome," asked Stefan. "I wonder if this is the result of watching Masha and the Bear. Her pronunciation was better than yours."

"Unfortunately I agree with you. But both Chuck and Sarah speak very good Russian even if it's too good," said Anatoly as he warmed water up for tea.

"You're just trying to justify why you speak it so poorly. You know you could ask her to give you a few lessons."

"And so speaks Miss Grammar. Be quiet now I want to watch Masha and the Bear go fishing. This is actually not a bad program."

"For children Anatoly... For children," said Stefan as Anatoly waved him to keep quiet. It wasn't long before Stefan started moving his chair closer and close until he was behind him watching over his shoulder. Then suddenly the low battery light came on.

"Crap, call Sarah and ask her were the charger is," said Stefan. Anatoly looked at him with a big grin. "Oh shut up and call her."

[On the way to the Beach]

In the meantime, as Sarah was trying to get everyone to the beach she stopped on the way for sunscreen and she put it on Sam and Bunny right outside the store. Bunny giggled when Sarah rubbed her that was a first. She naturally turned to tell Chuck but then she remembered he was gone.

"Don't worry honey we can show him," said Kat. She understood Sarah's gesture and how she felt better than anyone else. It had happened to her a million times when Alex was little. "Don't worry I got it all on my phone. You can show Chuck when he comes home."

"Thanks Kat I really appreciate it and I'm sure he will too," said Sarah. Sarah was getting everyone back in the Escalade when she noticed a Ford pickup truck speed away. At the time she didn't think anything about it. She only caught a glimpse of the driver but she could tell it was a woman. They got everyone together then drove down to Malibu beach were they all got out then picked a spot to claim for as their own. It was during the week so there was plenty of room and there was no problem with claim jumpers.

"I was missing this in Chicago," said Sarah as she laid back on her blanket next to the stroller with baby Bunny asleep in it. Sam, don't wander away far and make sure someone can see you at all times."

"I won't go far just down to the shoreline and pick up some shells. I won't go into the water I promise I just want to collect some shells."

"You could give some to Anatoly and Stefan to take back with them to Russia for their families and friends. I think that would be a nice thing to do."

"Yes an excellent idea I'll do that," said Sam as she rounded up her little bucket then took off to the seaside to start her harvesting.

"Can you believe she's starting school next year? Soon after that she'll be going away for University then she'll be getting married. Before we know it she'll be moving out then what? I wonder if Chuck can invent something to slow down the growth process and I can keep Bunny little."

"You know you don't really want that," said Alex. "It's only natural that Bunny and Sam grow up and develop their own personalities."

"Says the one person here without children," said Kat. "I'm sorry but if there was this miracle drug on the market you'd still have pigtails and both your front teeth missing. I'm with Sarah on this one you kids grow up too fast. You turn around and they're all grown up. Alex, sweetie, you'll find out about this when you have your own."

As they were talking Sarah's phone rang she checked the number it was from home. She answered, "Anatoly how are things going back at home. Do you want us to pick you up anything?"

"No… well I think it would be too much to ask for if you could get us some chicken soup. My grandmother, mother and wife all swear by it as a cure all."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm looking at Kat and she is giving a thumbs up. She said she'll make you guys some chicken and noodles. But I'm sure this wasn't the only reason you called."

"Well yes I also called because… well you know Sam lent us her tablet and… well the battery is almost dead so we were wondering where you keep the charger."

"Don't tell me you've been binge watching Masha and the Bear since we left. You know that program is addictive. I caught Chuck watching it. The charger is in our bedroom on Chuck's desk go help yourselves and Sam will quiz you when we get home," said Sarah as she looked towards the seaside but suddenly she couldn't see Sam anymore. "Crap I told her not to wander off. Look I need to go Anatoly if you need it go get it. I have to run." Sarah hung up then ran down to the shoreline looking up and down

"Sarah, Sarah," yelled Alex from the parking lot waving. "I've got Sam here. We're up here in the parking lot."

"What the heck are you two doing up there? You almost gave me a heart attack," said Sarah as she ran up to get Sam while Kat kept an eye on Bunny. "Sam, what did I tell you not to wander off. You'd better have a good excuse young lady for being up here."

"I'm sorry but I met a lady on the beach and she promised me some pretty shells if I came up to the parking lot to meet her. You told me not to wander off so I came and got Alex to come with me because you were on the phone. But when we got here the woman was gone and she didn't leave any shells just these stupid flowers."

"Let me see those," said Sarah. She looked them over then looked over at Alex. "This are jasmine blooms. Sam can you describe the woman you met on the beach?"

Sam began describing the woman and soon it became apparent she was describing the Jasmine they thought Ettore had eliminated.

"Crap we need to get home and circle the wagons," said Sarah.

"Are you going to call Chuck and tell him?"

"No he's got his mission and this could just be just a distraction. Let's wait until we know what it is. But Jasmine is messing with the wrong momma bear this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the First international Savings and Loans Joe Clarke walked in dressed like he'd just broken the ground on the south forty getting it ready for planting. More than one head turned in his direction when he walked into the bank. The bank manager motioned for the guard to do something so he intercepted Joe then pulled him off to the side where he discreetly asked him what his business was.

"Howdy partner," said Joe as he took his western hat off with a sweat stain around the headband. The guard looked him over wondering if he wasn't some sort of movie extra from a western. "I've got business with your manager."

"Well people can't just come in off the street and ask to see the manager and expect to see him right away. Normally people have an appointment. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't got no appointment but I didn't think I needed one. I just need access to my safety deposit box. See I've got my key and everything."

"You've got your key. Well that changes things. Follow me and I'll take you to see Mr. Burton," said the guard as he walked him over to the manager's office. Burton was more than a little puzzled since he'd asked the guard to head him off not bring him over to him. There was no way he was going to give the guy a loan.

"Excuse me Mr. Burton but this gentleman has business with you. He says he wants access to his safety deposit box. He has a key…"

"I don't remember anyone looking like him opening a box here. And I've opened up all the boxes we have personally. If he's got a key he must've stolen it."

"You both realize I'm standing right here. Well here's my key and I want access to the box it goes to," said Joe as he held up the key Jasmine gave him. The manager suddenly stopped talking when he saw the key.

"I see yes now I remember you. You were dressed differently back then. Please follow me," said the manager as he took him into the vault. "Please insert your key," said Mr. Burton. Then the manager inserted his key turning both together the door opened and the manager pulled out a strong box from inside.

"I'd like a little privacy if you don't mind," said Joe. "Me and my things we need a little us time together if you know what I mean."

"Certainly follow me," said Mr. Burton as he handed Joe the strong box. He waved for him to follow. He took Joe into a small cubical. "You can close the curtain behind me when I leave but take your time and when you're ready to go just push the button on the table and I will send someone."

"Thank you there slick. I've got this from here," Joe said as he closed the curtain behind him then turned back to the box.

"Now let's see what you've got for papa," said Joe. He opened it up and it was filled with money… all kinds of money. There was an even distribution of dollars, euros and rubles. There were also some virgin passports without pictures, two fully loaded Glocks with suppressors and a sat phone. He dumped everything in a shoulder bag he brought. Then he stood there looking at the cash it was a lot more money than he'd ever seen and he had it in his bag.

In the meantime Mr. Burton ran back to his office where he took a burner phone from his desk drawer and hit speed dial. He put the call on speaker so he could dig out the bottle of Jack he kept in his bottom desk drawer. As he waited for someone to pick up he took a hit from the bottle then poured himself a glass. Suddenly the line clicked and there was someone on the other end. He didn't give them a chance to speak he just started talking.

"Listen we have a problem. Someone is here a Joe Clarke he's got Mr. La Barba's safety deposit box key and he's looking through the box as we speak. I couldn't stop him if I did it would've raise suspicion."

"Jasmine… Okay I'm sending some people over. Try to hold him there as long as you can. Do you still have that GPS tracker that was given to you? I want you to slip that in his pocket if he tries to leave. We'll handle this. You did the right thing calling this in I'll make sure you get taken care of... I mean rewarded."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Joe was in the cubicle looking at all the cash. Dollar signs floated around in his head and all the Donald Duck comics with Uncle Scrooge Mcduck swimming in money. This was more money than he'd ever seen at one time and it was intoxicating. Why should he be content for the measly sum she was going to pay him when he could have it all? He had it all every last cent... it was his... his precious. He reached up and pressed the button to tell the bank manager he was ready to leave.

"Thanks," said Joe to the teller as he stepped out of the cubical then started to make his way out of the bank. The manager ran after him to stop him then held out his hand.

"I'm extremely sorry about the misunderstanding before and I want to thank you for banking with us. I hope you'll come back soon." Joe just wanted to get out but the manager seemed to be deliberately trying to stop him.

"I really need to go so if you don't mind... You know places to go, people to visit," said Joe as he pushed by. That was never more true than now. He had the cash and he was thinking that maybe it would be in his best interest that he made himself disappear and lay low for a while. Certainly, with all the cash he had in his bag he could him do that and live well.

The bank manager ran back into his office and took out his phone again. He hit speed dial again and was waiting when one of his tellers walked it.

"The girls asked me to come and find out if we can go ahead and take our breaks Bobby or do you want us to wait."

"What? Can't you people do anything on your own? You've got your work schedules follow them or look for somewhere else that will pay you to shop. Can't you see I'm on the phone so don't let the door catch you on the way out."

"I'm sorry I tried to hold him. You have to believe me when I tell you I did the best I could. ... He just stepped out the doors," said Mr. Burton. He was nervous and sweating these were people he didn't want to piss off. "I put the GPS tracker on him like you asked when he left so you should be able to track him. How did he get that key? I thought those keys were supposed to be with Mr. La Barba and with him only. ... Yes I'm sorry you're right it's none of my business. Have a good day and thank you for banking with us," rolled off his tongue. The line dropped on the other end.

"Crap why did I say that?

[Meanwhile outside]

Joe walked out of the bank then circled back around through a back alley to stay out the public eye. The deal was he was supposed to go down a couple blocks then climb into his truck that would be waiting for him with Jasmine inside. But as far as he was concerned she could keep on waiting for him. That was one appointment he was going to miss today.

He was headed for Union Station then to board a train for parts east. Any place outside of California would be good for him. But he had a friend who had a dive outside of Albuquerque that would be the ideal place to lay low in for a while. He just had to make it out of L.A. and the first step in his escape plan was to get on a train. As he was cutting through a side street the sat phone in his bag started to ring.

"Crap, what do I do," he said to himself as the phone rang. It was probably Jasmine he said to himself. If he didn't answer then she would know he was on the run and come looking for him. But if he answered it he might be able to convince her there was a hold up in the bank.

"Hey I just finished cleaning out your box. Things went slower than expected before because... because... because the manager stepped out for a coffee so I had to wait for him to come back."

"Really because when I was looking through the window with my binoculars I could've sworn I saw him and you talking together before you disappeared for the vault." There was silence on the line. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll be right there just wait for me," said Joe as picked up his pace. "Just give me a few more minutes. I'm on my way."

"I could but I don't think Ettore will," Jasmine as she hung up. Then she walked into the same bank. She smiled walking up to the manager's office.

"I'm kind of busy right now," said the manager as he looked down at his desk drawer. "Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry but I need into these two boxes," she said as she dropped the keys on his desk. He immediately recognized them. He looked up at her and took a big gulp.

"Can I have a moment? I need to make a quick phone call," said the man as he reached down in the drawer but she closed it on his hand. "Augh!"

"Don't scream or someone might come. You and I have business to attend to. You can make your phone call on your own time," said Jasmine as she poured him a drink. Here have a glass of pain killer then let's move along."

He downed the glass then pulled his drawer out to get his keys to lead her back but not before she poured another glass then dropped his burner phone in it.

"Just a little precaution now let's go to the vault. I like banking here, do you offer any sort of rewards for opening an account? I don't know like a toaster, microwave or maybe even a shotgun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imma arrived at the marina first as they had planned. The weather was sunny and hot and the marina was nice. Imma walked down past the different yachts but none were the one she was looking for. So she yelled onboard one asking them if they could tell here where it was.

"Oh they pulled out I think I heard them say something about going to anchorage. They were tied up where that speedboat's at now. If you want I could take you out for a little cruise. Maybe we can stay out late and navigate by the stars."

"Thanks but can I take a rain check. I'm with some friends and we've got plans for today but maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure I don't see why not. If your friends look like you then bring them along. You know what they say the more the merrier."

"Okay we'll see," said Imma as she walked away. "Did you guys hear that? John, I hope you've got a bathing suit."

"Of course he does," radioed Chuck. "Verbanski bought him a nice one. John, did you bring that one along."

"Cut the chatter Bartowski before you catch some friendly fire. You won't have to worry about Ettore taking you out. I'll do it for him. Head in the game how are you going to meet Ettore now?"

"Isn't it rather obvious I'd say," said Chuck as he walked down the marina pier. "Ettore left me transportation that's why it's tied up where it's at."

"No Chuck, this could be a trap," said Casey but Chuck hopped onboard slipped the lines then fired up the twin in boards and he started to make his way out of port. Just outside the break water he got a hail over the radio.

"Good Chuck, I'm glad to see you took me up on my invitation. I can't believe your wife or Casey are happy with it though," said Ettore.

"Casey and Sarah know to expect the unexpected with me but they have little say with what I'm doing here."

"Come on now you didn't think I wouldn't have someone at the border waiting to give me a head's up when you cross. I'm here waiting for you with a very good single malt. I'll have my Captain give you our gps position," said Ettore as he passed the mic to another man who gave him the location of his anchorage.

"John, did you get all that. I'm on my way out to Ettore's yacht. He knows you are here with me but he thinks Imma is Sarah so her cover is still good. Imma can you hear me I've got an idea but it involves your new friend." Chuck told her his idea. "So what do you think can we make it work?"

"Piece of cake just let me get a few things then I'll be ready. John, you can come aboard after me just give me five first."

"Roger that I'm breaking down the nest now. I'll meet you at the target location."

Chuck sailed on out past the harbor then over to the anchorages. There he found Ettore's yacht with him on the fantail waving holding up two glasses. He turned the wheel then locked the steering so he could drop the fenders. Then he brought steering back on line and backed down the engines as he brought the boat in alongside. Two of Ettore's men were there to help bring him alongside then tie him off. Chuck jumped over.

"Thanks guys that's not a half bad boat I might have to get one for myself. Be careful and please try not to scuff it up.

"I like it too. My men know to take care of my toys," said Ettore as he passed Chuck a glass of scotch. "It's a 1938 29 foot Twin engine Chris Craft Sportsman that I picked up in Maine. There was a rumor that it was owned by a Kennedy but I really didn't care. I just liked the boat. I had the teak decks refinished and the bright work replaced and you see the result."

"Amazing," said Chuck as he took a sip of his scotch. "Amazing like this scotch, so you said you had information for me."

"And you said you had a football for me but I don't see anything with you. But I didn't expect you to bring it with you because my sources tell me that it's on its way back to Russia."

"Really do they," said Chuck as he reached inside his jacket. Ettore's men got excited and blocked his arm. "Gentlemen, what's wrong with you? You don't think I'd hurt my host especially with you men standing right here. In my inside jacket pocket you'll find some Polaroids."

"Do they even make that film anymore," said Ettore as he motioned for his man to hand them over. He started looking through them.

"I got a Polaroid when I graduated for high school then I got a deal when I was working at the Buy More on the film. I've got a lot of it. If you need some I can hook you up."

"I meant to ask you how Morgan and Alex are doing? Have they set a date? You can tell Alex I expect and invitation. What do you think they'd like for as a wedding present?"

"If I had to guess it would probably be that you not show up," said Chuck as he finished his scotch then handed his glass to one of the men standing next to him. "What you're looking at is the contents of the football. You see that device it's an activation mechanism. The only thing is that device is keyed to the Russian Defense Minister's handprint."

"You see Chuck let's just say for a moment that I was aware what was inside the case and I've been working on a way around it. Okay so it seems you do have the cheget. What did you do? Oh don't tell me you sent them back an empty case. Chuck, someone is going to be very angry with you."

"That's my problem now I want to know about Frost. Do you have her? For your sake she'd better be alive. Do you know where she is?"

"Hold up there Chuckie I'd like to know why this person is so important for you? What did this woman do to you? She had to do something to make you go to all this trouble."

"She's just someone I was tasked with bringing in and I hate to leave things unfinished. Which means one of these days Ettore, it will be your turn."

"Come on Chuck I think we've got something going on here. You can't tell me you don't like me a little. Is it because I remind you of Morgan?"

"You're nothing like Morgan. You might share his face but Morgan is a nice guy he'd never hurt all the people you've hurt."

"And you Chuck? Are you like Morgan or are you like me? I think if you're honest with yourself you'd agree you're more like me than him."

"Ettore, can we get down to business now? Or do you want to waste some more of my time? I have someone to track down so do you have her or not?"

"Well this is the folder I have on your Frost," said Ettore as he waved it in front of Chuck. "I was going to give this to you but I don't know now. I don't think you've told me everything about her. You know I did some digging and much to my amazement I found out that Frost is her cover name. You want to know her real name Chuck. I was shocked when I found out you two had the same last name. What's this, the dark side of the Bartowski family tree?"

"Something like that so are you going to give me that folder or aren't you," said Chuck. "If you're not fine I'm out of here."

"Hold up, don't be like that. I hate to tell you but I had people on the pier when you pulled out and they saw you put the football onboard the speedboat," Ettore waved for his man to bring him the case.

"Okay so you got it now give me the folder and let me go that was our deal after all," said Chuck. Ettore handed him the folder and smiled. The folder was filled with blank sheets of paper. "What's the meaning of this Ettore?"

"Sorry Chuck but the truth is other than finding out her name is Mary Bartowski that was all I could find on her. She went off the grid in Romania. There's a rumor that she cross into Russia then went north. I took advantage of it to get the General and Minister together. We all did work for Volkoff and the Ring so that's how I knew with the right push I could bring them all together not that it's going to do you any good," said Ettore as one of his men pulled a pistol on him.

"Ettore, Ettore, I thought you said we had a feeling then you go and do this. I always knew you were a snake in the grass. I have to say I'm not surprised."

"That's why I want you to open the cheget. After your last surprise package I'm not taking any risks. Jasmine really wasn't happy with you. She begged me to let her have another crack at you but that ship already sailed. Get the nautical pun?"

"Yeah I picked up on that so you ended poor Jasmine. The lady was just trying to make a living after all. I think management is as much to blame as she was."

"I'll be sure to tell her that you defended her when I catch her. Seems she's a slippery one but my men are hot on her trail. As a matter of fact they tracked her back to L.A. But her luck is about to run out like yours. Now will you please open the case like I said this has dragged on long enough?"

"Yes it has," said Chuck as rolled the dials on the lock. "Ettore I have to ask you before I open this do you want to surrender and turn yourself end?"

"I've heard a lot of people beg for their lives when I was about to whack them and then there have been those who went out like men but this is a first," said Ettore as he started laughing. Ettore's men standing around him started laughing too.

"This is your last chance when I open this it will be too late. Ettore listen to me I can guarantee you a nice cell at Supermax and yard time if you give up now."

"I can pop the lock. Someone shoot him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town in L.A. outside of Union Station a dark panel van pulled up. Men poured out to cover all the entrances and exits to the station. Men walked around inside with earbuds looking for the source of the GPS signal. Then one of the men picked up a weak ping that was getting louder.

"I've got a signal our target's coming in from the south entrance," said a man in maintenance coveralls touching his ear.

"Hold on I'm hacking into the CCTV feeds now. Yes I've got movement and I'm getting the same ping. There he is he's the man with the red, white and blue shoulder back. Geez, you can't miss him he looks like something out of spaghetti western."

"This is Bravo I've got a visual on the target. I'm following behind him tell me when I've got a green light to grab him."

"Hold up for a few. Everyone move back and take up positions out of sight. We want to see if he'll lead us to Jasmine. She has to be around somewhere."

"Guys he's at the ticket window now buying passage on a train. You don't think she's going to meet him here she might meet him on the train?"

"Hold up I repositioning a camera so I can see his ticket. One moment I'm almost there... Okay he's traveling by himself to Albuquerque. Someone grab a couple of tickets the rest follow him down to the platform."

"This is Bravo, I've got tickets. Alpha and I are going to board the train when it pulls in but we won't have much of an opportunity to grab him if he gets onboard."

"Roger that. Tag team get in place, everyone stand by to give them support. Are we all ready to make this happen?" All the stations gave a good to go. "Okay tag team this is a go you've got the green light."

"Roger that green light for a go," said the man in charge of the tag team. You with me let's go. You guys behind the target you need to keep up."

Joe was nervous after his phone call with Jasmine. He started looking around becoming a little paranoid worrying that Jasmine could jump out from behind some pillar and grab him. Hearing his train being called made him feel better. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Then he noticed these two men walking towards him. They seemed to be arguing.

"I tell you they just called our train. We need to stay here on the platform we don't have time to run up and grab a cup of coffee. You can get one on the train."

"You know how expensive that is? Are you crazy? Besides we've got plenty of time. Mister, tell him," said the one man as he face Joe while the other one walked over to his side. "What train did they just call?"

"Well I'm afraid your partner is right. They just called... Ouch," said Joe. He felt the syringe go in as he turned back to the man. In that moment the other two member of the tag team blocked Joe from view. The man he was talking to helped support him as another took his coat off wrapping it around Joe as they quickly walked him out. This they timed with the arrival of the train so the platform was filled with people but no one was really paying any attention. They were all concerned with getting out of the station and to wherever it was that they had to get to.

"The target is ours we're on our way out," radioed in the tag team leader. "Meet us at the south end exit for delivery."

"Alpha and Bravo search the train for Jasmine. If she's there radio in if she's not get off at Riverside for pick up."

"What the...," said Joe as he got a whiff of smelling salts. "Where am I? Who are you guys? Don't tell me you work for Jasmine?" One man looked at the other.

"No we don't work for Jasmine. Now we can go about this one of two ways. There's the easy way like what we're doing now or..." The man gut punched him. Joe wheezed and groaned then coughed.

"Well that might be good if I were your grandmother but I was raised in East Texas and my daddy he was an alcoholic who loved to beat the crap out of me so let's rethink this. I don't suppose after you break the stick on me you can give me the carrot."

"Why you..." said the one man. He pulled his piece and pressed it next to Joe's temple. Give me a reason not to shoot you."

"I can give you two. One you'd mess up my day and secondly you'd make a mess inside your van. I guess another one could be I know what vehicle Jasmine is in but you're going to have to let me keep some of my earnings if you want me to tell you that."

"I say plug him here then we can go look for Jasmine. We know she's got to be around nearby. She isn't going anywhere without her money."

"Excuse me if you don't mind me interrupting but who says I was meeting Jasmine? I was taking the money and running when you grabbed me." There was a knock on the back of the van then a man climbed in.

"Alpha and Bravo just checked in Jasmine isn't on the train."

"Crap, okay Joe is it? Joe listen up this is your get out of jail free card. Where were you supposed to meet Jasmine at?"

"Is there a collect two hundred dollars with that card? If not no dice."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Igor with his General friend combed through Admiral Borisnov's desk looking for the why of his folly gesture. They organized two piles of documents that needed to be relooked at. One pile would to be sent off for closer scrutiny by experts at Lubyanka while the other was too sensitive and only the two of them would review them. Afterwards they might return what they thought the Admiral's replacement might need to see. Igor was popping aspirin washing it down with vodka and rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital and have them check you out Igor? You know you aren't as young as you... as we used to be. I can handle this."

"I'm sure you can but we need to be in two so no one can accuse us of being impartial. I'm fine I've just got a little ringing in my ears and a headache that just won't quit. What do you make of all those? I don't think we'll find much here. Now I'm going to have to rip apart his personal life to see what I can find. I hate doing that but that's where we'll find his dirty little secrets. The road to perdition starts off with baby steps you know. I can turn around they say and they always say it... followed by I can change... Humm by then they're lost," said Igor at he picked up a receipt for an expensive hotel room. "There's usually a woman involved."

"I don't remember you being this much doom and gloom before. You sure you don't need to be looked at? They say a blow to the head can do that."

"I'm fine and I didn't get a blow to the head. It's this job that's made me this way. I either see people at their worst or I play the devil and try to get them to take those baby steps I talked about before. What's this?"

"Did you find something?" asked Alevey as he looked over Igor shoulder. "That's a dispatch to the Northern Fleet to put the Severstal TK 20to sea. You know that could be your mystery sub. I don't understand why he didn't tell me he sent her to sea."

"I'm missing something here. Did he have to clear this with you first?" asked Igor there was something here he wasn't seeing.

"Normally no, but we're under budget review so I ordered all missions scaled back to only those that were deemed mission essential. Certainly I wouldn't have been happy that he ignored my orders but to commit suicide over it... I can only think he had some sort of mental breakdown that no one noticed. Maybe I've been pushing my staff too hard. Those damn bean counters this is what they do to us."

"Maybe not hard enough look at the dispatch date. The sub was ordered to sea the day before we lost the X-type so either he had a crystal ball or that sub happened to be going to the same location. I don't believe in coincidences or fortune-tellers. Is there any way to find out what orders were given to the submarine commander?"

"Let's go to my office and call Saint Petersburg on a secure line and see if at the Navy command they can look in the Admiral's office there..."

"I've got men already there box and tagging. I've got an idea listen in," said Igor as he called his agent in charge and put him on speaker.

"Good evening Director," said the Agent. "I don't have anything to report in. It's too early still but we're boxing things up per protocol. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Good, I'm sure I don't have to remind you about how sensitive this is. But that's not why I'm calling I need to talk with the Admiral's aide. Can you put him on the line?"

"Yes he's right here one second," said the man. They heard noise in the background men moving furniture and muffled voices. Then they heard footsteps getting closer.

"First Captain Sergei, how can I be of assistance," said the officer. Igor heard the tone of the man's voice and it told him the exact opposite.

"I understand you've got a lot of questions and I wish I could tell you they'll all be answered but I can't. The best you can hope for is we clear you as quickly as we can then you go back on with your career like nothing happened."

"Career? You think I've got a career left after something like this? I'm glad you do but we've all heard about the horror stories of midnight arrests and sudden retirements usually followed by a cold then death."

"I think your outcome and disposition will depend on what I recommend so impress me. Your boss dispatched a submarine from the Northern Fleet, the Severstal. I want to know what orders were given to them."

"I remember that... I knew something was off," said the aide. "I'll look for the dispatch but it won't tell you much because the Admiral had the sub commander come to us here and he gave him verbal orders. What those orders are I have no idea because the Admiral dismissed me when the Commander arrived."

"You didn't think that was strange," interrupt Aleyev. "You are aware of my order that I have to sign off on any mission?" Igor signaled him to be quiet.

"Yes of course I am. I asked the Admiral if he wanted me to submit the request but he told me he already had so I dropped it. What can I say, I was his aide and he was my admiral. My job was to serve him."

"Thank you I'm afraid there will be more questions in the next few days. Answer them to the best of your ability and I'll see that you are taken care of. Can you put my man back on the line?"

"We're going to have to take a closer look at this sub commander. I want you to have someone there trace his movements while he was in Saint Petersburg. Then I want you on a flight to Severomorsk. Dig into the commander's life there along with the officers and senior enlisted onboard. If anyone asks why just tell them this is a routine background investigation for their security clearances."

"Roger that and if I find something or someone becomes a problem? What are your orders? Do I have to play nice?"

"Those days are over. I don't care who they are ship them to me at Lubyanka and I'll separate the wolves from the sheep. We're behind the power curve on this and we need to get out in front at all costs. You have your orders now run with them. Director out."

"Igor, I just got word they want a briefing from us over at the Kremlin. Let's go together. Maybe you can put in a good word for me with your boy."

"Believe me it doesn't work that way. I wish it did but it doesn't. Come on he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ice things were proceeding. The submarine was an unwanted neighbor. Mary looked at its sudden arrival with suspicion. To reach their location when the sub did when was it dispatched. The calculations she did in her head just didn't add up so she decided to stay clear of it and their crew. Then in the middle of the night she received a visit even if it was almost always night there. There was a knock at her door then the two pilots and two men in naval uniforms walked in.

"Normally you wait after you knock before you barge in on someone. What if I hadn't been decent," said Mary. "But considering it's forty below outside I'll let it slide this time. Can I offer you some tea? Chamomile is supposed to calm the nerves."

"No thanks," said Petro. "I'm sorry for coming over at this hour but the sub skipper wants you to come and see him. He has a few questions for you."

"And you come ordering me to go over at this hour? Well I'm sure he does but if he wants to talk with me he can come over here. I have no intention of going to him," said Mary as she finished preparing herself a tea.

"I'm afraid we have to insist," said the sub's executive officer. "Our security officer is here with me to escort you back. I know one of the questions the skipper wants to ask you is do you have authorization to be here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Can anyone on you boat read charts? Judging from your current predicament I'd say no. You realize you're in Canadian territory here so shall we start this dance again? Why are you both armed and the Lieutenant and the Captain aren't? Then why do you have men outside waiting for us to come out? I hope they've got good cold weather gear because the temperatures are still dropping."

"You're coming with us," said Vikhrov the XO. He motioned for his man to take her but as he tried to grab her she threw her hot tea in the man's face then she drew a knife from between a stack of books. She spun him around then held the blade to his throat.

"Shall we rethink that how'd you like a quick shave? What was the plan Vikhrov? Take us half way you waste the aviators then blame it on me to justify shooting me in the back. That would mean not all of your crew is in on this. Interesting."

"In on what," said Petro as the two aviators looked at each other. "Listen you've been here on the ice for a long time and... well being alone for that long it can... it can... can play tricks the mind. Let's just leave and let the Skipper come back. Frost is right this is Canadian territory. Maybe if we come back when everyone has rested and calmed down..."

"I wanted to do this on the ice not in here. Now look what you've done," said Vikhrov as he started to draw his weapon but Mary pushed her hostage forward then threw her knife planting it square in his chest. The Security Officer turned with his hand on his weapon but she blocked his hand then c-stepped behind him throwing him over her hip to the ground. Reaching behind her she pulled out her Beretta pointing it down at him.

"Stop put the weapon down," yelled Petro. He had recovered Vikhrov's weapon and was now covering Mary waving it at her. She started shaking her head.

"Isn't this just great no good deed right and all that. Well I will once your friend has emptied his sack," said Mary as she put pressure on his throat with her foot."

"Stop, I can't let you," said Petro as he motioned her to move away but Mary wasn't going to move at least not yet not until she had her confession.

"If you shoot me here or they execute us outside the end result is the same just I have a little more satisfaction like this. So I'm waiting Mr. Security Officer start talking and make us feel secure."

"Shoot her... Shoot her now can't you see she's crazy. Shoot her she's an American agent... She's CIA sent here to spy on us. Remember your oath do your duty and kill her. What are you waiting for pull the trigger?"

"Wait a minute," said Nikolai. Something clicked in his head. "How do you know she's with the CIA? Or American for that matter? We didn't know that and I don't think she ever mentioned it."

"Here are my credentials," said Mary as she tossed them to the Captain. "He's right I am... Or was... Or am I don't know anymore. You see my mission here was never authorized I came for personal reasons..."

"The love you talked about before," said the Captain. Suddenly her speech and tirade made sense. "That's the reason you were looking for that lab?"

"Yes, it's a long story and too long for now," said Mary then she turned back to the man she held down. "But you people didn't want me to find the lab or is there something special about it that I don't know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned I'm in a room filled with traitors. I'm not speaking and you can't make me so go ahead and kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you so you don't have to worry about that. I'm going to put you nice and comfy in this chair," she said as she did it. "Then I'm going to tie you up to it with your back to the door. I'm going to let your friends from outside come in then we'll see what happens. Petro lend me your jacket and put it on our friend here then we'll dim the lights."

"Wait a minute you can't do that they'll think I'm him," said the officer. "Okay, go ahead and do it. I don't care."

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going to gag you. Do you still not care? I think I would if I were you but that's just me. Let's set the XO next to him. I'm sorry Captain but I'm going to need your jacket too. I guess you get the picture now. When your people come in they'll see the two of you sitting here with your backs to them. They'll think you're my two friends if everything is kosher like you're trying to tell us then they'll cut you lose. However, if they were ordered to terminate with extreme prejudice us then something else will happen."

The man shook his head as he tried to speak but with the gag in his mouth made him inaudible. Mary looked at him then pulled down the gag.

"Do you have something to share with the class," said Mary. If not we're going to leave now through my emergency exit. You know one thing they teach you when you're a spy is never get yourself boxed in and to always have an exit strategy. This one is mine."

"Hold up, you've got to take me with you. They'll shoot me when they come in. Okay you're right our orders were to capture you and bring you back to Severomorsk for interrogation. No one was supposed to have access to this lab but I don't know why. Our Admiral called the skipper in to tell him you had been seen up here and you were to be brought in that's all I know so will you cut me lose?"

"What's so special about this lab? Why didn't your Admiral want me to access it?" asked Mary. Maybe she was close to a truth that was inconvenient and someone didn't want her to know.

"I don't know and that's the truth. It's above my pay grade. Maybe the old man might know but if he does he hasn't passed it on to us. So now will you cut me lose?"

"Yeah hold on to that thought," said Mary as she pulled the gag back up in his mouth. "Get everything together you can carry. We're going to bug out of here. There are extra parkas in the back they're along with dry rats that we need to take with us. Grab all that then follow me," she said as she grabbed her go bag.

"Hey we're not going to leave him like this are we," protested Nikolai as he looked at Petro who nodded back. "It's not who we are. We're not killers."

"Do I have to remind you two that's what they wanted to do to you? You sound so much like my son right now. Okay come along through here," said Mary. She pressed a button on the wall and a panel opened up revealing a tunnel. "Listen this is against my better judgement. Don't try to follow us," she said as she cut the man's hands free."

Mary followed the men out with a bag over her shoulder and once she was in the passageway she took the men down the tunnel to an opened where two snowmobiles waited with sleds attached.

"Come on we need to get out of here. I hope you know how to operate one of these but it's not much different from driving a bike. She started hers up and the Captain started the other. "You're always the pilot. Here put these googles on and keep your faces covered. The wind is going to bit so be prepared." Suddenly the ice below then shook and they heard a roaring sound behind them.

"What the heck... What was that," asked Petro as he looked over at the Captain who shook his head.

"Someone didn't follow instruction. Let's get out of here I've got another station not too far from here. It was a site I was working at before I moved over here. We need to stay close together but no lights or our friends will see us."

They drove out the end of a tunnel and onto the ice. Mary drove slowly so the Captain could keep up. When they pulled out Petro tapped on the back of Nikolai's helmet then pointed back where they came from. In the distance there was a red glow as fires raged behind them. They disappeared from sight into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe showed his first card in his gamble for his life but things didn't seem to be going his way. The head man in the van with him didn't seem like he wanted to take Joe's offer. There was little he could do except keep the rest close to chest and let them realize that no matter how much they beat him he wasn't going to talk. Then as they took a breather his break came.

"Mr. Perkins you've got a phone call from a bank manager, a Mr. Burton. He's asking for Mr. Ettore and he says it's urgent. What do you want me to do?"

"What does he want we already talked? Let me take it. But him on speaker I need to drink I'm getting quite the workout here. Thanks Joe you're helping me burn off some carbs today."

"Mr. Ettore it's me, Mr. Burton from First International Savings and Loans," said the man as he began babbling. "I have some urgent news for you and you're not going to like it but you'll see it's not my fault..."

"Mr. Ettore isn't here but you can tell me whatever it is. We talked earlier… my name is Mr. Perkins does that ring a bell with you?"

"Yes Mr. Perkins listen I think I really should talk to Mr. Ettore about this. He's my customer and not you… not offense that is."

"None taken but Ettore is at sea right now in his yacht and out of pocket. He might be that way for a few days so is this something that can wait. I'm guessing not from the sound of your voice."

"No it can't wait that long… Okay this is it shortly after our conversation a woman walked into the bank with the keys to another two boxes…"

"Oh don't tell me you gave her the contents of the other two boxes," said Perkins. There was a silence on the other end. "I'm sorry please continue."

"What was I supposed to do? She had the keys and the orders I received was to give the person presenting them full access to the boxes. They had the keys. She came in she had the keys so I followed the orders I was given."

"I don't understand why did you waited so long to contact us? Were you worried about the trouble you were in and Ettore's reaction?"

"No... well yes but that's not the reason it took me so long. The truth is she took my burner phone and dumped it into a glass of water (actually it was Jack but he didn't dare admit that). I retrieved this number from my rolodex. That's how I got this number to call you using my phone."

"You idiot! You're talking about this on an unsecure phone. Where is your head at today? Can you see in there or is it too dark. I don't want to talk anymore we'll be in touch," said Perkins then hung up.

"Looks like Jasmine go over on you guys again," said Joe as he laughed then spit up blood. "What was in those other two boxes? I bet a lot of money. Now do you want to make a deal?"

"Just keep on laughing but you know what you were, don't you? You were a distraction for us so she could go in undisturbed. Not so funny anymore is it? She knew you'd take the money and run so all she had to do was wait outside for you to leave then high tail it away. You led us away because the bank manager planted this GPS tracker on you. You led us away from her as you made your escape. I bet she even called you to ask you when you were going to show up. Dude, you were hung out to dry."

"That maybe true but I know where to look for her. What is this Mr. Ettore going to do to you when he finds out you were screwing around with me while Jasmine was making her own run on the bank? I don't think he's going to be too happy? So is it deal or no deal?"

"I'll give you a half a million and that's my final offer."

"Now you're talking my language. We're not quite there yet but we're getting there."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't Own Chuck

Back in the Porto of Ensenada down at the Marina Imma unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse. The sun was high and she was sweating. She walked back down the pier to the yacht where the man had given her information before. The man had in fact not only given her information but he had also given her an invitation to come sailing with him so she was going to take him up on the offer.

"Hello on board," she yelled as she walked up to the yacht. The same man came out that was there before.

"Oh it's you again. If you're looking for that yacht I'm sorry it hasn't come back and some guy just took the speed boat out. But the offer to take you out is still valid."

"Good that was what I was going to ask you. You see our plans changed and now I'm stuck her with my friend," said Imma as she looked back at Casey at the end of the pier. But her host saw the bikini glad girls that were standing next to him.

"Don't say any more have your friend jump aboard and we'll head out. Just let me start the engines then we can cast off as soon as their onboard."

"I'll undo the lines for you. My father was a ship's captain so I know my way around a boat," said Imma. Her father was a two hundred fifty pound drill sergeant that kicked her butt when she was doing river warfare training in the middle of the icy Volga.

"Are you sure I don't have to tell you how... Never mind. Okay let's get this going," he said as he starting up the motor then went to idle. He went down and watched her cast off the amidships lines.

"Okay very good now I'm going to spring off the aft line. Your friend needs to hurry up and get onboard. When I say spring off the line you do know what I mean?"

"Sure I do just go back up to the bridge. My friend is coming now," said Imma as she waved for Casey to hurry up. But two of the bikini glad girls pushed past him as they made their way down the pier.

"Boy this is my lucky day," mumbled the man as he went back up to bridge. "Tell your friend there is champagne in the fridge and a bowl of fresh strawberries. By the way the name is Roberto but my friends call me Roby because my last name is Hood. Get it Roby Hood you can be my Maid Marian for the day."

"Cute, it just so happened that's my name," said Imma. "What are the chances of that happening? Maybe this was meant to be."

"Oh yes get ready to cast off and let's blow this joint," said Roby. He cut the rubber towards the pier, eased forward with the throttle then pulled away from the pier. "Tell your friend she can come up to the bridge once she's settled down below. In the meantime you can bring the champagne up. Just let me get us out of the port first then we can let the party rock."

"Sure I'll let him... her know that then I'll be right up with the bottle. I don't know if I should drink champagne it goes straight to my head and I do things I wouldn't normally do."

"Oh then definitely bring it on and let's get this party started because Roby's in the hood again with his girl, Maid Marian."

"Right... Yeah I'll be right up," said Imma as she went below to find Casey assembling the Barrett. He looked at her as she walked in.

"Champagne goes straight to your head and makes you do things you don't normally do? What's that say no."

"Funny but just remember this if I'm Maid Marian what does that make you little John or Friar Tuck. Have you been able to establish comms with Chuck yet? I'm going back above and see if I can't get Roby the Hood to steer us close to Ettore's yacht."

"Do you want to take this," said Casey as he handed her a sap. She looked at it with distant then pushed his hand away.

"Do you really think I need that?" said Imma almost insulted. "Did you catch a look at the guy? I can drop him with one punch. Hand me the champagne before he comes looking for my other girlfriend sweetness." Casey grunted as she left.

"The sap was a reference to your friend Roby," said Casey after she'd left.

"I'm back Roby," said Imma. "Did you miss me? My friend is changing into something more comfortable below. She'll be up in a minute."

"Oh where have you been all my life," said Roby. But as she climbed up on the bridge two powerboats over took them and strafed the sides of the yacht with automatic fire. "What the heck?" said Roby as he got down. He tried to reach up to grab the radio but it was dead.

"Stay down," yelled Imma as she got up near him the two boats turned and started to make another pass. "John," radioed Imma. "They're making another pass forward to aft. I've got the port side you've got starboard."

"Who are you talking to," asked Roby as he saw his Maid Marian pull out the biggest handgun he'd ever seen in his life. "Where did you keep that thing?"

"A girl has to protect herself," said Imma as the men on the boat began to fire again. "Stay down and let us handle this." There was a loud gunshot that came from below and one of the speed boats went up in a fireball. The people in the other boat must have been amazed because they stopped firing long enough for Imma to get them in her sights. She was shooting armor piecing her first round took out their pilot. They sped off out of control and with her second she hit their fuel tank. It went up in a ball of fire too.

"What the heck just happened? Oh no my poor boat... Who were those people? Were they pirates? Were they after you and you girlfriend? Are you smugglers? What have I gotten myself into?"

"Roby just calm down. Did Robin Hood's Maid Marian every steer him wrong? I don't think so, so you need to have a little faith here."

"Your name probably isn't even Marian is it? Oh we need to go back in and report this to the authorities. I know what they do to pretty boys like me in prison. I can't go to prison."

"No it's not. Roby, I'm sorry for this but it's for your own good," she said as she handed him the bottle of champagne. He took the cork out it was flat.

"Just my luck," he said as he downed a good half a bottle. "Thanks I needed that but you didn't have to apologize. It's not your fault that the bottle went flat."

"No I was apologizing for this," she said as she caught him on the chin with a right hook that sent on the deck lights out. "See I told you one punch," said Imma as Casey came up on deck with his Barrett slung over his shoulder.

"Impressive and now just so our sleeping beauty stays asleep," Casey gave him a whiff of X-13 gas. "When he wakes up he won't remember you, us, or anything that happened to him."

"I'm bringing us up near the coordinates that Chuck received but trying to keep our distance so we're not seen. Have you got anything yet from his comms?"

"Yeah and it's not sounding good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on board Ettore's yacht things were getting crazy for Chuck. Ettore and he dueled for a bit verbally but now that seem to be over. In fact Ettore had just ordered his man to shoot Chuck when they heard the two explosions. Ettore motioned for his man to wait.

"Sorry Chuck but that sound you just heard was Sarah and Casey's boat going up. At least they'll be waiting for you on the other side..."

"I don't know about Casey but Sarah's waiting for me back in Burbank. I don't know who you just killed but did your people tell you they saw Sarah or just some blonde woman? Think about it you know I'm telling you the truth."

"Well isn't this rather anticlimactic. What do I say to that too bad or good for you? I don't know. Okay the Oprah spot is over can we get on with this. Kill him."

"Don't you want to look inside first," said Chuck as he clicked the lock on the case and it popped open but he held it shut.

"No not particularly," said Ettore but as they were talking one of his men came running with a phone in his hand. "This is quickly becoming embarrassing. What is this you can't kill a guy in peace anymore around here. Give me that phone. There had better be a good reason for you interrupting me. ... yeah the safety deposit boxes. Crap she got into which two... How did she get in them? She had the keys. How'd that happen... Never mind just find her and get my stuff back. ... Okay make the deal then afterwards kill him. I don't care what you have to do I just want her dead. Take out the bank manager too and for that matter the whole bank. I'm taking my banking elsewhere and you can fill out one of those customer complaint forms citing poor client satisfaction. ... Keep me in the loop and let me know if this guy's intel pans out. But if it does or doesn't I still what him whacked. I've got to run I've got a guest to say goodbye to." Ettore hung up then began to motion to his man to take care of Chuck. Then suddenly his man was knocked off the boat by some mysterious force. Everyone looked over the side and saw him floating face down in the bay in a pool of his blood. Chuck heard Casey yell in his ear to dive overboard.

"Thanks for the drink," said Chuck as he grabbed the case swung it knocking the man behind him out. Then he held the case up as the man on the deck above fired two rounds down at him. The man got two shots off before he joined the first man. The case turnout to be bullet proof but due to the large caliber weapon and the force of impact Chuck couldn't hold onto it. He dropped the case and it slid towards Ettore who grabbed it.

There was little to do for Chuck at that point other than dive overboard. He dove over the side. Ettore's men started to race to starboard to fire at Chuck but as they did Casey picked them off one by one.

"Forget him or we won't have a crew left. Get the motors going we've got what we came for anyway so let's get out of here. Call the plane and tell them I want it ready to take off as soon as I get back. I'm going to have to arrange for another sale but first bring me the bug detector." One of Ettore's men handed him a device. The hands began to oscillate as soon as he brought it near the case.

"Nice try there Chuck," said Ettore as he popped the lock then he looked inside his eyes got as big as saucers. Instead of finding the activation device and missile controller he found a timer connected to a block with 'C-4 handle with care' written all over it. The timer had five seconds left on it.

"Crap," said Ettore. "To you Chuck," he said as he downed his glass. The timer zeroed out and he felt a very warm flash of heat.

[Before and not far away]

Casey hauled Chuck aboard as Imma brought the boat around to pick him up. John was a little pissed that he didn't get the chance to pump Ettore full of lead.

"Chuck did you let him get away again. He's leaving and we're dillydallying here. Get your butt onboard and let's get after him. Come on there's still time for me to fill his carcass full of lead."

"And how are you? Oh fine John don't worry about me," said Chuck as he finished hauling himself on board. John was pacing on the fantail watching Ettore through binoculars. "Don't worry, it's all set just give it some time," he said as he laid on his back looking up from the deck exhausted.

"Imma, Chuck's onboard balls to the wall let's catch him. He can't let him get away again," said Casey as he readied his Barrett. "Are you planning on taking a nap down there? Get up."

"Imma, follow him but don't follow too closely," said Chuck as he rolled over and got up. His everything ached from treading water. "Boy, I think I'm a little out of spy shape." As Chuck got up there was a loud explosion just forward of them. Ettore's yacht went up in a fireball burning debris fell on them including a burning shoe like the one Ettore had on complete with a foot in it

"Well this is a foot in the door. Before you say he got away you might want to do some DNA testing on that shoe and its contents. Goodbye Ettore," said Chuck as he took off his wet jacket and pulled out his flask. He took a shot then passed it over to Casey who took a hit."

"Hey don't forget the rest of the crew," yelled Imma from above on the bridge. John tossed it up to her. She wiped the mouth piece off then took a hit. "Now we're talking."

"John, this was partially a waste of time. He didn't have anything to tell me about my mother so I'm still back at square one. I can't keep from thinking that she's out there and needs my help but I don't know how to get to her."

"Chuck, remember how hard it was for you to track her down before. If she doesn't want to be found you're not going to find her."

"That was different. Before my mother really didn't want to be found but we did it anyway and we brought her home," he said as Casey gave him a look. "What I'm saying is we did it before we can do it again."

"And remember what we almost lost in doing that. Chuck you've… we've got more to lose this time around. I'm not telling you not to look for her just keep in mind what you've got to lose if this goes sideways."

"I know John I know. Jasmine is still alive and well. Ettore has men looking for her in L.A. and they were hot on her trail but she pulled some sort rabbit out of her hat. She ripped off two safety deposit boxes that belonged to him. Maybe Ettore was lying and in one of those boxes there could be the intel I need to find my mother."

"Chuck, I don't want to rain on your parade but you're just guessing and speculating you have no proof of that."

"You're right I don't but I've got to try to paint a happy face on this somehow. Besides we need to go after Jasmine too and try to bring her in."

"Just remember what I said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane was out for the evening with Roan. They went to a very nice bistro in Georgetown that specialized in grilled everything. If they could get it on the grill it was on their menu. There was even something called a green grilled salad. It attracted the General's attention so she had to ask the waiter what it was.

"Oh that's a new addition to our menu. It's easy. The grill master, as our chef likes to call himself, created this specialty. He takes a specially seasoned brown paper bag he puts the contents of the salad inside along with our special grill dressing. Then he wets the bag and puts on the grill. The water on the bag keeps it from burning it doesn't take long then the heat wilts the salad inside which brings out its natural flavor. If you like greens then you'll like this."

"You sold me. We'll have two orders of baby back ribs with corn on the cob and your salad. I hope that's okay for you Roan."

"It's fine by me. Bring us a nice bottle of Pinot Noir with that order and can we get our cocktails freshened up while we wait." The waiter wrote everything down them left.

"I'm sorry Roan if I ordered for you but I tell people what to do all day so I guess it just spills over in my personal life too."

"Don't worry about it but since you tell people what to do all day why don't you tell the person headed our way what he can do with himself."

"What are you talking about," said Diane as she looked down the aisle of tables. Headed in their direction was the Russian ambassador. He looked like a fish out of water and was getting a good number of double takes as he walked back to their table.

"General Beckman good evening," said the Ambassador as he took his coat off and sat down next to them. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner…"

"I don't think you're that sorry you just made yourself at home," said Roan as the waiter brought over two fresh martinis.

"Oh sorry, would you like me to set another place? It's no problem but your salads will be out soon and they need to be eaten right away," said the waiter as he put their drinks on the table.

"No our friend… this gentleman won't be staying," said Roan. The General gave Roan a look that told him to chill out.

"No I won't be staying but could you bring me a vodka… that is if you've got Russian Vodka," said the Ambassador as Roan rolled his eyes. Diane kicked him under the table.

"So Dimitri what brings you out looking for me? I know Igor wants something. Is he still mad at me? You know and he knows we have the bat phone in place for private calls."

"The bat what?" said the Ambassador as the waiter brought him his vodka. "What is a bat phone and how do you get a bat to make a phone call? I know you can use homing pigeons but bats?" Roan broke out laughing and the Ambassador got red, which made Roan laugh even harder thinking what Casey would have said after he called the Ambassador a commie.

"Roan, please play nice. It's just something we call the phone that connects our two offices. It's nothing and certainly nothing to laugh at," said Diane as she looked at Roan. "What does Igor want?"

"I'll let him tell you directly," said the Ambassador as he turned to his man who handed Dimitri a tablet that was a mobile sat comms device that look very similar to what she issued their people. He laid his hand on it for recognition then the screen flickered.

"Interesting technology and it looks very familiar almost like something we have," said Diane as she took a sip form her martini.

"Interesting indeed I guess it's like the light bulb inventor…that was Alexander Nikolayevich Lodygin but Edison took the credit." As they were talking Igor came on the screen.

"I'm sorry Diane if I asked Dimitri to intervene for me but what I need from you is urgent. I need you to free up my two agents you are detaining in L.A. I need them on a special military flight Dimitri is going to ask you to lay on for us."

"Igor, when did you start wearing hearing aid," said Roan as he interrupted the conversation. "What's going on you're not telling us?" There was silence.

"Igor, I can free up your two guys with no problem. I can call State and tell them there was some sort of miscommunication or misunderstanding but to lay on a military flight for foreign agents I'm going to have to justify that up the food chain."

"You see that's why I can't tell you and why I need the two agents I trust the most. I'm afraid we've been compromised," said Igor as he started to explain why he had the hearing aids and that luckily they were just temporary.

"This has something to do with those photos I sent over to your people through State doesn't it? That's where you want to send your agents. What word have you gotten back from the sub?"

"That's it none. We're afraid their antenna array is out of sync and can't get reception or that's the way we're spinning it. Personally, I've got a different theory. I'm afraid that part of the boat's crew is in on whatever it was the Admiral was involved it. He called the boat commander into his office before they were dispatched and gave him verbal orders. There's nothing written down anywhere about what they were sent to do. They left port the day before the incident with the X-plane took place, which afterwards seemed to give them the justification for going where they went."

"You're afraid of a conspiracy plot… You're going to have to check everyone," said Diane as she looked over at Dimitri.

"I already had to do forty questions with the director, if that's the reason for that look."

"I just wanted to know the person sitting across from me was someone I could trust that's all. I think you can understand that."

"Believe me Diane I do. I think I'm becoming paranoid I'm looking over my shoulder at everyone. I thought those days were over. Now you know everything. I'd like to get Anatoly and Stefan in the air the latest tomorrow morning. Do you think you can make that happen?"

"Considering what's in play right now I'll make it happen. I'm heading back to my office right now," said Diane as she looked over at Roan who shook his head. "Beckman out."

"Diane, at least take something back to eat. I'll come with you," protested Roan.

"No, none of that will travel well and eating corn on the cob in the office… No I don't think so. I'll have a pizza brought in. You stay and eat. Ambassador, please stay and eat with Roan the meal I already ordered or it will just go to waste."

"Well if you insist. I've heard about an interesting item on the menu here…"

"The salad in a bag… I know one is coming for you. Roan, be a good host and if you still want to keep me company drop back by the office." Then the General got up and left.

Shortly after she left the waiter came over with the bottle of pinot but looked perplexed not seeing the General sitting there.

"There's been a change of plan. Dimitri will be eating with me instead of my date but doesn't this make you my date if you're substituting for Diane?"

"Let's just leave it as your dining companion," said the Ambassador as he tucked his napkin in.

"You can pour my dining companion a glass of wine then hit me. If I had known you were going to be my dining companion I would've asked them if they had a bottle of Mad Dog 20 20. Here's mud in your eye," said Roan as he lifted his glass. Dimitri didn't know if it was a toast for good luck or if Roan really wanted to sling some muck but he drank the toast just the same.


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Sarah took everyone back home to Echo Park then sat everyone down for a powwow on how to arrange for perimeter defenses. She went about setting up motion detectors and booby traps with the help of Anatoly and Stefan. Alex and Kat took care of the girls but Sam had to monitor her patients' health so every hour or so she had to go out and take their vitals.

"Come on Alex it's time. We need to go check on Anatoly and Stefan," said Sam as she handed Alex the clipboard.

"Sam, they're busy we can't keep interrupting them. It hasn't even been an hour since the last time we checked on them. See I wrote the time right here on the clipboard. An hour hasn't gone by yet."

"It's been exactly an hour I set the oven timer and it's at zero so which is imprecise here? Have you been writing down the correct information? Alex, I like you and everything but this is your first warning don't push me or I'll have to fire you as head nurse of this ward. You know something like this will follow you for the rest of your career," said Sam as she gave her a stern look with her little hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we," said Alex. Kat stood over in the corner of the kitchen trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry Alex but please put a little more attention to details. Remember they say the devil is in the details and never is that as true as in the healthcare field."

"The devil's in the detail is right and she's about three feet high, blond and mouthy," said Alex as she grabbed a pen and attached it to the clipboard.

"If you want ice cream when we come back inside you need to change that attitude of yours Miss. Now let's go find our patients while we still have some patience left."

"Oh they're so going to love you in first grade," said Alex as she followed Sam out the door. Sam turned and gave her a look.

"I know I can't wait. Once I get reading and writing down then I can move on to medicine. I wonder if I can help out the school nurse... you know part-time until I get the basics down pat then I can move on to something more complex like open heart surgery."

"If I were you sweetie I'd just enjoy being a kid and having fun," said Kat. She kissed her on the forehead. "Now go on outside and play. I'll have ice cream waiting for everyone when you get back inside."

"Come on Sam if we're going to do this we need to get this over with soon. Morgan is swinging by after work and we're supposed to go out for dinner together."

"Oh it must be Wednesday night then," said Sam as she started for the door where Alex was waiting for her armed with clipboard.

"Why do you say it like that? Of course today is Wednesday so what. Come on I see Anatoly on the other side of the fountain. We can ambush... I mean grab him first."

"Because everyone knows Wednesday night is the ten dollar all you can eat dinner buffet at Sizzling Shrimp. I heard Chuck tell Mommy that was the night not to eat there because he thinks that's how they get rid of their leftovers."

"No they wouldn't do that. Do they? No of course not it's not sanitary is it... I mean the health department checks for things like that when they do their inspection."

"I don't know I just know what I heard," said Sam then she yelled over to Anatoly waving for him to come over. She held up the thermometer and he rolled his eyes. "Mister you'd better get over here right now. Don't make me come over there. I don't know what's gotten into everyone."

As Anatoly was waking over his phone rang. He held up a hand telling her he had to take it. She gave him a face but he replied by shrugging his shoulders.

"zdrah-stvooy-tee [Hello] director," said Anatoly in Russian. "How are you? We're both doing well here. ... I'm not sure what our exact status is. We have a guard... well a nurse looking over us. We caught a bug of some kind and are being treated. ... No, Captain Stanasolovski isn't back yet but we're expecting her soon along with Chuck and Casey. ... Yes, of course we'll get our things together. I'll pass the word on to Stefan. He's not here with me right now but he soon will be. ... Yes, sir, I... we understand," said Anatoly then he hung up.

"Okay go sit next to the fountain so I can take you pulse and temperature," said Sam as she led him over. "Now sit down and open wide."

"Sam, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this anymore. I need to find Stefan and tell him we're being recalled to duty. We've got to get our things together."

"No one's asked me if you two were fit for duty and if you want to know the truth I'm not sure you are. Your cough and sniffles might have gone down but you're both still running a low fever. I might have to hospitalize you and give you a shot... lots of shots with sharp pointy needles. I don't think you'd like that would you?"

"You ever thought about going into rendition," said Anatoly as Sam stuck the thermometer in his mouth then closed it.

"She can't it would violate the Hippocratic Oath to do no harm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was at the Buy More making sure things ran... well smoothly was a big word but that the store was open. His most important mission was to cover for Chuck and Casey's to help them maintain their covers. Most of the time this was easy but sometimes he wished John would leave him a stock of X-13 gas on hand like today.

"Morgan son is there something you want to tell your daddy?" asked Big Mike as he just walked in and plopped down in the seat across the desk from him. "You know you ought to get yourself a bigger fish for your wall. The talking bass just doesn't say manager to me. You need yourself a Norman.

"You mean like your Marlin. I don't have the two hundred bucks to shell out and buy one off of eBay but there is something I'd like to tell you. The next time you come in knock before you enter."

"I get it you don't want to be caught doing the dirty. You know John Casey will give you a spanking you won't soon forget if he catches you and I don't know if that's a daddy I'd want to be mad at me. You're my son so I'll cover for you the best I can. You know they say blood is thicker than water..."

"What are you babbling about? I'm your step-son so there is no blood there of any kind. You married my Mom," said Morgan as his voice cracked.

"Which makes me your daddy, your papi, your papi chulo," said Big Mike. "But John is going to kill you if he catches you two timing Alex. That's just a little warning. You know son if I could give you a little advice..."

"Do you have to or can we just shake hands on it? No, you're going to tell me whatever it is even if I don't want to hear it, aren't you?"

"There's no need in getting defensive with me I'm a man of the world. This is for your own good. You know with Alex, son the fruit hangs closer to the ground and easier for you to get at while that one outside. What do you do use a ladder?"

"What are you talking about? What one outside?" said Morgan. "I swear you guys are going to be the death of me." He got up from behind his desk then walked around and looked out the window. "I don't see anything or one." Then Jasmine walked right in front of the glass smiled and waved at him.

"Morgan, we need to talk. I'll be waiting for you out here. I'm going to drop this baby on you," said Jasmine through the glass then she walked away.

"Geez," said Morgan as he jumped back and held his chest trying to keep from hyperventilating as he thought about how to evacuate the Buy More.

"Oh son, what did you do to that woman? There's another little bearded baby running around here in diapers. Oh please tell me this happened when you weren't with Alex. If not give me five minutes and I'll become an ordained minister so I can hear your last confession."

"No it's not like that. Big Mike listen to me pineapple. You need to get the gazelles off the Serengeti. I'll deal with Jasmine in here."

"Oh Jasmine's her name I see now. I knew a Jade once she said she was from Japan. She knew the ways of the orient Hijō ni atsui desu."

"Wait a minute. You didn't just say muy caliente in Japanese did you? Does my mother know about this other person?"

"Does Alex know about Jasmine's baby? You need to go buy up all the roses you can find and the biggest box of chocolates you can afford or make it a meal at Subway. If I were you I'd go with Subway that way if things go south you've had your last meal."

"I appreciate the advice... not. Just go outside clear the store while I bring Jasmine in here and deal with her." Morgan herded Big Mike out then waved for Jasmine to come in.

"Come on inside. We can talk in private in here," said Morgan. Big Mike turned and looked at him shaking his head.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You know that's part of what got you in this trouble to begin with. Too much alone time and raging hormones but I can see why your hormones would rage," said Big Mike as he waved Jasmine inside.

"Just go on and do what I told you to do. I'll handle this from here," said Morgan as he stood in the doorway of his office.

"That's what I'm worried about. You sure you don't want me to come back and check on you two in fifteen minutes," said Big Mike as Jasmine walked past him and started inside.

"We want a paternity test before my boy agrees to child support," said Big Mike. Jasmine turned around and looked him up and down then walked in.

"Just go and do what I told you, please."

"You don't have a step ladder in there I don't know about," said Big Mike. Morgan just shook his head then turned around closed the door then went behind his desk. He pressed the panic alarm as soon as he sat down.

"If you're thinking about killing me it won't do you any good. I'm the low man on the totem pole around here so I won't be missed."

"Oh I wouldn't sell myself short if I were you no pun intended. If I wanted to get back at Chuck you'd be one of the people I'd take out. I was down by the ocean this morning and I met an extraordinary little girl..."

"If you touch Sam, Sarah will kill you. Evidently she didn't see you because if she had you wouldn't be breathing right now. Can we cut the crap here and you tell me what you want? What kind of sick and nasty threats do you want to make? I warn you now I have a weak stomach so I wouldn't stand too close."

"I don't want to make any threats to hurt you unless you want me too. Your friend Jeff seemed to like it when I had him tied to that tree. Would you like me to tie you up Morgan," she said in a sultry voice.

"No, no, no move away lady I'm happily engaged and I don't want to screw it up so temptation get behind me. I'm not interested lady."

"Well I really need to move along. You tripped the silent alarm when you came in so your Calvary will be along soon. Tell your General I'm in possession of some ledgers of Ettore and Mr. Big's operations that names the names of clients. Here are a couple of pages I tore out so she can verify the authenticity. I want a million dollars and amnesty... total amnesty for everything I've done and before she says yes then turns me over to the Russians I want amnesty from them too which might not be easy but I'm sure she can manage something. I'll be in touch," said Jasmine then she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Perkins hung up the phone with Ettore then went back to Joe. He cut Joe's bonds free then took a Styrofoam cup poured in some Jim Beam then handed it to him. Joe took the cup smelt the content then downed it. Afterwards he held it out for a refill then repeated the process for a couple of times more.

"Okay enough now spill your guts. I need to find Jasmine and fast. So either you tell me something I can use or... well you should consider that your last meal."

"Well Jasmine is driving my old Ford pickup truck," he said then he gave them the license plate number. "If you want more I want my money and a radio. When I'm far enough away and I'm sure you can't find me I'll radio back to you where she's at."

"How do I know you won't just take the money and run like you did before?" said Mr. Perkins. "I don't like your plan too much."

"And you caught me. No, this time I want to leave clean without having to keep looking over my shoulder. I have no intention of reliving this experience and I don't owe Jasmine squat. She set me up to take the fall for her so she deserves this."

"Your greed did that but you're right she set you before temptation knowing you'd never be able to resist. So if you want to look at it like she set you up who am I to disagree. Okay we have a deal," said Mr. Perkins then he picked up Joe's shoulder bag and handed it to him. "Here's the cash and a radio. I'm switching mine on and I'd better hear from you soon or we'll come looking. You wouldn't like what we'll do to you if we have to come looking."

"Yeah, yeah, you just hold up your end of the deal," said Joe as he poured himself another drink. "You don't mind to do you. Just one more for the road," he said then he downed it waved goodbye as he jumped out of the back van.

"Boss we aren't going to let him really get away are we? He's made us all look like fools then he just walks away. This makes us look like even bigger fools."

"That's a little harsh of a judgement call especially from a subordinate. But we're just giving him rope to hang himself with. I put a GPS tracker inside his bag so we'll know where he goes. Then after he gives us what we need on Jasmine a couple of you boys are going to pay him a visit. As for now we've got a bank to go stick up."

[A few hours later]

A group of tellers came back from an extended lunch break they had spent at Zara's. There was a half off sale on some of their most expensive shoes and the girls just couldn't let it go by. The head teller who was with them was explaining how they were going to play it off as they pulled up.

"So everyone agrees you all come with me and we'll see Bobby all together. Just let me do the talking I know how to handle him."

"Are you sure about this? I mean he's got to be mad at us for all taking our lunch together. That just left him and Joanne to cover the windows. I don't know if this was such a good idea."

"Do you want to take your shoes back?" They all shook their head. "Well this is a saving and loans bank. He should appreciate the savings we made."

"But I thought we all agreed we aren't going to tell him we went shoe shopping. We were going to complain about the service or something."

"That's right. So remember the service was slow at the restaurant then we hit bumper to bumper the traffic on the way back. It was so bad there were people walking making better time. Everyone got it? We need to stick together on this or it won't work." The other girls started mumbling. "Oh never mind about Bobby he was just in a bad mood before. I'm sure it's blown over by now. Come on let's go in just make sure you keep those shoe bags down and out of sight."

The woman walked in to what looked like a war scene. The inside of the back was all shot up. There was broken glass and bits of paper everywhere. The smell of gun powder hung in the air as well as a thin smoky haze. In the middle of the floor was their security guard in a pool of his own blood.

"Bonny, what happened her," asked one of the girl as they all looked around. The whole thing looked surreal. They were in shock as they looked around.

"Over here," said one of the women. They found Bobby lying on his back with a bullet hole in his chest. He was still alive even though he was hanging on by a thread.

"Bobby hold in there," said Bonny we're calling now to get an ambulance here. "Just hang in there help is on the way."

"No, you don't understand," he barely got out before he had to take another breath. "Go get out of here. Find somewhere safe."

"No, what are you talking about? Just lay there calm and relax help is on its way they'll be here soon and take you to a hospital where they'll treat you. But you need to hold on."

"No too late. They're still here. Run for your lives."

"Well, well what have we here," said a tall man in dark sunglasses. "The ladies have returned from shopping. I hope you found some good buys. Did you find anything to die for?"

In the distance there was the sound of sirens heading their way but inside the bank it was difficult to hear over the sound of the automatic weapons fire. Mr. Perkins exited the bank with his men and the money they took from the vault to make it look like a robbery. He got inside the van and buckled up. They were pulling away when the radio in the van crackled then Joe's voice came through.

"Mr. Perkins can you hear me," said Joe. There was the sound of traffic behind him. "Come in Mr. Perkins are you there?"

"I'm here I was just tying up a loose end you left behind. So are you holding up your end of the arrangement now?"

"Yes I am. Look Jasmine mention two things on the way up from Mexico. The first was a Charles Carmichael that she said she owed her current predicament to. He's supposed to live here in L.A. Then she mentioned the Buy More and judging from what she said it sounded like she was talking about the one in Burbank. She will be in one of those two places. Now I've held up my end of the deal I expect you to uphold yours. I won't lie it wasn't a pleasure doing business with you and now so long." The radio went dead.

"Contact our people and tell them to move it. They have the green light to use deadly force. Terminate him with extreme prejudice I want him taken out and recover the shoulder bag with the money. You," said Mr. Perkins to the man sitting next to him. "Do a google search for this guy Carmichael and see where he lives in L.A. Marco, drive us over to the Burbank Buy More we can stake it out and see what turns up. Maybe we can get things done here and get back home. Strange that no one's called from Tijuana to check on our status. Maybe it's better like this we've got free rein to do what we need to do to get the job done."

"And to screw up," said the man next to him. "There is no one in L.A. by that name who's got a residence there at least. There's a security firm listed, Carmichael Industries and their CEO is a Charles Carmichael along with his wife. But they don't seem to live here or not under those names. Another strange thing about them, there are no photos of them anywhere... I'm talking none. There are none on their corporate website or on any social networks."

"They're people who value their privacy or they're spies. Let's stake out the Buy More and run that lead for a while then if that doesn't pan out we'll dig deeper into this Carmichael person. Our people should be about to close in on Joe our loose end."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

On the ice Mary set up a command headquarters away from the submarine and began watching them. There were men going below the ice with containers that were obviously empty and then when they brought them up they seemed much heavier which made her wonder what were they filled with. She wanted to make a raid on the tent they were storing the containers in but since her run-in security around the base camp had tightened down.

"Why don't we do this we could just walk into camp and look around," said Petro. "We could tell them we were knocked unconscious after the explosion and when we came to we found ourselves in the snow. We got up came back and here we are. How does that sound?"

"Yeah like that's going to fly. You two survived after a night on the ice out in the open without shelter. Even if they bought it, and I really doubt that, the Skipper and his goons aren't going to take the risk that you might tip off his hand with the rest of the crew. They'll take you out and put a bullet in the back of your heads without a second thought. No we need to continue with what we're doing now and that's observing from a distance. Sooner or later they're going to let their guard down."

"There has to be a way we can communicate with the outside world? I realize we don't have the equipment they have on the submarine but there's got to be something we can do. I just don't like sitting on my hands like this hoping someone comes along to rescue us and walking into a trap for that matter."

"And you think I do? Okay let's think this out then. You're right we cannot do nothing... doing nothing is not an option so what do we do? You know I read an article about Google using balloons to create cell towers in the sky Project Loon Balloons it was called to provide 4G LTE connection to remote locations."

"And how does that help us," said Nikolai. "I don't think it gets any more remote." Mary gave him a look. "Okay I get it not helping. Well, we could steal a weather balloon from the sub. Without satellites they'll be launching one every morning to gather weather information from the upper atmosphere to make their long and short rang forecasts. But again how does that help us?"

"If we take one of their balloons or more specifically if we attach a GLG-4000 to the radiosonde. They'll launch it and then back at Langley they'll get a signal that will ping our location. In this scenario we don't have to grab the balloon but attach one of these on it," said Mary as she pulled out plastic case with a small round metallic device inside.

"What is a GLG-4000 and how does it work? How can something that small send out a signal that can be picked up that far away?"

"The GLG-4000 is a small, exceptionally powerful tracking device designed specifically for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan. Despite the size of the transmitter, it would take approximately six feet of solid steel to dampen the signal and the higher the altitude the greater the range of the signal."

"Okay then that's the plan it's the best chance we've got. The question is how do we get it attached to the radiosonde? They've reinforced their perimeter you said so yourself and they've got a search party out looking for us."

"We're going to need a distraction and I think I know how we can make one. Over here is their fuel deposit where they keep the fuel for their snowmobiles. If we use your flare gun we shoot a flare inside and the whole thing will go up. Then they'll have to scurry to put out the fire."

"I don't know the guys working the fuel could be innocent and not know what the Skipper and his cohorts are up to."

"Would you like to walk in and ask them if they'd kindly allow us to piggyback on their weather balloon to send a signal to Langley telling them where we are?"

"I guess not but I'd like to be the person to place the tracker. I don't want to be involved with blowing up the petrol deposit."

"Then we need to figure how to do this without getting ourselves killed or what's the use," said Mary.

[Later on]

It was still dark and would be that way for the next three months as the trio got into place. Petro found a place close to the perimeter and waited for the signal. Mary provided them all with comms devices so they could communicate. Nikolai rode in on one of the snowmobiles like he was going to go in for refueling.

"That's it," radioed Mary. "Just drive right in like you belong there. Half of the people get caught because they get nervous and do something that alerts someone that they're up to something. Just drive right in like you own the place and try to avoid direct eye contact."

"But he's going to notice me or my clothes... I don't have the same uniform as they do. He's going to... wait a minute wave me in? This can't be."

"It's dark and he's tired. You're just one more snowmobile he's got to refuel before he can go to sleep. He just wants to get you fueled and out of there. Nice and easy," radioed Mary. "Petro standby you're up next. You won't have long."

"I know. Don't worry about me I got this," he said as he pulled the plastic box out of his pocket and got ready to run.

"Okay over here," said the man at the pumps waving to Nikolai. "Shut her down while we pump. We don't want any mishaps now do we?" said the man as he puffed away on a cigarette.

Nikolai didn't answer he just got close. When he was close enough he fired a flare into the tanks then gunned the throttle and high tailed it out of there. The supply guy dove for safety as tank after tank exploded shooting up in the air. Nikolai heard yelling behind him as he drove away.

"I'm out," radioed Nikolai but before he could say anything else something slammed into his snowmobile knocking him sideways. He found himself lying in the snow as other snowmobiles pulled up. He tried the get up but he found a foot on his chest.

"Don't move traitor," said the man standing over the top of him. "Skipper we've got one of them. What do you want us to do with him?" he said into a radio. "Roger that."

"What did he tell you to do? Kiss me then tell me go," said Nikolai. "I know who the real traitors are here and I'm not one of them."

"Funny, we'll see how funny you can still be when we're done with you," said the man. "Get him up we need to have a little chat." Nikolai felt hands grab him then drag him up to his feet. He tried to break free but that just got him punched in the gut.

"Now that wasn't very smart was it? Let's try this again. I want to know where the rest of your traitorous friends are."

"The only traitors I know are the ones in front of me," said Nikolai. "You can go to hell and if your goons let go of me for a second I'd stamp your ticket for you."

"Well then what if I take my knife and start whittling on you. Nature has built our body with certain redundancies like two eyes, two ears, two legs... you get the picture. What if I start removing some of the excess? How long before you start singing then? Shall we see?" Hold him still boys," said the man.

But just then Mary walked in out of the dark with her Beretta and dropped the two men holding Nikolai. Two head shots and they were down. The man with the knife turned to face Mary but in that moment Nikolai reached around grabbed his knife hand then pulled it into the man's stomach then yanked up on it.

"Consider your ticket punched," Nikolai whispered in the man's ear then he let him drop to the ground. He looked at his blood covered hands then at Mary.

"Shake it off we don't have time for this. Gather their weapons and supplies then take their snowmobiles back to our place. I'll be back shortly with Petro. Nikolai, did you hear me? You did good don't forget that. Remember these men are traitors and they don't deserve your remorse. Now move it before I kick your butt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan had activated the silent alarm which brought the cavalry to his rescue in the form of Alex along with a team downtown. Sarah monitored things from home with Kat taking care of Sam and Bunny. Stefan and Anatoly had their own thing going on when a messenger from the consulate dropped off a packet for them. They took it into their apartment to look it over.

"Crap I was just starting to warm up," said Stefan as he looked over the photos. "I guess we could ask Sarah if they could lend us some cold weather gear."

"I guess," said Anatoly. He was as excited as Stefan was at this new assignment. "I really wonder sometimes if the director has it in for us."

"What I want to know is why couldn't this be in the Crimean? Why do bad guys always want to go to someplace like the North Pole? Isn't Santa Claus supposed to have an elf patrol up there?"

"And you make fun of me for watching Masha and the Bear. Well the director can order us all he wants but until we know what our status is we can't go anywhere."

"What are you talking about? Our status," said Stefan as he caught Anatoly's look. "Oh... oh right our status like if we're detainees I think that was what Casey called us."

"That's right," said Anatoly as he picked up the photo of the crippled submarine. But you know as well as I do we're going to go."

"I know but I still like complaining," said Stefan. There was a knock at the door then Sarah stepped in. Stefan flipped the photos over quickly before she could see them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to ask you a question or better give you a head's up. I just got off the horn with Beckman. She mentioned something about you two going on a mission and that we're providing you with transportation..."

"Yes, I'm sorry if we're leaving you like this with this woman coming for you. But I think you're more than a match for her. She did what she did in Russia because the people she took out weren't at her level but I think... we think you're more than her equal."

"I appreciate the compliment but it turns out I... we might not have to lock horns. She visited Morgan today at the Buy More and made an offer to surrender."

"That should be a good thing but from the tone of your voice it doesn't sound good. What's the catch then? She wants something doesn't she?"

"Yes, she wants amnesty from both our countries but in exchange she'll give us Ettore's ledgers. She has a list of names of people he's not only sold weapons to but who he's dealt with in his illicit affairs and it's all laid out in black and white."

"I assume you've got a way to verify what she has is real," said Stefan as he looked over at Anatoly who was shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter. She killed a Major in the police. The man might've been a jerk but we owe it to him and to the people like him to bring her to justice."

"And what about the people we'll arrest because of the intel she gives us," said Sarah. "I realize this is a bitter pill but sometimes we don't always get what we want. Chuck went down to deal with Ettore in the hopes of finding out something about his mother but that turned out to be a bust. I realize it's not the same thing but it's not that different. Anyway it's a moot issue because Beckman is putting a stipulation in on your being allowed to leave and us supplying the means with Igor getting Jasmine her amnesty."

"But that's blackmail, how could you? The Director will never go along with this," said Anatoly. Stefan looked at him then patted him on the back.

"Welcome my friend to Realpolitik. The deal is a good one take it and make the best of it. I've had to swallow worse. This I can live with."

"Are those the photos of the sub?" There was silence. "You can show them to me we took them from our spy satellites and sent them to you so it just saves me the time of downloading them. I need to or we need to find a good place to drop you off."

"Here," said Stefan. He reached over and picked up the photos and handed them to her. Anatoly wasn't feeling to cooperative. Sarah looked at him but Stefan shook his head.

"If you look closely it looks like they hit something like a mine or something. I guess there could be something like that floating around under the ice. During the war you guys sent cargo ships to us via the Northwest Passage to keep our war efforts going. The Nazis tried to stop the flow from their bases in Norway."

"I guess you're right but this doesn't look like a mine explosion," said Sarah as she studied the photos. I guess you guys could parachute in over here behind them… hum, the nearer to the ice pack's center the thicker and safer to land on. Oh my," said Sarah as she flashed. She dropped the photos they fell like snowflakes falling to the floor as she grabbed the corner of the table to steady herself.

"What's the matter? Quick help me," said Anatoly as he reached out to help steady her. Stefan turned to grab her from behind.

"Here move here and sit down. What is it?" said Stefan as he looked over at Anatoly who shrugged his shoulders then he ran to the kitchen and brought her back a glass of water.

"No I'm fine. Really I am," said Sarah as she took the glass of water from him then took a sip. "I guess I haven't eaten enough today or I spent too much time under the sun." She bent over to pick up the photos.

"No stay there and don't move. Let us pick them up," said Stefan. "What is it? You looked like you saw something in the photos?"

"I did I saw my mother-in-law. Come with me I need to call General Beckman. I'm coming with you and don't try to talk me out of it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ice Petro heard the explosion and knew it was now or never. He ran across the open space that marked the camp's perimeter. Everyone was running around screaming trying to get the fires under control. Petro avoided being seen as he made his way over to the weather station. The radiosonde was lying out on the table ready for launch.

"Good put you on then get out of here," he said as he took off his gloves to handle the tracker. He put it on the case.

"Crap, it's plastic," he said to himself. The tracker had a magnetic backing but with the plastic case it wouldn't stick.

"What do I do now," he said to himself as he blew on his hands to keep them warm. "This had to have been contemplated when they made this thing. Try the backing," he said and sure enough it peeling off but again the adhesive wouldn't stick. He stood there looking at the thing trying to figure out a way to shove it somewhere that it would stick but nothing.

"Crap," he said as wiped his nose to discover his drool had become ice already and it hurt when he wiped it. Then a light came on. A little while later he was making his way out of camp. The fires were almost out and the activity was starting to go back to normal.

"Oh no, I might've outstayed my welcome," said Petro as he walked quickly out of camp with his head down.

"Hey you where are you going," said a man walking up behind Petro. "You know the Skipper doesn't want anyone out this far."

"I'm sorry but I have to go and the latrines smell... well like latrines. I'm just going over there then I'll be right back."

"I know what you mean buddy. You get a bunch of guys together and they really know how to animal out. I don't blame you but you can't go by yourself. I'll go with you but then we need to get right back."

"Okay... I mean no... I mean well I don't like to perform for a public if you know what I mean. You don't need to come. It's not like I'm going to run into a polar bear or anything."

"You might be surprised but those are the old man's orders. You certainly don't seem to need to go that badly if we can stand here and argue about it."

"What are you talking about? I'm about ready to float the ship as badly as I need to go," said Petro as he started hurrying off.

"Hold up I'm right behind you," said the man following him. "Hey wait a minute you said float the ship. Everyone knows submarines are boats no matter how big they are. Who are you?"

Petro turned and dove on top of the man taking him to the ground. He held his hand over the man's mouth so he couldn't yell for help. The man struggled trying to get at his service weapon but Petro pulled out his survival knife. The two weapons pilots carry with them a sidearm and a knife. Petro shoved the knife in between the man's ribs going straight for the heart.

"Augh," said the man as he let out a gasp then his eyes went fixed as he laid there staring up at the stars. Petro felt nauseous he rolled off and heaved up on the ice. His warm vomit gave off vapor as Petro felt a new wave of nausea. He felt an arm around him he struck out with the knife but he felt his arm blocked then his hand popped open and the knife went flying.

"Here," said Mary as she wiped the blade off on the dead man's uniform then handed it back to him. "It was you or him and you made the right decision. Come on we've done everything we can do here."

"That stupid thing you gave me," said Petro. "It wouldn't stick. The outside of the radiosonde is made of plastic."

"So there's an adhesive backing. Oh please tell me after all this trouble you were able to get the tracker attached to the radiosonde."

"The stupid adhesive wouldn't adhere but I got it stuck. I spit on the sonde then placed the tracker in my spit. It froze in place." Mary laughed.

"I don't think you'll find that recommended in the users manual anywhere but if it works don't knock it," she said as she continued to laugh. Her laughter was contagious making Petro laugh to. Nikolai looked at both of them as if they were crazy. "Petro tell Nikolai what you did." After he did Nikolai began laughing too.

Partly Mary really felt like laughing but partly she wanted to distract the men from what they had done at the base camp. Neither men had real field experience and what they had gone through some agents never experienced in their whole career. But laughing in cases like this truly was the best medicine.

[The next day]

Mary went out to observe the base camp. Their little foray the night before had some interesting consequences... although when it was perpetually dark it was difficult to talk about a night before. One consequence was there was reduced activity away from the base came. Evidently they didn't have the fuel they used to have so they had to cut back on their use of snowmobiles which also meant that their location at least for the time being was safe.

"How's it going," asked Nikolai as he came over to see what was going on. She let him think he snuck up on her but she had heard him about a half mile back.

"Look for yourself," said Mary as she handed him the binoculars. He saw they'd filled the balloon with gas then released it.

"Well there it goes," he said. "Let's hope someone hears that signal. But I don't get it. If they're trapped here on the ice like us. How do they plan on removing those containers?"

"I don't know that's a good question. I'm sure they've got an exit strategy just we don't know it. I'd really like to know what they're bringing up in those containers. But we caught them with their pants down last night they'll double guard from now on. But I'd still like to see..." she said then she stopped.

"You've got an idea don't you? Whatever it is count me in?" said Nikolai.

"You can count me in too," said Petro as he walked up behind them.

"Come on let's get back to the shelter before we're spotted. We'll talk this out and see if we can't make it happen but you're right I've got an idea."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Mr. Perkins pulled up in the Buy More parking lot with his surveillance van after the downtown team departed. After arriving he deployed his men then drove over to a nearby parking garage near the LargeMart. Looking at his watch he calculated in his head that his team should've already taken care of their Joe problem taking back his ill got gains and teaching him a lesson. The last one he'd receive in this life. Mr. Perkins was about to pick up his phone to see what was taking so long when one of his men handed him a frozen yoghurt.

"What's this," he asked as he took it looking back at his man. "We're supposed to be on a stake out waiting to grab Jasmine not buying happy meals."

"Sorry but none of us has eaten anything and I thought you might be hungry too. There's a yoghurt place right across the parking lot called the Orange Orange. It looks out at the Buy More and gives us a good observation point besides the yoghurt isn't bad at all. Try it, you'll like it." He took a bite and suddenly remembered how hungry he was.

"Okay I'll grant you this stuff is good, but we've got to get our head in the game. Why haven't Bravo or Alpha phoned in yet," said Perkins when his phone rang. The number on the screen read anonymous. "Crap, what if this is Ettore what am I going to tell him?" He answered the call taking a deep breath then put it on speaker. "Sir is that you? We're in the middle of the operation to... to take back what was taken and to..."

"Good Mr. Perkins. Do you recognize my voice," said the man on the phone as he interrupted him. Perkins blood went cold he did know it.

"Yea... I mean yes sir Mr. Big. I didn't think you wanted to get involved in Mr. La Barba's affairs or that was what he told me. Has something changed? Do we have new orders? I have men in the field."

"Let's just say Ettore has decided to take a long term leave of absence which makes it necessary that I take a more pro-active role in our affairs. I want you to bring me up-to-date with this Jasmine problem. How did she go from being one of ours to one of theirs in a few days?"

"I can tell you only what I know," said Perkins as he began to explain what had happened to the best of his ability. "We're now parked outside an electronics store our snitch told us she'll be at. I have men tracking him down as we speak who will tie up that loose end like we did at the bank. Once we see Jasmine we'll take care of her too..."

"But you need to get those ledgers back before you whack her. She can't be whacked until then. If they fall into the wrong hands they can seriously compromise our operations and give our clients concern. Believe me when I tell you that's the last thing we want."

"Roger that sir I'll make sure everyone knows to take her alive. But I want to create scorched earth around her so people will be reluctant to help her and send a message to anyone else who might have similar ideas telling them you don't steal from us and expect to get away with it."

"Very good Mr. Perkins I like the way you think. You'll go far in our little organization if you keep up that attitude. I'm sending you my private number and I want to be kept in the loop. Impress me and there could be good things I can send your way."

"Roger that sir, I'll make sure everything is handled the way you want it to be," said Perkins as he smiled thinking he was on the gravy train. "Consider Jasmine in the bag."

"I do and as I said there could be good things coming your way. But if you fail me or cause me to lose confidence in you... well good won't be what follows. Don't disappoint me if you know what's good for your health."

"Yes sir... I mean no sir I won't," said Perkins. Suddenly it felt extremely warm inside and the yoghurt in his stomach turned.

"Like I said you've got my number I expect to be kept in the loop," said Mr. Big then he hung up. Mr. Perkins was left there holding his phone in his hand. He jumped out of the van and heaved up. The yoghurt didn't taste as good of the second time around.

[Near the Greyhound bus terminal]

Bravo had the GPS tracker in hand giving directions to Alpha as he drove. Joe had taken them on trip all over L.A. but now it seemed he was stationary. Then when they pulled up it became apparent what he had been up to and why they were at where they were now the Greyhound bus terminal on 1716 East 7Th Street.

"It looks like our rabbit is about to run again. Let's go in and get him," said Alpha. He took out his weapon and screwed on a suppressor. Bravo nodded then did the same before they got out of the car.

"You lead the way," said Alpha. "You've got the GPS reader. Let's get this over with as quickly as we can. I don't know about you but I'm a little hungry."

"I could go for a bite too but Mr. Perkins will want us back as quickly as we can. But I guess it can't hurt to grab something to go on the way. What do you want," said Alpha as he pointed to go straight ahead inside the terminal. They kept their weapons out of sight.

"I don't know what do you feel like eating? We could go to In-n-Out but that's hard to eat in the car especially if you go animal style."

"Then don't go animal style. It's that easy but I agree with you half the fun of eating there is to see how messy you can make it. Well there's always Subway?"

"The health choice... okay we can make a meal out of it. I like the cookies but I'm not so sure about how healthy the whole thing is. But I like the freshly baked bread and that's got to be good for you."

"Yeah I agree especially the wholewheat," said Alpha as he held up his fist. "Over there on the bus that's where our target is hiding. He couldn't have made this any easier for us. Okay we jump on the bus fill him with lead then we're out of here and on our way to grab Subs."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Bravo. They made their way over to the bus. The door was even open making this a piece of cake or so they thought.

"Okay," whispered Alpha. "On three, one, two, three," he counted down then they charged on the bus running back. But Joe wasn't on the bus the bus was empty except for the gaudy read, white and blue shoulder bag. Bright lights suddenly came on as men in body armor surrounded the bus with SWAT written across their bullet proof vests.

"Throw your guns out and come out slowly with your hands above your head. Come out and get down on your knees this is your one and only warning," said a voice through a bullhorn.

"Crap, I wonder when they're serving supper at the county lock up," said Bravo as they tossed their weapons out then they came out as they were told.

"We got them Commander," radioed in one of the men from the SWAT team. "We've got two of those bank robbers from today." It was then they figured out what Joe had done to them.

[Earlier in the day]

Joe ran all over the city after he called Mr. Perkins. He figured there was some sort of tracker either in his bag or with the money so he walked all over the city. He bought new clothes and changing his appearance which included a complete makeover changing his hair color and style at a swank men's salon.

"How do I look? Come on tell me you can't offend me what do you think," asked Joe as he started to pay Maurice at the men's salon. "I was a challenge for you wasn't I?"

"I can honestly say you look like a different man. Modestly you are one of my best masterpieces. One second," said Maurice as he noticed he was short in the till drawer. "I need to get change."

"Don't worry about it. Keep it. Your masterpiece appreciates your hard work," said Joe as he started to leave. But then his attention was drawn by the news on the television playing in the Salon. Reporters were standing outside the First International Saving and Loan talking about a bank robbery that had gone bad.

"Terrible isn't it," said Maurice. "They've been talking about that since the news broke. Gunmen went in and shot them all dead. Can you imagine that? You go to work worried about making your mortgage or car payment then some idiot with a gun comes in... well I don't know what kind of world we live in."

"I couldn't have said it better. Thanks Maurice and if I'm back this way I'll call next time for an appointment ahead of time."

"For my masterpiece you can just pop in whenever you want darling," said Maurice as he grabbed Joe's bottom. "I mean it drop by anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Joe. He had half an idea what he wanted to do you might take the boy out of Texas but you can't take Texas out of the boy and there were just somethings you don't do. It was one thing to rough him up that had been done to him most of his life but taking out all those innocent people... no, that was too much.

"Someone needs to be taught a lesson," said Joe as he walked out. Maurice smiled wondering if that was him.

But Joe had other intentions. First thing Joe did was to grab another burner phone. Then he got himself a nice shoulder bag something he thought for sure Maurice would've approved of then he put his old bag inside it. After that he wandered around some more then he made a beeline for the Greyhound bus station.

"Where are you headed," asked Joe to a man he met in the restroom standing next to him. The man looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Me, I'm headed for San Francisco. I'm going to try to find myself as people say. But you know what they say exploration can be much better if it's done with someone else."

"Right... I mean no... I mean I've got to go," said the guy next to him as he hurried out without drying his hands.

"Finally alone," said Joe. He took out his old bag then started moving the money over to his new bag checking for a tracker. He left the bank bands in his old bag. All were labeled First International Savings and Loan. Then when he finished he took the two bags then left the bathroom. He saw the man from before in the waiting area. When he saw Joe he got up and left quickly.

"Sorry buddy but you're not my type. Now to lay the bait," said Joe. He went to the bus departure area looking around for cameras he made his way to one of the buses. He used all this adolescent skills at lock picking to open the bus then tossed his old bag in the very back.

"Police," said Joe. He dialed 911 as he stepped off the bus then disappeared in the station. "I want to leave a tip about the robbery in the bank... yes that's right the First International Savings and Loan. I know where some of the robbers will be..."

All of Joe's efforts resulted in Alpha and Bravo being led away in handcuffs. As they were being taken away Bravo's phone rang. The SWAT lieutenant answered it then remained silent listening to the man rant on the other end.

"Where are you two? We've been waiting forever for your confirmation that the job has been done. What's taking so long? Well I'm waiting for some sort of explanation."

"This is Lieutenant Myers L.A. SWAT I can give you that explanation but you won't like it. We just picked up your two boys and they're about to be taken in for booking. If you want to join them come on down to the twin towers there's still plenty of room. I'll even make sure they give you the cell with a view. So what do you say?" said the Lieutenant. The line dropped abruptly leaving him with the dial tone and a certain personal satisfaction. "Boys, I don't think your boss is too happy with you right now. So which one of you wise guys wants to tell me what's going on?"

They just shook their heads and said they wanted a lawyer.

[Back in the parking garage]

In the surveillance van Mr. Perkins got violently angry after he hung up. He threw his phone again the side and it busted into a million pieces. He was finally invited to sit at the table with the big dogs only to be served his last meal. This just wasn't right but he couldn't see a way out. His heart was pounding and he broke out in a cold sweat. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I knew I should've put a bullet in his head while I had him. Crap what am I going to tell Mr. Big that I screwed up? No, that's not an option," said Mr. Perkins as he put his head in his hands trying to make this panic attack pass. His mother had told him he should've been a florist but he didn't listen.

"Well it really wasn't your fault," said one of his men in the van with him. "Mr. Ettore ordered you to make that deal with him." Mr. Perkins looked up and over at the man who said it. At first the man thought he was dead but then Perkins smiled.

"That's right. He did so this isn't on me. It's on Ettore and since he's gone on an extended vacation he's not around to contradict me. Very good, very good indeed," said Mr. Perkins. "I'm going to have to watch out for you but that was a good save. Okay now we need to grab Jasmine and this problem with Joe will go away. I need someone to see her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman had just finished strong arming Igor. He didn't like it and he still didn't like it even after he agreed to it but he needed Stefan and Anatoly in the air so he swallowed the pill and signed off on it. With a pen stroke he granted Jasmine amnesty that along with the one she obtained from the U.S. Justice Department made Jasmine a free woman.

"Okay here you go," said Igor as he pressed send. "You should have it in hand in a few seconds. You know you're taking advantage of this situation shamelessly. Remember that with this agreement whatever intel Jasmine provides you it is to be shared with us. I don't want to see a document full of black lines either. If redactions need to be made you and I do them together."

"I understand and you shouldn't cry too much. This intel might help you get your house in order considering your situation. You can use it to root out your traitors but you have to give me a chance to protect my own."

"So you admit you've got operatives within us... well it doesn't matter we've got people in yours too so we make sure the other is honest. I just hope this helps I need a way to separate my flock and I'm hoping this gives me a tool. I'll be waiting in my office to hear from you," said Igor then he hung up. Beckman was about to call Sarah when Connie came in.

"Ma'am Agent Carmichael is video calling you from Echo Park. She says it's important but I told her she had to hold until you got off the phone," said Connie. Connie never really liked Sarah and she wasn't afraid to show it. She knew the old Sarah, Langston Graham's enforcer from before when he was the director.

"Well I'm off now. Patch her through I have something I need to pass on to her too," said the General. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip as Sarah's image came through with Stefan and Anatoly standing behind her.

"Good you're all together. Agent Carmichael I'm glad you called. I was just about to phone you to tell you that everything is a go. Director Trotski's got Jasmine her amnesty we just have to share her intel with him. However, considering everything the deal is acceptable so it's a go. You can bring her in."

"That's good Ma'am but I'm going to have to pass that on to Alex. I was calling you to request permission to go with Agents Mikhailovich and Metrohken to... well the North Pole. It's of vital importance that I be included in this mission..."

"What! Excuse me Chuck isn't back yet. Who are you leaving your kids with? What about Bunny or Stephy or whatever her name is? There's something else going on here. If you want me to sign off on this I need all your intel so start talking or the answer is no."

"I found her Ma'am. I found Mary Bartowski, Chuck's Mom. I saw her in the recon photos of the submarine. Ma'am Mary is there and I have to go get her for Chuck." Beckman just sat there for a moment. This was a first Beckman always had something to say now nothing.

"Are you sure?" she finally said. "I saw those photos and I couldn't tell who any of them were. You sure you're not grabbing at straws like Chuck. Maybe he's influenced you in some way and you two are seeing Mary everywhere."

"No Ma'am I'm sure about what I saw in the photo. It's right here," she said as she picked up the photo and showed it to her. "See this person here that's Mary."

Beckman recognized the photo and the person she was pointing to. It was the same person she thought was familiar but maybe she was under Chuck's influence too.

"I don't know it seems to me a pretty wild hunch I'm going to need more corroboration before I can agree," said Beckman. Then as if on cue her Major came in. He knocked on the door then ran over to her.

"General, I heard you were on the horn with Echo Park. You're never going to believe what just happened. We received a tracking signal from a GLG-4000 from the North Pole. I know it's not much but the signal is definitely ours. I had the people in the situation room find it using our spy sat and it's coming from a weather balloon."

"Makes sense they'd launch weather balloons since their sat comms are down to predict weather and keep ahead of storms."

"Ma'am there's your corroboration. Please! Stefan and Anatoly have to leave now to make it to Miramar. I want to be on that plane with them. My gear is ready I just need your okay and truthfully this is just a courtesy."

"No this is a cover your butt with Chuck," said the General. "I see what this is. Even if I say no you're planning to go with them. I can see we all need to sit down and talk about how the chain of command works because here it doesn't."

"So then it's a go," said Sarah. She wanted to hear it clearly so there would be not misunderstandings later.

"Say hello to Mary from me and I expect a full briefing when you get back. I expect you to tell Chuck what you're up to also. I don't want him kicking down my door. Beckman out."

"General do you think that was a wise thing to do?" said the Major. "I mean we're not sure what they'll find when they get up on the ice and then there's this Jasmine thing that needs to be handled."

"Igor is going to brief them when they get in the air and as for Jasmine. McHugh is more than capable. She just has to take Jasmine in and put her in detention until we can verify the rest of her intel. If she needs assistance she can contact our downtown office or wait for Chuck. He should be back in Burbank if a few hours. If I hadn't promised Igor I'd have his two agents already in the air I'd have them wait for Chuck. But a promise is a promise and about all you have to live on in this game is your word."

"Yes Ma'am if there's nothing else I'll head down below to keep track of things," said the Major then he turned to leave. Diane got up and walked over to look out of her window something she rarely did.

"Did you do the right thing," she asked herself. "What are you doing? You're second guessing. Yuck. This is all Chuck's fault. Diane get you butt back to that desk and get to work," she told herself but that didn't stop her from taking one more look.


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Chuck, Casey and Imma had just crossed over the border at San Ysidro Port of Entry driving north on I-5 when they got the call from Morgan. They'd had to stay longer than expected to smooth things over with the Federales who didn't like the fact they had been cut out of the loop. But when Chuck told them they could take the credit for the take down things suddenly became "no problema."

"Morgan we've just crossed the border and are on our way back to you. A heads up Jasmine is loose in L.A. Ettore has a hit team in place looking for her. Tell Sarah to stay clear of her until this has blown over."

"That's going to be hard to do since Alex is here with me and we're supposed to take Jasmine into custody. She cut a deal with the General amnesty for information…"

"That's part of what got a target painted on her back. She stole something from some safety deposit boxes of Ettore's and probably Mr. Big and they want it back at all cost."

"Yeah ledgers with all kinds of crazy data that lead back to people that worked with Ettore and this Mr. Big. This could be better than those other books we got off Ettore. These aren't coded. She provided two pages for verification and I thought Becky was going to have kittens."

"Why is Alex handling bring Jasmine in? This is something that should be handled by a senior field agent not some…"

"Some rookie is that what you wanted to call me Dad?" said Alex as she cut into the conversation. Casey growled. He so wanted to kill Morgan for setting him up.

"That's not what I meant but if you want to know the truth then yes. There are a lot of things to take into consideration when you're bringing someone in especially if that someone is Jasmine. Grimes I want you to know you're on my list."

"John's right Alex. There are a lot of things that can go wrong starting with the fact that there's this wet team that's after her. Remember the story of the scorpion and the turtle. The scorpion wanted to cross the river…"

"I know the story. Halfway across the scorpion stings the turtle and the turtle asks him why now we're both going to die…"

"And the scorpion answers, what can I say I'm just being a scorpion. Jasmine is a scorpion and she'll never change so don't expect anything from her. If she does give you something it will come with a price. So where is Sarah? Is she with baby Bunny? Is Bunny okay!"

"Bunny's fine. She and Sam are with Mom at Echo Park. We're here at the Buy More to take custody of Jasmine like I told you before. The General has confidence in us."

"Wait a minute, why isn't any one mentioning Sarah and for that matter Anatoly or Stefan? What's going on back there?"

"That's why I'm calling you and if Sarah finds out I called you she's going to kill me, but they're flying out on mission as we speak. She's headed to the North Pole with your two Russian buddies. There's a crippled Russian submarine and you mother."

"What? My mother, what is she doing there? Why couldn't they just hold their horses until we got back? Crap, what was she thinking?"

"I don't know dude but it sounded like both Becky and Igor wanted this taken care of as quickly and quietly as possible. As for the why I don't know."

"Well a crippled nuclear powered submarine stuck in the ice could make people nervous. But why tag them when there are other agencies better manned and better equipped. Something isn't right here."

"You asked what was she thinking, Chuck. She was thinking like a spy," said Casey. "You're the one who married a spy now you have to put up with it. The question is what do we do with our comrade in the back?"

"I need to contact my Director and see what my orders are. But you're right I don't like this and my gut tells me there's more going on than we know. I need to find out if he wants me to grab a pair of snowshoes too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back up on the ice Mary and her two friends look over an area map that she took with the help of a drone before the submarine surfaced. She laid it out on the table in front of them so they could study it. Obviously she'd missed the undersurface complex before but now that she knew it was there she had a better idea what to look for.

"If they are hauling things up from below that means some of the compartments must still be water tight and if they had been flooded the water inside by now must've frozen."

"Okay let's say you're right what good does that do for us. They've got the entrance guarded and we're not going to be able to slip past them."

"True, but a complex this extensive under the surface… there have to be other entrances. If we can find one of them close to the perimeter, then we'd have our in."

"Didn't you already search his area and didn't find anything," said Nikolai as he warmed up water for tea. "What makes you think now will be different?"

"Firstly, I didn't know exactly what to look for and now at least I have a better idea. Secondly, I've already found one. Notice the way snow drifted over this knoll then look at the ice formation there. I'm willing to bet my bottom dollar we'll find a door behind that."

"Okay so we get inside then what? We're trapped down there. How do you plan on getting in and getting out without being seen or worse captured. You said yourself they'd take us out and put a bullet in the back of our heads. I don't think that's changed."

"Yes I did but I've come too far and put up with too much not to try to catch a peek. You guys don't have to come with me if you don't want to… actually it probably would be better if you didn't come along."

"Well that's not going to happen but can we go with a different option. We stand lookout for you while you go inside. Someone needs to cover your six like you Americans love to say."

"Our comms will work for a little distance below the surface before the signal is blocked by the ice. But that would help me from being taken by surprise. Then let me introduce you to the Dragunov sniper rifle. Gas operated with a ten round clip capable of firing up to thirty rounds a minute. Effective range is about eight hundred meters and it seats a 7.62×54mmR round, the R stands for rimmed fired. In the right hands this is a very effective weapon. The question is which one of you wants to be the shooter and which one wants to be the spotter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah took off from Miramar with Stefan and Anatoly. She repeated to herself that what she was doing was necessary but she couldn't help but wonder if Chuck would see it the same way. Anatoly went and made tea after they got in the air and brought her back a cup. It really wasn't that cold in the back of their Hercules C-130 not considering where they were headed.

"Here drink this you look a little cold," said Anatoly as he handed her a cup of tea. "You're going to wish you had more of this when we get there. Cold is home for us."

"Thank you Anatoly but I've been to Russia and it's not that cold. You have your seasons just like we do. Just the colder ones seem to last longer."

"That's a nice way to look at it," said Stefan as he joined in the conversation. "I'm surprised Chuck hasn't called yet all irate. I expected an earful from him by now."

"That could be because I haven't turned my phone on yet," said Sarah as she looked at their disappointed looks at her over her tea. "I know I shouldn't but what can I do? We promised not to lie or to keep secrets from each other. Like this I'm avoiding a useless argument that neither one of us wants to have over something that is useless."

"You don't think that maybe you're going to make it that much bigger each time he tries to call you and can't get through. I think if I were him I'd be getting really upset."

"Oh you're probably right," said Sarah but Anatoly gave her a look. "Okay you are right but what can I do? I needed to come with you and bring Chuck's mother home. He wasn't back and you had to leave. I don't understand why we had to leave in such a hurry."

"Well we can find out now," said Stefan as he pulled out the comms device that was dropped off with them from the consulate with a note to contact the director once they were airborne. Stefan switched on the device then logged in. The screen flickered then Igor came on.

"Excuse me but what is she doing there?" said the director. They were the first words out of Igor's mouth. "I wanted just you two on this mission. This isn't a joint op."

"Director, it's not their fault," said Sarah as she went to Stefan and Anatoly's defense. I got myself added to this mission for personal reasons. I'm here to recover one of our own."

"You don't know what you're walking in to. We think the Skipper of the sub and some of his officers are crooked. There seems to have been some high level infiltration by some external power here that's why I called on you two. You're the only two agents I trust. Your mission is to find out what's going on and evaluate if all the crew is bent. If so we will instigate safety protocols…"

"You're going to instigate a missile attack to do what? Sink the submarine. Its reactor needs to be put in sleep mode so it doesn't damage the environment…"

"Which you're going to have to do before we launch the missile barrage. But it is imperative we know what's going on up there," said Igor as he explained everything that had transpired catching them up to speed.

"What I don't understand is how this whole organization could operate and go undetected for so long without anyone noticing them. It sounds like something out of a James Bond movie."

"Oh I think there have been people who have taken notice of them and tried to do something. That's gotten them all killed for trying to make a difference I'm afraid. That means you need to watch your backs. These people are cunning and ruthless. I'm taking a second look at some of the resent deaths of our agents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck wanted to swing by Miramar to see if he could catch Sarah before she left but she was already in the air and Casey told him they had to get back. It was mission sensitive that they get back. Neither Morgan nor Alex were prepared to take on a team of trained Mercs. In his head Chuck knew John was right but his heart was telling him a different story. But that didn't change the way Casey drove. It was gas pedal to the floorboard all the way back. Meanwhile at the Buy More Alex was getting everything ready.

"Son," said Big Mike. "Are you sure about this? I mean having your two women meet like this... and here. Remember Alex is still John Casey's daughter. You know what they say about the apple and the tree just this one comes packing a Glock 9."

"Yeah I'm sure about it. Alex and I talked this out and she's cool with it," said Morgan as he played along with Big Mikes cockamamie story.

"That's just what they say," said Skip poking his head around the corner of an aisle. "You don't know much about women…"

"Says the expert. I can't believe you talked to this lamebrain," said Morgan as he shook his head. "Everyone just go back to work. That would be like right now."

"You should at least pat them down," said Fernando sticking his head out from behind Skip. "Being your friend I volunteer for that thankless job."

"Hold on there as Morgan's daddy I think I need to step forward here. That Jasmine looked like a wild one."

"Wait a minute hold the presses. You didn't tell us you met this woman. Details… come on we want details. What does she look like? Morgan, how drunk was she when you jumped her?"

"What? No… no one is touching anyone that's called molestation unless you work for TSA and then it's called a day's work. But now everyone get! And I mean get like back to work now."

"Look out here comes the future Mrs. Grimes and she doesn't look happy. It was nice knowing you buddy," said Skip then they all vanished.

"Wow if I knew that was what it took I would've asked you to drop by more often," said Morgan as he suddenly found himself alone.

"What? No I just want to go over the details one last time. The last thing I want is for something to go wrong and my father hold this over me saying I told you so."

"I don't think John would do that to you. To me definitely but to you I don't think so. But okay let's go over this one more time. Jasmine comes in I… we escort her to the office. I go down to Castle scan a few pages from her book send them to Becky and she verifies them."

"Then once the verification is complete Marshals will take custody of Jasmine and she goes into WITSEC," said Alex. Morgan could see she was nervous.

"Come on it's a piece of cake. What can go wrong? Smile this will be over soon and Jasmine will be gone. Then when John shows up you can tell him he worried about nothing. Then you can rub this in his face. We've got this. We're a team, no?"

"Thanks Morgan for being here for me. You make me feel a lot better just by being here," said Alex. Morgan put his arms around her and held her. "See this is what I'm talking about. You should hold me more often even when my father's around."

"What are you talking about? I do," said Morgan. Alex looked up at him. "Okay I do just when he's not looking. Have you ever noticed if Casey's got eyes in the back of his head? I'm just saying he has above average peripheral vision."

"Oh Morgan just hold me and shut up," said Alex as she kissed him. "Don't say anything that can ruin this moment. Just hold me close."

"Son," said Big Mike after faking a cough. "I hate to interrupt but your other… I mean Jasmine is here," he said sticking his head in the office.

"I'm on my way," said Morgan as he pulled away then started out the door with Big Mike behind him. "You don't need to follow me. I've got this."

"I just want to ask you are you sure about this? You know it's not too late to start running. You're about to stand in your office between two lionesses and you're the tasty morsel they're fighting over or as they say din-din Morris."

"I appreciate the concern but like I said I've got this," said Morgan as he walked up to Jasmine put out his hand and she shook it then he waved for her to follow him back to his office.

"What's going on," asked Skip. As he watched Morgan and Jasmine head towards his office. "Wow that's his other woman. Really that's the other women... I think I was expecting something out of Bennigan's. Morgan's my new hero."

[Outside in the parking garage]

The wet team outside was also alerted to the activity going on in the Buy More and moved into position. Mr. Perkins was alerted when his lookout spotted Jasmine as she pulled up outside in a cab. The lookout saw Morgan greet her then took her away.

"The target is here," radioed the lookout near the front doors. "Our woman just arrived and was met by the store manager who took her immediately into his office. What are your orders?"

"I want you to hang back keep an eye on the door. Don't let it out of your sight in case she makes a break for it. I'm on my way down."

"What do you make of the fact that the manager met her at the door then took her into his office? It must mean they know each other," said the man next to him.

"I really don't care if they know each other or not. For me everyone inside is collateral we go in and grab her putting down anyone who tries to stop us. Come on let's get this over with. Have the men meet us outside the Buy More then after we go in have them spread out throughout the store. This is like the bank job we leave no witnesses behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ice Mary made her way close to the perimeter then waited until Petro gave her the all clear from his vantage point. She quickly crossed the no man's zone that had been established around the campsite. She made her way to what appeared to be the snow bank they'd seen on her photo. Taking an ice pick she cut away the ice buildup until she heard a metallic ping coming from beneath.

"I'm here," radioed Mary. "There's definitely something metal underneath the ice." She went back to clearing away the rest of the ice. "Okay I've got a touch pad," she said then she hooked a code cracker to it. Numbers started rolling across a digital display as the device started going through different combinations searching for the right code. The door clicked as it opened slightly Mary got a whiff of stale air. She put her pick into the crack then forced the door open.

"I'm going inside," radioed Mary. She slipped past the door and started inside the structure. The first part seemed to be some sort of air lock that led into a secondary chamber. Already here she wasn't sure what she was looking at. The Skipper and his henchmen hadn't made it to this section yet. It seemed relatively intact, although whoever worked there seemed to have left in a hurry. There were notes on cellular regeneration written by Dr. Martin Kowambe noted expert along with his brother Luther both sharing a cell in super max and both crazier that a loon but genius crazy.

"You've been busy little beavers up here," said Mary as she looked over the notes and slides. She looked around and took out her phone. She began taking pictures of everything she could to document her find.

"What's this," she said. She heard voices that seemed to be getting closer. She listened carefully to everything they said. Then at a certain point the voices she was listening to seemed to be almost on top of her. She looked up and saw men staring at her through a block of solid ice. The sea water had infiltrated in and formed a barrier between her side and theirs.

"Crap there's someone over there," she heard them say. Then they started firing at the ice but it was too thick. "Someone needs to go around," one of the men screamed.

This was Mary's cue that it was time to go. She grabbed up some things she put together in a bag then ran. When she left she could still hear the men yelling behind her. She broke surface as the ants started to pour out of the ant hill.

"I think I pissed them off," radioed Mary as she ran back past the perimeter. She ran as fast as she could. Two men guarding the perimeter turned to face her as they received a warning to watch out for her in their ear.

"That's her stop her," yelled the one guard as he started to raise his 47 but Mary used her ice pick like a hook and wrenched it from his hands then she turned it with the flat side and took the man off his feet. The other man stepped back to get a clean shot off without hitting his friend. This gave Mary time to throw the pick square in the man's foot. He dropped in pain. She kicked him into oblivion then made her way back to the Captain and the Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry," said Nikolai as soon as Mary caught up with them. "I was afraid I was going to shoot you I didn't have a clean shot."

"It's okay. Sometime things just happen like that. What's important is I made it out and I've got some intel. I heard them talking about an American C-130 that is supposed to heading this way."

"Could this be their exit strategy? They're going to load up the boxes then fly out leaving us and the others here to fend for ourselves."

"Well they haven't gone anywhere yet."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Sarah had waited long enough. Both Anatoly and Stefan were right she couldn't avoid talking to Chuck just because she knew he'd be angry with her. But angry was a big word. Chuck was never really angry with her. Cross yes but angry not even when he ought to be. That was one of the things that made her love him. He was never judgmental with her even when he had a right to be. She turned the phone on and there were almost fifty missed phone calls. She didn't have to wait long for the phone to ring.

Casey was driving full speed up the I-5 as fast as he could trying to get back to Burbank before Jasmine turned herself in when Chuck got notified that the party he'd been trying to contact was now available. Chuck started dialing.

"Put that call on speaker I have a few choice words to say to her," said Casey as he swerved past slow motorists weaving in and out of traffic. "Get out of my way. Can't you see my flashing lights? Idiots every one of you how may box tops did it take to get your licenses!"

"Chuck, before you say anything," said Sarah. She had a whole speech rehearsed that now went out the window. "I know you're probably mad at me. But there wasn't anything I could do. I saw your mother in the photo and..."

"And you abandon your station," yelled Casey. "You left Alex and Morgan high and dry to bring in a wanted fugitive, Jasmine. What were you thinking? I know where your head was at..."

"John, please moderate your language. This is still Sarah and my wife you're talking about. As you can tell John isn't very happy with you and he's not wrong. What you don't know is there's a wet team gunning for Jasmine and one of the last things Ettore told me was they were close to grabbing her."

"Oh I didn't know that. But Alex has been trained well and despite Morgan she should be able to handle herself. How far out are you from the Buy More?"

"Not that far now and I gave them a heads up but you should've really waited for me," said Chuck. "I want to be angry with you but I can't. I realize why you went, I do. You went for me so how can I be angry with you. Just promise me you'll be careful. You know if my mother is involved up there something isn't right."

"I had to go because one of the stipulations Igor put on the agreement was that we depart ASAP. There just wasn't any time to wait for you to get back. I love you and take care of everyone until I get back."

"Listen, I don't pretend to know what's going on up there. However, a plane crashed there then there's this crippled sub and if you add to that equation my mother... all that adds up to trouble with a capital 'T'. Please be careful and I mean it. Don't take any risks for her."

"Chuck," said Imma from the back as she interrupted. "Do me a favor ask Sarah to ask Stefan or Anatoly what I'm supposed to do now?"

"I heard that. One second I need to go get one of them up here. They're still looking over the recon photos looking for a good drop sight," said Sarah. She left for a few minutes then Stefan came on the line.

"Captain Stanasolovski you asked that you need to do well I don't know. Since you were added to our team for a specific secret mission that neither of us was were made aware of you should contact the person who sent you for further instructions. That would be the director I guess. You could assist the GRU that are working in the basement of the consulate if you're looking for work to do. But first I would call the director or your boss and get marching orders from them."

"Stefan, I don't have to tell you and Anatoly to watch out for Sarah, do I? Stefan I'm not dumb I know there's more going on with this mission than you guys are letting on. I just hope you know what you're getting yourselves and Sarah into."

Suddenly the line dropped and Chuck was left with static. They were no longer near any cell towers to pick up reception. They were in a dead zone.

[Meanwhile in the cockpit]

While Sarah was talking with Chuck and as soon as Anatoly and Stefan went to be with her the Load Master went forwards into the cockpit. Once inside he closed the door behind him and locked it. The three men talked over their approach and how they were going to accomplish their new mission. The Load Master had his own recon photos he'd taken of the Russians and now they were looking over their destination searching for what they needed.

"I wish I knew how thick the ice was," said the pilot. "If we come in someplace where it's thin we risk breaking through and this thing isn't exactly light."

"I know. Sergeant is there any way we can get a signal to our people on the ground to mark off a landing field?"

"I don't know I'll try to type out a coded message and see if I can get through. But the bottom line is you guys are going to have to bring this bird down. What do we do with our passengers in the back? Do we go ahead and let them jump then have our ground people pick them up? Naturally, only after they've had a horrible parachuting accident."

"That sounds interesting but what happens if one of them survives then they become a pain for us while we're on deck."

"No I was thinking more close to the target site we're going to have engine problems which is going to make it necessary for us to set down. Our friends come on board escort the people in the back out behind a snowbank then tap them. I don't want to spend too much time on deck so I want the plane loaded as quickly as we can then we're out of there."

"That will work for me too," said the Sergeant. "As far as loading quickly it depends if they've got everything palletized or not. If they do our turnaround time will be quick if not I'm going to need some time putting everything on pallets. The last thing you want is for the cargo to start shifting around especially at takeoff or landing."

"No you're right we don't. Okay take your time make sure it's done the right way but the longer we're on the deck the more likely well be seen then we'll have to justify why we sat down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mike was coming back into the Buy More after his extended break chomping on a double chocolate macadamia nut cookie he got from Subway. He was happy because in a half an hour he'd be on his lunch break and he was meeting Morgan's mother. He was singing in his head "afternoon delight," as he headed back to work eating his cookie.

"Got to keep up the strength," said Big Mike. "I need to go check in on Morgan. Nothing can kill the mood like an idiot relative getting taken to the emergency room." Just ahead of him he saw a group of unsavory men walking into the store. He got up close enough to hear them talk and he heard one of them mention Jasmine.

"Oh crap I told the boy not to bring that woman here," said Big Mike. "Son, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in." Big Mike surveyed the store until he spotted Morgan walking over to the breakroom so he went to intercept him.

"Big Mike not now, this isn't a good time," said Morgan seeing Big Mike coming up too him. "You aren't just now getting back from your break are you?" he said as he looked at his watch. You're supposed to go on a lunch break in half an hour."

"Who me? Just getting back no... I just grabbed a cookie you know to maintain strength. I'm supposed to meet your momma for lunch and well I might be a little late coming back so if I were you I won't drop by because you might hear those cats fighting again."

"Geez, why do you tell me these things? I'm never going to get that picture out of my head. You know I'm busy I don't have time for this."

"Son, we need to talk," said Big Mike as he looked back around at the men taking up position inside the store.

"And what are we doing now? Unless you want to call this torture and if that's the case I have to point out that torture is considered inhuman under the Geneva convent."

"What? No... oh Morgan I don't know how to tell you this but if I were you I'd duck out the back before I got my butt kicked."

"What are you talking about? I told you Jasmine and Alex are getting along like to civilized adults. They're in my office talking now. Crap look over there, that's Skip and Fernando trying to listen in at the door," said Morgan. Suddenly Alex opened the door catching both in the face knocking them to backwards to the floor. "I swear one of these days those boys are going to be the death of me."

"Not if Jasmine's boyfriend doesn't get you first," said Big Mike. "I don't know maybe he's her brother but that boy is here with friends and they're looking to give someone a spanking. Look over there," said Big Mike as he pointed them out for Morgan.

"What are you talking about boyfriend or bother," said Morgan as he looked at the men Big Mike pointed out. "Morgan saw the weapons hidden under their jacket. "Crap you're right... what to do... what to do?"

"Go out the back then disappear from the loading dock. I'll cover for you here telling everyone you had to run to the hospital because your allergies started acting up."

Allegies? What allergies?"

"Your allergy to getting your butt whipped."

"Big Mike, pineapple. Get everyone out of the store now and I'll handle them," said Morgan. "Don't worry I got this."

"Son, you're either the most courageous person I know or the most stupid. You know who you need right now? You need your future father-in-law, John Casey. I bet he could chew them up and spit them out."

"Well John's not here and neither is Chuck so it's just yours truly," said Morgan. He needed to get away from Big Mike so he could get to Castle. From there he might be able to put the place in lock down.

"Chuck? What's Chuck going to do? He might tire them out after they beat on him for a while but take my word for it you need John Casey."

"Don't sell Chuck short. He'll surprise you. Now go get the idiot brothers then pull the fire alarm. We need to get all these people out of here before someone gets hurt."

"This should serve you as a warning. This is what you get for going around smelling the Jasmine in other people's garden."

Morgan didn't know how to answer that one.

[Outside the manager's office]

Mr. Perkins got his men in position then he went over to the Manager's office with a couple of his men. Big Mike ran over and grabbed Skip and Fernando by the ear then led them away as the three men walked up to the door. Mr. Perkins waited for the three men to disappear then he looked around nodded to his man. They erupted together only to find the office empty.

"I thought you said she was in here?" said Perkins as he turned back to his man who had been standing lookout.

"I don't understand I saw her go in here and she hasn't left," said the man as he went around on the other side of the desk opening the drawers.

"Yeah like she's going to be hiding in there," said Perkins. "I guess we all can make mistakes. We need to find out where she went. You two round up some of the employees and question them."

"Mr. Perkins I'm glad you're not angry with me. You're right we all can make mistakes. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said as he raised his weapon then capped the man right there in Morgan's office. "Now if no one else wants to join him let's find this woman and those ledgers." As they were talking the fire alarm went off and people began running out the door. "Crap, find me the store manager then grab that big guy and the two idiots that were outside the door now."

[Shortly before]

Morgan ran down to Castle where he called Alex up on the phone and explained the situation. He monitored from below that was when he knew he had to get them out. He watched the wet team converge on his office so he had Alex and Jasmine sit in his chair then he brought them down below in the chute.

"That was a thrill can we do that again?" said Jasmine as she got up. "Next time you can sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

"Very amusing," said Alex as her trigger finger started to itch. "I've got other ideas what to do for fun but they all involve target practice. Morgan, what's the problem."

"Look for yourselves. Jasmine are these your friends looking for you," said Morgan as he brought them up on the monitor.

"Those are Ettore's henchmen. They must be dedicated to their work if they're still after me or... oh Mr. Big has taken up the hunt. Well they aren't my problem anymore. You've got the ledgers so I'm ready for WITSEC."

"Hey wait a minute you just waltz in here bring your goons in after you then wash your hands of the whole thing. Then what? Waltz in like a warm summer breeze."

"Yeah in a nutshell that's it. Call the Marshals and tell them I'm ready. I was thinking about starting WITSEC at Palm Springs then kicking it up this summer and heading out for the French Rivera. Nice is nice then and then there's always Monti Carlo."

"Monti Carlo? What are you talking about this is as much your problem as it is ours," said Morgan as he watched Perkins start to round up everyone. Morgan did the only thing he could think of doing he called Chuck.

"Morgan what is it little buddy? Casey's playing death race to get us back. I'm not sure how many points little old ladies give you but John's racking up the points here."

"That's good… I mean no that's not… oh just get your butts back here on the double. Jasmine's friends just walked through the front door and are rounding up people as we speak… Oh no! They just got Big Mike. What is he going to do if they make him go on a diet? No, he's family I can't let anything happen to him. My mother will kill me if I do," said Morgan. I've got an idea but you need to get back here are quickly as you can."

"Morgan just stay put and don't do anything stupid," said Chuck. "Just hold on. We'll be there soon. You can count on us."

"I know I can Chuck but like I said he's family."

[In the breakroom]

The gunmen herded everyone in then made them sit at the table. Big Mike looked around for something to grab. If he was going down he was going down swinging. Skip and Fernando sat on the other side from him and they were quaking in their boots if they had them. Big Mike signaled for them to keep calm.

"That's everyone left in the store," said the one goon to Mr. Perkins. "We searched everywhere. Jasmine isn't here."

"How's that possible? If that idiot lookout were still alive I'd shoot him again," said Perkins as he stepped out for a moment.

"Your buddy Morgan abandoned us here. What's the rule the manager always goes down with his store. Your son's a coward," said Skip then he continued on. "Morgan's got a wide yellow streak running up the middle of his back."

"It's not his fault I warned him to run and I guess he did with both his women. Don't worry when Jasmine's boyfriend figures out she isn't here he'll leave. You just got to be patient…"

"Hey what's this who gave you permission to talk? Okay I'm willing to bet there's some hidden place around here where your manager and Jasmine are holed up and I want to know where that is or I start shooting. Who'll be the first one to die? I bet once I shoot one of you the rest of you will get all chatty."

"Listen son, I know what it's like to love someone and they not love you back. It can make you do silly things... crazy things even but if you just step back and take a deep breath you'll see this isn't the answer."

"So we have a volunteer to be the first one to die. Do we have any other volunteers?" asked Mr. Perkins there was a silence that fell over the room. "I guess not so too bad fatso it looks like you're up next."

"Hey who are you calling fatso? I have a mind to put you over my knee and give you a spanking which is what your momma ought to have done. Actually no I take that back... I ought to spank her for raising a kid like you. So what do you think about those pineapples?"

"I think I've put up with your mouth long enough and it's about time for you to die," said Mr. Perkins as he nodded to the man behind Big Mike.

"Hold that thought," said Morgan as he walked into the breakroom. "I've got what you want. Let's make a deal. I'll give it to you but first you're going to have to give me something. I want you to let these people go."

"I thought you said you checked everywhere? Go check again," said Mr. Perkins then he turned back to Morgan. "What is it you think you have that I would be willing to negotiate for?"

"How about your love letters? Everything there is in black and white" said Morgan as he tossed Perkins a few pages he ripped out of Jasmine's ledgers. "A little careless letting that lay around don't you think?"

"What's to keep me from beating it out of you? Or even better maybe I'll just gut shoot you and watch you suffer until you tell me where I can find the rest of this."

"You could try but before you get any ideas by now the police have been alerted and are on their way. So you need to get this over with as quickly as you can. All I have to do is hold out for a little while then what happens to you? Do you want to go back empty handed? All you have to do is let everyone go and I'll stay here with you."

"You bet you will," said Mr. Perkins as he thought over the deal. Morgan could tell he had him. He just had to reel him in.

"Morgan you're my hero," said Skip as he gave him the thumbs up. "I'm putting your poster up on my wall next to babes from Baywatch."

"That wasn't what you said a little while ago," said Fernando. Skip put his hand over Fernando's mouth.

"Don't pay an attention to him. He misheard me. I said that Morgan hasn't got a yellow bone in his body. Maybe if you washed your ears every now and then you could hear. Ouch! You bit me."

"I can hear just fine," said Fernando after he clamped down on Skip's hand. "And that's what you deserve. I bet you won't put that paw over my mouth again. Who knows what you've done with it."

"Just look at that you drew blood. I can't believe you. I'm going to need a rabies shot or I cut your head off and take it to a vet."

"I'm about to draw more if you two don't pipe down," said Perkins as he pressed his gun barrel next to Ferdinando's head. "I'd shoot you in the head but it's probably one of the least used organs you've got."

"I think you were just insulted," said Skip. "You know you just came in here and although you might be mad at Morgan it doesn't give you the right..."

"What part of shut up don't you two get," said Perkins as he put the barrel in Skip's mouth. "I think this gives me the right. Okay all of you clear out of here. Go and don't look back or risk taking a round. You, Mr. Manager, I want the rest of this and I don't want excuses or you're dead and that you can take to the bank. But you can't because we killed everyone there. Now let's move it."

"Sure just don't get pushy. What you want is in my office," said Morgan. "Just follow me this way."

They walked out of the breakroom across the store to the manager's office. Morgan opened the door and sitting behind Morgan's desk was Chuck.

"What's this? I know you. You were supposed to meet Ettore. Did you change your plans?"

"We need to talk," said Chuck.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

The flight North was long both Anatoly and Stefan told Sarah she should try to sleep a little because they didn't know what they'd find when they got there. But she didn't want to and tried her best not to. However, after sitting there for hours listening to the constant droning sound of the engines she slowly started to close her eyes. Then suddenly she found herself standing in the courtyard at Echo Park.

"How'd I get here," she said to herself looking around. She reached for the door knob but it was locked then she tried her keys but for some reason they didn't work. "This is great I've got to ring the doorbell at my own apartment to get in," she said to herself as she pushed the button then she heard female voices coming from inside.

"There had better be a good explanation," she said as the door opened. There in front of her was a perky blonde headed girl standing in her doorway. Sarah looked at her for a few minutes there was something familiar about the girl.

"I got it," yelled the blonde as she opened the door. "Lady, if you're looking for handouts you've come to the wrong place." Sarah shook off the feeling she had.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment? Where's Chuck?" said Sarah as she pushed by the girl.

"We've got a live one here, a real looney tune," yelled the girl. "There's a crazy lady asking for Chuck. You need to get out here I might need your professional assistance."

"I'm getting ready to go to the hospital. I don't have time for this my shift starts soon. Can't you just kick her out," yelled a voice from the bathroom. "Pretend you're on your pole or something."

"What have you done to my place," said Sarah as she looked around at all the new furniture. "Where are my things? Someone needs to start explaining now. If this is some sort of joke it's not funny. Did Morgan put you up to this because Chuck knows I hate surprises?"

"Lady, how do you know uncle Morgan? Who are you? Do I know you?" said the girl as another girl hearing all the commotion came walking down the hall with a cup of coffee in her hand. She stopped suddenly when she saw Sarah and the cup slipped out of her hand. It fell as if in slow motion shattering on the floor.

"Mom! Is that really you? You don't recognize me I guess not it's been a long time… I'm Sam and this is Bunny. Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you aged? Everyone thinks you're dead."

"No, no this can't be," said Sarah as she plopped down. "No, the last thing I remember I was going to bring your grandmother home then I found myself outside here. Oh don't tell me I lost my memory again. No, this can't be happening. My governor where's my governor?"

"Lost your memory again? Chuck always blamed bloody Mary," said Bunny with a laugh. Sam gave her a look. "What? He said she killed you then got rid of your body at the North Pole. He thought she might have fed you to a polar bear or something like that. But here you are in the flesh boy will he be surprised."

"Where is your father? Doesn't he live here with you? Please don't tell me something happened to him while I was gone," asked Sarah. She noticed all of Chuck's things were missing.

"Well Chuck... How to explain what happened to him. Well Chuck... Crazy old dad... He promised us pancakes one day then disappeared. He kept sending cards for a while but even that lately stopped. The truth is we haven't got a clue where he is."

"No, this can't be he's become his father... I know where he is or at least I think I do but I need a car," said Sarah. The girls looked at each other. "What is it? Don't you want to find him?"

"The last time I talked with Chuck he wasn't happy with my career choices. We had a small argument then he said he was going to make pancakes then he left and... well we've told you the rest of the story."

"What are you doing? It can't be any worse than working at the Buy More. Chuck was working there that was where we first met and that was a dead end job. I doubt if it can be worse."

"We know Morgan's told us the story over and over again," said Bunny as she rolled her eyes. "You came in with a broken cellphone and he fixed it. I'll drive you I don't have to go to work until this evening."

"Good, I really need to get to the hospital. I'm interning at Westside Memorial. Cryogenics that must be it," said Sam. She went over and looked at Sarah's eyes. "Yes you were put on ice somewhere then reanimated. I wonder if this has something to do with global warming. Well I don't have time now but I'd like to run some labs on your later on."

Sarah and Bunny started off in her old Honda Accord and as they drove Bunny kept looking over at her like there was something she wanted to ask.

"What is it? If you've got something you want to ask just say it. I know this has got to be weird for you because it's really weird for me too."

"No… well yes… I was just thinking that when we get to wherever it is we're going I should probably wait in the car. You can tell me I won't tell Dad but Sam and I had a different idea about what happened to you. We came up with the idea that you looked around at the crazy house we lived in and cut your losses. I can't blame you if you did. The truth is if Dad hadn't left I would've."

"No, never, I love you father very much and also you two. I can't explain what happened to me… to us but that wasn't the reason. It's just up ahead. I found this place before when Chuck's father was hiding out here. There it is," said Sarah as the airstream came in view.

"I'll wait here while you go up and see if he's here," said Bunny. "I really haven't got anything to tell him but I'm sure he's got something he wants to tell me. Was he always so judgmental?"

"No, never in fact there were times when I wished he had said something about what I did. What are you doing that has him so angry with you? I have a hard time believing Chuck is that angry with you. If he was I'm sure he's over it by now."

"I wouldn't count on it. Do you want to know what our argument was about? Well I work as an exotic dancer and I make good money at it," said Bunny. She must've understood Sarah's look. "You guys were the ones who gave me a stripper's name."

"No," said Sarah as she jumped up but found herself buckled into her seat on their C-130. She heard the right engine sputtering and misfiring. "What's going on," said Sarah.

"We don't know," said Stefan. "The Sergeant said the pilot was having trouble with one of the engines. But that's all we know."

"I want to go find out," said Sarah. She unbuckled then walked up to the cockpit after her dream sitting and falling back asleep wasn't an option. "What's going on with your starboard engine?"

"What are you doing out of your seat lady? Can't you read the sign?" said the Pilot. "Get her out of here. Okay lady it looks like we might have to sit the bird down on the ice."

"The name is Carmichael, Agent Carmichael not lady Commander. That's for your future reference and can you sit this thing down on the ice?"

"Well it might not be a question of if I can but I have to. My port engine was acting up too earlier and ditching in the ocean up here isn't an option."

"We could try to make it to Resolute Bay then grab something from there to make it to our destination. It's not ideal but we could make it work."

"No… no it won't because… because there's a strong head wind which will aggravate the engines' condition… yes and will… besides it's too far away. No, we continue on to our destination then play it by ear. Now agent if you don't mind I've got a plane to fly," said the Pilot as he looked over at the Co-pilot.

"Please, we need you to go back to your seat," said the Co-pilot as he got up and saw her out of the cockpit then locked the door behind her.

"Did you find out something," asked Stefan as she sat back down. He noticed the look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. The pilot is going to land on the ice near the submarine or that's what he's afraid he's going to have to do."

"But we can't trust the Skipper or the submarine crew," said Anatoly. "The pilot's mission is to get us over the target site then we jump. Not that we land in the middle of the fire."

"Guys listen up he's making the engines act up. I can fly this plane and I saw his engine gauges. He's faking the engine problem or better he's causing it. I can only guess he's doing it so he'll justify having to land."

"That would mean that flight crew and the submarine people are both in on this... whatever this is."

"Yes and you know what we are, don't you?" said Sarah as she looked around for the Loadmaster. "I think we're their exit strategy. Stay here and keep an eye out for the Loadmaster. I want to go check on something."

Sarah slipped past the Sergeant. He was looking over the pallets he had strapped down in the middle of the bay making sure they were still secured. She made her way around him by ducking past on the opposite side from where he was inspecting. She made her way to where their chutes were stored then she did a quick check. The lines inside were hopelessly tangled up on all of them.

"These things would never open properly or was that the idea," she thought as she put the last one back. She got another idea as she looked them over. It was a just in case as she finished she heard the starboard engine begin to sputter again. The pilot was reducing the fuel intake making it seem like the engine was about to fail. She was sure he'd be telling them soon they'd have to land.

She was on her way back up when she met the Loadmaster. Judging from his look the pilot must've talked to him about her.

"What are you doing back here? Can't you see the pilot's got the fasten seat belt light on? That means find a seat and stay in it."

"Sorry, I was hungry so I came back and grabbed some MREs for my friends and me," said Sarah as she held up three green pouches. "I have a friend who really likes the Chicken a'la King."

"You need to get to your seat and I don't know how you're going to warm that up," said the Loadmaster. He followed her all the way back to her seat and only when she buckled in did he resume whatever it was he was doing.

"Here I brought you guys something to eat," said Sarah. "It's as I thought it was. The aircrew is in on this as you said whatever it is. Our chutes were sabotage so they'd never open up."

"This is okay," said Anatoly as he played around with his food. "This is what you people feed your troops in the field?"

"Well they've got better rats than this and ones that taste a lot better. But there's nothing wrong with these. They serve their purpose providing the necessary calories to continue on with the mission. We need to come up with a game plan for when we land."

"But has that decision been made yet?" said Stefan. The Loadmaster reappeared and walked up towards them. "Shush, here comes that Sergeant again."

"I was just call up to the cockpit and the pilot told me to tell you guys that we're going to have to set down on the ice. It can't be helped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Perkins walked into the office to find Chuck sitting there. He knew Ettore had talked about his plan to meet with Chuck and what the outcome was going to be. Yet here he was and the only reason he could come up with for why Chuck wasn't fish food was he'd never gone to meet as Ettore. Maybe he'd get some sort of reward if he took him out now.

"Sit down," said Chuck. "We need to talk. First thing you need to know is the people here are under my protection. You touch them and you touch me."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because if it was I'm afraid you underestimated me," said Mr. Perkins as he sat down with two goons standing behind him.

"No it's not a threat just an affirmation and something you should keep in the back of your mind as we talk. Have you heard from your boss lately?"

"Which boss are you talking about? I've been in touch with one of them and as a matter of fact he offered me a promotion."

"I bet he did," said Chuck as he reached down and sat a bag on the desk. "I'm going to pull something out doing get nervous it won't hurt you."

"If you don't mind I'd like my man to pull it out," said Mr. Perkin. Chuck pushed to package his way. One of the men behind him walked up and pulled out a plastic bag with a shoe in it.

"I don't get it," said the man as he sat the shoe on the desk. Perkins looked at him and shrugged his shoulders then the man moved back behind his boss.

"So are you going to tell me what's so important about that shoe or are you going to make me guess. I could say I'm waiting for the other one to drop."

"See now that was funny," said Chuck as he looked across the desk at Mr. Perkins. "But no one's noticed that there's still a foot inside it. I think you owe me a thank you because if you were offered a promotion I think I might have created the vacancy."

"Ewe yuck," said Morgan as he stepped away from the desk. "I want to pick it up and say alas poor Ettore you got what you deserved but I don't want to touch it."

"Those are the breaks in this game I guess. You can never be on the top all the time, sooner or later your luck runs out. So far I'm not hearing anything of any importance to me. I still want Jasmine and the ledgers and I want them now. I could just as easily end this now by having one of my men shoot you in the head or maybe I should shoot your little friend."

Just then one of Mr. Perkins men whispered something in his ear then he stared at Morgan like he was trying to see something. He started shaking his head.

"Okay you finally figured out I look like someone you know. Is that it? Okay you're right we are related. I'm his long lost brother so you guys need to just pack it in here and leave."

"Why should we do that? Just because you're the long lost brother of Gimli the dwarf in 'the Lord of the Rings' I don't think so.

"No not him… Ettore La Barba, don't you see the resemblance. He and I look like two drops of water or used to at least," said Morgan as he looked at the shoe on the desk.

"Sorry I don't see it," said Mr. Perkins. "How about you guys? Any of you see what he's talking about?" But they both shook their heads. "Sorry Gimli but maybe you've been working here too long and if I don't see Jasmine or the ledgers soon I'm about to end that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Perkins and his goons in the office didn't realize what Chuck was actually doing. He was stalling for time because what they didn't know was that Casey and Imma came into the Buy More through the loading bay. They worked together clearing room after room. Casey had his suppressed Sig and Imma she had her suppressed PYa. They took out Mr. Perkins men one by one until they got to the breakroom.

"What are we doing in here," asked Imma as she looked around. "Is it your break time or do you need a snack? Come on we've got more bad guys to take out."

"One moment I need to check on something first," said Casey as he opened the secret passage behind the lockers then took Imma to the elevator and down to Castle. When they got there John found Alex sprawled out on the floor in front of the monitors unconscious.

"Alex! Geez," he said as he ran to her. "Are you okay," he said as he knelt next to her. She slowly came around. He helped her up and into a chair.

"Here put this behind your head and hold it in place," said Imma after she took a handkerchief out of her purse and got it wet. "Let me look for a second. You've got quite the goose egg there."

"What happened," asked Casey. "Where's Jasmine at? I thought you and Morgan were guarding her down here. Tell me she's back in detention."

"No she was up here with us. We'd gotten her amnesty papers and she was about to sign them when these Mercs broke in. They had the guys from the Buy More hostage in the breakroom… then Morgan went up to stall. I was monitored activity from down here then nothing I was out."

"Jasmine… this has got to be Jasmine's doing. I'm going to kill her this time and no one's going to stop me," said Casey as he huddled over Alex.

"Isn't that her on the monitor," said Imma. They saw Jasmine making her way through the store towards the manager's office taking out the rest of Perkins men. "What's she up to? If she goes in there doesn't she realize they'll kill her?"

"No they won't. They'll want her to give back the ledgers first so when she goes is they'll hesitate which will give her the edge. Oh crap I know what she's up to. She's finishing her contract. Chuck, this is Casey can you hear me? Look out Jasmine's outside the office door and I think she means to kill you."

"John, I've got this. You stay with Alex I'll go take care of Jasmine," said Imma as she ran to the elevator then disappeared inside.

"What's going on," said Alex. "Why would she go gunning for Chuck that will throw her amnesty deal out the window? What's she thinking?"

"She's thinking like a scorpion. Her amnesty deal goes into place when she signs the paperwork so if she shoots Chuck now then signs the paperwork she gets away with murder… literally and there's nothing anyone can do."

"So what was all this? Just someway she could get revenge on Chuck for some wrong she felt he did to her? It seems a little contorted to me. What kind of person thinks like this?"

"A scorpion does. Alex, Chuck is a blemish on her record of perfect kills. She's thinking about clearing her slate before she moves on. In the world of hired killers reputation is everything. No one wants to hire an assassin that's only partially successful. If you hire a hitman you want to make sure that he or she does the job they're paid to do because if the job isn't or it's done poorly you might be the next person with a price on their head."

"I'm fine. You should go help Imma," said Alex as she tried to get up but the room started to spin and she flopped back down in her chair.

"No, I can monitor the situation from here and I'm getting a medic in here to look at you. I'm so going kill her for this but first I need to see where our back up is."

"Look," said Alex as she pointed to the monitor. "Jasmine's making her move."

"Oh tell me those aren't my weapons from the armory?" said Casey. Alex got quiet. "Oh am I going to have to have a sit down with you and Morgan about prisoner protocols. Why didn't you make her some hot coco too?"

"Dad that's not fair. No one could've figured out what was going on in her head."

"Alex, this isn't your fault. It's the person who went traipsing off heading North like the rush was still on. Looking for someone who for all we know doesn't want to be found."

"Dad the mic is open. Chuck can hear you." And he did but he couldn't say John was wrong. Chuck got up from behind the desk then turned to look at the wall.

"You know turning your back to me won't stop me from having you shot," said Mr. Perkins. "So you might as well turn around and face the music. Mr. Carmichael, I think your luck has finally run out. You don't want to turn around fine. Your little friend, who thinks he looks like Ettore, has what I need so I don't know why I'm talking to you. Kill him," said Mr. Perkins. Morgan closed his eyes hard then heard the sound of gunfire.


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was sitting in her seat on the C-130 when she felt a sudden wave of sadness that fall over her and a desire to call Chuck. She took out her phone but there was no signal. She thought about going and retrieving one of the sat phones they'd brought with them but the Loadmaster was keeping a watchful eye on her. And just to make sure she knew he was watching her he walked over to her as she put her phone away.

"The pilot told me to let you people that he's got a signal jammer on. It's on because those were the orders he got before we left Miramar. It's to keep us from accidentally tipping our hand. I think you can understand the need."

"Tipping our hand? Don't you think when we set this bird down next to them that won't tip our hand? Or do you have a cloaking device like the Romulans use for their birds of prey?"

"Like the who? The Romanians?" asked the Loadmaster as he scratched his heads. "Well I don't know who they are but the pilot is going to put us down a couple of miles away. We'll turn off our running lights and with the perpetual night we should come in unseen. Does that answer your question about the Romanians?"

"I guess it does for now," said Sarah. She was quickly starting to hate the Sergeant. He even smirked. She caught him smirking at her and if there was one thing she hated that was a smirker.

"Romulan bird of prey? Really Sarah come on I can't believe you used the Star Trek analogy. For a moment there I thought Chuck was with us."

"I know I was kind of amazed myself that I knew that but what the Sergeant just told us was I a boldface lie. You both saw the recon photos. Two miles out from the sub there were huge fissures in the ice. How's he supposed to sit down there? There is no open stretch long enough to land on. No he just made that up or better pulled it out which means we're going to come in next to the sub or close to it."

"But what are we waiting for? Why don't we just over power them then take the plane over. After we've got control we could land it ourselves…"

"And then what? Get into a firefight with the whole crew because that will be what will happen. The three of us take them all on or just two of us because one would have to stay with the plane while the other two jumped. Here take these," said Sarah as she handed them both something that looked like a retractable pen.

"What are we supposed to do with these? Write our last will and testament or since we're going to the North Pole maybe a letter to Santa for help.

"If you did Stefan he'd just send you coal. I forgot how cutting you can be," said Sarah. "This is one of Chuck's inventions. There's super compressed oxygen inside. If I'm right before we get to the target site the pilot will either flood us with knock out gas or gain altitude then loose cabin pressure. Either way we'll pass out so we'll be more compliable when we land. Click the pen then put it in your mouth. It will give you a half hours worth of oxygen."

"If you're right you don't think they'll come by and check to make sure we're passed out? They'll send the Loadmaster, he'll come by then what do we do if he does a real check? We're back to taking over the plane."

"We'll just have to pretend but I don't think he's going to get that close. He'll just look at us and see if we're slumped over. If he gets closer or does a proper check then we'll do something else but I really doubt that."

"But you have to ask yourself what can all this be about," said Anatoly. "I mean think about it what kind of organization would have this kind of reach and to what purpose? What's going on down there?"

"I don't know," said Sarah. "I can only think this has something to do with Ettore or this mysterious Mr. Big. But what the endgame is I really don't know. Just to throw it out there but what if the thing with your cheget, your football was a distraction so we... you wouldn't be looking up here."

"Which brings us back to my original question what are they doing up here," said Anatoly. As they were speaking they felt a sudden pressure change and there was a gradual but continual sensation that the plane was climbing.

"I think we're close to finding out," said Sarah as she took her pen out and the other two followed suit. Sarah nodded. They looked at each other and knew what was coming next.

[In the cockpit]

The Loadmaster walked in then locked the door behind him. The pilot had called him up as they started their gradual ascent. They leveled off just below 26,000 feet.

"Okay we're at our new altitude cut the cabin pressure," said the Pilot as the Co-pilot reached over then lifted the red cap before throwing the toggle. They both donned oxygen masks as well as the Loadmaster standing behind them who had a small portable tank.

"Cabin pressure cut," said the Co-pilot. "Sergeant, go back in the back and make sure our passengers are all asleep then get everything ready for landing."

As Sarah thought the Sergeant walked back into the cabin looked at them slumped together then went back to the aft section of cabin to report in. As soon as he was gone Sarah nudged the other two and signaled to them that the coast was clear. They felt the plane descend Sarah calculated the planes rate of descent in her head until she was sure they were back at an altitude they could breathe in again.

"Okay we should be okay now," she said as she put her pen away. "We're going to land soon so we'll need to do the same thing once we're on the ice. They'll come onboard and take us. When they do we need to let them then we'll play it by ear from there."

"I don't like all this improvisation," said Anatoly. Sarah gave him a look. "Okay, but I don't see any other way. You know they could just as easily come on board the plane and shoot us here in our seats. Then dump our bodies out of the back of the plane."

"No, they won't do that because if they did the word would spread through the rest of the sub's crew and they can't afford that right now. The Skipper and his men can't have the rest of the crew turn against them and they want to keep the crew ignorant as long as possible. There're empty pallets in the middle of the cabin. The Loadmaster is going to palletize something then load it but to do that and in a hurry he's going to need the sub's crew as a work force."

"So they're going to haul us away then shoot us in private where no one can see or hear. But then what? There's still this hulk of a sub resting on the ice."

"You're underestimating them again. We have to assume they have people everywhere which means they know your protocols…"

"They want us to blow up our own sub with the reactor this active. A nuclear accident would quarantine off this whole area for centuries... wait so no one could come and investigate. My God they could just walk away right before anyone knows they're missing... scot free because no one would ever come to do a body count to see who was missing."

"Now you're thinking like our adversary," said Sarah. But in the back of her head she still had this feeling that something was wrong with Chuck. She tried to put it out of her mind telling herself it was just because of the way they'd left things but it just wouldn't go away. Then they heard the bay doors open and the landing gear extend.

"We're going down. Get ready to play possum."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Russian Submarine Skipper stood on a snowy knoll just outside of base camp with binoculars scanning the horizon. He was there with his new XO after the old one got himself killed. The perpetual night was getting old and the constant need to recharge the camp lights was daunting. But he knew with a little more effort and patience everything was finally coming to an end soon.

"I want guards on that landing strip. Our fox will no doubt try to raid the hen house. If we're lucky she'll make a mistake this time and we'll catch her red handed then we can end her once and for all."

"Her raids have been getting bolder and bolder. I've ordered our people to double the guards around the landing strip but to stay out of sight. If she tries anything we'll grab her before she can get away. You have my word on that."

"Good, I'll hold you to it. Have the men ready to move those containers onto the plane as quickly as they can. We want to be in the air as soon as we can. I don't like sitting here like this it makes me feel vulnerable."

"I need to tell you some of the men from the crew are complaining that this isn't the work they signed on for. Others are questioning why we're even here? How do you want me to handle this?"

"Tell them our orders are top secret... need to know and all that. If they still complain… well organize a convenient accident for them that will give them some peace of mind… eternal peace. Oleg, we're too close now for any screw ups and I mean that. Everything has to go as planned."

"jesʲtʲ, Yes sir," said the Russian. They both heard the droning sound of the plane engines in the distance. They scanned the horizon looking for it. Then still far off they saw its running lights coming nearer and nearer. "There it is," pointed Oleg. In that moment it was still just a dot on the horizon.

"Good make radio contact with them then let's illuminate the landing strip," said the Skipper as he studied the plane through his binoculars. "And put the word out again to everyone to keep their eyes open. Let's go fox hunting."

[Not far away about an hour earlier]

Mary had been observing all the activity going on close to the submarine. They had smooth over a large strip of ice using hot water pumped from the submarine. Knowing that they were expecting made it easy for her to understand what they were up to. She talked over strategy with Nikolai and Petro they told her what kind of landing strip a plane like the one coming in would need. They agreed a C-130 would require a very short landing strip and that the plane would be maneuverable enough to take off again even with a full payload.

"I'm not sure we should try to stop it from landing but maybe if we can commandeer it we would have our way off the ice. Once in the air we can get word to the proper authorities and have them send someone back..."

"You know they aren't going to let us just walk onboard and take over. I'm willing to bet they'll put men all around the bird."

"True it may not be easy to board but while they're guarding the plane they'll have to take men away from somewhere else. If poise ourselves in the right places we could take out the flight crew..."

"Then they'll need us. Is that what you're trying to say? That we make a deal with the devil if that's it... well I don't want to bust your bubble but as soon as we get anywhere where they don't need us anymore they'll get rid of us."

"But what if they think you're the flight crew from the C-130. We take them out then you two exchange clothes with their pilot and co-pilot. If you wear a helmet with sunglass I think you might be able to pass without question."

"But that's good for Petro and myself but what about you? You can't think that we're going to leave you here behind to fend for yourself. It's everyone or no one."

"Nikolai, I appreciate that but it's not like you're abandoning me here. I was here before you came and besides once you get back you can send someone for me. This is our best option to get the word out. People need to know what's going on here."

"Okay say we go along with your plan," said Petro. "How would we swap ourselves out with the flight crew? They're going to be in the guarded compound all the time they're here."

"Oh ye of little faith think about it. There is one place they'll have to go to sooner or later and no one wants to guard it."

"I don't understand. Can you be a little clearer," said Petro as he looked over at Nikolai. Nikolai understood exactly what Mary was talking about. He smiled at Petro.

"Think about what we do after a long flight," said Nikolai. "Petro, it's not difficult. What are the two things we always do when we land?"

"I don't know about you but I go looking for something to eat then either before or after I go looking for a latrine after that I crash. The latrines...," said Petro. "The man I ran into when I was leaving camp after planting the tracker on the radiosonde mention that they were... how to say in mixed company. They have an unpleasant odor." Mary laughed.

"You guys break me up sometimes. I think you would be more explicit if I weren't here but I appreciate your good manners. Your mothers brought you up well. Yes, that would be the place we could take them at without too much difficulty."

"Wait do you hear that," said Petro. Nikolai and Mary nodded as they went out to see. The C-130 made a pass overhead then circled back around coming in low then made their approach on the ice. They dropped out of sight once the came in disappearing on the other side of rise in the ice that also served to hide them from the base camp.

"Come on I want to see what kind of activity this generates. Then we need to see about getting you two on that plane. This is our chance and we need to take it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck face the wall as Mr. Perkins taunted him. But they both knew the game was over and it was reckoning day. Chuck looked over at Morgan who had his eyes closed and his teeth clinched but Chuck didn't. It was strange. He felt a calm descend over him like nothing he felt before. Gunfire broke out. It was loud but as quickly as it erupted it was over.

"Morgan, you can open your eyes now," said Chuck then he started to turned around. "Hello Jasmine," he said as he faced her

"Hello Chuck," she said. "I bet you didn't see this coming did you? He for sure didn't," said Jasmine as she glanced down at Mr. Perkins bleeding out in Morgan's office.

"Actually I did if you want to know the truth. Do you mind if I sit down? I'd feel more comfortable. If you want you can have a seat too."

"I don't intend on being around that much longer. You see I need to tie up a loose end then sign my amnesty agreement. But if you want to sit down go for it. Standing or sitting it doesn't matter much to me. I'm still going to kill you. It's nothing personal but it would be unprofessional if I didn't. I think you can understand what I mean."

"Once a scorpion always a scorpion," said Chuck. She looked at him puzzled at first then something clicked in her head.

"Oh yes... yes you're right. I was just born this way I guess. Like I said nothing personal but I've got a reputation to protect. People won't want to hire me if they find out I let you get away."

"I thought with your amnesty you were going to walk the straight and narrow. I wouldn't step there if I were you. Casey's down below and if you step there he'll send you straight to detention. You need to stay in the middle of the room. Morgan, go over there and show her I'm telling the truth."

"Chuck, what are you doing? Why are you helping her? You can't get through to her. She's... well you said it she's a scorpion."

"Morgan, just go and do as told you. You know as a best friend you really suck sometimes. Now for once in your live Organ do as you're told. I know it might be difficult for you to hear all the way down there but move it. Maybe Casey's right you're not good enough for Alex."

"What's with the insults? You know I don't have to put up with this or you. Lady, you want to shoot him go head. Chuck, this is it I'm going to unfriend you," said Morgan as he walked over to the spot. "Yikes!" yelled Morgan as the floor opened up and he was swallowed in. He slid in the tube all the way down to Castle.

"Get up and shut up," said Casey as he went back over to the monitor watching what was going on up above.

"Guys did you hear all the crap Chuck just told me. I can't believe the guy. I finally do something brave then he gives me all this grief. Who needs him?"

"Idiot he told you that to get you out of harm's way. Who do you think Jasmine would've whacked after she got done with Chuck? He just saved your bacon. So pipe down and take care of Alex. When you went up to face Perkin's team you left her alone with Jasmine who took advantage of the situation."

"I guess it's too early to ask for my badge back after the way I faced down all those goons and lived to tell the tale."

"What did I tell you to do?" asked Casey as he gave him one of his scarier looks.

"Right, looking after Alex," said Morgan as he went over to her. "Hey babe, did you see me up there. Did I do great or what?"

"Yes you did Morgan and I'm proud of you. Can you look for an ice pack for me? I've got a headache that just won't stop."

"Here you go," he said as he broke the chemical pack inside then agitated it. "Here let me put this on... Holy crap! Look at the size of that goose egg, it's enormous."

"I think I told you to also button it up and great bed side manners there Troll. If she didn't know she had a possible concussion she does now. If you keep it up I can give you a matching one so you both can have a his and hers. Shut up Grimes," said Casey as he watched Imma move into position.

"John, there's not enough time left for me to get to the office to save Chuck. I'm sorry but I've got an idea I need you to give me Jasmine's exact location inside the office."

"I think I know what you want to. She's about three foot forwards from the door and about two feet back from the desk."

"John, I Russian... European we use the metric system. How am I supposed to know how long a foot is? I need that converted into meters and you need to hurry. I'm listening in on Chuck's comms and things are starting to wind down quickly. Never mind I see her in the window. I can take a shot from here."

"No, John you need to tell her not to try" said Morgan. "The glass is bullet proof. I had it put in after the last time someone tried to kill me."

"How does it feel Troll to know you just got your best friend killed? Imma, did you hear that the glass is bullet proof."

"I heard," said Imma. She started running to get closer to the window with his pistol raised point at Jasmine. Her heart beat slowed down as she took steady aim. This type of hail Mary play wasn't in the books but she was going for broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Langley the General was sitting at her desk waiting for Jasmine's ledgers to arrive. Igor had already called twice wanting to know what was going on. But she told him he had to wait and that as soon as she got it she would pass it on. That was thirty minutes ago and still there was nothing.

"Connie can you call Burbank and see what's taking so long. They should've sent that file by now. I don't feel like having to tell Igor I'm sorry again."

"Hold off on that call," said the Major as he walked in. "Ma'am I've got news from the Buy More and... well you're not going to like it."

"Geez you look like someone's dead."

"I'm afraid someone is."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Inside the office things were coming to a quick conclusion. Chuck heard Imma and Casey in his ear but it was Jasmine he was listening to. They were exchanging words but soon they would say everything they had to say then what? Imma in a hail Mary charged across the Buy More floor with her YPa in hand pointing at Jasmine on the other side of window. She had 9×19mm 7N21 cartridge +P+overpressure ammunition chambered in her clip. However, if she played this right she might not have to see how many rounds she'd have to put into the glass to penetrate it.

"Well Chuck looks like you're at the end of your ride," said Jasmine as she raised her weapon. "You know I have to thank Casey for keeping his weapons in such good shape... not a jam or misfire."

"I'll be sure to pass that along," said Chuck as he smiled at her. "I don't suppose you want to test those knife skills do you?"

"You know normally I might take you up on that but I kind of like my odds right now so I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. Goodbye Chuck. I want you to know this is nothing personal and to do different wouldn't be professional."

"Goodbye Jasmine," said Chuck. He looked towards the window then nodded. Jasmine glanced over and saw Imma charging with gun in hand. "Oh you forgot about Imma. She's new on my team."

"Crap," said Jasmine. She turned and fired. But when she fired at the bullet proof glass her round ricocheted off. She shot herself. Staggering back she looked at Chuck. "Look what you made me do," she said.

"Jasmine, you did it to yourself. Remember in the story the scorpion dies too," he said. She smiled then started to raise her weapon to fire at him.

"And so does the turtle," she said. Everything suddenly went into slow motion. Chuck grabbed Morgan's letter opener off his desk but before he could throw it Jasmine went flying across the room. It was as if some invisible hand reached out and slapped her. She bounced off the wall leaving a large blood stain then fell back on the floor making a dull thud. Outside Imma had fired in rapid succession at one spot in the glass until she punched through her last round took Jasmine out.

Chuck sat the letter opener back down then flopped back in the chair. He felt exhausted. Imma walked in and checked on Jasmine. She looked up at Chuck and shook her head.

"Have a seat," he said as he reached into Morgan's desk pulling out two plastic cups he sat them on the desk then took out his flask pouring them both a drink. "Here, you earned this," he said as he passed her the cup.

"Boy we made a mess in here, didn't we?" she said as she looked around. Chuck didn't say anything other than refreshing her drink. "Chuck you can't blame yourself for what she did. She made her choice and she got what she deserved."

"You're right. You're absolutely right so here's to the turtle that lives to see another day," said Chuck as he raised his cup. They both drank his toast.

"What is it," asked Imma. "There's something bothering you still. You agreed with me that Jasmine did this to herself so what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't help wondering if I'm not a scorpion too."

"Maybe we all are," said Imma. "Isn't there a tradition that says we go out for blinis now? I think I'd like to try that after all I did just save you."

"Well you're going to have to put that on hold for right now comrade," said Casey as he came in. "I've got the guys from our downtown station here. They're going to organize the cleanup. The medic who checked Alex out wants her to go to the hospital for an x-ray and some other tests. Jasmine really whacked her one. The long and short of it is Morgan and I are going with her. I called Kat and she wants to go to the hospital too which means…"

"She needs me to go home to watch the girls. I get it. I'm… we're on our way. Well, Imma I've got an idea on how you can have your short stack and eat it too. You come with me and I'll make pancakes for everyone.

[A little while later at Echo Park]

Imma sat at the kitchen table as Chuck cooked with Sam sitting across from her staring at her. Chuck readied the batter and began pouring it in the skillet then waiting for them to start to bubble before flipping them. Sam just sat there with the tablet next to her with Masha and the bear playing but she was too busy watching Imma to watch the show.

"So Sam you like Masha and the bear," said Imma as she was starting to feel as if Sam had laser vision and was trying to burn a hole through her. "You know the program is Russian."

"I know, znaht'," said Sam as she continued looking at her. "Does my Mommy know she were dropping by with Chuck?"

"Sam, what kind of question is that?" said Chuck as he put the first plate in front of Imma. "Eat up before they get cold. Here's some Maples syrup," he said as he put the bottle in the middle of the table. "You can try them first without then if you feel adventurous you can add syrup. Anatoly usually has his swimming in it."

"And his waistline shows it," said Imma. They all laughed. "Sam, why don't you eat first you're the lady of the house now that your mother is gone."

"But she'll be back soon. You eat up. I know how to be a good hostess. My Chuck knows how to make pancakes," said Sam as she laid emphasis on 'my'.

"Yes your mother will be back soon," said Chuck. Then he walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Play nicely no one can ever replace your mother," he whispered in her ear then put her plate in front of her.

"Well I need to take a break and go check on Bunny," said Chuck as he set the skillet aside and covered the batter. He went back into their bedroom Bunny was still fast asleep. As he watched her sleep a wave of sadness fell over him that made him propped himself against the desk. He missed Sarah and he realized Sam did too but there was nothing he could do about it. He took a deep breath recomposed himself then walked back to the kitchen.

"What's this," said Chuck. He'd heard voices when he left the bedroom and in the kitchen he found everyone sitting around the table with ice cream in front of them. "Guys, I'm making pancakes."

"It's okay," said Sam. "They go well together. Imma this is Rocky Road and our favorite ice cream here by far." Chuck coughed. "Oh Chuck likes green ice cream too"

"Oh you mean mint. I like it too," said Imma. Sam gave her a nasty look. "But now that I've tried this one I think this will be my new favorite."

"After we're done maybe you could play with me. I like playing doctor. Have you had your reflexes tested lately?"

Imma's phone rang. She excused herself from the table then walked off to take it. She began speaking Russian. Chuck looked at Sam and could tell she was listening in.

"Young lady it's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations," said Chuck as Casey looked at him. "Not unless you're a spy and it's for the mission." Casey just shrugged his shoulders. "Can I ask you what's up with you this evening? You've been very rude to Imma all evening and I want to know why."

"Mommy hasn't been got that long and you... you bring her here to do what? I was talking with Clara and she told me one of her friends are getting a divorce because her friend's father wanted a newer model. I don't understand what cars have to do with this but that's what she said."

"No sweet pea, your mother is irreplaceable. I have and I will only have one love and that's your mother. Now eat your ice cream before it melts or you'll have to drink it."

"Guys I hate to eat and run but I've been recalled. The consulate is sending a driver over and I'm to take a charted back to Moscow. The Director wants me to report in personally but I appreciate your hospitality even yours Colonel Casey."

"Say hello to the motherland, Comrade and when you see Igor you can tell him from me to go to..." he started to say but Kat elbowed him then nodded towards Sam who was listening. "Oh right... well tell him he can go across the square to work." Imma laughed.

"Chuck, can I see you outside for a moment," said Imma. He followed her out then they closed the door behind them. Sam jumped out of her seat and headed for the window. Kat caught her by the back of the collar.

"Oh no you don't you don't have a license to spy," said Kat as she took her back to her seat. "You stay there and don't move."

"This isn't fair. Why can't I listen if they can," said Sam. Kat turned around and everyone else was standing at the window looking out.

"Guys come on I making a point here with Sam and none of you are helping out. Get away from there when Chuck is finished he'll tell us what we need to know."

"Yeah, like I haven't been the little fat boy getting picked last all the time on this team," said Casey as he shoved Morgan out of the way.

"Hey watch the hands," said Morgan. "Can anyone hear I sure can't? Alex, how about you can you hear anything?"

"If you'd shut that hole you call a mouth then maybe the rest of us could hear but with you jabbering all the time no one can hear anything."

"Both of you shut up," said Alex. "You're both making too much noise. Keep it down or none of us will be able to hear."

"Alexandra McHugh, get away from that window right now," said Kat and the tone of her voice meant business. Alex knew she was in trouble when her mother called by her full name.

"Everyone get back he's coming in," said Casey as he turned and collided with Morgan trying to get back into the kitchen. Chuck walked in to find Morgan resting on top of Casey in the middle of his living room floor.

"I'm not even going to comment on that. Sam, why don't you take the tablet back to your room and play? Kat do you mind going with her I'll be back in a few then you can pick a book and I'll read it to you."

"I see what this is," said Sam as she got out of her seat. "This is get the little kid out of the way while the adults talk. But just you wait in a few years Bunny and I will be doing the same thing to you guys only it will be kid stuff no adults allowed. Yeah, just you wait and see I've got all of you guys' numbers," said Sam grumbling all the way back to her room.

"I never thought I'd be afraid of a five year old," said Morgan after Sam left. "But that kid scares me sometimes."

"And so does your shadow. Okay Chuck out with it. Tell us what your commie girlfriend had to tell you that only you could hear."

"What? You're crazy. Imma is a girl who happens to be my friend. The woman saved my life while other people were indisposed. Casey, what are you orders? Why did Beckman put you on this team? To protect the intersect and I'm afraid today you fell short. I hate to put that in my report to the General but you wouldn't want me to file a false report now would you?"

"Why you lousy ungrateful..." Casey started ranting but Chuck cut him short. He simply raised his hand for him to halt.

"Now I understand Alex was injured and you were concerned for her well-being so much that you forgot your prime directive but I think you can agree that Sarah's decision to go to the North Pole was a similar choice. So I think we can both leave out of our reports any sort of finger pointing, don't you?"

"That's blackmail!" said Casey. Alex put her hand on his then nodded. "Okay, I'll let it go this time. But this one time only, do you understand? Now tell us what your red friend who happens to be a commie girl said to you."

"It's not good. Imma didn't want Sam to hear but Anatoly and Stefan were give a mobile sat com station to set up when they got on the ice to link back up with Moscow but it still hasn't come on line yet. They made contact with Sarah and the guys right after they took off but they haven't been able to reach them since then. I can't leave here for obvious reasons but John I need for you to contact your friends at Fort Meade see if they're tracking Sarah's plane."

"Chuck, what do you want us to do," asked Alex. She had her head wrapped up with a bandage about it. She looked like something out of the Archibald Willard's painting 'The Spirit of '76'.

Alex, I appreciate your dedication but let Morgan take you home. Get some rest then we can go back at this tomorrow for now that's all we can do. I'll tell Kat I'm going to need her tomorrow morning but for now everyone can go home."

Chuck saw everyone out then went to the freezer and scooped out some more ice cream then went back to Sam. She was sitting on her bed with the tablet in front of her watch Masha and the Bear. Masha was speaking Russian. He watched Sam for a little while he noticed she mouthed the words Masha said that was how she was learning Russian.

"Hey kiddo I brought you something to really ruin your supper tonight," said Chuck as he came in handing her the ice cream.

"Spasibo papa," said Sam as she took it from him. It didn't go unnoticed by Chuck that she had to speak Russian to call him daddy.

"Pozhaluysta, you're welcome sweet pea," said Chuck as he sat down next to her. "Did you find a book you want me to read to you? But after we're done I'm going to need help with Bunny, okay?"

Sam nodded her head. She reached under her pillow and handed Chuck the book. He looked at the cover and took a deep breath.

"You want me to read you the Frost Queen," said Chuck. Sam nodded her head as she got comfortable being careful not to get herself dirty with her ice cream.

"Nana Mary gave me that book and said she used to read it to you where you were little so I thought you could read it to me. When is Mommy coming home?"

"I don't know sweet pea. I hope soon. I know you miss her… I do too. Okay, sit back and listen there's going to be a test when I finished."

"A what? Start reading before I have to hurt you," said Sam as she pointed at him with her spoon.

"Okay, Okay, well like all good fairy tales we start with once upon a time long, long ago it a kingdom far faraway…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In a place far far away]

The C-130 dropped out of the sky landing on the improvised airstrip near the sub. The plane came in then rolled to a stop where it turned around then taxied back near the sub. A group of snowmobiles came out to greet them. Mary watched from a distance as the Skipper and a group of his officers went on board as soon as they lowered the tailgate.

"Okay this is our opportunity," said Mary. "While everyone is busy with the plane off and on loading I'll get you guys in place."

They made their way around the camp then entered it from the opposite side. As she thought they'd reinforced the airstrip security and now had extra guards around the plane. Slipping in the back side of the compound it was almost like walking right in. However, they had to be careful because they couldn't afford to be seen nor could they take out any of the guards or the next time they were due to check in someone would miss them and the jig would be up.

"Okay we're in the compound let's stick together. Here they come now," said Mary as they watched the Americans walk through the camp with the Skipper. She watched them as they went straight to the Skipper's tent. Inside she saw there was a table with food on it. They went inside but before closing the flap the Skipper looked around then disappeared inside.

"Crap he's keeping them inside to keep them away from the crew. We may not get a break here. I need to find out," said Mary. She started over.

"Where are you going?" asked Petro as Mary move over to the back of the Skipper's tent. "You're going to get us caught if you stay here."

"Shush, for a moment I want to hear what they're talking about. You two stay over there out of sight. I'll be right with you. Signal me if you see anyone coming."

[Inside the conversation was friendly]

"So how was your flight here? Did you have any problems," asked the Skipper. "I see you took care of your passengers. Were they a problem?

"No, none no problems whatsoever I was able to climb to just below 26,000 feet and let the lack of oxygen take care of everything for us. They were out before they realized what was going on. Although we had hoped that you'd have everything palletized by the time we got here."

"I've had some small problems here nothing major but once we get everything loaded we can leave everything behind."

"And everyone… Well you need to be quick because I was told to tell you that the Kremlin is ready to instigate safety protocols whatever that means. But it doesn't sound too safe to me."

"It means we need to hurry. So these people you brought with you they are ours I assume. That would mean my Admiral has been compromised. I hope what we've got to take out is worth it."

"Well not all of them were. There was this mouthy woman with them. I think she was CIA but a royal pain snooping around. I was worried at first she was supposed to be some sort of hotshot agent with quite the reputation."

"I guess I should write their names down in my deck log to make their deaths official. Do you have their IDs," asked the Skipper.

"I don't know why you're going through all the trouble but yes," said the one. Mary heard him hand something over then the Skipper mumbling something.

"How do you pronounce this name?" asked the Skipper having trouble with the vowel and consonant sounds. He would've felt more at home if the name had been written in Cyrillic.

"Which one Carmichael or Sarah? You don't need to say it to write and you can't write it until their dead."

"My men are seeing to that right now," said the Skipper. There was a rustling of wind coming from the back of the tent.

"What was that," asked the pilot. "Well that was pretty good as field rats go. Point me in the direct of your latrine. I need to jettison some waste then we should really get back to the plane and see what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back on the plane earlier]

The Loadmaster took some of the officers off the submarine to where Sarah, Anatoly and Stefan sat slumped over in their seats. Then he went back to preparing the cargo for offload. He glanced up as the men carried the three off the plane and smiled thinking how easy it was to outsmart them.

"Make sure you cover them," said one of the officers. "We don't want the rest of the men seeing this." One of them dropped a piece of canvas over the top of them.

Okay let's get this over with. We need to get back and get the plane loaded so we can get out of here. Has the Skipper told you yet who he's taking with him?"

"No but I thought we all were going. I don't want to be left out here in the middle of nowhere waiting for him to send someone back."

"You mean if he sends someone back. Didn't you ask that American Sergeant how many of us the plane can hold?"

"Yes I did but he said it depends on weight. The more cargo we take the fewer men we can take. The bottom line is he's got to wait until he has the cargo onboard then they can make a decision."

"Well enough of your guys complaining we're far enough. Let's get this over with and get back," said the one officer as he pulled out his Makarov 9.

"Hold up let's get them off the sled first. If you get it messed up you're the one who's going to have to clean it."

Mary ran out of camp with Nikolai and Stefan following her trying to get her to slow down. But Mary wasn't stopping. They hadn't seen her like this since when the submarine surfaced and partially destroyed the lab she was looking for.

"What's her problem," said Nikolai as he tried to keep up. "If she doesn't stop she's going to get us caught for sure."

"I don't know what her problem is. She must've over heard something," said Petro. His lungs felt like they were going to pop from all the cold air he was sucking down.

They hadn't noticed the snowmobile tracks in the snow with signs it was pulling a sled. They were almost there just around a bend when Mary heard the first shot followed by others.

"Oh please don't tell me I'm too late again," said Mary as she pulled her Beretta then charged around the knoll ready for a firefight.


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Back in Langley nothing was going as the General had expected or hoped. The documents that Jasmine gave them were good but most of it was old news. It did confirm what they had already known. Confirming people they knew who were in cohorts with Ettore and Mr. Big. But even then some were in prison and others named had already been dealt with permanently. As per their agreement she sent it on to Igor who wasn't happy with it either.

"I'm sorry Diane I expected more. Where is all this vast new intel you promised Diane," asked Igor. "You pulled a rookie mistake here. She showed you a few pages she gleaned from the ledger then sent that to you as bait and you swallowed it hook line and sinker."

"Okay have your moment go ahead and gloat over my mistake. I'm big enough to admit I screwed up. But the original intel was good. That you can't deny and agreed to but I'll take the hit. However, in this game we take risks…"

"May I remind you your risk almost got Chuck killed. If it hadn't been for my agent being there Jasmine wouldn't be the one dead. I think you owe Agent Stanasolovski a debt of thanks."

"Which I'm sure Chuck will gratefully pay. Now let's get on to the other mission. What can you tell me about the other Carmichael? The plane they were on should have reached their destination. What can you tell me about the situation up there?"

"I don't know and I'm not telling you that because it's classified. We've tried to contact them and so far there's been no reply. They took a mobile sat comm unit with them but nothing. I just hope nothing happened to them or it when they parachuted down on the ice. If we don't make contact soon the Kremlin will want to render the submarine secure."

"I don't like the sound of that what does that mean? You can't be talking about sinking your own sub. What about its reactor? And the Arctic environment? That will be a real disaster."

"I'm sorry but I told them they needed to get in and get out when I talked with them in flight. We have confirmed that the Skipper of the submarine is a part of this plot as well as most of the officers on board. Over the past year his Admiral carefully put them all together on the same sub."

"But the question is to do what? This all required a lot of planning and work to move all these pawns around but to what end? There's something we're missing here Igor," said Diane. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and her Major walked in. He stopped when he saw she was on the bat phone.

"I'm sorry General but you need to see this," said the Major as he put folder in front of her to read. He pointed out a couple of lines for her.

"You can move your hand I can still see," she said then she squinted and brought the folder up close to try to read the page.

"Here Ma'am try these," said the Major. He had picked up her reading glasses off her desk and handed them to her.

"You know you can be replaced," she grunted. "We can share this with Igor. He's got a right and need to know."

"Igor has a right to know what," his voice said from the speaker on her desk. "Cut me in if this has to do with my people."

"I'm reading the C-130 that we sent with our people on has disappeared from our long range radars. The plane has officially been given up as dispersed. Major, I want a satellite moved over the site as soon as possible. Let's see what's down there."

"I was going to do that before I came to you but I'm afraid we have to wait. Solar winds are playing havoc with our satellites up there. I checked with NASA and in two or three days it should blow through."

"Igor you heard that two or three days. I'd like to ask the Canadians to send something out of Resolute Bay."

"I don't know how that would be looked at by the Kremlin and could just make matters worse. Let me work on this from my end and I'll get back to you," said Igor and with that the line dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck finished reading the story about the Frost Queen to Sam. She was yawning ready to go to sleep but she still needed to get cleaned up and changed. Then there was Bunny that needed to be changed and given a bath then fed. He couldn't help it if he wasn't cut out to do this. Was this what happened to his father. He thought as he finished reading the end of the story.

"… and the king was freed, and the castle was restored, and the Frost Queen returned home once more. This time, she was a hero. And the Frost Queen promised her children that she would never ever leave them again.

"Good story? I liked it. The prince was cool," said Sam but I think it would've been better if the princess had been the hero," she said as she let out a big yawn.

"Yes, your probably right then she'd be just like my little Sam," he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Let me take that bowl then run you a bath and afterwards pajamas and bed."

"Dad, how long is Mommy going to away for?" asked Sam as she let out another yawn then stretched before hopping off her bed.

"Just for a few days, then she'll right back to you and Bunny. Come on I'll get you in the tub then I'll get Bunny situated."

"I love you," said Sam as she looked up at him. He bent down and picked her up.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," he said as he hugged her. "But this isn't getting you out of taking a bath."

A little while later Sam was playing in the bath splashing water everywhere while Chuck was giving Bunny her bath in the sink. Sam was taking her wash cloth wading it up then throwing it at the tiles on the opposite wall. It would stick then she'd wait for it to fall in and 'splash' then giggle before starting again.

"I'm glad you're having fun in there because I'm the one who's going to have to mop that mess up afterwards. When you get out be careful you don't slip and break your neck."

"I'm just having fun. Why do you give Bunny her bath in the sink? Can't she take her bath in the tub like us?"

"She's little and the water can go over her head that wouldn't be good. Besides I'd have to bend down and this is easier on my back."

"Because you're so old. I can get you a cane for Christmas if you give me the money," said Sam as she giggled. "Ewe yuck she doesn't go in that water does she? You know I wash my face and hands there. Listen from now on I'm using the bottled water from the fridge to brush my teeth." Chuck started laughing and so did Bunny looking at him.

"Hey not fair two against one and I'm serious. I swear I am," said Sam as she got mad at the two of them.

A few hours later Chuck had the girls taken care of. Sam was asleep tucked into her bed dreaming about princesses and princes. Bunny was tucked away to but after being fed and burped. Now that the kids were out of the way he could go back and clean up the bathroom. It looked like a bomb went off inside. He put disinfectant in the sink and let it sit while he mopped the floor.

"I wonder if this was what James Bond did when he wasn't saving the world," said Chuck as he mopped. The truth was he didn't mind doing it because it kept his mind busy so he wouldn't think about Sarah on the ice. After he got the floor done he cleaned the sink so when Sam forgot to use bottled water the next morning she wouldn't get disgusted.

"Okay one last thing then papa can put himself in bed," he said not that he was overly happy about going to bed alone. He fished around in the bathtub looking for Sam's wash cloth but couldn't find it.

"Where are you," he said as he searched into the abyss of the tub with his hands. Sam like bubbles so they were always to the brim but that meant you had to go by touch to find all the toys and things she left behind if not they risked clogging the drain.

"Sam did you eat it," he said because he couldn't find it anywhere. Then he felt a few drops of water on the back of his head so he turned around and looked up. The wash cloth missed him by inches as it dropped in that moment. Somehow she had managed to throw it up at the ceiling before she got out and it stuck. The cloth dropped hit the water and 'splash' his floor was wet again.

"Why you little stinker you did this on purpose," said Chuck as he went and dried himself off. "You set a trap for me. I have to give it to you your plan worked," he said. He realized she had been throwing the wash cloth against the wall to test its adhesiveness. Too much or too little water and it wouldn't stick or not for as long as she needed.

He mobbed the floor again then started to clean the tub. He picked up the wash cloth then looked at it. He thought back to the way it fell into the tub then an idea hit him. He threw the wash cloth in the tub and watched the reaction. Then he did it again and again until he flashed. He turned looked into the mirror and saw a series of natural disasters with thousands and millions of people involved. Tears came streaming down as he saw one horror after another when he got control of the flash Sam was tugging on his pants leg.

"Hey can't you hear Bunny's crying and why haven't you cleaned the bathtub. You don't expect me to use that thing that dirty do you?"

"What? I haven't gotten around to it yet. Go back to bed I'll take care of Bunny," said Chuck as he went down to pick her up.

"Why? The sun is out. It's time to get up. Why are you still wearing the same clothes from last night? You didn't change into your pajamas. And you guys make me change."

"What are talking about?" said Chuck as he went into their bedroom and was greeted by sunlight shining in through the window. "Crap, what happened?" But crap did happen and that was part of Bunny's problem.

"Phew, I can take care of myself," said Sam. "I'll go make my own breakfast. I can make a bowl of cereal and there's milk in the fridge."

"Can you just hold your horses for a few minutes and I'll make your breakfast. Just let me take care of this then I'll feed you both."

"Knock, knock," said Kat then she walked into the bedroom. Chuck was in the middle of cleaning Bunny. "I'm sorry I rang the doorbell but no one answered so I figured you probably had your hands full," said Kat as she noticed he hadn't changed. "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Something like that can you do me a favor and take Sam to the kitchen…" he started to say 'feed her' but Sam broke in.

"I can feed myself. Making a bowl of cereal doesn't require a university degree you know. I'm almost six so I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," said Kat. "However, why don't you let me pour the milk so there's some left for tomorrow's bowl? Chuck, I'll heat up Bunny's bottle too."

"Thanks I appreciate it. Kat, can you come with us this morning? John doesn't know it yet but we're going to have to go to Monterey to the Oceanographic Institute. I need to check on something and while we're there you guys can visit the aquarium and see the dolphins. Then we can go to Fishermen's wharf for lunch."

"Sure I don't have any plans. Come on," said Kat as she herded Sam out. They had just gotten to the kitchen when Casey walked in.

"Where's Chuck at? I just got a message from him that says he wants us all to go Monterey. Did he say why?"

"No," said Kat as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the milk then sat it on the table. "I don't think he slept last night," she whispered to John.

"Do I need to go back and check on him?" asked Casey in what he thought was a low voice but Sam heard him.

"He's changing Bunny's diaper," said Sam as she scooped in a spoonful of cereal. "You can go if you want to but consider yourself warned."

"I think I'll wait here."

"A wise choice my son," said Sam as she waved the spoon in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary running through the base camp attracted all the wrong attention. At first the men just stood there and watched her run through they thought for sure what they were seeing couldn't be true. Even the Skipper who came out to see what all the commotion was about had to do a double take. Then he started yelling at his men to go after them.

"What are you idiots doing just standing around for? Are you timing her to see if she makes a new world's record or something? Get after her now."

"Oleg, you let her in here by keeping all my men around that stupid plane. You'd better not let her get away or I may have to rethink about your promotion."

"No Sir I won't," said Oleg as he grabbed a couple of other officers then they took off after Mary and the two aviators with her. "Come on we can't let them get away."

"I got this," said one of the men. He drew his service weapon and fired a round but he was way off. However, everyone from the camp stopped and looked at them.

"Put that damn thing away. Pull your weapons but we hold fire until we're out of the base camp. Remember we're trying to sell to everyone that they're traitors and are sabotaging us. It doesn't look that way if everyone sees us shoot them in the back unarmed. Keep up with them and don't let them out of your sight."

Trying to run on the ice and in the snow was hard but Oleg was determined that he was going to take them this time. The Skipper made it clear he had to and he was fed up with Mary making him look like an idiot.

"Hear that… that's gunfire someone in our group finally did what they were supposed to do. Come on it came from just around the bend. Lady, your luck's finally run out."

[A little while before]

The execution detail drove their snowmobiles around a bend one had a sled attached. The senior man thought they were far enough from the base camp that no one would hear the gunshots or stumble across the remains so he ordered them to pull over.

"Well enough of your guys complaining we're far enough. Let's get this over with and get back," said the one officer as he pulled out his Makarov 9.

"Hold up let's get them off the sled first. If you get it messed up you're the one who's going to have to clean it."

"Okay, okay just hurry up I'm starting to get cold," said the one officer as he blew on his hands. "Is it me or has it gotten colder."

"I think it's you. If you want to hurry this along grab the corner of the canvas and help me pull it back. You think you're cold just think about how cold these guys are going to be soon." The two men pulled back the canvas laughing but their laughter was cut short as Sarah, Anatoly and Stefan came up shooting. They left three bodies in the snow their would be assailants.

"Okay now what," said Stefan. "We can't very well go to the Skipper of the boat and tell him, 'hi we're here to arrest you and your band of traitors', can we?"

"I don't know," said Sarah. "But we can't stay here for sure. Sooner or later someone is going to come looking for those three.

"Watch out we've got incoming," said Anatoly. They heard the sound of people running their way and the sound was growing nearer.

"Quick grab their weapons and ammo," said Sarah as she took a 47 off of one of the dead officers. "Get ready they're almost on us," she said as she got ready taking the weapon off safety and flipping the selector to semi-automatic. Just as Sarah was about to squeeze the trigger Mary appeared with two men not too far behind.

"Hold your fire," yelled Sarah. "Don't shoot it's my mother-in-law. It's Mary." Anatoly started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You realize you blew your one good opportunity to shoot you mother-in-law and no one could say anything. But you didn't take it." Sarah smiled.

"Mary, what were you thinking running in like that? We could've shot you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Saving you of course and what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be with my granddaughters taking care of them. By the way… Bunny? You couldn't come up with a name that didn't sound like there was a pole in her future and I'm not taking about someone of polish descent."

"Sam picked that as her middle name but her first name is Stephanie after Stephan and you asked why I'm here. I'm here to save you. I spotted you on one of sat photos of the submarine."

"Did you bring Chuck with you? I don't see him. Is he still on the plane? If he is we need to go get him and in a hurry."

"Slow down. No he's not here. He was on another mission when I saw you. Stefan and Anatoly were given orders to come here and I tagged along.

"And it's a good thing she did come with us or we'd be the ones in the snow," said Stefan as the Captain and Lieutenant caught up with Mary.

"Don't shoot them they're with me," said Mary but Anatoly and Stefan went over and started speaking Russian with them. "I take it you know each other already."

"Da… yes," said the Captain as he tried to catch his breath. "We can have this cheerful reunion some other time but we've got people from the base camp after us. You know running through the middle of camp isn't very subtle," he said a round whizzed by.

"Hold up a second," said Sarah. She jumped out from behind the bend firing two short bursts from her 47. Oleg and his men dove for cover then returned fire. Mary joined in dropping two of Oleg's men.

"Crap we're out gunned," said Oleg as he fired with his Makarov but he was out of range for effective fire. "Fallback, fallback," he ordered. Then he heard the sound of snowmobiles driving away. "Stop, stop, attack, attack," he yelled but it was too late. His men had an excuse for not getting themselves killed and they took it.

Mary took everyone back to her shelter with the Sarah and the two guys making things a little crowded inside. They went in and Mary started up the small heater that she really used to boil water with.

"Okay water's on for tea. I think we all could use something warm now," said Mary. "Please tell me you brought photos."

"Of course I did. You know Ellie was expecting you when Bunny was born. She asked me to check at Langley to find out where you were."

"So let me see my new granddaughter," said Mary ignoring what Sarah said. Sarah took out her phone and handed it to Mary.

"I created a directory for Bunny's photos and videos. There's one in there of her first laughs. Ellie said that she was early. She wanted to run tests but Chuck and I refused. Chuck got a little upset when he found out Ellie asked me to look for you..."

"And rightfully so. You should've told him and he would've told Ellie not to bother. She certainly does look like a Bartowski. I remember bringing both Chuck and Ellie home from the hospital with Stephen. It was the happiest and saddest day of my life. I loved them both more than I could've ever imagined but I also knew in this business I'd never be able to see them grow up. That's something you should keep in mind."

"I have no intention of abandoning my children or my family. They give me the strength to do this job. Without them I'd be just another spy living for the next mission."

"That's a nice speech, Sarah and I think I might've made one like it at one time or another but the fact is where are you right now and where are they. I don't want to make you feel bad but that's just the way things are. I think Bunny is really photogenic don't you? How is Sam doing now that she has a little sister? I caught Ellie once pushing Chuck around in her baby stroller."

"This is all nice," said Stefan. "But Anatoly and I need to get onboard that sub to secure it's reactor before all hell breaks loose here."

"Well that may not be that easy. But drink your tea first; I've still got a few more baby pictures to look at."


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was fast asleep in her bed. She was tired from the past few days of sleep deprivation and now had a chance to make it up. So she was deep in Morpheus' arms with the covers pulled over her head lying on her back snoring when her phone began to ring. She took her pillow and held it over her head hoping it would go away but it didn't.

"You have reached a wrong number," she heard Roan say when he answered it. "Please check your number and then stick..."

"Give me my phone before you get me fired. Why don't you be productive and put a pot of coffee on," said Diane. "And put some clothes on too."

"That wasn't what you told me last night," said Roan as he got up and walked to the kitchen with his back side exposed stretching.

"Okay Major I hope this is urgent... I know you're sorry so am I that you called so let's cut to the chase what's going on? ... He wants what? ... Why can't we video conference it? ... Okay lay on a flight and send a car by to run me to Dulles. You can brief me about the rest on the flight over. Beckman out."

"Her you go," said Roan as he walked back into the bedroom dressed in just an apron. He handed her a cup with steam rolling off the top. "It sounds like you're going out of town."

"Yes I have to run to L.A. Chuck wants to put on some sort of show-and-tell this morning and he wants me there."

"Can't he just send it to you via CCTV? Seems like a long ways to go and for what? Especially if you could stay here a little longer and see what I've got cooking." Diane laughed.

"I wish I could. I don't understand what he hopes to show me that's so urgent. But this is Chuck and if he's flashed on something I should go. It could be nothing or it could be everything."

"And that's why you have to go. I'm not saying this because I like Chuck and you know I do. But if this is important you don't want to be the one who blew it off. Think what would've happened if Paul Revere had rolled over and went back to bed."

"You know that whole story of Paul Revere's midnight ride is riddled with accuracies. It was written by Longfellow almost a hundred years after the fact."

"Don't analyze the analogy just look at it as support for the premise. Besides I kind of like the idea of someone risking it all for country and in a sense Diane he was your predecessor when he organized the Mechanics."

"I know, why don't you come with me to L.A.? The dog and pony show will be held at Monterey Bay. Afterwards we can eat lunch at Fisherman's wharf or Cannery street."

"That does sound good. Okay just let me get dressed," said Roan. "You wouldn't happen to remember what happened to my pants last night would you?"

"Well while you're looking for your things. I'm going to take a shower," she said. She caught his look. "I'm going to take a shower alone then finish getting dressed. I suggest you do the same. The car will be here soon so we need to be ready to roll."

"But it's easier to get those hard to reach spots when you're with someone else." Diane just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ice Mary was pointing out where they had electronic security posted around the submarine and where they had their guards on a map. She showed then a layout of the campsite and what the different huts were used for. Sarah listened and shook her head. There was just something here she couldn't get her head around.

"Okay so the submarine surfaced in the middle of this hidden lab and now they're removing material from it. But it doesn't make good sense does it? If their objective was to loot the lab why surface in the middle of it?"

"That was by pure accident," said Mary. "The laboratory was run by the Kowambe brothers, Martin and Luther. This is where they did some of their research on cellular regeneration." Sarah gave Mary a look but decided this wasn't the time to address the elephant in the room.

"It still doesn't make sense. If they knew the lab was here why surface in the middle of it. If what you've said is true they didn't know you were here until they got here. I can't help but feel we're missing something here."

"Well whatever it is we need to shut down that reactor," said Stefan. "And to do that we have to get onboard then make it to their command and control room. There we get on their computer and enter a master override command and the reactor will shut down."

"You make it sound easy but you know how many guards and people you're going to have to get by to do that. Plus you shut down their reactor and suddenly they don't have electricity or they do until the diesel runs out."

"Let me look at the photos you took of the sub. I'm interest in the ones with the hull breech," said Sarah. She looked at it then flashed. She leaned against the table as she saw visions of the sub being built in the Severodvinsk shipyards and the data cable inside being laid. "Well maybe we won't have to. The main data cable runs along the fissure here. If we can get to one of the junction boxes we can hack in and you can introduce the command code. Like this we don't have to physically board the sub."

"The blueprints for our submarine construction are extremely classified," said Anatoly. "How do you know where the junction boxes are?"

"Yeah, how do you know that," said Mary. But hers was rhetorical because she knew exactly how Sarah knew.

"I recognize the junction box. We use something very similar so I'm offering you a way to complete your mission and possible not getting yourself killed so are we going to run with this?"

"It sounds like a good plan to me," said Stefan. "No matter how you knew where that box was. I especially like the part about not getting killed. We need to grab a couple of uniforms from the guys on the crew then we do it."

"Sarah, can you step outside with me for a second," said Mary as she handed her a parka. Mary wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I bet you wished you'd taken that shoot now," whispered Anatoly. "I don't think I would've passed up the opportunity."

"I'll be right back. Everyone should try to get some rest then we hit them first thing in the morning or early considering it's not going to get light out."

"Are you coming," said Mary as she waited by the door. "There are boxes of Russian C rats that we lifted from the base camp in the back if you're hungry."

Sarah walked outside with Mary. She already knew what she wanted to ask so it came to her as no surprise when Mary started in on her.

"How long have you been flashing? Or should I ask when did it come back? Does Chuck know that you're flashing again? And if so what does he think?"

"Hold up on the twenty questions. One at a time, okay it started back regularly after I delivered Bunny and my flashing caused Bunny to be born premature but it doesn't seem to have affected her..."

"That was the reason that Ellie wanted to run tests on Bunny, isn't it? You should've let her so you'd know everything was okay."

"No then there would be a file on her in the system. I don't care what Beckman or you say. Once the data is entered it's impossible to completely eliminate it. We didn't want to take the risk. As far as does Chuck know... yes he knows but only he knows. I think Casey suspects but he doesn't want to know."

"So you're keeping this from Diane. That's a smart idea. Diane is a nice person but she'll always be the General and when push comes to shove she'll use you even if you don't want to be used."

"As far as what Chuck thinks I don't know we've been so busy that we really haven't had a chance to talk about it. He might not say it but he misses you. Sam misses you... everyone does. Chuck thinks you're here looking for someone. You know who I'm talking about."

"And what if he's right? Don't I have a right to hunt? What would you do if you were me? Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I probably would but you have people around you who love and need you. Yet you continue with this quest," said Sarah. She caught Mary's look. "Okay I understand and yes I would do the same but did you call the Defense Minister and the Chief of the General Staff to Yakutsk?"

"No, I did strong arm them about what they did for the Ring by using their involvement with Volkoff but I never had to meet them. That was how I knew this lab was somewhere around here. They used to send supplies here but they didn't know the exact location of the lab. The supply drop was done via air parachuted in. Why? Are they saying I roughed them up?"

"Not just that an operative stole one of their chegets, their nuclear football. Anatoly and Stefan tracked it across Russian then to the U.S. We recovered it for them and now it's on its way home but I can't help wonder if this was a part of the plan all along. I wish I could talk to Chuck. I'm sure he'd be able to put these pieces together."

"I'm sure he would," said Mary as she put her arm around Sarah. "Chuck was always a clever boy even without the intersect. He married you."

Sarah kept quiet and let her hug her. She could've pointed out it was because of the intersect that they met and maybe even through it they got married. Not that it was important to her for her to love him.

"Come on we need to get back inside if we want to eat. If Anatoly is hungry there may not be anything left."

"But there are rats in there that can feed us all for a month."

"Like I said we need to go inside it we want to eat."

[Not far away at the base camp]

The Skipper was calling his new executive office on the carpet for the latest misadventures. He also called in the Pilot from the C-130 to explain what happened. The Skipper was getting nervous because things seemed to be falling apart and time running out quickly for them.

"I'm tire of excuses from you. You had her in your sights yet you didn't take the shot. I'm relieving you for cause and replacing you with the Chief Engineer. Oleg you had your chance and you threw it away. Dismissed."

"But Sir at least let me say something in my own defense. How was I supposed to know she was going to meet up with those people off the plane? It makes me wonder if we can trust these Americans at all. Maybe they've got a hidden agenda…"

"Why you little rat," said the Pilot. "Don't blame your shortfalls on us. You didn't think I spoke Russian did you. Both my grandmothers and grandfathers immigrated as Russian Jews so don't try to be cute and think I don't understand what you're doing."

"Oleg, this is just another example of your screw ups. But he's not a hundred percent wrong either. You told me you dealt with those people on the plane; however, now we find out differently."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I will deal with the person responsible in due time but for now we need to get that stuff loaded and get out of here. My Loadmaster said he could use some more bodies to help."

"I wish I had more to give but right now I have to think about guarding our perimeter and bringing the last of the things up from down below."

"Well at a certain point we're going to have to cut it off or face the fire that's going to fall down on our heads. I don't know about you I don't want to be here when that happens."

"You're right, nor do I. So let's each get back to our jobs and with a little more effort we can get this thing over with."

"Roger that," said the Pilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode in the back with Sam and Bunny. Bunny was looking out the widows at all the cars passing by happy and giggling. Sam was sitting next to Bunny watching Masha and the Bear. Casey kept glancing back at her wondering if she was ever going to come up for air.

"You know there's more in life than watching some program about a commie little girl and her comrade bear." Sam just looked up for a second giving Casey an evil look then returned to Masha making jam.

"So Chuck, any hint as to why we have to drive all the way up to Monterey for this briefing. You know they had to throw the General out of bed to get her on the plane and to say she wasn't happy is an understatement."

"When she sees what I have to show her she'll be even unhappier. I'd prefer not to get into this right now," he said as glanced over at Sam.

"That means he doesn't want me to know about it," said Sam as she continued looking at the screen. "I warned you one of these days there's going to payback."

"Can't I just be worried about my little girl," said Chuck as he hugged and kissed her.

"Watch out… watch out I'm doing kid's things here," she said as she looked up at him with a little mischievous smile. "Don't you dare think about tickling me or I'll conk you on the head with this tablet."

"I think you've been warned back there," said Casey as he pulled into the parking lot. "Okay we're here now what."

"I called ahead and everything we need should be in place. I'm just going to need your 12 gauge out of the trunk. Kat if you guys want to go visit the aquariums with the fish they're over there."

"Are there dolphins," asked Sam as if she suddenly came out of her world of Masha and the Bear. "If they do will they let me feed them?"

"I don't know you can go with Kat and Bunny and ask. I'm sure if it's feeding time something can be arranged…"

"Chuck look alive the General's here and she doesn't look too happy. I hope you know what you're doing. Speaking of Masha I think you've poked the bear," said John as he got out his shotgun.

"You're not even going to ask me why I need the shotgun?" asked Chuck as he got Bunny out of the back for Kat then handed Bunny to her.

"I found out a long time ago it's better if I don't ask. But while we're at it okay why do you need the firepower. You aren't going to shoot Beckman are you?"

"No, nothing like that but you'll see soon. Kat I need to go. Sam, behave while I'm gone," he said as he kissed her on the forehead then kissed Bunny too.

"Come on Chuck, the General is waving for us to get this over with," said John as he grabbed Chuck by the collar and pulled him along. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Well we'll see soon won't we," said Chuck as they went over to meet the General who was standing with her aide and the Director of the institute.

"I was just telling the General that everything you asked for is ready and if you don't mind I'd like to watch. I've always been interested in arctic research."

"I don't care as long as you've got the clearance," said Chuck. The General nodded. "Well then let's get this started. Can you take us to the tank?"

"Are we going hunting," asked the General. She noticed Casey carrying the shotgun. "I hope that has something to do with the demonstration."

"Yes Ma'am, just a little patience and everything will be explained," said Chuck as the Director led them to a large tank of sea water. "Very good actually it's better than I expected. Okay can you have your guys put the Freon nozzles in the water? This is super charged Freon I need to freeze a large section of the surface water to give you the idea about what's going on."

"Okay so you're reproducing the arctic ice pack," said the General with the Russian sub in the middle so can we go on from there. I have an important luncheon appointment at Fisherman's wharf so can you get on with it."

"Certainly and you can say hi to Roan for me," said Chuck. The General growled and Casey motioned him to hurry up."

"General, request permission to slap Chuck for wasting our time. There ought to be a UN law against that under crimes against humanity."

"Funny John. Okay if you look down you see a large sheet of ice floating on the surface of a body of water. Imagine this is the Arctic Ocean which is the smallest ocean and the least deep. Some even think it should be declassified to a sea like the Mediterranean."

"Again Chuck to the point," said the General. She was thinking about having her aide call Roan and seeing if they could move their luncheon appointment.

"Yes, well it goes into how this body of water would react. We thought before that someone wanted the nuclear football to launch nukes at us but what if they didn't want to launch them but to make them explode."

"What are you saying? Someone wanted to blow up the Russian's nukes in their silos. To what end? I'm sorry I'm not following."

"You're thinking about their land base nukes no I'm talking about their SLBMs. Specifically, the twenty Bulava SLBMs with their six to ten warheads each sitting in silos on board that sub," he said as he point to the center of the icepack.

"But why? You realize the ecological disaster something like that would cause and to what end. Everyone would suffer."

"Not everyone and you ask to what end. The oldest reason there is... pure profit. Watch this," said Chuck. He took Casey's shotgun and fired in the center. With full choke it made a hole in the middle of the ice but nothing more.

"That's what will happen if the Russians sink their sub but if someone sends the command to the missiles that arms then causes them to explode," said Chuck as he pulled a percussion grenade from his pocket. He pulled the ping and tossed it in the center of the ice before the Director could yell for him to stop. The grenade exploded water flew everywhere the icepack broke apart and was pushed out to the rim of the tank some even came out of it.

"Chuck, are you crazy," yelled Casey as he rubbed his ear. "I ought to strangle you for the theatrics and I still might."

"I'm not crazy I'm terrified. If even a couple of those nukes go off look what will happen. The Arctic icepack with fracture and flood all the entire northern hemisphere under a huge tsunami wave the likes we've never seen before. Then because of global warming the ice will suddenly be in warmer waters that will melt it more rapidly causing a flood of all low lying coastal areas and low islands…"

"Okay, where is the profit? What can whoever is planning this hope to gaining when all this is over with," said Casey. He felt sorry for the poor people who work in janitorial services. They were going to need a lot of paper towels to clean that spill.

"I see," said the General. "What this does is open up the Northwest passage for commercial shipping. Once the ice that was displaced melts all the shipping lanes open up. Whoever has the most invested in shipping via water will make a fortune as shipping times get cut and more merchandise is sent via this new Northern route."

"Exactly, I think the football was plan A. They wanted to grab it and launch a couple of ICBMs from their land based silos. When that didn't pan out they went to plan B they sent a sub in the middle then caused an accident."

"But why haven't they detonated the missiles yet. I would think they'd want to do that as quickly as they could before someone like you would figure out what they're doing."

"They might not have counted on the explosion that laid the sub on its side making it impossible for their antennas to sync up with their command center."

"Or it could be another reason," said the Major. "There has been a solar storm brewing for some time. The solar winds have just reached us and are playing havoc with our satellite communications systems. However, NASA is saying it will die down in two or three days."

"Then that's our time table. We have to come up with a way to secure those nukes in two or three days. If we don't… well enjoy your meal at Fisherman's wharf because the next time you come through it will be underwater like most of southern California."

"I need to go and relay this intel to Igor hoping he'll believe me. But one way or another he's going to have to. Chuck, I need for you to come up with a way to secure those nukes. You have all our resources at your disposal. Make it happen."


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

After the demonstration in the tank Chuck and Casey talked over strategies with the General. They had to come up with a battle plan before it was too late. If it wasn't too late already. However, Chuck pointed out there was little they could do from where they were. But as they were trying to talk the situation out and look for solutions there was something in the back of Chuck's head that kept bothering him. But he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Okay we agree that whatever there is it has to do with the Russian sub," said the General. "But even if I could put together a strike force I could trust the Russians are liable to look on it as hostile aggression and try to activate a self-destruct mechanism.

"We can't be sure that this organization hasn't already anticipated that move. I don't know. There's something here we're missing."

"I'm going to make a call to Igor then I'm going to have lunch with Roan at Fisherman's wharf after that I'm on a plane back to Langley. When I get back I'll brief the President and his Chief of Staff. If you can figure out what's bothering you between now and then call me."

"General, might I suggest we limit the people in the know because we don't want to scare these people into doing anything rash. They have had a long time to plan this out who knows what safeguards they've got in place."

"I concur so keep me informed," said Beckman then she and the Director of the institute disappeared with her aide.

"Let's find our women then go down to Cannery Street for lunch," said Chuck. "I don't know about you but I don't particularly want to have lunch with Roan and General."

"Why? Normally you'd be bugging the crap out of her or could the reason be something else. Could it be because someone else isn't here? Am I right?"

"I'll let you pick the place and I'll pay. You can impress Kat this way," said Chuck. It didn't escape Casey that Chuck never answered his question.

"Okay let's try to hurry it up. I'd like to get back on the road before rush hour," said Casey as they went to the dolphin tanks. Sam was there with Kat and Bunny. She had her face stuck to the glass wall watching them. Sam saw them walking over so she turned and told them to be quiet.

"Shush come here," said Sam as she waved for them to come over and see. "Look there's a baby dolphin with its mommy. The lady who works here let me give them a fish. You know they're really smart. They're here because they were hurt and once they're better they let them go." Sam was speaking so fast she had to pause to catch her breath then start again she was so excited.

"So it sounds like you liked our trip here today. Come on we need to go eat lunch then head back. There was a TV show called Flipper about a dolphin once upon a time. If you look on YouTube I sure you can find it."

"Do you think if we go to the beach we can see dolphins? Maybe we can go to SeaWorld and see the dolphins there."

"We'll see but for now we need to eat something to," said Chuck. He was trying his best to put on a happy face and the last thing he wanted Sam to know was her mother was working next to a nuclear bomb and not just one.

They drove to the scene of Steinbeck's 'Cannery row' novel to find a nice seafood place. The afternoon crowd was a lively with a lot of young people. Everyone ordered fish and chips with Sam picking at hers. Chuck looked over at her.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you eating? Do you feel okay?" he said as he felt her forehead. "You don't feel like you've got a fever."

"No I'm fine… it's just I was thinking of Mommy wondering what she was eating? Do they have restaurants at the North Pole? If they do what do they serve, slushies?"

"She's eating MREs… you remember that food in the green bag. You've had them before but you might not remember."

"Of course I remember and the Chicken a'la… a'la something or other was good... well it wasn't bad," said Sam as she started eating more.

"A'la King," said Casey. "The kid's got good taste in MREs. I like the brownie too," said John and Sam nodded her head.

"I'm thinking about you mother too," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand. He wanted to tell her Sarah'd be home soon or everything would be okay but he just didn't know so he opted for silence. Then his attention was attracted by a group of kids at a table near them. Obviously not all could be there so two had their phone on speaker then they sat them on the table. Chuck started listening in on their conversation.

"Hey did any one see what Shelia wore to school to day? It was so retro I'm surprised it didn't come with a club," said a voice from one of the phones.

"I can't hear," said a voice from the other phone so a young girl probably the owner of the phone repeated what the girl on the other phone said.

"Yes I saw it too. Her clothes weren't that bad if you took them individually but put together they were an eye sore. I think mine are still aching," she said laughing.

"No, I can't hear," said the first voice. "What did she say? I heard something about her clothes." This time another girl explained what the woman had said. "Here let's put the phones closer together that way you can hear the other. Try speaking now." The women talked and they could hear the other one. They did and it worked.

"Earth to Chuck," said Sam as she reached over and grabbed him by the face turning his to hers. "You know it's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations."

"I wasn't I was…" he started to say then he saw Sam's look. She wasn't buying it. "Okay maybe I was a little. John the C-130 that took the guys up North you were supposed to get back to me on it. Did you check with your people at Fort Meade like I asked you?"

"Augh… well Kat why don't you take Bunny and Sam to the restroom for a moment. They need to wash their hands or something. I don't allow greasy paws in my car."

"Why? My hands are clean," protested Sam. "This is get rid of the kid again. I can see where this is going. There had better be some ice cream involved or their will be…."

"Sam I don't want to hear you talking like that," said Chuck. "Now apologize to everyone then go with Aunt Kat."

"Okay I'm sorry but I bet the baby dolphin doesn't get time out for speaking her mind," said Sam as she hoped out of her chair. "Come along turnkey the prisoner is ready to go for a walk." Chuck and Casey watched them ask a waiter who pointed to a door in the back.

"I wish I hadn't snapped. Okay spit is out John. What's happened to their plane you didn't want to say in front of Sam," said Chuck as he watched then walk towards the back of the restaurant. Sam looked back at him and tried to look upset but she broke out in a grin. Chuck just shook his head. "Okay John what is it?"

"Beckman told me not to tell you because she was afraid you'd jump on a plane and head North but the C-130 that Sarah and your commie friends were on has dropped off the radar. The General is waiting for these solar winds to die down before moving a satellite over to take a look."

"Did it go off the scope before or after it reached the target destination? I need to know this is important."

"I don't know…," said Casey. He could see that it was important for Chuck. "You want to know if they had time to jump? Hold and let me ask," said Casey. He took out his phone and called. "This is Colonel Casey can you hold for Chuck," said John as he put the phone on speaker. "This is the Major."

"Major, this is Chuck I need to know if the long distance radar lost Sarah's C-130 before or after it reached the target destination. This is important and I need the truth."

"Chuck, I didn't want you distracted with this," said the General as she came on. Casey cringed knowing she knew he'd talked. "But they said the plane was either at the target destination or very near it. I'm sure Agent Carmichael is okay. We just can't get in touch with her right now."

"No she's not okay but not because the plane crashed but because to flight crew was in on this... even if they don't know what this is and of that I sure. Let me explain. The submarine is on its side so it can't communicate with the satellites overhead but it could link up to a relay that could be positioned near it. Your C-130 is that relay. If I'm right, you'll find that the flight crew volunteered to fly this mission instead of the regularly scheduled crew. The mysterious hand behind this had to come up with a patch after the sub tilted over to one side."

"So our mystery group couldn't detonate the missiles before because of the submarine's position and now they can't detonate the missiles because of the solar winds. That brings us back to two or three days."

"Yes but we now have a plan of attack. Destroy the plane then we have time to deactivate the warheads. What did Igor say when you talked to him?"

"The Kremlin is against us sending in anything that looks like a military operation. They are posed to make the strike in case we send in troops."

"Idiots! They're risking Sarah and their people if they do that," said Chuck as he looked over at Casey sitting across from him.

"Chuck as deep as this organization seems to have gotten into both out agencies I would have a hard time putting together a group I absolutely trusted. In the end we could be fighting ourselves."

"Roger that. General send Casey and myself. We'll link up with Sarah and my mother and take out the C-130. You can tell Igor to stand by with a group of Spetsnaz led by Imma, Agent Stanasolovski. Between the two of them they can hand pick their team and that should keep the Kremlin happy."

"Chuck, you realize what this type of mission is called? I'm not comfortable asking you to make this sacrifice. I realize I do it all the time with other agents but those I don't know."

"General, my asking was just a formality. I'm going one way or another. We're going to need the Hypersonic and gear for HALO jump plus something I've been working on. It's a prototype and this will be the perfect opportunity to test it out to see if it works."

"What I always like doing trying out crap that's never been tested before. Do I get a say in this or do you expect me to just jump out of a plane with you without any questions asked?"

"You can ask questions but what if I told you that you're going to be able to shoot someone… probably a lot of someones and blow up a plane. What do you say now to that?"

"When do we get started," said Casey as Kat came back with Sam and Bunny. Kat looked at the two of them seeing that they were still on the phone but Chuck waved her over.

"General, we need to run to get prepared," said Chuck as he hung up. "Sam, Sweetie I've got some… well news that you might not like…"

"You're going to go to get Mommy and Nana Mary, aren't you?" Chuck nodded. "Just promise me you'll bring everyone back."

"I'll try Sweet Pea, I will try and on that you can trust me. But while I'm gone I'll have Morgan or Alex take you to SeaWorld so you can see the dolphins. Then I want you all to go to the cabin and wait for us until we come back. I want you to help Kat take care of Bunny."

"Okay I'll watch her. But why do we need to go to the cabin? It's so far away and remember the last time Morgan was there he got lost in the woods. Then he came back all itchy."

"And he still swears he saw Big Foot. I know… well you might have to give a hand to Kat and Alex to take care of Morgan too. It sounds like you're going to be really busy doesn't it but I think you can manage."

"But not so busy that I won't miss you and Mommy," said Sam as she hugged him. "Please be careful and remember your promise.

"I will and I'll miss you but this is something I have to do. If I didn't have to this nothing could make me leave you. I love you even when you're being a little stinker."

"And I love you even when you're being a big stinker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Institute one of the janitors who had been called in to clean up the mess that Chuck had made was in the corner of the lab with his phone out. He was talking on it to someone while his fellow janitors were busy cleaning up the water and ice. Some of them were giving him the evil eye as he stood off talking and they were working.

"You told me to call you if anything odd happened here at the institute remember. Well there was this guy who came by and did this experiment. It involved one of our Arctic tanks. … what kind of experiment you ask? I don't know we weren't allowed in but we heard something that sounded like an explosion. Then when we were allowed in there was water and ice all over the floor around the tanks. …. Who did the experiment? I don't know just this guy in a dark suit, but there was an Air Force General observing along with a Major as well as another guy who was carrying a shotgun. … Yes they're gone I heard one of them mention something about driving back to L.A... wanting to avoid rush hour… They left in a Crown Vic I saw it in the parking lot… You should be able to catch them on the I-5..."

"Hey do you work here," said one of the other janitors yelling at him. "You can talk on the phone on your own time. Pitch in or pack it up and go home."

"I've got to run my super is on my case. I'll be checking my bank account for a deposit," said the Janitor while the other man pointed at his watch.

"I'm docking you an hours' pay for that and if I catch you again you'll need to find another place of employment."

"I hear they're hiring at the Buy More," said one of the man's colleagues half joking and half serious.

"Yeah that would be a good place for you. From what I hear it's a place where you get paid to do nothing like what you're doing now. See you've already got the qualifications down pat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Mary covered Stefan and Anatoly as they slipped into camp. It was becoming more and more difficult to sneak in. There were more patrols and watches. They worked their way over to the tent they used for the crew as a bunkroom. It was where those who weren't on watch or working could sleep. Stefan and Anatoly went inside while Sarah and Mary stood watch outside.

"You know if you wanted to you could stay in Burbank with us. I'm sure Chuck would like to have you on the team."

"He's offered me a place but how am I supposed to take orders from my own son. Besides you know spies don't work well on a team. We do what we do because we are an army of one. I'm too old to change my ways."

"You're never too old. I felt the same way I didn't have exactly the best experience with my handlers but I'm different with Chuck. I like to think I'm better."

"I felt the same way with Stephen but that was a life time ago," said Mary. This was the first time she actually mentioned the elephant in the room.

"It was hard on Chuck when… well you know what happened. Stephen died in his arms. I was with him afterwards I don't know if he's really ever gotten over it."

"I don't think it's something you can actually ever get over. But Stephen's not dead Chuck was mistaken I know he was."

"Mary, I know you wish he wasn't but… well what evidence do you have to the contrary? Chuck was there and he held him…"

"I just know. You ask what evidence well Shaw shot Stephen right in front of one of Kowambe's laboratories in fact it was the one they used to bring Shaw back. I've got Kowambe's notes and some of the research they did in cellular regeneration back at my shelter. This lab was one of the Ring's research centers. It's not farfetched that they took Stephen below and brought him back."

"Mary, it's not so farfetched that they got rid of the body because if it were discovered it would be inconvenient for Shaw because it would corroborate some of Chuck's story and put the Ring's plan to take over all the clandestine services with Shaw at the head at risk. This was a risk they couldn't take."

"I disagree. I have to I'm sorry and because of this I can't join your merry band. What's taking them so long inside. I thought they were supposed to be quick in there."

"I don't know but is that why you're here? What did you hope to find here? Stephen locked up as a prison of whom? The Ring is gone there is no one left from their group. That's why this lab was abandoned and empty. The rats ran into hiding when their bosses were arrested. If Stephen was being held prisoner they would've either cut him loose or… well there would've been no reason to hold him."

"No, Stefan as a scientist would always be a valuable asset to someone. There would be no reason to do what you're insinuating."

"Have you thought that he might not want to be found then? If what you say is true then why hasn't he let someone know he was alive? I would think in all this time since… well since then there had to have been at least one opportunity to get a message out."

"I'm tired of this conversation. Let's change the subject. What's Sam doing these days? Is she still fixed on bunnies? It sounds like she is given the name she gave 'Bunny'."

"Not as much as before but she is growing up so fast. Right now she wants to be a doctor and when we were in Chicago I caught her watching operations for the gallery. The head nurse was not amused but she gives Morgan regular examinations whether he likes it or not.

"What do you mean by regular examinations? What kind of examinations are we talking about and how often does he need one for it to be regular?

"Well she's been trying to test his reflexes with a ballpeen hammer. Ellie saved him by giving her a reflex hammer to use so she won't break his knee caps."

"Sounds like she'd do good in rendition," said Mary as she laughed.

"Maybe but that Hippocratic oath might get in the way. You're right what is taking them so long," said Sarah as she started to look inside when three workers came out yawning and stretching then made a beeline for the chow hall. She ducked back out of sight then she and Mary came out and watched them disappear. Shortly afterwards Anatoly and Stefan came out.

"That was a close one we were grabbing clothes when an alarm clock went off and three men got up. We had to hide under their racks until they got dressed and left. What we did hear was not everyone is happy about being here and some are wondering if this was the Skipper's fault."

"That might be immaterial if they get everything loaded and fly out of here. It shouldn't take them that much longer at the rate they're putting things on board the plane right now."

"Maybe it would be better for us if the Skipper left. I know we should stop him but with him gone we'd have a chance at turning the rest of the crew."

"Well this is something to consider for sure but for now we need to get that reactor secured then we can talk about the rest. You guys are changed so let's test this out. You walk over to the breech in the hull while Sarah and I cover you. You know the plan just walk up the hull like you're supposed to be there then do your thing."

"You don't need to tell us how to do our mission. This isn't our first how do you American's say our first Rodeo?"

"Personally I always liked saying this wasn't my first dance but that's just me. I like to dance and so does Chuck... now."


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

\- Sitting on the side of the road two black Escalades wait by the road side. The sun was high so they ran their engines to keep their air condition going. Two highway patrolmen rode by on motorcycles passed them once then doubled around to see what their problem was. The two CHiPs pulled up behind the last vehicle then one officer stayed with the bikes and ran the plate numbers while the other officer walked up to the last vehicle. He tapped on the window and signaled for the driver to roll it down.

"Yes officer can I help you," said the man in the driver's seat. The patrolman looked inside the vehicle it was filled with well-dressed men in very good shape. Each had sunglasses on and all of them looked like someone he wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Apes in suits thought the officer but that wasn't a crime.

"Driver's license and vehicle registration please," said the officer. "What's your emergency? You know you're blocking the emergency lane." He looked over the documents then handed them back. "If you don't have a reason to be here you need to move along. This isn't a rest stop area."

"I'm sorry but our Boss is in the vehicle ahead you can ask him. He signaled for us to pull over and I'm supposed to follow him."

"Okay stay in the vehicle and I'll go find out from him," said the officer. He walked up to the lead vehicle and tapped on its window like before.

"Yes officer," said the man as he put away his cell phone. "I'm sorry I had to make some phone calls and I know it's illegal to make them while I'm driving…"

"Driver's license and vehicle registration please," said the officer as he cut him off. "You couldn't have one of your men here drive for you while you talked on the phone? Listen you're blocking the emergency lane so you need to move along," he said as handed everything back. "Like the name implies this lane is for emergencies only."

"I only have to make one more call then we can go. I promise it won't take long," said the driver. What the officer didn't see was the man next to him had his hand on his piece tucked in his belt behind his back.

"I don't think you're listening to me. Is English your first language? You can't park here. This lane is for emergencies only and you don't have an emergency so you need to move along or I'm going to issue you a ticket. Do you understand me now? Comprende?"

"Yes officer I understood you before and I promise I'll make this phone call quickly," said the driver. The officer shook his head then looked over everyone in the vehicle one more time. He was about to say something when his partner yelled at him.

"Jim, the vehicles are clean if there's nothing here we need to go. There's been a two car pile up and we're the closet so the dispatcher called for us to respond."

"No, everything is okay," said the patrolman. "Look buddy you're lucky this time. I don't have time to mess with you so I'm going to let you off with a warning. But you can't take up residence in the emergency lane which means you get in get your business taken care of then you get put. I'm going to swing by when I'm done and I expect you to be gone."

"Yes officer for sure. We'll be long gone on our way by then," said the driver. He watched the policeman walk back to his bike in the side mirror then they saw them ride away.

"Hey it's me we've been waiting and nothing so far. Are you sure this is the right road? Wait a minute I think I see the target now," said the driver as he saw Casey's Crown Vic in the side mirror approaching. "They must've stopped for their last supper. We got them in our sights. I'll get back to you once the deed is done," said the diver as he hung up and tossed the phone to the man riding shotgun.

The driver of the lead vehicle signal then they pulled out into traffic together with the escort vehicle on the lead vehicle's tail.

"Use my phone call the guys behind and tell them to look alive. I'll pass on the right then cut over they ram the Crown Vic from behind then we take it off the road."

"Okay but didn't you see there are kids inside what do we do with them? We didn't bring hoods or masks they'll see our faces."

"No one walks away those are our orders. If you've got a problem with that open the door and step out because I'm not slowing down. It's them or us just keep that in mind. Everyone else back there good," asked the driver. There was a general head nod. "Okay let's do this then." He floored the Escalade and soon they were behind Casey's Crown Vic.

"There they are," said the man riding shotgun.

"I see them. Okay boys get ready back there.

[Ahead of them in Casey's Crown Vic]

John was complaining as he sat riding shotgun with Chuck behind the wheel of his Crown Vic. Kat was sitting in the middle between the two girls. Sam was yawning as she was watching an episode of Flipper trying to fight off sleep but it was a losing battle. Bunny wasn't even trying to fight it off she embraced it and was sound asleep in her infant car seat cutting Z's.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into letting you drive my car. So what if I had a couple of beers at lunch I ate too. Besides what are two beers away…"

"Enough so that if we get pulled over you'd get charge with a DUI because your BAC will be over the California state limit. You could be charged with a misdemeanor if this were your first DUI conviction in California you could get a $1,000 fine plus an additional $2,600 in penalty assessments, six months' imprisonment in the county jail, a six-month license suspension ; ten months for blood alcohol level of 0.15% or more, having your vehicle "impounded" at your expense."

"Now you sound like a negative Nancy," said Casey. "Come on folks they were just two beers. Nothing major so lighten up."

"John, Chuck's right," said Kat. "They're really cracking down on that and rightfully so. I did warn you not to drink that second one."

"That batter on the fish was salty so it made me thirsty and the air conditioning was on the blitz so I was hot too…"

"All good excuses but you could've drunk water like the rest of us did," said Chuck as he glanced over at John and smiled. "I'm not saying you can't drink and I certainly am not going to abstain. Not in our line of work but I'm a father now and I have to think of myself as a role model for my girls. There's nothing wrong with drinking water and it's healthy."

"Sure wise guy but do you know what fish do in it. Do you want me to draw you a picture?" said Casey but Kat tapped him on the back of the head.

"Shush if Sam hears you she's liable not to want to drink a drop again or take a bath in it," said Kat. But Casey looked in the back and Sam was out fast snoring.

"I don't think there's any problem of that happening. Not unless you set a bomb off next to her and then she's liable to just roll over," said John.

"Yeah they got pretty tired today but I think they enjoyed the day out. Alex used to do that. She'd be all hyper and run around then drop all of a sudden. I wish you could've seen her back then," said Kat.

"I wish I could've too," said Casey. "Hey Chuck watch out for your six. You've got a bandit approaching fast."

John noticed a black Escalade gaining on them with another one on its tail. But before he could finish his warning the one lead Escalade jumped in the other lane and was passing them when the one behind it rammed them from behind. As the one Escalade rammed them from behind the lead one now on their left side tried to cut them off driving them off the road but Chuck moved over to the Emergency land then punched the gas pulling away. The Ford 4.6L V8 engine proved itself against the GM 6.2 L Vortec6200 V8.

"What the heck," said Chuck as he checked them out in the rearview. "John we could use some assistance about now." Chuck looked back at the girls and they were still both asleep.

"Crap," said Casey. His weapons system wouldn't come on line. All he was getting was a red warning light with system malfunction written across the screen. "I think that bump we took damaged my onboard sensors."

"John, can you take the wheel I've got an idea," said Chuck. Casey took out a joy stick and console from the glove box mounting it on the dash. "Okay Kat can you pass me the tablet Sam was using."

"What are you going to do with that? Are you going to call the Bear for help," asked Casey as he weaved back and forth keeping the Escalades behind them.

[At Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center (MCAGCC) or simply Twentynine Palms]

The day's activities were planned in detail with a combined arms exercise that the base was now famous for. Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center is currently home to one of the largest military training areas in the nation. The program, known as Mojave Viper, has become the model of pre-Operation Iraqi Freedom deployment training. The majority of units in the Marine Corps have to undergo a month at Mojave Viper before deploying to Iraq or a mixed training venue using the Mountain Warfare Training Center for Afghanistan. Live fire exercises, artillery, tank, and close air support training are used for training, in addition to the sprawling 'Combat Town,' a 2-acre (8,100 m2) fabricated Middle Eastern village, complete with a mosque, native role-players, an 'IED Alley,' and other immersive touches. All this combined make it the ideal training base to acclimatize troops to the reality of what they will soon face.

"Okay son I want you to go out there and take that town. Intel has it that there are some Taliban bigwigs hold up inside in some sort of meeting so expect stiff resistance. Artillery will open up to soften the target then you take your men and take the town but try to capture or kill these thugs. If things go sideways in there or these nice gentlemen make a break for it there will be a drone standing by for air support. You've got your orders now go make me proud. Gunny, can you hang back a moment. Dismissed Lieutenant."

The Colonel that was giving the orders waited for the Lieutenant to leave then he broke out a bottle of scotch. He poured two cups handing one to the Gunny.

"Here you go. Geez was I ever that green," said the Colonel as he handed the Gunny the cup. "Listen this training is important for everyone. I want our Lieutenant to get a real feel of what life is going to like for him in a few weeks. I realize over there you're going to have his six but here I want him to see what it's going to be like if everything goes to crap in handbag. Our job isn't just to train but also to make sure they come home alive."

"I'll drink to that," said the Gunny. "It sounds like you've got something special planned for my Lieutenant, sir."

"You could say that. I want to see what he'll do if suddenly he gets into the village and finds out his intel is a load of crap. He waltzes into town to find himself butthole deep in hostiles."

"You want to see if he'll continue on with the objective or turn and hightail it out of there," said the Gunny as he looked over the recon photos of the town.

"Something like that what I'm looking for is that he does something. I've seen too many people and some of them friends freeze. Going forward or backwards isn't a problem it's standing there in the middle of the road like a deer looking into the headlights of an oncoming car that will get you killed."

"In this case we're talking about the cross hairs of hostiles. I see and what is it you want me to do sir? He's my Lieutenant and I have certain obligations."

"I'm not asking for anything special I just want to see how our Lieutenant works under pressure. I think you understand what I want. Dismissed Gunny and good luck."

"Yes sir," said the Gunny he turned and left. He went over to find his Lieutenant with the rest of the men gearing up. "Good job LT I see you you've got the men ready," said the Gunny as he went through and inspected everyone.

"Okay this is the drill," said the LT. "We've got a village of hostiles to take and a group of high value combatants inside. These are their photos memorize them. We go in after the artillery take the village then we find these fine looking gentlemen." As he was finishing his brief they heard the sound of artillery.

"That would be our cue," said the Gunny. "Let's head out. Wilson you're on point and keep your eyes out. Don't think of this as a training session this is the real deal and they're going to be firing live ammo so watch your heads. If you get hit by laser you've got to play dead until the exercise is over."

"Bravo platoon what are you guys waiting for a Taliban invitation," radioed the Colonel. "I want that village and those hostile leaders by Christmas."

"Roger," that radioed back the Gunny. "Krampus is about to make his entry. Wilson like I said on point let's move out and keep your heads down."

"Gunny, you should've let me answer back the old man," said the LT as they moved down on the village. "Does the Colonel have it out for me? Is that what he talked to you about afterwards?"

"Sir with all due respect this is not the time or place. Just know I'll always have your back now let's go kick some hostile butt."

The men entered the village with no resistance and inside the village there was a surreal quiet. The hair on the back of the Gunny's neck was standing up. Keep your eyes open this isn't right. They made their way almost to the central town square when all hell broke out. Hostiles opened fire from all sides pinning them down. They fought their way to cover.

"Wilson's hit," said one of the men as they quickly retreated into a shop that gave onto the square. The LT broke out of the shop grabbed Wilson and pulled him back to cover while the Gunny and the rest of the men covered him.

"Sir next time I'll send someone. You need to stay with me," said the Gunny as he smiled at him. "But good job."

"Hey we've got movement in the square. Our high value targets are on the move and making a break for it." The LT and the Gunny went to the window to see what was going on.

"Air Support this is Bravo team," radioed the LT. "We're taking heavy fire and pinned down in town. I've got a visual on the hostiles they are getting into a black Mercedes SUV. Request a drone strike before targets escape."

"Sorry Bravo but Reaper option is currently not available. Will notify you when Reaper comes back on line. Air Support out."

"What the holy heck was that? What are we supposed to do just sit here and let those buttholes get away?" said the LT as he watched the Mercedes slowly back up then start to leave.

"Gunny, take the men back to HQ," said the LT as he grabbed a grenade and extra clips of ammo. "I'll join up with you outside of town."

"You know this isn't in the playbook," said the Gunny as he put his hand on the LT's shoulder.

"I know but letting them get away is not an option either. I've got this you just get the men back to HQ and if the Colonel wants to string me up for this so be it."

"Well if you're that determined can we rethink your plan so we all get out of this alive," said the Gunny. "I've got an idea. Let's use their own tactics against them. I'll explain but we need to hurry."

[Back at HQ]

The Colonel was livid with rage with the people at air support. He was calling them all sorts of names as well as commenting on the parents and distant relatives.

"How can you lose a drone during the middle of an exercise? Don't tell me some kid with a remote controlled plane is now flying our multimillion-dollar bird. Geez and the thing is armed too," said the Colonel as the reality of what had just happened sunk in.

"I don't think so Colonel. Whoever took control had all the right authorizations codes so I would rule out a kid-with-a-plane."

"Colonel we have our Mercedes coming back in camp. It looks like Bravo let them escape and are still pinned down in the village. What do you want to do?"

"Let's call this a bust and bring everyone home. I'm probably going to have to go before some senate review board and justify why everything went to crap." As they were speaking a marine ran up to the Major that was talking with the Colonel and handed him a message. He glanced down at is quickly.

"Crap… I'm sorry sir but this is a dispatch from our players in town. They just over ran Bravo's position but they weren't there. They vanished into thin air."

"How on earth does a platoon vanish," said the Colonel as he looked at the SUV pulling up outside his tent. Men started getting out dressed up like hostiles but with combat boots on. "Hot damn I think we've got a keeper here," said the Colonel. He grabbed his bottle of scotch and some plastic cups then ran out the door.

"Lieutenant what kind of hair brain idea did you come up with," said the Colonel as he looked in the back. The men pretending to be the Taliban leaders were tied up and ready for delivery. "Gunny was this your idea?"

"Don't look at me I was just complaining about walking back. My feet aren't what they used to be and these new boots don't help any so the LT said why walk back when we could ride."

"Here," said the Colonel as he handed every one of the men a cup then gave everyone a shot of scotch. "You impressed me boy and that's hard to do. Now if someone in air support could do the same."

"Colonel," said the Major. "We found it… we found the bird but we still don't have control. However, it's flight path is taking it up the I-5 towards Monterey."

"Monterey you say… hum this has happened before we lost birds and they flew in that direction to come back later to roost. Get me the General on the line he can chat with the person responsible. However, all in all it was good we lost the drone. Drink up boys I'll leave you the bottle but afterwards you might want to put your uniforms back on before someone accidently shoots you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was on her way back to Langley after the day at Monterey. It was surprisingly nice. Chuck and company had the good sense not to eat at Fisherman's wharf. She only talked with him for a little during lunch when he seemed to solve the last piece in the puzzle so she didn't have a bout of acid reflux. Now she was on her plane going home when her phone rang.

"Who at Twentynine Palms would want to talk to me," she said as she answered her phone. Already her Major and Roan were on alert. They both knew this probably wasn't good. "Hold up a second General… this is Major General who? … Excuse me I want to put your call on speaker so my aide can hear you. There you go. Now what are you accusing me of?"

"Your people just yanks our assets whenever you bloody well please. You know there's a thing called chain of command. You ask me politely then I answer you politely to pack sand."

"First of all I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about and lastly with an attitude like that you wonder why we take. If my agents are in harm's way we may not have time to run a request over and especially if we know you're going to say 'pack sand'. Remember Admiral Hooper's quote it's often easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. Now what is it you're accusing me of?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You stole our drone again and I want it back…"

"Chuck!" said Beckman. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. My office will have to get back to you. Sorry but I've got to run."

"Don't you hang up on me," he said before Beckman hung up on him.

"Call Chuck or Casey I want to know what's going on. If Chuck grabbed that drone it means he was in trouble. I also want a security check of everyone at the Monterey Institute. Someone had to have talked and this is their reaction. I wasn't sure if I believed Chuck before or I didn't want to but now it's hard not to. God help us all if they detonate those warheads."


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

On the ice the team made their way over to the submarine. Everyone was guarding the plane so no one was very interested in guarding the boat. Anatoly and Stefan had the uniforms on they'd taken so it was relative easy to make it to the sub then climb into the huge gash in the side. The Skipper didn't even make any efforts in trying to repair it. The sub looked like a beached whale waiting to be harvested.

"It's kind of sad," said Anatoly to Stefan as they climbed inside the rip. "What I mean is to see the ship like this."

"You mean boat. Submarines are always boats but you're right it is kind of sad and it doesn't look like anyone really cares does it? Well let's get this this over with and get out of here. Don't forget to take radiation reading while we're here too. You've already all the kids you want."

"Radiation is high but within a tolerable range. I'm taking the junction box cover off now. You realize once we do this all sorts of hell will break lose in the reactor room. We'll need to get out of here on the double."

"I know and the sooner you get this over with the sooner we can get out of here and get someplace where we can get something warm."

"What's taking so long up there," yelled Sarah. "Hurry up they still have roving patrols so if you don't want to revisit that knoll in the snow you need to get a move on it."

"Doing it now… there I'm in and I'm entering the code now. I just have to wait a few minutes to confirm the code's been taken."

"Hey you what are you doing up there," yelled a man as he drove up on a snowmobile with a partner on the back. The men got off and shined a light up at Stefan.

"We're with maintenance. Can you get that light out of my eyes? There was a problem with the coolant system so we came to check it out. You don't want the reactor to lose coolant then go into critical melt down."

"No we don't," said the man. "Next time tell your Chief he needs to let us know you're going to be working topside." But as they were talking the man's partner touched his ear.

"Hey they're talking about the reactor shutting down and they can't get it started. Did you do this up there?" said the man as the two drew weapons.

"No and yes," said Stefan. "Remember I was telling you about the lack of coolant… well the reactor is going into safe mode until we can get this problem taken care of. Now if you don't mind we've got work to do before the whole thing goes to crap. Then you can explain to the skipper how all this happened because you wouldn't let us do our job."

"Hold up no one said anything about not letting you guys do your job. We're just doing our duty the same as you. Okay we're out of here but tell your Chief next time we want advance notice and in writing."

"Roger that," said Stefan as he watched the two men drive off. "Okay they're out of sight everyone can come out."

"That was pretty good fast talking," said Sarah as she helped them down. "Is everything done? And most importantly is the reactor safe."

"Yes but I found another problem when I was in their computer. However, we can talk about that back at the shelter. Wait a minute where's Mary I thought she was supposed to be with you?"

"She was here a few minutes ago," said Sarah as she looked around. Then it dawned on her that was the reason that patrol came in undetected because Mary wasn't at her station. "I think I know where she went. You two go back to the shelter without being detected while I go round up my mother-in-law."

"Now I bet you really wished you'd shoot her," said Anatoly. Sarah motioned for him to move along before she kicked him. But she was sure she knew were Mary was. Mary had gone to the plane to try to look through the boxes before it took off.

"Crap Mary maybe I should shoot you," said Sarah as she tried to make it over to the plane which meant cutting through camp. This wasn't easy and she was almost caught a few times but once the adrenaline kicked in she rode the high. She felt the rush and the excitement but the worst thing was she actually realized she'd missed it. Maybe she needed this adrenaline fix now. Her father had gotten her hooked then Langston Graham feed her addiction and now… well she didn't want to think about it.

"There you are," said Sarah. She caught Mary slipping up into the back of the C-130. She started to go to her when she saw the Loadmaster walk in behind her.

[Inside the C-130]

The Loadmaster looked around then went onboard the plane. As soon as he stepped onboard he heard someone rifling around through the boxes he had palletized and secured. He caught Mary opening one by one to see what was inside. She was distracted with her search that made it possible for him to slip up behind her and knock her out.

"Thank you, I was wondering how I was going to explain what I have to do," said the Loadmaster as he tied her up. "Don't go anywhere," he said as he went up into the cockpit.

Sarah followed him inside and as soon as he left she went over and cut Mary free. She raised her finger to her lip to tell Mary to be quiet then they went to see what the Loadmaster was up to.

The Loadmaster sat down in the pilot's seat then reached up lifted the red caps then flipped a series of toggle switches suddenly there was a strong smell of jet fuel coming from the outside inside the plane.

"Okay now to set up my scapegoat," said the Loadmaster happy with himself. He turned and was about to walk out when found himself looking down two suppressed pistol barrels. The last thing he saw were two muzzle flashes then his head jerked back before he fell backwards over the flight controls.

"Why did he empty the fuel tanks," asked Mary as she stood over the top of him like she was expecting an answer.

"I think it's a little late to ask him questions. Come on we need to get out of here. With all that fuel being dumped it won't take long before someone notices it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier Chuck was working on the tablet as Casey took over steering with his joy stick and console. Casey was doing a good job of keeping the two Escalades behind him but now they were attacking for two sides. In addition John had to worry about the regular traffic heading south which led to some hair-raising near mishaps.

"Chuck, if you're going to pull that rabbit out of your hat soon would be better than later," said John as he kept track of the bandits in the side mirror. One of the men in the Escalade leaned out his window and began shooting but the rounds just bounced off the bullet proofing.

"Hey that's my paint job you big butthole," yelled Casey. He stomped on the brakes letting the SUV suddenly come alongside then he cut over catching the man hanging out the window between the two vehicles.

"Ewe yuck," said Chuck. "Before we let the kids out of the car and see the side you need to quickly run this through a carwash. Okay I've got control another five to ten minutes and help will be here."

"Chuck, are you crazy! You've got drone controls on that thing and you let Sam play with it. Do you also give her a fully loaded weapons to play with? Are you crazy or something? What would happen if she got to the firing menu? You go to the General or the Governor and explain how a five year old destroyed Rodeo drive."

"She'd need my password and my hand print to get at the menu," said Chuck as he monitored the drone's progress. Using the I-5 as a navigational aid Chuck brought the drone north while they sped south to meet in the middle.

"Chuck anytime now would be nice before things get out of control," said John. In the rearview he saw the tail vehicle overtake the lead and inside was a man fidgeting with something that looked like a RPG.

"Just a few more minutes John and well be within attack radius. How are the girls doing back there," asked Chuck as he started to turn around.

"Chuck eyes on the screen," said Casey as he cut over taking the shot away from the guy with the RPG as he leaned out the window. Suddenly the vehicle behind them burst into flames and before the second vehicle could react it went up too.

"There goes our tail," said Chuck. He turned the drone around then sent it back to Twentynine Palms. He disengaged from the Reaper just as he heard movement in the back.

"Chuck, are we home yet," said Sam as she yawned from the back. Shouldn't we be home by now? Hey what are you doing with my tablet…" said Sam as Chuck cleared his voice. "I mean our tablet. Are you watching Flipper?"

"Oh there have been some flippers all right," said Casey as he looked in side mirror at the burning hulks in the middle of the road upside down. "Here," he said as he handed it back.

"Thanks if it's going to be a while I need to find the facilities if you know what I mean," said Sam as she leaned forwards and tapped Chuck on the head. "You did hear what I said. John I hate to stain up you back seat but I might have no choice."

"Chuck google the next rest stop on Google maps," said Casey as he continued to drive. Sam rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Excuse me but how is Chuck supposed to drive and Google map at the same time? What are you doing with the console I thought you hated video games?"

"I don't need Google maps. Yes, I remember there's a rest stop just a couple of miles ahead of us. Think you can hold it until then," asked Chuck as he smiled back at Sam in the mirror.

"Eyes on the road and hands on the wheel please Marine," said Sam. She tried to sound like John as she deepened her voice then giggled.

"First of all I don't ever remember hearing a please and I don't believe I've ever heard hands on the wheel either."

"John usually says it when Morgan's driving with Alex in the front seat," said Sam as she started to wiggle a bit in place.

"I don't ever remember Casey letting Morgan drive when he's in the car. You were actually sitting in the back seat John? I'm proud of you."

"What back seat, I was monitoring them from Castle. I have a spy cam in every one of the herders so I can see what's going on inside."

"As creepy as that might sound but you haven't been watching what Skip and Fernando do inside the herder have you."

"If you monitor one you've got to monitor them all and believe me I've been thinking about applying to Beckman for hazardous duty pay."

"And I'd say you deserve it," said Chuck as they pulled off then drove up to the restrooms. Chuck got out and opened the door for Sam but she turned and stopped him.

"You can't come with me," said Sam as put up her hand and stopped him. "You're a boy and boys aren't allowed in the women's restroom for any reason. Aunt Kat, can you come with me please? We'll be right back," said Sam as she ran inside.

"Chuck, be careful she's growing up fast," said Kat as she went after Sam. "You boys may want to use the other side. Next will be boyfriends," said Kat as she went inside.

"Not if I can help it," said Chuck as he felt a waved of pure terror. "And not if Sarah has anything to say about it."

"You know Large Mart has a sale on shovels. That's just the thing you need when you have to get rid of that unwanted body lying around."

"Funny John, really funny," said Chuck as his phone began to ring. He looked at it the caller ID read General Beckman. He held it up for Casey to see.

"You know what they say no good deed goes unpunished," said John as Chuck answered. He put the call on speaker so John could hear too.

"Evening Ma'am I thought you and Roan would be back at Langley by now. How was your lunch at Fisherman's wharf? You know it's almost worth the four hour drive, don't you think?"

"Cut the crap Chuck," said the General. "I just got off the phone with a very angry Major General. Do you want to guess what he was made about?"

"Global warming or the fact that every time there's a change in the head of a branch of service there's a change in the uniform. I think it's outrageous… just wasting tax payers' money and forcing our troops to buy new uniforms for what? So some congressman can get new jobs in his congressional district."

"Chuck, what did I tell you before about cutting the crap? You and I both know you stole the General's drone. I just want to know why and what happened?"

"Ma'am we needed the drone," said Casey. "We were under attack from enemy hostiles in two SUVs. They managed to damage our… my defense system so we had to out run them. I was able to keep us ahead of them long enough for Chuck to bring in an air strike. I was going to call it in when we got back to Burbank but there are two burning hulks on the I-5 as we speak."

"That's all I need to know you were under attack and you defended yourself. No one can fault you for that," said the General. Chuck and Casey looked at each other both wondered how much wine she had for lunch.

"Ma'am I released the drone and it is now on its way back to Twentynine Palms so the General should be able to relax now. What I don't understand is how whoever did this was able to find out about us so quickly?"

"I'm not sure I know either but I'm having everyone screened at the Monterey Institute. If there's a mole he'll be there. I don't think it's the Director because I know him and he really didn't have an opportunity because he was with us all afternoon but the leak had to have come from there and when I find him, because I will, then maybe we'll get some answers."

"Roger that," said Casey. They looked up to see Kat and Sam come out of the restroom together. Chuck signaled to Kat to hold up a moment.

"Ma'am we need to leave right away. We can't afford to wait around and wait for another attack. If word has gotten back to whoever is in charge then he or she will want to put his plan into action as quickly as he can."

"I'll have the hypersonic waiting for you guys at Miramar complete with whatever gear you might need. Just tell me what you want."

"With the reach of these people I think it would be better if we brought our own. We'll stop on our way back and pick up what we need from Castle along with my proto type."

"Geez you're still talking about that," said Casey as he waved for Kat to come along. "Chuck, you've got the back seat this time. Kat you're up with me."

"I'll make sure the plane is gassed up and ready to roll. I'll also have the aircrew vetted before you get there. Beckman out."

"Sam honey remember I told you that I was going to have to go get Mommy and you made me promise to being her back," said Chuck as he knelt down to her level. "Well I'm going to leave this evening. Kat will stay with you and Bunny. I'll also have Morgan and Alex come over so you all can have dinner together. I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just make come back to me," said Sam as she threw her hands out for him to pick her up and hug her. "I want you to be careful," said Sam as she looked over at John then whispered in his ear. "Take care of Uncle Casey too. Aunt Kat likes him a lot are they married?"

"I'll take care of him too. Don't worry," he said then he kissed her on the forehead and put her in the car.

"Really like I need you to take care of me. That will be the day," grunted Casey. Everybody buckle in and Chuck, call the Troll have him get our gear together so we can just roll through Castle as we keep on driving on to Miramar. You don't want to give me a head's up as to what this proto type looks like."

"Don't worry John, have a little faith and you'll see it soon enough. I'll brief you on everything while we're in flight."

"Chuck, you know what they say in God we trust everyone else pay in cash."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was right already people were yelling outside for someone to come over. They got off the plane just in time before the Skipper and his men showed up. They'd been occupied with trying to get the reactor back on line with not luck and now this happened. All this put the Skipper was in a very foul mood.

"Where's the pilot at I want to know what the crap took place here," said Skipper but as the Skipper went on board the pilot and some of his men carried the Loadmaster out.

"I think you can see and smell what happened. Hey don't smoke out here," yelled the Pilot. "Can't you smell the jet fuel you're standing on? Skipper you need to make sure your men know not to smoke around the plane or we won't have to worry about being cold. I thought you told me that you had people guarding my plane."

"I did but someone sabotaged the reactor," said the Skipper. He saw the Pilot's eyes. "You don't need to worry they shut it down with a master password. It had to be one of the Russian agents you brought in. Only someone in the FSB would've be given such a code and know what to do with it. You know I'm starting to wonder if Oleg wasn't right. All my troubles begin and end with you."

"What are you talking about? I'm… we're stuck here to and we just lost a man. Two rounds through the head. I've got my co-pilot in the cockpit cleaning brains off the console," said the Pilot. One of the Russian officers ran off and they heard heaving sounds.

"Well this isn't a big setback we've got JP-8 onboard so my Engineers with a little ingenuity should come up with a hose they can connect from us to you just we're going to have to hand pump it."

"I'm going to need full tanks so you might be hand cranking for a while. But we don't want to get halfway to our destination then run out of gas. It's kind of hard to pull over to the side or hunt for a gas station in midair."

"Funny, very cute," said the Skipper. "I'm going to leave a few more men here just in case our fox comes back to the hen house but it looks like she's already been through the nests," he said as he looked at the open container strung about.

"I could use some help putting this crap back together," said the Pilot. All this needs to be put away and tied down before we take off."

"I'll give you a couple more men but you're going to have to supervise them directly and no word about what we're doing. Most of the crew doesn't know what we're doing here."

"Phew," said the Co-pilot as he walked back through the Russians standing around. "Look at this I didn't know the Loadmaster had that big a brain. Just look at it." Half the officers ran off the plane looking for a place to heave. "What did I say? You know a long time has passed since the days of wooden ships and iron men."

"If you're done with your little fun I've got a reactor to try to fire off or at least try to fire off. You make sure that this plane is ready to fly as soon as possible. There will be no more delays or else."

"Or else what," said the Pilot. "I'm a little tired of your attitude and he last I checked you don't have a pilot among you. So Boat Commander you take care of your kingdom and I'll take care of mine. Get me the jet fuel and we'll be right out of here. If you don't I hope you can flap really hard."

"Why you disrespectful…"

"Yes you might call it that but the truth is I don't… we don't work for you so let's try this again. Get me my fuel and we'll leave."

Sarah and Mary watched from a distance seeing the two officers go at each other. They both smiled seeing the division among the thieves. This was something they could exploit later on.

"I wonder why the Loadmaster was sabotaging his own plane," said Mary. "I wish you hadn't been so rash and in a hurry to end him."

"Me? I wasn't the only one who put a round through his forehead. Do I need to mention anything about abandoning your post which almost got us caught?"

"But you didn't," said Mary. "I knew you three could handle it so I did something different and knowing that made my little sub-mission possible."

"Which was what? To get caught and tied up."

"There you are," said Petro waiting outside the door for them. "Hurry up you need to hear what Anatoly found out from the Sub's computer."

"What? Who shot JFK?" said Sarah facetiously.

"Oh I know that," said Mary.


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

Morgan got Chuck's call and put to get everything he asked for then put it on a trolley he wheeled up from Castle. He checked the monitors before coming up to make sure he wouldn't run into Big Mike or the duffus brothers. The gear was heavy and the cart helped a little but he still needed to put his back into it which meant he took his time getting it to the loading bay, too much time it turned out.

"What've you got there Morgan," said Skip with Fernando following close behind. "Looks a little heavy," he said stating the obvious. "Boy looks like you've worked up a sweat. Do you want a hand?"

"Sure I'd really appreciate it," said Morgan as he stopped and wiped the sweat off. "This needs to go over there by the ramp for Chuck and Casey. They're on their way in to pick this up."

"Sure no problem got this for you after all what are friends for. Fernando you heard Morgan move this over by the ramp and put your back into it. We don't have all day to wait aroud."

"Excuse me but why am I the one who 'has to put his back into it'? You volunteered so you should at least help out. Come on we can do this together Mr. Big Mouth."

"Big Mouth who me? Look the reasons are quite simple white shirt me green shirt you. I use my brain to work you use... well whatever it is you have. Now get your back into it we don't have all day. You heard Morgan, Chuck and Casey are on their way for this."

"I hate it when you make sense," said Fernando as he started to try to push the cart. "Oh my back... Oh the pain I think I might have thrown it out again. I'm going to need to go to the hospital. Whiplash... yes whiplash is what it is."

"Yeah I ought to throw you both out. Whiplash really? Give me a break you don't even know what whiplash is. If you think you're going to get out of work like this you can forget it. There are computers to be fixed in the caged and there are shelves that need to be stocked. Now get out of my way," said Morgan as he pushed Fernando away from the cart.

"Who did you say that gear is for? Chuck and Casey? What are they doing with parachutes? Don't tell me they're going skydiving on company time and you complain about us."

"What… what are you talking about? Parachutes? Where did you get such a crazy lamebrain idea like that? Have you two been smoking back here and I'm not talking about tobacco?"

"Well that I can neither confirm nor deny. But parachute is stenciled in big black letters on the sides. Maybe this lamebrain can read."

"Maybe but doubtful," mumbled Morgan. "Oh right these parachutes... right you want to know about these. Well it's easy to explain and I'm going to tell you just in one second," said Morgan as he was coming up with a blank. The two started nodding their heads looking at Morgan

"Okay now we get it. We know exactly what you're doing you're covering for your friends again. We're the second class citizens here in the Buy More. Well maybe we ought to protest to someone. Maybe today will begin out independence day as we throw off the chains of our oppressors. We're being oppressed by the man."

"That man would be me and if you want to jump out of airplane I can make it happen," said Morgan. He wanted to add without parachutes but he bit his tongue. "But as far as being oppressed Chuck and Casey have it far worse off than you two idiots."

"I don't see it. They're always gone on some big installation and I bet they're racking it up with the overtime and making out like a big dog on reimbursements."

"What are two idiots complaining about now?" said Big Mike as he walked in the middle of the conversation. Morgan brought him up to speed on their complaints. "Well I'm not sure about the chutes but there are no reimbursements with the Buy More. They have a company card to bill approved expenditures with and there's an auditor that looks over the bill when it comes in. If he doesn't like the expenditure and you can't prove it was authorized, it gets docked from your pay. I should know I billed a baby doll and a negligée as a business expense and the comptroller asked me if they were for the oldest business there is."

"Well they can still make out on overtime. You can't tell me with all the time they're out they aren't making out some way. Why go on the install if you can't make money?"

"Maybe they want to keep their jobs unlike present company. As far as overtime an onsite work day is eight hours long the same as in the store expect you don't have our smiling faces and shoes up your you know what to get you to work. If you work more than that you're giving time away. Although, if I were Chuck and had Blondie at home waiting for me I'd get my butt back home as quickly as I could."

"That explains everything except the parachutes," said Skip as he pointed to the writing on the sides of the chutes. "I still think they're playing hooky and are going to go goof off all day."

"You got me there," said Big Mike. "Morgan what's with the chutes? Although, I could've used one the other night with your momma. I surprised her buy climbing up on the wardroom dressed up like superman then when she came in I leaped down on her."

"Geez why me? But wait excuse me why wasn't I called when the ambulance came to take my mom to the E.R.?" asked Morgan. "Why can't I get that image out of my head? I'm going to have a nightmare tonight I know it."

"What are you talking about? Your momma moved I missed and landed on the bed… well to make a long story short the new bed arrives tomorrow currently we're sleeping on the mattress on the floor. You know son that floor is awfully hard and my back isn't what it used to be."

"Hey Morgan, don't you have a guest bedroom in your place," said Skip. "You could but Big Mike and your mother up for one night. Man it's a bird, it's a plane not it's..."

"Time to change the topic. You asked about the chutes," said Morgan trying to do just that change the subject. "Well the Buy More policy is we deliver anywhere so Casey is doing the delivery and Chuck is doing the install of a home theater in a Buddhist monastery on the top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. They want to listen to groove music to help their meditation."

"They should try medical marijuana. It has helped out my glaucoma a lot," said Skip. "It's like I never had it."

"So you going to call my favorite future daughter-in-law and hook your daddy up. After all we are family," said Big Mike as he hugged Morgan. "Oh and by the way don't get scared if you hear some big cats growling. You've seen Animal Planet that's just life on the Serengeti if you know what I mean," said Big Mike as he gave him a wink.

"Geez, someone take a gun and shoot me in the head. Just put me out of my own misery." Morgan picked up a price gun pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Mary were talking outside the shelter. The wind had picked up and the cold was biting but their conversation was only interrupted when Petro came outside to get them. They followed him inside. He seemed anxious that they hear what Anatoly found out when he was connected to the on board computer on submarine and from the way he was acting it didn't seem to be good news.

"I see you found your mother-in-law," said Anatoly as he passed them both a cup of hot tea then passed a flask if they wanted an extra kick. "Thanks for the backup Mary."

"A person goes on a little side mission and people get bent out of shape. I have to put up with it from Sarah I don't have to from you two."

"As comforting as that makes me feel," said Sarah as she spiked her tea then passed it to Mary. "Petro said you found out something. What is it? Oh, and we've got some news too."

"The SLBMs are all on line there are twenty Bulava missiles onboard that sub and they are all on launch standby."

"How's that possible? I thought there was some sort of failsafe that required a two key system. Now you're telling me they're all active. But you powered down their reactor shouldn't that take them off-line too."

"No, we realized that a sub might have to jettison its reactor core for whatever reason so a battery backup system was put in place to keep the missile hot. The idea was to give the crew one last 'screw you' before going down."

"That's insane," said Sarah. "So what are you saying we're sitting her next to the next Hiroshima or Nagasaki only a hundred times worse?"

"Something like that the Skipper and his officers have to know as well as the men working in fire control. But I don't understand why they're still hot. Lying on its side it would be impossible for them to fire the missiles if that was their intent."

"Could you see what their intended targets are? They should have their destinations programmed in. But what were they thinking? Do they want to start World War Three? And for what an old disused laboratory? No I keep saying something is wrong here."

"I don't know I didn't have time to check. But they'd need approval and launch codes from the Navy Department…"

"Who'd get them from the Chief of the Central Staff or the Minister of Defense. The Cheget. That's why someone was trying to steal the football to get the launch codes."

"But if the missiles are hot they must've gotten them from somewhere else," said Stefan as he jumped into the conversation. "Our one piece of luck is the submarine ended up on its side so their missiles can't be launch."

"I don't know," said Sarah. "Then why keep them hot. There's something else going on here we don't know about. The Skipper is probably very pissed off right now. We caught the Loadmaster dumping all the jet fuel from the C-130s tanks. Why we don't know and he's no longer in a position to be answering anything."

"And what position would that be," asked Stefano. "What vertical? I didn't like the guy anyway but why sabotage your only means of escape? You're right there is something else going on here we don't know about. But what could it be?"

"I haven't got a clue but we need to find out and find out soon. But my fear is that none of them really know what's going on. They've each been given a piece of the mission but none of them know what the mission truly is."

"Pawns on a chessboard but if that's the case there's little we can do here. But we don't have anyway to leave either," said Anatoly. "We're as you say up a polluted stream without a means of motivation."

"That would sum it up pretty nicely."

[Meantime in the Skipper's tent]

The Skipper was still irate about what had happened. The reactor on the sub was still off line and the C-130 was now empty. Sure he had men working to refuel it by hand pumping the JP8 from his sub to the plane. That was a long tedious operation but with limited electricity from the diesel engines he needed to watch his own fuel consumption.

"I want patrols sent out on foot to find where these people are coming from. I want them found and dealt with once and for all. Begin by working a two-mile radius out then add a half a mile to that until we find them."

"How far do expect us to look? They could be far away using snowmobiles to run in do their incursions then leaving."

"I expect you to keep on looking until you find them. They have to be nearby or they wouldn't be able to pop up whenever they bloody well please. Of that I'm sure of and if anyone starts to complain leave them out there to deal with the polar bears and the cold."

"Sir, you know as well as we do that Command Headquarters in Severomorsk isn't going to sit around on their hands forever."

"Don't worry as soon as we've gotten the plane refueled we'll all fly out of here so by the time they get here we'll be on a beach somewhere. Remember we have our Admiral back there taking care of things for us. Now go find these pains in the neck so we can make sure they don't do us any more damage," said the Skipper. The Pilot stayed behind waiting for the Skipper's men to leave then he closed the flap.

"I thought you said you were sure that your Admiral had been compromised," said the Pilot as he walked back over and sat down across from the Skipper.

"I told them what they needed to hear. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your plane getting it refueled and ready for takeoff?"

"I like you delegate. My Co-pilot is taking care of all that as we speak. I just wanted to come over and apologize for what happened on my plane earlier. You pissed me off and I reacted."

"Thank you, I appreciate the apology," said the Skipper with no hint of admitting that he might have been at fault too.

"So what are you planning on doing with your part of the money they're paying us to betray our countries? I'm going to move to someplace like Argentina maybe all the way down to Patagonia where I can buy my own plane. Then I could shuttle tourists, drugs, and weapons around."

"A full service enterprise, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll buy some place by the sea somewhere then raise a vegetable garden and only eat what I grown."

"You'd better hope you don't get a frost or a blight you could be starving then. You need to pick someplace with no extradition treaty or you could find yourself back on a plane home and there will be no parade for your homecoming."

"They'll think we're all dead so no one will be looking for me. I can go anywhere with new ID and even if someone does see me they won't think it's me. Who knows we all might get hero funerals but if they've gotten our Admiral I think we can forget that."

"Well I need to go relieve my Co-pilot we're doing turns staying with the plane until we takeoff so we don't have any more incidents like before."

"That's probably a good idea but if we're lucky my men will root out saboteurs then we can all get some peaceful sleep."

"We'll really rest in peace" said the pilot as he put his parka on. "If we don't get off this ice cube before your people start launching missiles." He opened the flap and turned up his collar as he got hit by a sudden gust of cold wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey stopped by the Buy More where they left Kat with the girls and picked up the gear Chuck had Morgan get ready for them. Morgan was waiting with it on the loading bay. They piled it up in the Crown Vic then Casey said goodbye to Kat while Chuck knelt down to talked with Sam.

"I know you might be worried but I'll be back soon with Mommy and Nana Mary. You behave yourself and don't go throwing the wash cloth on the ceiling. That was a pretty cool trick but not everyone would appreciate the joke."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything," said Sam. She saw the look on Chuck's face as he shook his head. "Okay I promise to try to behave."

"Sam, I expect you to do better than try," said Chuck. He looked over and Casey was pointing at his watch telling him to hurry up. "Okay I've got to run. I love you," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead then he kissed Bunny. They got back into the Crown Vic and started to leave when Morgan hopped into the back.

"Morgan, what are you doing you can't come with us? You need to stay here and maintain our covers while we're gone. I'm sorry little Buddy but you can't go with us this time."

"Chill Chuck," said Casey. "Grimes is coming with us to drive my Crown Vic back then made sure it gets fixed while we're gone."

"Whatever," said Chuck as he waved to Sam and Kat as they pulled out of the Buy More parking lot. He had a knot in his stomach and his throat but he knew this was necessary.

"Yeah chill Chuck, I'm on the team too you know and being on the team well... John, do you think I could get something back before you leave. You know what I'm talking about… something you took."

"Your brain but you lost that was years ago if you ever had one to begin with so don't blame me for that. Oh and by the way I'm taking pictures before I hand you my keys. I expect this car to get fixed without additional damage or there will be personal injures with possible permanent complications."

"Oh come on John you know what I'm talking about. Oh dude, what do I have to do beg? Is that what you want from me?"

"John, you should really give it to him," said Chuck as he glanced back at Morgan in the back seat smiling at him. Chuck knew what Morgan wanted. "He might need it while we're gone."

"Thanks Chuck," said Morgan. "You're a real pal. Listen to him John, Chuck's right I might need it if some bad guys come knocking on the Buy More door."

"First of all bad guys usually don't knock on your door. Secondly, what are you going to do? Are you going to break out the bullet magnet and used the badge as a bullet shield to hide behind? I could take you to the firing range to test that theory out."

"Oh John, this isn't funny anymore. If you want to give it to me fine and if you don't well that's okay too. I'm tired and I don't have to put up with this. I have a certain amount of personal dignity too you know," said Morgan as he pouted in the back worse than Sam had ever done.

"Really, so you don't care if I take your badge out of my glove box and pitch it out the window? You'd be fine with that? Okay I can do that."

"It's in the glove box. Quick Chuck, grab it for me. Oh come on John, I'll do whatever you want me to do if you give me back my badge," said Morgan. Chuck was getting tired of all the whining. He had his own problems going on and this wasn't making him feel better.

"John, come on don't make him beg like this," said Chuck. "The guy is going to take care of your car and Alex while were gone." If he hadn't been thinking other thoughts he might not have said it like that but once it was out it was too late to take back.

"What do you mean take care of?" said Casey as he looked in the rearview at Morgan. "You do too much taking care of and I'll start breaking everything from your hobbit feet up. I'll even break your hair."

"Geez thanks Chuck," said Morgan. "Hey calm down Big Guy breath in breath out. Alex will be sleeping over at Chuck's tonight to watch the kids and also because Big Mike is coming over to spend the night at our place. He's bringing over my Mom and they're spending the night while they wait for their new bed to arrive. Don't ask what happened to the old one take my word for it you don't want to know."

"You're probably right," said Casey. "Okay but you're under probation. You screw up and I'll make you eat it so the next time you'll have to wait for it to pass before you get it back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes just give me, give me," said Morgan. He was acting just like Sam. It was hard somethings to tell who the kid and who was the adult.

"Chuck opened the glove box and give Morgan back to his badge. Hey Chuck, are you with us?" said Casey.

"What? Oh yeah I'm here. What do you want?" said Chuck. He felt a little sad wondering if maybe they weren't cheating Sam out of her childhood. This wasn't their intention.

"Chuck head in the game," said Casey. "Give the Troll back his badge but Grimes remember what the Lord giveth he can also taketh away... keep that in mind," said Casey.

"Are you sure it's in here," said Chuck as he dug around in the glove box. "You sure you didn't pitch it with the candy wrappers?"

"Funny Chuck," said Morgan. "Just give it to me. I've suffered enough grief trying to get it back."

"Here you go little buddy," said Chuck as he passed it to Morgan in the back seat. "Congratulations you deserve this."

"Chuck, look I've got my badge. Now I'm official. Can you believe that?"

"I don't know about Chuck but I certainly can't," said Casey as the exit for Naval Station Miramar came into sight. "Just remember what I said easy come easy go," said John as he signaled to take the exit.


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

-Back up in Monterey the evening wore on and the janitor who had given up Chuck and company finished work. He left the Institute then went to the parking lot where he had his car. The weather was nice with a nice breeze coming in off the ocean with a strong sea smell. He made his way to his car and in the windshield he found a note.

"Come to the fishing piers by seven if you want to be liquidated," read the note. He wondered why they want to pay him in cash but it was probably better. Like this he could deposit the sum a little at a time so no one would be the wiser if they looked at his financials. He looked at his watch getting there at this time of day could be difficult. He jumped in his car and drove he didn't want to miss his payday

"Crap, when you're not in a hurry there's no one on the road but if you are then everybody and his brother is on the road ahead of you. Get out of the way," yelled the man as he honked his horn. But everyone was honking their horn with the result that everyone was ignoring them.

"I'm not getting anywhere," said the janitor as he looked at his watch. It was getting close to seven and he still had a ways to go when his phone rang. He picked it up put it on speaker then answered.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for you. You are coming to get what you deserved?" said a voice on the other side.

"Yes, yes I'm almost there. It's just this traffic is such a bear at this time of day. If you give me ten minutes extra I should be able to make it."

"I shouldn't but for you I'll make an exception. You need to walk down the pier and come on board the Jolly Roger tied up at berth 15A. When you get here just come on board I'll be waiting for you below decks. Do you have that down or do I need to repeat it?"

"No got it down. I'll be there at ten past just wait for me I'll see you soon," said the Janitor. This was going to be good. He could really use the money. There were somethings he'd been looking at starting with a seventy-two inch plasma TV and a vacation in Thailand. Both should be possible now.

"We're here," said the man as he parked his car then jumped out. He ran down the pier looking at the berthing numbers. He was about to ask if someone could point out where berth 15A was when he saw it. The boat was tied up in an isolate point on the pier.

"Hello," yelled the man as he climbed on board. "Ahoy," he said even though he felt silly saying it but he got no answer. "Crap I hope this guy waited," he said as he went down the ladder below deck.

"Is anyone home," he said. The place looked like someone was working on the boat. The whole cabin was taped off with plastic. He looked around but there was no one. The only thing there was below decks that wasn't under plastic was a fifty-gallon oil drum and as best he could tell it was empty.

"Hey, where are you?" said the janitor. He phoned his contact then he heard someone topside. "Buddy I'm down here," he yelled as he started to go back up the ladder. However, the last thing he saw was a suppressed pistol pointed back down at him then a muzzle flash.

A few minutes later the Jolly Roger was out in the open ocean and the man with the pistol was on a sat phone with someone.

"It's taken care of. Your loose end is tied up and now we have janitor in a drum," said the man as he signaled for one of his men to dump the oil drum over the side. "Have I heard from the other team? No," said the man as he looked at his watch. "They should've had that wrapped up a while ago and if you need more info from our friend well that's no longer possible," said the man as he watched the weighted drum slow sink beneath the surface. "Yeap that ship done sunk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove up on base and were immediately sent to the flight line and into a hangar where the hypersonic was waiting for them. They had little time to say their goodbyes as they loaded the plane but Casey took the time to look over Chuck's prototype. In the end they got everything stowed away then they climbed aboard and took off as Morgan waved goodbye.

"You don't expect me to use that thing you brought onboard do you? Is that thing even safe? I'd like to be able to walk Alex down the aisle at her wedding one of these days."

"Ok course it's safe or at least I think it is... no it's safe. My prototype is based on the fixed wing concept of Yves Rossy aka 'Jet Man'. In November 2006 he strapped on four, Kerosine-fueled Jet-Cat P200 jet engines to a pair of semi-rigid carbon-fiber wings and rocketed himself Superman-like for a proper six minutes and nine seconds. Then in 2008, he hit a descent speed of 189mph over the Alps and in 2010 he dropped from a hot air balloon at 7,900 feet and proceeded to fly for a total of 18 minutes before landing by parachute, wings folded."

"Yeah I read about that guy. He also flew his powered wing over the Grand Canyon. But if I remember right the headlines read something like the guy is a 'hero; a mad, mad hero'." Chuck he flew with these things for only a little while then he parachuted. We're parachuting then using the wings isn't that a little backwards?"

"It might seem that way but it will work with my modifications. No I'm sure of it but let's look over those aerial recon photos. The problem is we don't know where they sat the plane down. We know it has to be close but we don't know how close."

"Well if you're right about the plane being a relay they have to be close enough to establish a link. What would be the restrictions on something like that be?"

"It would have to near but not that near. John, the bottom line is we're going in blind and that's why we need the jet wings to make a few passes over head to locate our target. Notable difference in my fixed wing design and Jetman's is that mine carry two FIM-92 Stinger missiles."

"I brought my own toys," said John as he pointed over to a case. "I brought along my M134 minigun 6,000 rounds of pleasure."

"John, you're overweight and I'm not talking about the little fat boy who's always getting picked last. The Jet wing won't support the added weight."

"Then get rid of the Stingers I'm taking my toy with me," said John. Chuck did some quick calculations in his head.

"Okay weight wise we might be okay but extra ammo will have to parachuted down separately. I can't mount it on the wing because if I'm even a little off center and you'll go into a spin when you open up. Secondly if you fire on the way down you risk causing a negative lift effect. The recoil from your firing will cancel out your forward thrust causing you to drop like a rock. Are you sure you want to take it with you?"

"You want to blow up their airplane then parachute down into the anthill after you stirred them up. I think my little friend will come in handy then, don't you?"

"Okay, okay bring it along with you but you don't open fire with your minigun until you land. I'll take out the C-130 myself then we'll meet up later. Once we're on the ground we should be able to contact Sarah and the rest."

"The rest Chuck being your mother and your commie friends. I just hope they have the good sense to stay out of our way once we start throwing lead. Where do you think they're hold up at? If they haven't been captured."

"I really don't know but I figure they've got something under the ice. Kind of like how a mother seal protects her pup. She seals him below the ice so any passing predator won't be able to see it. The problem with this is that Polar bears have a keen sense of smell probably developed because of this. But I'm guessing over here," said Chuck as he pointed to a depression on the back side of a rise.

"You really do watch too much Animal Planet but it makes sense. It's protected by the rise from the view of the people from sub allowing her to come and go unnoticed. The same rise also shields the entrance from the elements not a bad location to launch incursions from." While they were talking Chuck's phone rang. He checked the caller ID it was Emma.

"Oh crap I forgot they were going to come and visit," said Chuck as he answered. Casey just shook his head. "Emma here are you right now?... So you've just cleared customs in Atlanta and are going to board the red eye for Bob Hope."

"Have Morgan pick them up," said Casey in a low voice. "He isn't doing anything and he owes me for his badge."

"Wow, right but you know Sarah's out of town," said Chuck as he nodded and gave Casey a thumbs up.

"Oh you know that. She told you before you left," said Chuck. Casey just shrugged his shoulders. "Right that was thoughtful of her. I suppose she told you I'd meet you at the airport. … Of course she did. Well that's going to be hard for me to do because I've got to go out of town for work. … Yes I was looking forward to your visit, but this kind of came up on the spur of the moment. I won't be out of town for long and when I get back we all can do something. I'll make sure you get picked up and you can use Ellie and Devon's place or stay in ours. You guys can decide what you want to do. I need to hang up now because I have to arrange for Morgan or Alex to meet you," said Chuck as he hung up

[Back at Echo Park]

It was getting late and it was near Sam's bedtime but she had to take a bath first then put on her pajamas. Sam sat across the table looking at Morgan and Alex as they were having a heated discussion while Kat was in the bedroom putting Bunny to bed after her bath and bottle.

"I'm not sleeping at home tonight not with Big Mike and you mother being there. I'm sleeping here and helping Mom take care of the girls. I don't need to hear or worse see animals running wild on the savannah as your stepfather puts it."

"It's actually the Serengeti. Oh come on don't be like this it's only for one night. Tomorrow they'll get their bed and be gone. Just think about it when we're old and we look back on this I'll say remember when Big Mike came to spent the night and you'll answer wasn't that funny then we'll both laugh about it."

"I hear what you're saying and as much as I'd like to laugh about it like you I can't. Somehow I doubt if it's going to be fun… I doubt it a lot."

"I do too but that's what you're supposed to say or that's what I read in Cosmopolitan once but come on what was I supposed to say? I could set Big Mike out on the curb with the rubbish but I can't do that to my Mom. I think you should understand."

"Oh I do. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Okay I can see you were backed into a corner but you should've said I need to check with my fiancée first. But you didn't think about me. I guess you can put up with anything for one night."

"That's right I can… but hey what's this 'you can put up with anything' not you mean 'we can' like yes we can?"

"Oh no we can't besides Morgan I'm just following your line of logic. Mom needs me to help her so what am I supposed to do."

"If you two are done arguing," said Kat. She came walking back down the hall with Bunny in her arms. "She doesn't want to go to sleep. I need for one of you to run Sam's bath water then get her in it. If Bunny isn't down by then someone is going to have to get Sam in her pajamas and into bed."

"Alex can," said Sam as she jumped out of her chair and grabbed Alex by the hand. "You can't come with us because you're a boy and boys aren't allowed inside," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know if you qualify as a girl yet," said Morgan. Sam gave him the look of death. "I'm sorry I take it back."

"Good because I'd hate to have to hurt you," said Sam. Then she took Alex's hand and they went to the bathroom but as she started to go in she turned to Morgan standing down the hall she looked at him then stuck her tongue out.

"Why you little stinker," said Morgan. Sam giggled then slammed the door and locked it. He was going to protest and tickle her but his phone started to ring. He answered it to find Chuck on the other end.

"Hey dude, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. … okay I won't mention your name but she's in the bathroom getting ready to take her bath. Here let me put you on speaker I need a grape soda."

"Okay Morgan but I don't want Sam to hear my voice and start missing me. Listen up I need you to do me a huge favor. I totally dropped the ball on this. Emma and Molly are coming in on the red eye from Atlanta this evening. I need you or Alex to go to LAX and pick them up. They can stay in Ellie and Devon's old apartment or they can stay there. I don't care you guys can work it out. Sarah told me they were coming to visit but I totally forgot it was so soon."

"Sure I can take care of that for you. Besides it's not like I want to go home right away. I told you Big Mike is spending the night."

"You're a lifesaver little buddy," said Chuck. "Things are progressing here. Casey is telling me we're probably going to lose cell coverage soon. Tell Sam I lo…." Was all he got out before the line dropped.

"Hey who was that on the phone," said Sam as she came out with a bathrobe on and little house slippers. "That sounded like Chuck. Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"He didn't have much time before the line dropped. He told me to tell you he loved you and I need to run in a few hours to the airport to pick up your Grandma Emma and your aunt Molly."

"Great," said Sam. "We can all go to SeaWorld and see the dolphins tomorrow. Alex will you read me a bedtime story?" asked Sam. "Morgan while Alex reads me a story you can drain the water out of the bathtub."

"Sure but you know Emma and Molly might be tired tomorrow. Why don't we put a question mark next to going to SeaWorld? Why do you want me to drain the bath," asked Morgan. He looked at Alex and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alex is busy with me and Kat is busy with Bunny so that leaves you who's just standing around doing nothing. You know you and Alex wouldn't have as many arguments if you started pulling your weight in this relationship."

"Excuse me where did this come from? You didn't hear Chuck or Sarah say it did you?" asked Morgan. But Sam shook her head.

"No, I saw a program on TV the other day Dr. Phil. The man is a doctor so I watched it thinking he'd help me become a doctor but all he does is talk. He is a doctor isn't he?"

"That's what they say," said Morgan as he went to drain the bathtub. He went in the bathroom and found the tub full of foamy water. He rolled up his sleeve then reached inside but as he did he felt drops of water on the back of his neck.

"What the heck," he said as looked up suddenly a wet wash cloth dropped off the ceiling and went splat on his face like an octopus spreading its tentacles over his face. "You little stinker."

Alex was in the middle of telling Sam her story when Morgan walked in with his hair and the collar of his shirt all wet. In his hand he had the wash cloth that dropped on him.

"Did you forget something," said Morgan as he started for her with the wash cloth. Sam jumped out of bed and hid behind Alex.

"Morgan, what are you doing? I'm trying to get her to go to sleep and you're agitating her. Go on out and grab yourself a grape soda. You deserve it for cleaning the bathroom. I'll have to personally thank you later."

"Cleaning the bathroom? What makes you think… oh the wash cloth? No, you don't understand it was… wait how personal are we talking?"

"How personal do you want to make it," said Alex as she smiled at him. "But you should really try to dry your shirt. Did you fall in the bathtub while you were cleaning it?"

"Yeah Morgan did you fall in," said Sam from behind Alex smiling like the cat who ate the canary then she stuck her tongue out when Alex wasn't looking.

"Why you little…" said Morgan. Sam let out a high pitch squeal that could shatter eardrums then moved around Alex keeping her between Morgan and herself.

"Morgan please you aren't helping. Go get yourself a grape soda like I told you," said Alex. Then she kissed him.

"Ewe yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she put her hand on her forehead pretending she was feeling ill.

"Okay Miss enough! Get into bed so we can finish this story. When you wake up tomorrow Molly and Emma will be here and you can have fun with them."

"I don't want to have fun with them. They're here to see Bunny not me so they will want to spend time with her and she can't do anything other than eat, sleep, cry and well you know what else," said Sam as she held her nose.

"Sam, you aren't jealous of your sister are you? When I was little I wanted a sister really bad so much I used to take a mirror and put it in my room then pretend I had a twin."

"I bet Dr. Phil would really like to talk to you. I'm not jealous I know she can't help it if she's little that's not it. I just want… well I don't know what I want. I just know I don't have it. Maybe I need to talk to Dr. Phil?"

"Well let's do this you and I can go to SeaWorld. If the others want to come along that's fine but if they don't that's okay too."

"You'd take me… just me? Are you sure? I promise to behave and if Morgan comes along I promise not to get him wet…"

"You mean like that trick in the bathroom with the wash cloth?" said Alex. Sam looked up at her taking a deep gulp.

"You mean you knew and yet you still didn't let Morgan get me."

"Sure we girls have to stick together. And every now and then we need to put boys in their place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Skipper had his search party out walking the two-mile radius looking for Mary's hideout. He was sure it had to be close by. If he could root her out and take care of her band once and for all then they could concentrate on getting themselves on the plane and leaving. His officers were right the Kremlin wouldn't sit around much longer trying to figure out what was going on. The two agents they sent were probably supposed to report in and when they didn't then they would be written off as a loss.

"Sir you're not going to believe this," said the new XO as he barged into the Skippers tent. "But we think we found her.

"Next time knock before you come in but with news like that I'll forgive you. Are you sure? How do you know it's her shelter?"

"Well we haven't found the exact location but outside the two-mile radius we were in the middle of advancing another half mile when we found tracks. The tracks have to be hers because we haven't had anyone out that far in that direction since we surfaced."

"Good, good and what are you doing about the tracks? I hope you've got people following the trail and why aren't you with them?"

"The tracks ended but I've got men posted there waiting for her to show her head then like that carnival game whack-a-mole we'll take her out and everyone else with her."

"This calls for a drink," said the Skipper. He poured them both a drink then passed his XO a cup. "Here drink up to our success."

The new XO wanted to remind the Skipper it was bad luck to toast an operation before it was concluded.


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

Igor was biting his nails sitting in his office waiting for someone to call but his phone was silent and he was going crazy waiting. So he walked out front and told his secretary he was stepping out for a moment. If anyone needed him he could be reached on his cellphone. There was only one place that made him feel better when he felt like this. He made a beeline out of the building and across the square to 'Detsky mir'. Inside Europe's largest department store of Children's toys he could let his inner child out.

"Can I help you," said one of the shop assistants as soon as Igor walked inside. At first he didn't hear her he was too busy listening to all the laughter around him. He was like a junkie getting his fix.

"I'm sorry what did you say... oh right can you help me? No I think I just want to look around. Thank you anyway."

"Feel free to look around but if you change your mind just let me or one of my colleagues know. We'll be happy to assist you in any way we can," said the Shop Assistant. Igor stood there for a moment then watched the assistant as she left him going after the next customer who entered the doors.

"Okay now to get to my place," said Igor to himself. He went up to the third floor to the Internet café and there he got his usual table. It was a nice table one that had a view of the crowd below from his vantage point he could see everything. He had just gotten himself comfortable when the waitress came over.

"Can I get you something? Would you like to know what the specials are for today?" said the waitress as she took out a notepad and pen to take his order.

"No thank you I know what I want. You can bring me a cup of tea and slice of honey cake. You do have honey cake today?" The woman nodded as she wrote.

"Yes sir and I'll bring it right to you," said the woman then she disappeared only to come back a few minutes later with his order. In the meantime he got comfortable observing all the people around below. From his vantage point he could see everything down below. He especially liked the expression of awe on the faces of children who entered the store for the first time.

"So this is where the director of Russian Clandestine services comes when he wants to hide out from his people," said a familiar voice. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Why not, it's a free country. Contrary to what you would have us appear to be in the news. Roan you know I could have you arrested for being a foreign agent spying for your government."

"And here I thought you were going to offer me tea and honey cake," said Roan as he sat down across from Igor. The waitress came over and Roan ordered the same thing as Igor.

"I'd ask what you're doing here but I guess Diane is nervous about our reaction to what's going on up north. You can also let her know we are purging our ranks of traitors so if she's got someone she wants to protect now would be the time to extract him or her. We're not going to be picky here a traitor is a traitor no matter who they spy for."

"I'll make sure she gets that word," said Roan as the waitress put his order in front of him then left. Roan took a flask out of his jacket.

"What are you doing? You're spiking your tea? Roan you're liver has got to be the largest organ you've got in your body."

"We'll no I don't think so..." said Roan as he started to explain but Igor cut him off.

"Roan, remember where you are. There are kids inside here and you don't know they don't understand English."

"What did you think I was going to say?" said Roan. Igor shrugged his shoulders then took a bite of his honey cake. "Well mister mind in the gutter I was going to say 'heart'. The largest organ I have is my heart. Here a little gin for your tea, it isn't that bad," said Roan as he passed Igor the flask.

"My stomach has been bothering me for days. I think I've got an ulcer and you offer me gin. You know what I say," said Igor as he paused for effect. Roan looked up over at him. "Thank you," he said as he took the flask.

"You know this isn't bad honey cake. After we're done here I need to brief you about what's going on. The reason I'm here is that with the depth of this mysterious third party's infiltration in our organizations Diane thought it prudent if I hand carried this message then reported back to her."

"Is she worried our phone has been compromised? I'll have our technicians check out our side but I'm guessing you've checked out yours and found something."

"Yes I don't know the exact details but it was enough to have Diane put me on a plane bound for here. Waitress can you bring me another cup of tea and another slice of this cake. You can also give my compliments to your pastry chef. I think this honey cake is the best I've ever eaten." The waitress smiled then nodded before disappearing.

"Will you stop flirting with everything in a skirt and you'd better watch what you eat. That cake is loaded with calories and well not to brag but my grandmother used to make better."

"Well I never ate at your grandmother's house. But it's true grandmothers tend to make things better because they have a special ingredient that a pastry chef doesn't have... Oh here's our guest now," said Roan. He stood up and waved. Igor looked around to see Captain Stanasolovski walking over to them.

"I'm sorry Director I was told you wanted to see me," she said. Roan motioned for her to sit down. She looked back and forth at the two of them trying to figure out if she was in trouble or not.

"Sit down Captain," said Igor. "Roan, I think you've got some explaining to do or we might have to revisit the option where I have you arrested."

"Your tea and cake," said the waitress as she started to put it in front of Roan. She must've overheard part of the conversation because the waitress looked a little apprehensive.

"No it's not for me I ordered for our friend here. Dear you absolutely have to try the honey cake. Igor says his grandmother used to make better but as I was telling him grandmothers have an extra ingredient on their shelves. You know what that is?"

"I wouldn't know I grew up in an orphanage," said Imma as she sipped on her tea. "I'm not hungry so can you explain to me why you brought me here? If you brought me here to embarrass me in front of the Director, then... well it's a long ways down from here."

"The extra ingredient is 'love'," said Roan as he sipped his tea. "You two need to come up with a strike force made up of spetsnaz then get them to the sub. Chuck and Casey are already in bound their mission is to take out the C-130 breaking the possibility to link up with whoever is behind this. If you don't want that cake I'd hate for it to go to waste," said Roan as he reached for it.

"No, this is mine," said Imma. She grabbed the plate and pulled it away from him. "So what do you want from me a list of names?"

"No we want you to lead it," said Roan then he took a sip looking back and forth at the two of them. "Igor I know you're saying to yourself who are these people to come in and give us orders. But Imma is the only person you have right now that we both trust and if you send in your own people your bosses in the Kremlin can't complain that much."

"It shows you've never been called on the rug over there. I'm only mad because I didn't think of this plan myself. Roan it's probably better if you're not seen across the square. Give me a contact number," said Igor as he got up. "I'm going back to my office to start putting together a list of names. Captain Stanasolovski come to my office as soon as you're finished that will give me time to get something on paper then we can work on it together from there."

"Please Director, call my Major and tell him you need me again. He had me working on a weapons smuggling ring out of Severomorsk. I was supposed to be on my way to the airport for a flight there in…well now," she said as she looked at her watch.

"I'll make the call as soon as I get back to my office," said Igor. He got up and left. Roan watched Igor from above as he left the elevator then crossed the main store floor before leaving. Roan started laughing while Imma was eating her cake.

"What's so funny that I changed my mind or do I have honey on my face somewhere? You know laughing out loud can be annoying."

"No it's nothing like that. It's Igor he always does that gets up and walks out saying he's got something to do so he gets out of paying the bill. Here this should cover it plus a tip. I have to run too but first I need to see a shop assistant about a nesting doll."

"You mean a matryoshka doll. Well you've come to the right store to buy one but you might have a problem selecting which one to buy from all the ones you'll have to choose from."

"Then I need to get to it. I won't be hanging around long before I'll have to go home. But if you're not doing anything this evening we might grab a bite to eat together."

"First of all I don't know you. I heard the Director call you Roan and I take it you're CIA but even if we over look all that… well Roan how old are you?"

"My name is Roan… Roan Montgomery and yes I do work for the agency more specifically with our Director. As far as age is concerned well age is relative. It's what in the heart that counts."

"Yes like the plaque buildup on your artery walls that can cause you to have a sudden heart attack from certain strenuous exercises."

"True but what a way to go so I'll take that as a I'll think about it? You can even pick the restaurant you want us to eat at."

"Okay DYZE-doo-shka," said Imma.

"Grandfather really that's what you're going with. I might be older-ish but can't we go with a young uncle, dyadya?"

"How about pozhiloy chelovek? Do you know what that means?" said Imma as she finished off her cake smiling at him.

"Oh now we're just being insulting. I'm an old-timer… well in perspective I guess maybe but I still think it's insulting."

"Okay dyadya, I've got your number. I'll call you tonight then we can go out to eat but don't think I'm easy and it won't be cheap so bring along a lot of those American dollars. You're going to need them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ice there was no sleep for anyone. There was a round the clock crew on the pumping station to manually pump the fuel into the plane's tanks. The trick was to keep the fuel going and the pumps moving because if they paused with the cold everything locked up. They already had to disassemble the pump once take it inside one of the tents to warm it up before they could get it going again.

"Come on guys let's keep this thing going," said the pilot. "We're almost there. Once we top off everyone can take a breather but until then let's keep it going." The pilot turned around when he heard his co-pilot call for he to come over.

"I've got the engine covers on and the heating elements are in place I just need some place to plug up to then we can start warming the engines up for take-off."

"Good I'll get the Skipper to run us an extension cord. Refuelling is almost completed once we've heated the engines we can get out of here."

"And not soon enough. There's something I need to tell you… well you know everyone is blaming those people we brought in for dumping our fuel but I don't think they did it."

"What are you saying? There was someone else on the plane who dumped the fuel?" asked the pilot as he looked back out at the Russians.

"As crazy as this may sound I think our Loadmaster might have done it. I noticed the footprints on the deck in his blood… well the shooters were standing near the hatch facing the Loadmaster. If they were there to dump the fuel then at least one should've been on the other side of him."

"So you really think he dumped the fuel but why? He was persuaded to come along on this mission by our anonymous benefactor the same as you and I were. Are you sure he couldn't have come in on someone else then got himself killed."

"I just don't see how there's just not that much room for another person in the cockpit and for them to get out without making tracks in all that blood."

"I guess you're right but for now let's keep this under our hats. The Skipper and the crew are already suspicious of us we don't need to add fuel to the fire and speaking of fuel we're almost topped off. Let me go get you some electricity so in four or five hours when we'll be ready to roll out of here."

[Inside Mary's Shelter]

Mary had her phone out looking over the photos she had taken of the contents from the boxes she'd opened in the plane. Something just wasn't right with what she was looking at. Yes, the contents came from the lab but she couldn't understand their importance so she went over to where Sarah was sitting with a blanket wrapped around her trying to stay warm.

"Here I want you to look at this and tell me what you see," said Mary as she handed Sarah her phone with the photo directory already open.

"Sure but what am I looking at? I assume this is all the material you found on the plane," said Sarah. Mary nodded as she made herself tea.

"Yes, I saw I wasn't going to be able to carry much out so I took photos of it instead. Do you want a cup while I'm making me one?"

"No, I'm going to try to get a little bit of shut eye and the tea will just keep me awake. "I don't understand there's a microscope, a centrifuge, some glassware but why pack these things? They just take up weight and you can replace them tenfold over for the cost of lugging them back from here."

"That's what I thought. Okay you could have your lucky microscope but centrifuge? Not to mention the assorted glassware. You see it too then? I mean I'm not going crazy then."

"I don't know if I'd go that far but yeah I don't see why they'd bring this stuff with them. The more this type of garbage they take the more people they'll have to leave behind. Okay we knew from the beginning that not all the crew was in on this so this kind of justifies leaving the innocent part behind if that's what this is. But it doesn't add up, did you grab any of the documents they'd packed up?"

"Yes I grabbed some papers but I don't know what I was grabbing I just grabbed," said Mary. "This one seemed interesting but it was written in Norwegian." Sarah looked at it flashed then started laughing as she read it in Norwegian.

"I'm sorry Mary, I'm not laughing at a you… well maybe a little. This is part of a manual on how to use their VCHT system. That's vacuum collection, holding and transfer system or their sewage system. It's nice to know they were concerned about not polluting the environment up here but none of this is worth boxing up to fly out. You know what it looks like; it looks like they didn't know what was important from what wasn't so when in doubt they took everything."

"That means there still could be something important in that lab," said Mary. Sarah knew exactly what she was thinking about doing.

"No Mary, you can't try to sneak back down into that lab again. Mary listen to me I'm talking to you. Please it's too dangerous."

"Yes of course it is," said Mary as she got up. "Thanks Sarah you know you do look tired you ought to grab a little shut eye while you can. Things could heat up again soon." She went over and made herself another cup of tea then wrapper her hands around it to warm up. After that she found a seat across the room where she could watch Sarah from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on top of the rise the acting XO left two men to watch out for their mystery woman and her accomplices. They took turns looking over the dark frigid landscape through binoculars. There was little to see and being on top of the rise the wind was stronger and more rigid. They were taking watches of one hour each because with wind that was about as long as anyone could take it up there.

"Hey Viktor it's your turn on the rise," radioed the man's partner as he looked out over the desolate wasteland. Nothing was moving. It looked more like an alien planet then the earth.

"What are you talking about Misha I just came back down here? I'm not warmed up yet you're just going to have to tough out your hour like I did."

"If you check your watch you'll see an hour has gone by. I can't help it if you haven't gotten warm yet. It's cold up here and that's why you're still cold but an hour has gone by.

"Then let's do this we relieve each other every hour and a half so call me back in thirty. Have a good time up there up there. Viktor out."

"Out nothing! Oh no you don't I want you to get your butt up here right now or I'm going to come down there and drag it along with you up here."

"I hear you talking but that would be abandoning your watch and you know how well that will go over. Especially when the old man is in one of his moods so see you in thirty."

"I'm warning you don't make me come down there. If you do you won't like it," said Misha. This wasn't the first time Viktor had pulled this crap on him. No one wanted to stand watch with him because he was infamous at disappearing. Viktor was getting comfortable again thinking maybe he'd make their turns two hours long until he started his then it would have to revert back to an hour. He was about to fall asleep when he felt cold metal next to his throat and looked up to find Misha standing over him with his knife ready to give him a shave.

"I warned you not to piss me off. You do this crap to everyone but out here no one will hear you scream. No one will even miss you nor will they care you're gone. I bet you wished you'd come up when you were supposed to now. Any last words?"

"She's getting away," said Viktor as he pointed off into the distance.

"She who," said Misha then he turned and looked. It was the woman they were supposed to keeping an eye out for. She had appeared but they didn't see from where. "Crap this is your fault come on we need to follow her. Hold up there's someone behind her."

"How are you going to explain why you abandoned your watch," said Viktor as the two went off following behind Mary.

"You mean how are you going to explain not seeing them when you were on watch. It was your turn to stand watch when she appeared."

"That's a lie," yell Viktor. Misha put his hand over Viktor's mouth then shove him in the snow as they ducked out of sight. The person following the woman turned looked in their direction for a few minutes then hurried along trying to keep to catch up to Mary.

"Get off me," said Viktor as he tried to break free from Misha but he held him down. "Let me up what's the matter with you?"

"Keep it down or you're going to give us away. We might still be able to salvage this. They are heading back to camp. All we have to do is to follow them back then when we're close enough we signal to the guys back there to come and we have them."

"Then the Skipper won't be mad at you for abandoning your watch."

"Nor will he be mad at you for sleeping on watch. Between the two of us who do you think everyone is going to believe?"

"Look she's going down into the lab and that other person is following her. I've got an idea," said Viktor. "You stay here and watch them I'll be right back."

"If you're trying to pull something over on me you'll regret it. I still have my knife and you've got to sleep sooner or later."

"I'm not pulling anything over on you just watch the entrance and I'll be right back," said Viktor then he disappeared. Misha got close to the entrance and listened but he was having a hard time hearing but it sounded like the two of them were having an argument. A little while later Viktor came back.

"Are they still down there?" asked Viktor. Misha nodded his head. "Good we'll take care of them once and for all." Viktor pulled out two grenades handing one to Misha.

"Where did you get these?" asked Misha as he looked at them. The writing on them was in English. "You stole them off the plane."

"So what if I did, I took them for a good cause, ours. No one will get killed trying to flush them out like this," said Viktor as he pulled the pin out of one then the other tossing both inside the entrance to the lab. There was a loud explosion and the entrance caved in.

"See no more problem," said Viktor as everyone came running over to see what had happened.


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

M organ drove home before getting Emma and Molly he wanted to clean up a bit and change after moving that trolley full of gear. However, when he pulled up as soon as he got out of the car he heard loud music. His first thoughts were the neighbors were having a party but walking up to his front door he quickly discovered the music was coming from inside. He started to reach for the doorknob only to discover there was a sock on it then he heard Big Mike.

"Come here my little mamacita your papi chula wants you," he heard Big Mike say. "Muy calienta," he heard followed by his mother giggling.

"No, no, no," said Morgan as he ran back to the herder with his hands over his ears. He was on his way back when a patrol car pulled up two policemen got out and stopped him.

"Can we see some ID," said one of the officers as they stopped him. This was Morgan's golden opportunity and he took advantage of it.

"This is my badge and ID officer. See we're on the same side fighting crime," said Morgan as he handed the badge and ID to the policemen.

"It does look real," said the one officer as looked it over then handed it to his partner to look over. He looked at it and nodded.

"Of course it's real. Just run my badge number and you'll see," said Morgan. "Look guys I'd like to stay and chat but I've got someplace to be and people to pick up at the airport. Can I have that back so I can be on my way?"

"Sure Agent Grimes," said the one policeman. "We got sent here because some people in the neighborhood called to complain about loud music and a noisy cat fight. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

"Well not much other than I heard the same thing. I was about to go up to the front door and tell them to pipe down when I got called to come in... that is to come in then go to the airport."

"So that's the house up there," asked the officer. He had no sooner asked when they heard a cry that sounded like a wolf's howl. "Good grief what was that!"

"I think it's the call of the wild. I'd come up with you but I absolutely have to run or my boss will take a hunk out of me for being late. It's almost like I work for a five year old."

"I know what you mean we have this Sergeant, Sergeant Al Powell, he isn't much better. But if you give him a Twinkie he's okay."

"I'd love to stay some more and chat but I really need to go," said Morgan. He wanted to leave even because the animals seemed to be coming alive on the Serengeti and there was only so much he could put up with.

"Adam-12 this is dispatch, what's taking so long to handle that 415 domestic disturbance. The station is getting calls from all over the neighborhood complaining and the Sergeant wants to know what you're doing about it."

"Roger that," radioed in one of the officers. "Tell him we're Oscar Mike on our way now on foot. We are proceeding to the residence on that 415. Give us five mikes and we'll be there."

"Well we've got to go too," said the other officer. They shook hands then Morgan beat feet getting away from there.

Morgan got in the herder and watched the policeman go up to his front door. Thank God, he thought to himself that there weren't five Big Mikes. He eased out then started for the airport but he decided then when he got finished driving people around he'd drive back to the Buy More and spend the night sleeping in detention.

"Hey is this the downtown office," said Morgan. He'd called them up and put them on speaker so he could drive and not risk being pulled over.

"Sam's pool hall cue ball speaking. Listen buddy I don't know how you got this number but this is a private club."

"This is Agent Morgan Grimes from Burbank... I work with Colonel Casey. Doesn't any of that ring a bell or do I need to go on?"

"Idiot you're supposed to give me your badge number and authorization code. It's on your ID. Can you do that? You do know how to read?"

"Oh sorry just hold on a second. I'm multi-tasking right now," said Morgan as he tried to drive with one hand switch hands back and forth while he tried to fish out his badge. The man on the phone heard a car horn and the sound of brakes screeching.

"Watch where you're going mister? Where'd you get your driver's license? Cracker Jacks," yelled Morgan. "Here got it," said Morgan then he read the information the man needed.

"Okay I've got your information and amazing as it may seem you're authorized. The Colonel warned me that you might be calling. How can we assist you?"

"He warned you? I don't know if I like that. Anyway I need a cleanup crew at the following residence," said Morgan then he gave him his home address. "I need them to clean up and sanitize the place.

"You want use to eliminate all bio waste cancelling all DNA and trace elements. Will we need to bring any special materials for body disposal?"

"No and don't arrive before ten or the source DNA will still be present. Thanks," said Morgan as he let out a big yawn. The sign for the airport indicated it was straight ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had just dozed off when she felt a sudden gust of cold air that woke her up. Looking up she saw Mary leaving the shelter and she knew where she was headed. The rest of the guys were asleep except for Nikolai who was sipping on tea. She told him she was going outside for some fresh air then she grabbed her parka and took off. Mary had a good head start on her but even if she lost her it didn't really matter because she knew where she was headed.

"Crap Mary, I told you not to go and what do you do," she mumbled to herself as she ran after her. Then in the distance she thought she heard voices. She stopped looked around then proceeded.

"There you go," said Sarah as she watched Mary go down the rabbit hole both literally and figuratively. "Maybe Anatoly was right I should've taken the shot. If nothing else, you'd be more pliable."

Sarah looked around before following Mary inside. In the lab she found Mary looking thrown file cabinets yanking out papers then tossing them before moving on to the next group.

"Mary! What did I tell you," said Sarah as she walked in on her. Mary drew her Beretta and pointed it at her. "Is this where we're at now?"

"Sorry you startled me," said Mary then she went back to work. "If you help me we can get done with this quicker..."

"No you need to come with me we have to get out of here before we get caught. I thought I heard voices before it isn't safe in here."

"There's a lot of things that aren't safe. Crossing the street isn't safe but we do it every day to get across to the other side."

"Nice analogy for why the chicken crosses the road. I'm serious Mary you need to wrap this up and we need to go."

"You can go if you want to but I'm staying. I'm going to go through everything here then we can decide where we go from there. This is still my mission."

"No it's not because you never had a mission to being with... at least not a sanctioned one. This little thing you've got going on here has rogue painted all over it. I should've arrested you when we got here for this but I didn't..."

"I'd like to see you try," said Mary as she talked from inside a file cabinet drawer. "If you're not going to help you need to go you're distracting me."

"I'm distracting you? We're sitting in an igloo in the middle of nowhere with twenty armed nukes and I've got to go because I'm distracting you. I swear if you were anyone else I'd already have my foot up..."

Sarah never finished she saw a grenade come rolling down the entrance shaft. "Grenade!" she yelled as she leaped on top of Mary shielding her from the blast. There was a loud explosion followed by another then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Chuck were geared up and ready for the jump. Being less than a half hour from jump time they were already on pure oxygen flushing the nitrogen out of their blood stream. This way they could avoid getting the bends on the way down. Both of them knew this was going to be a hard jump. They were going jumping in the perpetual night of the North Pole they had to rely on their altimeter and their AAD because it would be difficult to judge distance visually.

"John," said Chuck through the mask. "I've got our altimeter's set to alert us when we reach the right altitude. The AAD should deploy the chute but I wanted a backup."

"Nice idea but when we hit terminal velocity we might not be able to hear anything. Use your night googles and you'll be able to read the dial."

"I've been rethinking our plan and there's no reason you need to use the Jetwing. You can take it with you but since you're taking your Minigun you can land with the supplies and set up a defensive perimeter then make contact with Sarah and the rest. I'll attack the C-130 then come back to you by then you'll have everyone together."

"Okay sounds like a plan. Remember that rise outside of camp I'll be setting up on top of it. With my minigun I'll be able to cover the plane and the submarine." As they were talking the co-pilot came back holding a tablet.

"You've got a call," said the co-pilot as he handed Casey the tablet. "We'll be over the target site in fifteen. We'll reduce speed so you won't be catapulted out but jumping out of this bird it's going to be like jumping into a brick wall."

"Roger that," said Chuck. On the screen they saw Beckman's image but the video and sound came in and out.

"I take it we're still being bombarded by solar winds," said Chuck. It was difficult to follow what she was trying to tell them.

"Yes for another twenty-four to thirty-six hours then I don't need to tell you what will happen once it clears up. I was told you're ready to jump," said Beckman. They both nodded. "Good I just wanted to pass on Igor has the strike force together and they will be at your location as soon as the solar winds die down."

"Good we want to let whoever's behind this think they have plenty of time to detonate those warheads. If we're lucky in a few hours this will all be over." As they were talking the co-pilot came back again and signaled it was time.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we have to go," said Chuck. He looked up at Casey who was talking with the co-pilot.

"Good luck Beckman out," said the General then the screen went blank. Chuck caught the look on Casey's face and knew there was something going on.

"Chuck, remember I told you about that anthill. Well we've made a pass over the target site and the pilot took some recon photos. To make a long story short it looks like the ants are already out of the hill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Chuck as he thought. "What do you think's going on down there? Could they have detected us?"

"I don't know but we'll be able to ask them soon. If they get too rowdy I'll introduce them to my little friend. He always has the last word." Chuck just shook his head as they climbed down into the wheel wells. The pilot opened the wheel bay doors and they were out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out was where Molly and Emma were like out in the cold waiting for Morgan to show up. After what had happened at home he stopped off at the Buy More to shower and change which put him behind schedule. When he arrived Emma was on her phone with Alex trying to figure out what had happened to him and if they needed to grab a taxi.

"Really it's no problem," he heard Emma say on the phone as he came up from behind them. "Something probably happened to him. We'll wait a little longer then we'll grab a cab. No it's not a problem just Molly is dragging. The poor thing is tired..."

"I'm here, I'm here," said Morgan as he ran up. "I'm so sorry but I got held up on the way over. I see you've got your bags already so we can go. I parked just outside the doors. Let's go we can be on the road right away," said Morgan. He grabbed Emma's bag and it felt like there was two hundred pounds of bricks inside it.

"Oh you might want me to let me take that one. It takes some getting used to to carry it. You can help Molly with her bag."

"Geez, what do you have in that bag, Jack? By the way where's Jack anyway? He didn't come with you guys," said Morgan as they made their way out of the airport towards the car.

"No, he didn't come this time. He's got some tournaments to organize and when he's into his 'thing' I prefer not to be around if you know what I mean."

"My step-father and mother are spending the night at our house so Alex is staying with Kat at Chuck's and I'm spending the night in Castle sleeping in detention. There are just somethings children should no see their mothers doing..."

"We get the picture," said Emma as she cut him off. When they got to the car there were two men from TSA standing around it. Morgan looked at them both perplex as he got everyone inside.

"Hey is this your car buddy," asked one of the officers as Morgan popped the trunk putting Emma's suitcases inside.

"No, I go around putting suitcases in the trunks of strangers' cars. I've got the key so I think the answer is self-evident. Emma you and Molly get in the car I'll deal with these two gentlemen. "Is there a problem officers?"

"Yeah there is can't you read the sign. This is a no parking zone. You're lucky we didn't have your car towed," said one. "Where was the computer emergency?"

"Computer emergency?" said Morgan. "Oh I get it because it says herder on the side. No there wasn't any computer emergency. There was a national emergency," said Morgan then he pulled out his badge and ID. "I was sent in this vehicle to retrieve these two assets. We're bringing them in for questioning."

"Yeah nice try did this come with a decoder ring too," said one as he handed it to his partner who scratched his head.

"How many box tops did it take to get this? You know impersonating an officer is a crime," said the other as he started to laugh. "Here's your badge back Agent Grimes and here's your ticket. Even if you're with Homeland, which I doubt, you still have to obey the laws. That's why they call it justice for all."

"Have a good evening and welcome to L.A.," said the one as they started to walk away. "Don't they have a height requirement for Homeland?"

"No they like them short because bad guys tend to shoot over their heads."

"Geez I'm still getting no respect even with the badge," mumbled Morgan as he got into the car. "Okay next stop Echo Park. Chuck wanted me to apologize he and Casey are out on a mission."

"Is that where Sarah's at right now? Is she on the same mission?"

"Kind of she left earlier then there was some new info and now... Oh I don't think you should unpack tonight. Tomorrow we're supposed to go out to the cabin those were Chuck's orders before he left."

"We're supposed to take the baby out to the cabin in the middle of nowhere? Does Sarah know about this?"

"Like I said she left before them and when she left she didn't have the full intel. But soon she will once Chuck finds her."

"Finds her? Are saying my daughter is lost? Morgan, you're not making me feel good about this so-called mission. There's only one reason someone would run away to a cabin with a baby and that's to hole up. But hole up to wait for something or someone to pass so which is it? Are you telling me they're in danger?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. But believe me when I tell you that you guys want to go to the cabin. It will be much safer at the cabin."

"Safer? Why are you saying it like that? So we're not safe here which brings me back to why someone would hole up in a cabin. Where's this mission at anyway?" asked Emma. The air condition was on high in the herder and still Morgan was sweating. "Before you tell me you're not at liberty to speak what city are they flying into?"

"Boy has the AC crapped out in here or what? You're not making this easy for me. Listen I've already said too much as it is so tomorrow once we're at the cabin I'll get Beckman on the horn and you can talk to her." Morgan glanced back in the rearview and saw Molly sound asleep. How he wished he was her in this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up feeling groggy as she tried to get up but she found her legs still felt a little wobbly so she rolled over on her back and cough. She could see her breath hang in the air then she realized she was terribly but terribly cold. Looking over she make Mary out in the darkness she was still on the floor next to her. She reached over to check to see if she was still alive. At first touch she felt cold but there was a pulse.

"Mary, Mary," said Sarah as she shook her. "Mary wake up we've got to get up and move around or we're going to freeze to death.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine let me go back to sleep. I'm making rise crispy treats for Chuck and his little friend Morgan. Boy can that kid eat."

"Tell me about it. No you need to wake up. There was an explosion and we're sealed in this stupid lab. Come one let's get up," said Sarah. This time she forced herself to get up then she pulled Mary up to her feet over her protests.

"What happened?" said Mary as she took out a couple of glow sticks broke the capsule inside then handed one to Sarah while she took the other so they could look around.

"What happened was someone followed you here then tossed in a couple of grenades to seal us in. They didn't want to risk a firefight."

"Smart move on their part but they could've easily followed you here too. What I'm saying is... well I've been in and out of here before and never got caught. You show up and we've got disaster."

"I show up? I wouldn't have had to show up if you hadn't run off again like when you abandoned your post and nearly got yourself killed."

"Come on dear this isn't the time to point fingers. We need to find a way out of here," said Mary as she stood in front of the pile of snow and ice where the entrance used to be.

"Well we're not getting out that way for sure," said Sarah. "Do you have any idea where these tunnels end at," said Sarah as she looked at the dark hallways leading off the lab."

"I don't know I've never been in this part of the lab before. However, it seems we have plenty of oxygen."

"You don't have to worry about dying from hypoxia you'll die for hypothermia long before that and no one knows where we are. Isn't this just one lovely mess?"

[Topside]

Above the ice people were running over to Viktor and Misha to see what was going on. The explosions were felt all through the camp as the ice below them cracked and popped. At first everyone was afraid that the ice was separating but when the tremor stopped things became clearer.

"What the heck do you two think you're doing," said the new XO with the Skipper close behind him. "You were supposed to be looking for our intruders over there," he said as he pointed to the rise.

"You don't understand," said Viktor as pointed to where the lab entrance used to be. "We got them. They're trapped below and we did it."

"Explain," said the Skipper. "You said you trapped them. Who is this 'them'? How many did you trap down below? Speak up man."

"We trapped two women... you know the one... the one that's been coming into our camp. We saw them go in so I went to the plane and grabbed a couple of grenades then we sealed them in. Isn't that what you wanted sir?"

"I'm not sure but I'll take it. You two pitch a tent here and keep an eye out let's make sure there are no other exits. Put two more men on that ridge. Their friends should be coming soon to look for them. Let's give them the welcome they deserve. Where's the pilot at?" said the Skipper as he looked around.

"I think I saw him over near the plane a few minutes ago," said the XO. "I'll send someone over to have him come meet with you in your tent."

"No, he came to me last time so I should return the favor," said the Skipper. "You know what you need to do here. After I talk with him I'll be in my tent I want to be kept up to speed."


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

The Skipper took off trudging through the ice and snow all the way to the plane. When he got there he didn't could find anyone and he was about to leave when he heard a low moaning sound like someone was in agony. He began looking around and found the pilot sprawled out on the deck of the cargo bay on the other side of the crates semi-conscious.

"Here let me help you up. Don't move to fast. You've got a knot on the back of your head the size of a goose egg. Someone really gave it to you. What happened to you?"

"I don't know," said the pilot as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was walking around the plane down a quick inspection when all of a sudden it was lights out. I thought you said you had men posted around my plane."

"I did but there was a little commotion outside of camp and the guards probably went to see what was going on. I'll have a talk with them. I really came over to see when we could leave. It's about time we get out of this place."

"A couple of hours as soon as the engines warm up that's what I was checking on when I got jumped," said the pilot as he regained his legs.

"So you didn't have a chance to check them before," said Skipper. He had a bad feeling about this. "Let's go check them out now." The Skipper helped steady him then they walked off the plane together.

"No, no, no," said the pilot as he ran over and picked up the engine covers strung out on the ice. "These were supposed to be over the engines and oh crap no," he said. He caught the sight of the severed extension cord that was supposed to be attached to the heating elements.

"What is it?" asked the Skipper as he looked over the back of the pilot trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Someone not only detached the extension cord but also cut the ends off," he said as he held them up for the Skipper to see. "I can get all this put back together but we won't be able to fly out now for another four to six hours. You said you got our saboteur?"

"Yes and no that's the problem she couldn't have done this which means our saboteur has to be one of us. Where's your co-pilot."

"It can't be him and I'll explain why," said the Pilot. Then he told the Skipper what his co-pilot told him he had found in the cockpit after the Loadmaster was killed. "So you can see if he had been behind this he wouldn't have told me about what he found out."

"I don't know I'm not ready to discard him as a suspect. Can we still leave without warming up the engines?"

"Not without seriously risking compromising the engines, I don't think you want to be half way scot free only to have our motors crap out and we have to put down somewhere. The problem is our engines are made of different types of metal and not all of them heat up at the same rate which means the metal expands and contract depending if it is hot or cold. The engines uses oil to keep friction down but if the metal is expanded the oil can't circulate freely so friction builds up and can cause critical engine damage."

"So our saboteur should know something about aircraft engines to know this? Like the pilot and co-pilot of the plane that crashed here just before we arrived."

"I thought you said you had those people seal beneath the ice?"

"Some of them are but not all of them."

"Well before you go finger pointing the truth is anyone with any working knowledge of combustible engines should know this. The same principles apply as to why you run your engine on a cold winter's day before taking off for the office."

"Oleg my ex-XO and Reactor Officer, I need to talk to him. I want you to come to my tent I'll have your co-pilot found and brought here. He can fix this mess but I was you there when I interrogate Oleg."

"Roger that. Just let me start with fixing this extension cord and repairing the ends. As soon as my Lieutenant shows up I'll turn the rest over to him."

"Good I'll see you in five."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the shelter they felt the grenades go off too. The ice shook under them and some white powder fell inside. Both Anatoly and Stefan woke up. Neither slept heavy when they were on mission, it was an old habit that had saved both at one time or another from would-be assassins. Sleep was optional when you were on mission.

"Stefan did you feel that," said Anatoly as he jumped up. "Do you think it could be an earthquake? They've had seismic activity up here."

"I don't know it didn't feel like an earthquake. Sarah, what do you think? You're the smartest one of our merry group. Sarah? Where's she at?" said Stefan as they both looked around.

"She and Mary went outside to get some fresh air. I think they had some personal issues to work out. So Mary's son is married to your Sarah and she is with the CIA too?"

"Yes and also Chuck her husband. I know what you're thinking how can the FSB be working with someone from the CIA..."

"And the SVR," said Stefan as he broke in and took over the conversation. "The truth is we haven't got a clue. It just seemed the right thing to do at the time and we've been running with it since then. He does us a favor we do him one. It keeps going back and forth and so far it's worked."

"You know they have been outside for a long time," said Nikolai as he looked at his watch. "Maybe someone should go check."

"Nikolai you stay here with Petro," said Stefan as he and Anatoly got ready to go outside. Stefan handed Anatoly a 47. Anatoly seated the clip then chamber the first round. Anatoly caught Nikolai's look.

"These are for just in case. It's better to have ten weapons when you need only one then not have that one when you need it."

"You're becoming quite philosophical in your old age," said Stefan as he got his weapon ready then put on his cold weather gear.

"What are you talking about old age? I'm only a couple years older than you. Come on," said Anatoly. He went out the door followed by Stefan. They went outside staying close to the surface out of sight as they got acclimatized to the dark and cold.

"I don't see Sarah or Mary anywhere," said Stefan. Then his attention was drawn by a flicker of light on the rise but Anatoly saw it too.

"Shush, on the rise," said Anatoly as he pointed to what Stefan had already seen. "Whoever's up there can't hear us as long as we hold the noise down he's downwind."

"You circle right and I'll circle left," said Stefan then they took off keeping close to the ground.

[On the rise]

Two men were sitting on top trying to keep warm and doing a poor job of it. Being stationary didn't help and lying on the ice made matters worse. They were cold, too cold until final one couldn't take it any more so he took out a cigarette and lit up. The other man looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I'm cold and don't tell me you're not. Besides smoking helps keep my lungs warm," said the man as he took a puff. "You want one?"

"No and you should put that coffin nail out. Smoking might be keeping your lungs warm but they're filling them with nicotine and other nasty things that could give you cancer."

"You're going to give me crap about smoking when we work and sleep on top of a nuclear reactor. What do you think that's doing to us?"

"Shut up and put it out. The glow from your cigarette can be seen far away so either keep it down or put it out. You want those people out there to come knocking on our door?"

"You're just a worry wart. I wish 'those people' would show up here I'd show them a thing or two. You know they don't call me Ivan the terrible for nothing."

"I thought it was because of your fondness for pickled eggs. I heard someone say the paint was peeling off the bulkheads in engineering because of you."

"I brought a couple to snack on. I can share if you get hungry," said Ivan as he held out a plastic bag with two eggs inside."

"No thank you and please stay downwind until we get relieved," said the man's partner then he held his hand up. "Shush, I think I heard something."

"If you're trying to accuse me of something it wasn't me," said Ivan then he heard it too. He pulled his weapon and so did his partner. Then in the darkness they made out the silhouette of a man walking across the ice.

"There," said Ivan's partner as he pointed to the dark figure. "There he is. It's one of them. Crap did you see where he came from?"

"No, but I can tell you where he's going to go," said Ivan as he raised his weapon to shoot. "This one is going to hell," he said but as he was about to shoot he felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"You'll be joining him if you do," said a voice behind him. "I'm only going to tell you this once if I have to repeat myself my weapon will do my talking for me. Now drop the weapons. Anatoly you can come in now," yelled Stefan.

"I don't know why I always have to be the bullet magnet when we work together. I have a wife and children to go home to."

"But you also have all that extra padding a bullet has to travel through before it hits something vital. So my friends what were you talking about? Pickled eggs I think? I like pickled eggs and you Anatoly?"

"I like them when I'm drinking. There's nothing better while you drink to help line the stomach but that's just my opinion."

"Here," said Ivan as he handed Stefan his eggs. "You can have them just please don't kill us. We've got family too waiting for us when we get home."

"But don't you know you're not going home. Your Skipper is trying to escape with that cargo. Stefan here is SVR and I'm with the FSB. We were sent here to secure your reactor then soon there will be spetsnaz who will be arriving to secure the submarine. They will take you all in custody either vertically or horizontally. They don't care which way."

"You're lying you're American spies trying to steal out technology. You can't fool us," said Ivan's partner."

"Wait a minute and what if they aren't? You've seen the way the Skipper's been acting and we've been loading up that American plane for him. You've never asked yourself why."

"Pick up your weapons and go back to camp. Tell the crew they have a decision to make. Either they are with mother Russia or with your Skipper and judgement day is quickly approaching."

"Wait before you go we lost two friends from our party, two women, did you capture them," asked Anatoly. He saw the two men looking back and forth at each other. "Come on just tell us. Please say you didn't execute them."

"Well yes and no... you see they went into the lab and the guys we relieved followed them there then tossed in two grenades. The explosion sealed the lab so we can't be certain if they weren't killed in the blast."

"The Skipper put them on watch outside where the entrance used to be to make sure there wasn't another way out."

"Those two gentlemen had better hope the husband of one of those women doesn't come looking for her, because if he does they'd better find a hole to hide in... a very deep hole."

"Go", said Stefan. "Go back and get the word out about who we are and why we're here. We're going to need an answer soon. Please don't make the wrong decision. People have paid for this folly with their lives including your Admiral who blew himself up to escape arrest."

Stefan and Anatoly watched the two men trudge off back to camp. Anatoly couldn't help feel sorry for them. They follow their Skipper in blind trust without hesitation and this was what he did with their faith in him.

"What do you think? Do you think we convinced them and if we did will they be able to convince the others?"

"I don't know. We tried that was all we could ever hope to do. Hopefully they'll make the right decision but the real question right now is what do we do about Sarah and Mary."

"I hate to say this but I don't think there's a lot we can do. If we didn't have to worry about being shot dead then I'd say we excavate them but we need to wait to see which way the wind blows for us with the crew."

"So what are you saying we do nothing? Chuck is liable to have us as well as the guys who threw in the grenades."

"I think we have to give them the opportunity. If they side with us we can organize an excavation detail and if they don't we'll probably be dead too so it won't matter."

"I love your optimism but unfortunately I think you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan took Emma and Molly to Echo Park then took their luggage inside. He then went over to the fridge grabbed a grape soda then pulled up a chair at the table. Emma got caught up on the latest and greatest events. She absolutely had to walk into the bedroom to watch Bunny sleep but Molly was only half awake and other have was sound asleep. She was dragging her feet with dark circles around her eyes constantly yawning.

"I need to take this one to bed," said Emma as Molly gave her a half smile. "Okay we'll go next door. There's no need in disrupting things for one night and from what I hear we're supposed to move out to the cabin tomorrow."

"We are said Alex? I wasn't informed and I promised Sam we'd go to SeaWorld. If we're going to the cabin it will have to be afterwards."

"Yes Chuck insisted," said Kat. "I didn't question him at the time also because everyone was there and I didn't want to look like the village idiot so I went along."

"Been there done that," said Moran as he raised his grape soda to toast then took a sip.

"Molly dear, how would you like to go with them? Then while you're gone I can organize things here. You've never been to SeaWorld have you?"

"I don't remember but I don't remember my own name right now either," said Molly. She was sleeping standing up.

"Well enough I need to take this one to bed right now. We'll all talk in the morning. I still want to talk to Beckman after Molly and Sam leave."

"You'd better not say it that way around Sam or she'll give you a piece of her mind," said Morgan. "Alex, if you want you can stay here or come with me?"

"Is Big Mike and your mother still staying at our place?" asked Alex. Morgan nodded. "Then I'll stay here. I can leave for SeaWorld with Sam and Molly first thing then we can regroup and go to the cabin together."

"If that's what you want," said Morgan. He tossed his empty in the recycle bin then left the apartment getting back in the herder to drive over to the Buy More.

"Alex, you should've gone with Morgan," said Kat. "I don't want to come off like the meddling mother-in-law but Morgan's mother is his mother the same way I'm yours. You choice your friends and your spouse but your relatives and especially your parents you're born with."

"It's not that I don't like them. Morgan's mother is okay," said Alex as Kat gave her a look. "Okay I really don't understand her nor do I understand what she sees in Big Mike and I can't stand the way he talks about her."

"But evidently she does so who are you to judge her? If she's happy in their relationship who are you to go knocking it. People could say the same about you and Morgan. Let's just sleep on it and tomorrow things might be clearer but if you love him his parents come with the package."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ice the Skipper had Oleg brought in. He was getting ready to interrogate him when the Pilot came in. The Skipper poured them both a drink then invited them to sit down. He was doing this so when the time came he'd catch Oleg off balance and confused.

"Oleg, have a seat," said the Skipper. "I bet you're trying to figure out why I called you in here considering the way things ended the last time you were in here."

"You mean with you firing me," said Oleg as he downed the drink. "I was hoping you called me here to tell me you were sorry and you were ready to give me my job back."

"Well I don't see that happening. You know while you are here with me I have men searching your belongings so maybe there's something you'd like to confess before they find what I think they're going to find."

"I haven't done anything to confess. Or maybe I do I followed a crazy man to the North Pole to retrieve worthless artifacts from a defunct laboratory," snapped Oleg.

"Wait a minute what are you saying? The things we took from the lab were the things we were told to get. We're being paid handsomely to do this."

"Yes you are," said Oleg as he laughed. The Skipper looked at the Pilot who looked back. They both wondered if Oleg hadn't snapped.

"Do you admit hitting me over to head and removing the engine warmers and heating elements," asked the Pilot. Oleg just smiled back at him but his silence was as good as a confession.

"Oleg, I don't understand why did you sabotage the plane? You were supposed to leave with the rest of us. What's going on here?"

"Who says you were supposed to leave? Maybe we all are supposed to stay here and face the end together and maybe we're not?"

"You're not making any sense," said the Skipper. There was a knock at the door then a man came in handing the Skipper a bloody wrench then he whisper something in his hear.

"Really? Crap when it rains it pours. Okay post guards around them. If they try anything tell the guards they're authorized to use lethal force." The Skipper saw the look on the guy's face. "I know it's hard but we need to squash this before it gets out of hand. Just hold them for now I'll make a decision what to do later."

"What's going on? Has something happened I'm not aware of?" asked the pilot. He could see by the serious expression on the Skipper's face that something had gone down.

"Some of the men tried to force their way into the armory to get weapons. It seems they had the intention of removing me. Things are starting to get out of hand we need to takeoff and we need to takeoff now. There's no more time to wait around."

"The engines aren't completely warmed up yet but we could make a run for it. Maybe you're right it's best if we leave now."

"No you can't leave," said Oleg as he got agitated jumping out of his seat. "If you go now it will go off too early and I'm not ready yet. They promised us a helicopter."

"Who promised you a helicopter? And who's this 'us'," asked the Pilot. Oleg got silent. "Come on man, I'm guessing this 'us' refers to you and my Loadmaster." From Oleg's look he could tell he's nailed it on the head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Oleg as he looked away. But the Pilot walked around to face him. "I think you do. You and my Loadmaster were into this together whatever this is."

"You can't leave because your plane has established a data link with our submarine. If the link is broken the warheads onboard explode."

"Wait a minute," said the Skipper. "The warheads, all twenty missiles will explode. Geez, that would vaporize us all and a good radius out from here. We could never out fly it in time. Okay tell me about this data link how do we deactivate it."

"It's in place now so you can't. If the data link is sever boom baby and it's over. I can give you a ride out on my helicopter when it comes. It should be here very shortly then we can leave all those suckers out there to die."

"Suckers! Have you ever thought that maybe the same way we were lied to you were lied to also. Oleg, there's no helicopter coming for you. You poor fool don't you see you're supposed to die here in this spot the same as the rest of us. We're all expendable."

"No that's not possible I was told I'd be justly rewarded and that I'll have a new position. They told me... well they told a lot of things."

"I'm sure they did," said the Pilot. "I'm sure you'll be justly rewarded and as far as that new position goes it will be horizontal."

The Skipper didn't even think twice he pulled out his sidearm and shot Oleg in the head. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"I don't think you're going to make your ride," said the Skipper. His XO came running in but paused staring down at Oleg's body. "We found them. We know where they are and I've got people advancing on their position now."

"Good let's take care of the rest of that band. I also need our best computer guy to go with our American friend here. They need our help. Dismissed," said the Skipper but he stopped the XO before he left. "Wait, send someone to clean up this mess and take out the trash."


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

Sam was the first to wake up the next morning. She jumped out of bed then ran to the living room still in her onesies. On the sofa still asleep was Alex with a blanket wrapped around her. She watched her sleep for a bit wondering why she was still asleep and where Morgan was at for that matter. But the truth was this was taking away from her time at SeaWorld.

"What to do," said Sam as she looked around the room. "But you can't make it too obvious or she'll get mad then not take you. What to do... hmm," she said to herself. A little light came on in her head.

Alex was sound asleep she'd spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about what her mother had told her. In a haze she heard her phone ring so she picked it up.

"What the heck," she said. It was a text message from Morgan. She read it. ' _Sorry things just not working out btwn us so it's over. TTYL.'_

"You bet you're going to talk to me later. You're not text dumping me again," said Alex as she jumped off the couch and drove over to their house. She jumped out of her car then ran up to the front door to find the lock had been changed so she pounded on it.

"I wish you wouldn't make that kind of racket this early in the morning. You know there are people who are trying to sleep," said Big Mike as he opened the door in a leopard printed speedo under pants. "Oh no trouble just blew into town."

"Get out of my way and put some clothes on," said Alex as she pushed by. "Where's Morgan at anyway we need to talk."

"He's in the kitchen with his new girlfriend and his Momma. She and his Momma are making breakfast enchiladas and believe me are they muy caliente."

"New girlfriend that was quick. He didn't let any grass grow under his feet waiting around," she said as she headed for the kitchen. "Crap this is my house. I own this place and now I've got all these freeloaders living here. Oh no we won't," said Alex then she yelled. "Morgan Grimes, you're not text dumping me again."

"Alex will you hold it down," said Morgan as he came out. "My mother and Bo are busy and your screaming is bothering them."

"Oh really is it. Well how about I expect the whole lot of you out of my house in an hour or I'm calling the cops. How could you? You promised me you'd never text dump me again then I get this," she said as she held up her phone.

"What was I supposed to do? You couldn't accept my mother and last night we stayed up and talked. I told her about our conversation and my Mom explained to me why you weren't the right girl for me."

"She did what? And you actually listened to her. Morgan, you've never listen to your mother a day in your live and now all of a sudden you go to her for advice."

"What can I say you wouldn't come over and she was willing to listen? She made me see the light and showed me there was another woman in my life that I'd over looked. I'm sorry but I'm with..." He was about to tell her when Bo Derek stepped out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"Here Sweetie try this your mother says it's the way you like it," said Bo as she fed him from a spoon. "What do you think?"

"Humm good muy caliente like I like my women," said Morgan then he gave her a kiss right in front of her.

"Do we need to set another place at the table?" asked Bo as she looked over Alex. "If we do I'll need to know where you keep the high chair."

"Why you..." said Alex as she stepped forward towards Bo but Morgan got in the middle. "Out of my way Morgan we'll see who needs traction."

"No, Alex isn't staying," said Morgan. Bo turned around then went back into the kitchen but not before giving Morgan a kiss and throat probe with her tongue.

"Ewe yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Alex. "But really you and Bo Derek I can't believe you and Bo Derek. I didn't see that coming."

"Yes, I call her Oh Boy! Derek. I think you need to leave now my attorneys will be contacting you shortly."

"Attorneys? Why do we need attorneys? You get everyone out take all your crap with you then we're over and over this time is permanent."

"I wish it were that easy. But you see California has a statue about palimony and it seems we've lived long enough together for me to qualify. So I'll be asking for the house."

"You're doing what!" yelled Alex as she suddenly woke up. Standing next to her was Sam still in pajama on the floor was the telephone directory.

"I'm sorry it slipped right out of my hands. But if you're awake now we can get dressed and head out to SeaWorld like you promised."

"Yeah the telephone book just accidently slipped out for your hands. Who were you going to call at six in the morning anyway?"

"I was going to call... I was going to call... no I wasn't going to call anyone. I use it to step up to reach the sink. I was going to get a glass of water. Where's Morgan? You two didn't continue arguing after I went to sleep did you? Dr. Phil says, 'How you argue, especially how you end an argument, can determine the long term success or failure of your relationship.' You should really talk to Morgan and work out whatever problems that might be lingering but after we get back from SeaWorld."

"Sam! The animals are still asleep and the ticket window is closed so can we go back to sleep for another hour or so?"

"But if we leave now we can be the first in line."

"Along with daylight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey were descending rapidly. It wasn't long before they reached terminal velocity and thanks to the extra oxygen they brought with them then could breathe. But the world around them was pitch black. It was like falling into a dark void. Chuck had to constantly look at his altimeter to see where they were.

"Casey we're coming up on mark time," radioed Chuck. "Try to hit the rise while I go in for the bird. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready I was so ready I was born a week ahead of time and when they were passing cigars around I grabbed one and said I don't mind if I do." Chuck laughed. "Hey Bartowski don't get your chute tangled up with mine."

"Roger that," said Chuck as he began the countdown then they deployed chutes. Closer to the ground they hear small arms fire.

"Chuck, it looks like we've got hostiles trying to take that rise. That would put our people there. I don't know if I can make it in time."

"You can't I can," said Chuck he release his chute and deployed the Jetwing. "Come on fire up," he said as he started up his four Jet-Cat P200 engines. "Holy crap is this fun."

"Control yourself Bartowski tell me if you feel the same way after they start shooting at you. Good luck."

"Roger that I'll try to draw their attention away while you land," said Chuck then he came in screaming over the tops of their heads. The Russians dove for cover.

"What the heck was that," asked Anatoly as he saw something swoop out of the sky then do a pass over their attackers.

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet Chuck has something to do with it. Nikolai over to your right look out they're trying to circle us." Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the middle of their attackers then the same streak flew through. The Russians dove for cover again this time Chuck spun around as he flew through. Anatoly and Stefan looked up as Casey parachuted in their midst.

"Good evening Comrades," said Casey as he cleared his chute. "Chuck, I'm down cut the acrobats you've only got one missile left make it count."

"American pilot, american pilot this is C-130 over. We have somehow been data linked with Russian sub if the link is broke the warheads will explode. Do you copy over?"

"John, did you hear that? Ask Sarah what she knows?" Chuck heard silence. "John put Sarah on the horn let me talk to her."

"Chuck's asking for Sarah and you'd better come up with an answer. Is that plane data linked with your Red submarine?"

"Chuck this is Anatoly. We know the subs missiles are hot but that's all we know and Sarah... well she's trapped below the ice with your mother. Mary must've gone back to the lab and Sarah went with her."

"More likely after her... I got this," said Chuck He gained altitude as his engines began to sputter. He knew he didn't have much fuel but he had to make the best of what he had and the extra acrobatics didn't help. He switch his night goggles to IR as he came falling back to earth like Icarus but he hoped to avoid his end. Gaining altitude meant he could scan a wider surface area until he found them. It had to be them because they were much cooler than the other red dots below.

"Missile away," he mumbled. He just hoped it wasn't too close and he was in time. There was a loud explosion below then he pulled back up trying to glide in.

"Oh this is so going to hurt," he said to himself as he glided in on his back. The Jetwing crumbled to pieces under him as he went sliding across the make shift landing strip. He popped his emergency chute to act like a drag chute to arrest his slide. He felt the tug when it deployed then it was lights out.

[A few minutes before]

Viktor and Misha were sitting on the ice in front of a small heater trying to stay warm. They heard the gunfire but were happy where they were. They had heat and then melted ice to make tea it didn't get much better than this here. Suddenly there was an explosion over where the men were attacking.

"Geez, what the heck was that," said Misha as he stood up to look with his cup of tea in his hand that was rapidly getting cold.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm happy and content to sit right here. You remember how cold it was up there."

"I should since you left me up there past my watch while you slept," said Misha as he came back and put more hot water in his tea. "I'd hate to be those people trapped down below. It's got to be like being stuck inside your icebox."

"Icebox? Who's got an icebox anymore?" said Viktor as he began to laugh. Misha looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry but look around you we're all stuck in one big icebox." They both started laughing but their laughter was cut short something exploded near them knocking them off their feet making a hole in the ice. They looked up to see two people climb out of the hole them muzzle flashes.

"What just happened," said Mary as she put away her Beretta. She looked back at the crater but Sarah grabbed her by the shoulder.

"No you don't come on we need to see what's going on," said Sarah. Then they heard Casey's minigun. "I know who that is which means I know who got us out." Sarah put in an earbud. "Chuck can you hear me? John, are you there."

"I heard you were cooling your heel," he answered back. "I don't know where Chuck is. He came in like birdman and crash inside the enemy camp. Listen the plane is data linked to the sub and as soon as solar winds die down in a few hours some nut is going to blow up the sub with all its missiles. Chuck was going to take out the plane..."

"But saved us instead," said Sarah as she looked over at Mary.

"While that's true someone in the camp radioed that if the data link between the plane and sub was broken the missiles would auto-explode. Listen we're okay up here my little friend was able to convince them that they needed to rethink their strategy."

"If you're okay I'm going to go look for Chuck and if anyone gets in my way I'm going to kill them. Do you have any idea where I can start looking?"

"Look for where there are crowds of people then thin them out a bit with a few well-placed head shots that usually does the trick of me. Sorry I've got to go. Insurgents, how I hate insurgents," said John then Sarah heard the M134 open up again.

"Mary this is the deal. Chuck's been taken because he came to our rescue. You can go back down in that hole and root around as much as you want but I'm going to save Chuck. See you on the flipside," said Sarah as she headed off into the camp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma came over she found Sam sitting at the table with an empty bowl of cereal in front of her and across table off to the side watching the wonderful world of Flipper. Alex was sitting across from her with a look that meant she was either angry or tired or both. Whatever the reason she was nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning to everyone and especially good morning to you," said Emma as she gave Sam a big hug and kiss. "Are you getting ready for your big day out?"

"Yes but I don't know Flipper is okay but I still like Masha and the Bear. I think they are my favorite programs of all time."

"You mean after Dr. Phil, the Doctors, and Doctor Oz," said Alex as she took a sip of coffee. Sam gave her a look.

"I'm interested in what my colleagues have to offer. It's called keeping up-to-date professionally," said Sam. Then she motion for Emma to bend down. "Someone is in a mood because they had an argument with their boyfriend."

"Morgan is my fiancé and no we did not have an argument. We just had a difference of opinion and I'm in a mood as someone called it because I got woken up before sunrise this morning."

"I told you that was an accident. The telephone book just slipped out of my hands and fell on the floor."

"Yeah near my head. You still haven't explained how the telephone book migrated from close to the door to near the sofa. Didn't you also say you need it to step up on to get a glass of water? Then explain why you didn't use that perfectly good step ladder right over there."

"I'm glad Molly is going with you two today to referee. Any idea when Morgan's coming by he was supposed to put me in touch with General Beckman this morning."

"I don't know I stayed here and he went home to sleep. I can call home and find out," said Alex. Alex took out her phone then called him. His phone rang but he didn't answer. "I don't know he's not answering. That probably means he's on his way over.

"Okay there's no rush. Is your mother in the bedroom with Bunny? Do you think it would be okay if I went back and stick my head inside?"

"Sure go on back. Mom's feeding her so you might want to go help," said Alex. Emma didn't have to be told twice. She made a beeline for the back bedroom.

"You know if you wanted to talk to Morgan you could call home. He might have his phone off thinking if it was important people could call there," said Sam. "But then again a relationship is based on trust."

"What are you talking about?" said Alex as she got up and got herself another cup of coffee. "I trust Morgan."

"That wasn't what you said in your sleep. You said something about being text dumped again or it sounded like that."

"How long did you stand over me before you dropped that directory? You know it's not polite to listen in other people's conversations. That includes when someone is talking in their sleep."

"I heard a man on TV say that dreams are a little hidden door in the innermost and most secret recesses of the soul."

"Well it must've been Masha because the Bear doesn't talk. Look I'll prove to you that that stuff is a bunch of… nonsense" Alex started to say something else then she remembered she was talking to a five year old. Alex dialed a number. "Hi this is Alex… Your welcome Ms. Grimes… I mean tucker. It was my please." Sam was standing next to her making gestures like Alex's nose was growing. "Is Morgan there? I need to talk to him. … No then he's on his way over here. … what he never came home last night. But he left here at two. Where could he have gone?"

"You said to see Bo Derek but I don't know who she is," said Sam. "Does she live around here or does she work in the Buy More?"

"Honey I'm home," said Morgan as he walked through the front door.

"I need to go," said Alex. Morgan walked over and saw the look on Alex's face. But before he could say anything Sam walked up behind him.

"Listen buddy you've got some explaining to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck opened his eyes slowly every muscle in his body ached but evidently he was still alive. He held his hands up to his face to make sure they were still attached then he sat up slowly to make sure his legs were still there. In the end he was satisfied he was still in one piece. As he was doing his system check he noticed the Skipper and the Pilot looking over what was left of his Jetwing.

"Do you like that? I can't take full credit for it but I did put in some modification. I've got to work on the landing though. I just haven't quite mastered that."

"I'm glad to see you've got a sense of humor. So just answer my questions then we can take you out and shoot you."

"That's rather anticlimactic after the landing don't you think and especially given that in a few hours we're all going to be dead anyway."

"I was told that before. Would you care to explain what's going on?" said the Skipper. "Someone already told me that and I shoot."

"Well it's not that difficult I think even you can understand," said Chuck as he got up. Looking around he realize he was in the back of the C-130. "Have you found the data relay?" The Pilot removed a piece of metal covering the bulkhead. Chuck looked at it and flashed.

"Wow maybe I got up too soon. Don't touch that you've got to work on this from the submarine. If you touch that you risk accidently setting it off."

"Now will you explain what's going on," said the Skipper and from his tone of voice he was getting frustrated.

"Okay a few weeks ago someone tried to steal one of your chegets. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"Yes it's like your nuclear football your president carries around with him," said the Skipper. But what does that have to do with us?"

"Nothing and everything and as an oh by the way they have three so go figure. Anyway the plot was foiled and the object retaken and returned. That was plan A now we get to plan B. You were called into your Admirals office where he persuaded you through some means to take this mission. He told you that you were to go to these coordinates recover objects from a lab secret then bring them back or take them somewhere. He might have been told that was what he was supposed to do and he honestly didn't know the real plot but we'll never know because he choose to blow himself up rather than be arrest."

"So our Admiral is dead. I was afraid he'd been compromised but I never thought he'd do sometime so drastic."

"Yes but when you sailed here you got damage when you surfaced. This someone who was behind this figured you'd be damaged but he was hoping you'd be stuck on the surface. He didn't count on you rolling over. To detonate those missiles remotely he need a satellite connection but on your side no sat feed so now we move on to plan C. He gets a C-130 readied then he hand picks it's crew. He knows the Russians will ask us to lay on the flight so when you arrived here one of two people who are working directly with this mystery person sync'd the two systems. Now sat feed is up and running again except this time solar winds howling through space play havoc with our communications. Again he has to wait but his wait is almost over."

"You expect me to believe that story about plots and subterfuge, satellites and solar winds," said the Skipper. "What proof do you have?"

"You're still alive aren't you? I need to go onboard your sub and find the twin to this box in order to shut it down. Then someone needs to take this plane away. Because I can guarantee there are other back up plans on top of this. I need to stay here and try to fight off any hacks but the rest of you if you want to leave I won't try to stop you. If I do manage to keep this from happening there's a special strike force of Spetsnaz waiting to arrive. Skipper they are coming for your head so if I were you I'd get out of Dodge."

"Okay, say I go along with you. How long will it take for you to disconnect the link," asked the Skipper as he looked at his watch.

"Whatever I do it has to be done in two hours or it won't matter."


	51. Chapter 51

Don't own Chuck

Morgan arrived a little late because he overslept which he figured was the reason for his cold reception when he walked through the front door. He walked over gave Alex a kiss on the cheek then grabbed the milk from the fridge and made himself a bowl of cereal. He started eating only to look up from his bowl to see Alex and Sam staring at him from the other side of the table.

"What is it?" he said with a spoonful cheerios in his mouth but neither said anything they just kept staring. He swallowed then continued eating then he caught them staring at him again. "Come on do I have something on my face? I forgot to shave... wait I have a beard. Can one of you blink?"

"How did you sleep last night Morgan," said Alex. But he didn't detect concern in her voice. "I guess you went straight home considering how late it was when you left."

"Yeah it was late," he said as he tried to figure out what was going on. "That's the reason I was late this morning. I kind of overslept then I had to be careful when I left. I didn't want to be seen. I'm going to have to talk to those two and lay down the law."

"So you slipped out without being seen?" said Alex wondering how he managed that. "They didn't see you when you went arrived last night either?"

"No, I waited until they were sitting on the couch then I slipped by. Not that I had to try hard, they had the TV up on full volume watching Animal Planet. I'm probably going to get complaints today from our neighbors."

"So if you slipped in and slipped out your mother didn't know where you slept at last night?" said Alex as she suddenly felt better and a little stupid.

"No, how would she if I didn't sleep at home last night. Geez, I went home before picking Emma and Molly up and I got stopped by the cops going to our place because the neighbors complained about the noise and our cats fighting..."

"You've got cats? What kind of cats do you have? Can I see them, please? I can't have cats because Chuck is allergic to cats," said Sam. "I like cats when they purr but I don't like them when they hiss and try to scratch you only because you grab them by the tail to get them to stop so you can pet them. They aren't very considerate."

"We don't have cats," said Morgan. "The police were mistaken about the source of the noise... they didn't take into account the call of the wild.

"So if you didn't sleep at home where did you sleep? Who were those people who were sitting on the couch? Were they watching Animal Planet or making it?"

"Who cares about the animals," said Sam. "Does Bo Derek live around here and do I know her? I don't think I do but Alex was talking about her in her sleep."

"What did you two put in your Wheaties this morning? I went to Castle and slept in detention. I have to say orthopedic mattresses I thought was a little exaggerated but they sleep very well. The two people on the couch were Skip and Fernando. They were drinking beer and having a belching contest in home theater. I have to admit I never heard the entire alphabet belched before. And what was your other question?

"Bo Derek, who's Bo Derek? I never heard of her before Alex mentioned her name in her sleep. Does she know your mother?"

"Sam rule number one you don't talk about other people's dreams to other people especially when that other person was in the dream."

"I think she lives in Aspen and no you don't know her. My mother most definitely does not know her and wouldn't have anything to do with her even if she did. Alex, I told you this? I know I did... Anyway my father watched "Ten' and from then on my mother said he was never the same. She asked him what the matter was and his only answer was she wasn't even a five."

"Oh Morgan, I'm sorry," said Alex as she hung around his neck and kissed him. "Maybe you'd like me to cook you something special for breakfast."

"Ewe yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam. "No he's fine. Look at that gut. He needs to go on a diet and we need to get on the road. There's Dolphin point I want to see and Penguin encounter. I've got our itinerary all mapped out on my tablet. See I color coded it so it will be easy to follow."

"Let me see that," said Alex. "Humm, I don't know about some of those rides. They've got a height requirement of forty two inches."

"Take the phone directory along. You use it to get water from the sink," said Morgan. Alex gave him a look. "What I was just kidding? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and what was this dream about me and Bo Derek? Did we have our clothes on?"

"Shut up and eat your cereal. "Remember we have a child present," said Alex as she gestured towards Sam.

"That would be me if you're having a hard time keeping up," said Sam smiling back at him. "But why would you want to take your clothes off? Was it that hot in your dream? I've had dreams where it was hot but I never wanted..."

"We get the picture," said Alex. Alex cut Sam off before things degenerated to a point she couldn't control them and luckily for her Molly walked in.

"Good Morning Sam and company," said Molly. "Has anyone seen my Mom? I woke up and she was gone."

"She went to see Bunny," said Sam. "Get used to it Bunny will be the main attraction around here for a while. Why haven't you changed? We've got a schedule to follow folks and daylight is burning."

"Don't pay any attention to her," said Alex. "Sit down and have a bowl of cereal. You've got plenty of time then we'll leave. Is that all right with some people?

"Since some people can't drive themselves it will have to be all right. But note with a late arrival time all times on the schedule will have to be pushed forward except those that have a fixed time."

"Morgan be a dear and help Molly," said Alex as she studied the schedule. "Wait a minute. It says here we pick up passes when we arrive. Don't we need to reserve them in advance?"

"Depends on what you want to do or that's what Hannah told me this morning," said Sam as she got down went and got herself a glass of juice.

"Excuse me that's like Hannah... Hannah. We're talking Chuck's Hannah in Paris?" Sam nodded as she sipped on her orange juice. "You called Paris this morning?"

"Yes and she wasn't half as grumpy as someone I know when she got woken up. I explained what we wanted to do and she put the itinerary together for us booking our passes. You didn't think I drew up that color coded map and schedule did you? But she and I agreed color coding it would be easier for some people to follow."

"You've got dolphin encounter here but you're too little. They won't let you do that so that's one thing we can scratch off."

"Hold one minute there, don't be so quick. That's not a scratcher you've got there in your hands. The dolphin encounter is for Molly if she wants. They take you into the tank with the dolphins. They also let you feed and touch them."

"Why didn't you book a table for us for lunch while you were at it?"

"I would've if I had known what you guys wanted to eat. But somehow crow seems appropriate now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside early morning runners had already hit the trails and were starting to call it quits. They'd started at first light now that the sun was out soon the heat index would rise and chase them off the streets and paths. They'd be replaced soon by a herd of motorists that would join together to form an ocean of automobiles that would move the masses to work and so making the pollution index rise too.

"This is the address," said the driver of black Escalade as he parked on the street across from Echo Park. Inside the vehicle a group of men sat as their Team Leader pulled out his cellphone and made a call.

"We're here where you wanted us to be. What do you want us to do now," asked man as he spoke into the phone. "Roger that I'll put you on speaker. The Boss wants to talk to us all so button up and listen up. Okay Boss you can speak we're listening."

"I want you guys to go in there and take them all out. When I say all of them I mean there are to be no survivors. I want to send a message that this is what you get when you mess with me. I know some of you might have problems following these orders but you can either take care of this family or we can take care of you and yours. Personally I know what I'd chose if I were you but you've been warned. Agents Carmichael have interfered with my plans once too often. 'Mess with a bull, you get the horns'," said their Boss then hung up.

"I guess we weren't supposed to ask questions. Does anyone else think the Boss sounded a little bit ticked off or was that just my impression," said one of the men in the back. Some of the others started snickering and laughing.

"You guys think this is funny. Well I don't and it's not. We lost two squads to these people a few days ago and some of them I knew. So get your heads out of wherever you keep it and look alive."

"Hey our targets are Oscar Mike," said the driver. He saw Alex take the two girls out and put them in her car. They backed out then drove off. "What do you want me to do follow them?"

"Hold up, there are more coming out now and Geez they're carrying a baby," said the Team Leader. It became clear now why the Boss had said what he'd said.

"Well who am I supposed to follow," said the driver as he started the Escalade. "You need to make a decision here in the next few minutes or they'll get away."

"Follow this group for now. We need to wait until they all meet up together then we can take them out." There was no more laughter in the SUV as the driver pulled out and followed Morgan.

"I'm sorry I have to say this and I don't give a rats behind what any of you say but I don't whack babies. I'll do the adults no problem and the kids although I won't like it but there's no reason to whack a baby. It's not like they can be a witness or anything. I just won't do it."

"I feel the same way," said another man. "And about this threat to whack our families, well he's got to find mine first because I grew up an orphan. He'd do me a favor whacking the SOBs who abandoned me not to mention the alimony he'll save me by taking care of my ex."

The Team Leader could see things were quickly getting out of hand and he needed to do something to regain control.

"Will you all just shut up for a moment and pipe down. You sound like a bunch of old ladies in a sewing circle. When the time comes I'll do it so none of you have to worry about it. Just put the thing to rest and out of your minds. Now let's concentrate on following these people and seeing where they're going."

"We're pulling off the I-5 now heading towards Burbank. I remember now that vehicle they're driving, the herder. I know where they're going they're going to the Buy More. They offer twenty four hour computer repair service, the Nerd Herd division. I bought a computer once from them and had to call for tech support. They sent some dopey who spent too much time at Haight **-** Ashbury back in the day and a lesbian Indian to fix it. They drank up my beer talking asking me what I thought about them starting up a cover band then they told me to take it to the store for a refund or exchange it for another model. Guess what, my model was out of stock so I had to upgrade or take store credit. I'd almost whack them for free."

"You're right they're pulling in by the loading bay. Pull up front then let's go inside and walk around. Keep your eyes peeled let's try to maintain a visual inside. Now everyone out and keep your eyes open."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane had camped out in her office from the time Chuck and Casey took off. She relayed intel to them right before they jumped now she had no other choice but wait. She couldn't even move a spy satellite until the solar winds died down but by then it would be too late. The White house had been briefed and a speech had been drafted in case the worst happened. To try to maintain her sanity she started sifting through the mountain of paperwork on her desk. As she was trying to keep things at least in appearance that is that business was as usual when Roan walked in.

"I thought I'd come by and say hi seeing as I was out of town until a little while ago. How are things progressing up in Santa's little workshop?"

"I don't know. We're in radio silence right now and will be until the mission is over. Seeing as you're here I've got some questions about your claim for reimbursement. The comptroller kicked it back to me and said I had to sign off on it before he'd reimburse you."

"So what's the problem? You've got too much on your plate as it is. Just sign off on it and I'll walk it up to him. He and I need to have a little chat about sluffing his work off on you. I realize he doesn't know what you've got going but that's still no reason he should dump his work off on you."

"How kind and considerate of you but I had a chance to look it over and I have some of the same doubts as he does. Take this one for instance what is this expenditure about three slices of honey cake and tea at Detskiy Mir? I like honey cake like the next person but three slices?"

"That's the Children's World Department _Store._ It's in Lubyanka square right across from the FSB's central office."

"I know what it is and where it is but three? Were you extra hungry that day from a late night and you needed to get your energy back? Just kidding okay so you and Igor but who was the third person that you had to pay for or should I say the American tax payer had to?"

"That was Imma," said Roan. He caught Diane's look. "That is Captain Stanasolovski. We met together so I could rely your message to Igor then they went about putting together the Strike Force you asked for."

"But in three? Why didn't you just tell Igor then let him inform the Captain? And why did you get stiffed with the bill?"

"You know Igor. He got up and ran out to go back to work leaving me and Imma alone together," he said as Diane raised her eyebrow. "It sounds worse than it really is. She called me her, dyadya. That's Russian for…"

"I know uncle. Then I guess that also explains this other charge. But you had to dine in the best restaurant in Moscow and this bill is for two. Roan it includes French champagne and beluga caviar."

"Did they actually line item everything we ordered?" said Roan as took out his reading glass to look at the receipt but she pulled it away.

"They didn't have to Roan. I know the menu. Don't you remember? You took me to that restaurant the last time we were in Moscow together. So do you care to explain?"

"Well since poor Imma was looking at me like I was family I felt I had to give her a good send off. She is after all risking her life and that could've been her last supper. I felt obligated… you understand for family."

"Which sounds personal to me, so I'm only allowing per diem and the allotted amount for meals," said Diane as she signed the bottom of the document.

"No, no that won't even cover the aperitif we drank at the bar before we were seated. You know it wasn't easy getting that table and I needed to talk to her because she confirmed the Strike Force was ready. It was the only way I could get intel out of her and the cost of the meal was just the cost of doing business."

"Then she's leading the Strike Force like we wanted," asked the General. Roan nodded his head. "Oh one of these days you're going to get me fired if Chuck doesn't beat you to it. Here take this up to the comptroller he'll reimburse you for everything but don't you say a word to him. The man was only doing his job."

"General," said Connie after she knocked on her door. "I've got Agent Grimes on the monitor for you from Castle. He says he needs a quick word with you."

"Did you tell him we don't know anything and that he's going to have to wait like the rest of us," said Diane. Connie nodded form the doorway.

"Somehow I don't think you used those exact same words," said Roan. "I personally am glad you didn't. He's watching the children, isn't he? I can only imagine what's going through their heads. Diane, I think you're obliged to take the call. Chuck and Sarah are risking their life for this country and the world so I think you can spare a few minutes of your time in return."

"I hate you when you make sense which isn't often by the way. It probably has something to do with the fact that you're sober which is rare too. Connie, patch him through." The screen flickered then Morgan appeared on the screen. "Agent Grimes you wanted to talk to me. I hope everything is okay back in Burbank."

"You tell me," said Emma as she came on the screen. "I want to know what you've got my kid involved in. Chuck left word that he wants us all to go to the cabin and no one will tell me why. I can't reach Sarah or Chuck. I don't even know where they are."

"Is it my fault you're a civilian now? Agent Grimes you and I need to have a talk about you letting civilians into a top secret instillation."

"Yes Ma'am but I need permission to bring Emma in the loop. I brought her here so she'd be away from Sam's big ears and Molly."

"I will grant you that was the right decision but Castle still is off limits to civilians," said the General as Kat walked in with Bunny grabbed her bag then turned around and left. "Go Grimes just go bring Emma up to speed then leave Castle… that means all of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was led away at gunpoint by the Skipper and two of his officers to the submarine. Sarah was relieved to see him alive but she was angry too to see him captured. He came for her now he needed her. Casey had put fear in their hearts she heard grumblings as she made her way through camp trying to follow them. No one else wanted to go up that rise only to get mowed down. She made her way to a tent guarded by two officers in the front but as she started to try and keep up she hear voices inside.

"This is the Skipper's doing. He brought us here to get us killed while he runs away. If I could get my hands on him now I'd teach him a thing or two."

"Yeah him and all those officers he's got working for him. There were no orders to come here I bet. This was all his doing and now we're paying for it. He's killing us off little by little."

"We ought to do something about it but we're stuck in here. If only we'd made it to the armory we would've been able to do something."

"But we're stuck in here," said one guy. Suddenly they hear a noise at the entrance of their tent then the flap went up.

"Well if you want to make a difference follow me. I'll get you to the armory but then you're on your own. I've got someone to rescue and you guys can provide me the distraction I need. So what will it be? Do you feel like dishing out a little payback? Hold up let me make sure the coast is clear," said Sarah. As she stuck her head out she saw the Skipper run back to the C-130 without Chuck. He was still on the sub and she was determined to find him.

"Come on, let's shake the lead out," said Sarah. She took the weapons off the two dead guards at the entrance and handed them to her platoon. "Don't look at them come on let's go. If things go sideways, there'll be a lot more before we're done."


	52. Chapter 52

Don't Own Chuck

The sound of small arms fire died down to an eerie silence. The perpetual night seemed to paint a surreal face on everything that was happening around them. Chuck turned back watching the submarine's crew hobble back from their attempted assault on Casey's position. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them after all they were just following orders. It wasn't their fault that the people giving them were traitors.

"I'm going to make you a onetime offer," said Chuck as he turned to the Skipper. They had just reached the submarine. "I will let you go. You go back get on the C-130 and I will radio you when the link is deactivated. You'll be able to tell because the panel will read standby. But you have to go."

"I don't understand what do you hope to accomplish by this. But more importantly how do I know I can trust you," said the Skipper.

"You don't but there's no reason anyone else needs to get hurt. If you leave I or my people will have an easier time convincing the rest to lay down their arms before the Spetsnaz arrive. You know as well as I do they won't care if they are conspirators or just some poor Ivan following orders."

"What's this compassion? You won't get very far in this line of work feeling sorry for your enemy. But okay I'll leave my two men with you to oversee that you do what you promised."

"Then I'd better get started but I don't see them as my enemy. I see they as just being misguided and hopefully I can take care of that once you're gone."

The Skipper took a radio from one of his men and handed it to Chuck then he took another one before leaving heading back to the C-130. Chuck turned the men motion for him to follow them.

"Okay we're onboard now I need to go to your communications room," said Chuck. But the men started talking amongst themselves. "I know you thought I was supposed to find that panel but we don't have time to go hunting. Just take me to the communications room or we'll all be vaporized."

"This way," said one of the officers. Then he led Chuck down to Command and Control. They didn't like having an American in the heart of their sub but it seemed there was little they could do about it.

"Okay I need to modify some of your communications equipment. I'm going to need a screwdriver, a hex wrench set, a soldering gun with solder and a cup of coffee or tea."

"Your Russian is very good," said one of his guards. "You must be part Russian. Do you have Russian parents?"

"No but I've done some work there and I've got Russian friends like the two you people were shooting at. Anatoly is with the FSB and Stefan is with SVR. You could call this a joint operation."

"So it is true that the Spetsnaz are coming," asked the officer taking a deep breath realizing what that meant.

"Oh yes that you can bank on. I asked them to wait and let me try to neutralize the missile threat and to wait until the solar winds passed. If I can't get this to work by then they won't need to come. You realize your Skipper is leaving you behind, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" said the man as he watched Chuck work. "He's going to wait in the plane then when you're finished we're all going to fly out."

"If you think so but I'm willing to bet as soon as I'm done he takes off. He's not going to wait for anyone and certainly not for you two. He'll want to clear out way before the Spetsnaz arrive and can stop him. I can't say as I blame him," said Chuck as he took a sip of his tea. "I really like the orange you add to your tea."

The one guard went grabbed the other guard then they got into a heated debate over what to do. Chuck worked and tried to listen in but at the moment getting this working was the most important thing. Everything else was useless unless it worked.

"Okay I'm done. Once I turn on this switch it will become a low powered signal jammer. It should cause the link to deactivate without activating the destruct command. Once the plane is gone then the link can no longer be reestablish and the system will reset into standby mode. This is your last chance to leave. I'm willing to bet they've already got the engines going to warm up."

"But we were told to execute you after you finished and before we could go," said the one officer as he looked at his partner.

"Well you've got quite the dilemma don't you? If I don't flip that switch one of you will have to but as soon as the switch is flipped your Skipper will fly out of here leaving both of you behind. So might I offer another solution because I really don't want to get shoot. You guys leave I'll give you ten minutes before I flip the switch which if you hustle should be enough to get you off this boat and on that plane. Once you leave the Skipper isn't going to know you didn't shoot me. So what will it be escape or face the music?"

"How do we know you'll do what you say you will?" said the one guard. He drew his weapon but the other guard got in the middle.

"How do you know you can trust me? Well you don't but what do you think the Spetsnaz are going to do to you when they grab you? Good case scenario they take you back for trial then put a bullet in the back of your head. Bad case scenario they take you out on the ice and put a bullet in the back of your head. I think you've got a decision to make."

"I'm out of here, said the one as he pushed by the other bolting out of the hatch. But the other one stood there.

"You're not going to take me up on my offer are you?" The man raised his weapon. "Well at least give your friend the ten minutes I promised him."

"Why should I the man's a traitor."

"Funny you should say that I guess it all depends on perspective. Let me tighten down this last screw then we can switch the flip. A man asked me once why do these types of switches or buttons always have to be red…"

"You're wasting time finish your work then I finish you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team Leader and his men were going frantic in the Buy More. The two women, the baby and man had disappeared. They didn't see them anywhere. They started looking everywhere but it seemed as if they'd gone up in smoke. At a certain point the Team Leader had them regroup in the home theater room.

"They aren't here," said the driver. "How's that even possible? You don't think they were on to us? I left a thirty yard cushion like I was supposed to."

"I don't know but they aren't here now. They might've ducked back out as we came in to go back to Echo Park. Let's drive there and see. I don't want to be the one who has to tell the Boss we lost them."

"Morning my dear gentlemen," said Big Mike as he walked in on them. "Can I interest you in a home theater unit? I can see you're a group of men who can appreciate one of these beauties in your man cave. Which one of you wants to become the envy of the rest by owning one of these? If you think about it will pay for itself in beer…"

"Wait minute I have to ask how can beer pay for a fifty-two inch plasma TV," asked one of the men. The Team Leader gave him a nasty look but the man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why it's easy. All your friends will want to come over to your man cave to watch the game so you say sure come on over just bring a case or two with you. You'll never have to buy another six-pack in your life. I don't know about you but all that savings will soon add up."

"You got a good point there," said the one man. The Team Leader faked a cough to tell him they needed to go. "Well he did. It wouldn't hurt to get a price quote."

"Target is Oscar Mike on the move," said one of the men close to the entrance to home theater. The Team Leader went over and saw Morgan and the women walking across the floor.

"I'll get you that price quote in a few, first I need to talk with the store manager for a second," said Big Mike as he hurried out after Morgan.

"Morgan, Son I need to talk with you. Do you have a few minutes for your daddy? Ladies if you don't mind I need the store manager for a few minutes."

"Geez, I'd hoped I could've avoided this but I guess not. Kat, Emma can you please wait for me in the manager's office."

"Sure I think we need to change someone," said Emma. Kat smiled and nodded. Morgan shook his head because he knew where the diaper was going to end up.

"I'll let you have the honor," said Kat. "You've got some catching up to do grandma," she said as she laughed. "Morgan, we're going to use your desk."

"Okay Big Mike what is it? I hope you slept well last night. Listen I'm going to have to take the women out of town. You know with Casey and Chuck being gone," said Morgan.

"What does that have to do with Chuck's mother-in-law but you say you're going to have to take them out of town. Does that mean you're going to have to stay out of town with them... I mean you and my favorite daughter-in-law?"

"You mean 'only' but yeah so do you mind keeping an eye on the place for the next few days but if you need me you can call me. It shouldn't take us that long."

"No take your time... just take as much time as you need. I'll keep everything running here. You don't have to worry about a thing because you've got me to take charge. You won't recognize the place when you return."

"That's what I'm worried about but okay great then I'll get the ladies and get out of here. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? You were the one who stopped me."

"I was? Right I was. I can't remember right now it must not have been important. Why don't you get your women together and go. Say hi to Sarah and enjoy all that nature. Remember to leave the poison ivy alone."

"For the last time, I was showing Sam how to make a robe using vines. We did it one year in summer camp but come to think of it I spent the rest of the summer cover in calamine lotion."

"Hey did you tell him yet? Did he tell you the news," asked Skip as he came around the corner. Fernando popped around the other corner.

"Come on I've got twenty bucks riding on this. Don't make me lose it. Come on be a pal and help a friend out."

"Hey not fair you're trying to influence him so zip it," said Skip then the two of them started arguing. "Wait a minute. Morgan what is it they say fish and guests stink in three days? Boy what are they like after a week?"

"Zip it both of you, Morgan's going out of town for a few days and so I'm in charge until he comes back. Looks like there might be a personnel change you two are under supervised probation."

"And who's going to be supervising us?" said Skip. "Whoever it is don't make it Carrot Top. Who knows what he's thinking."

"It will be me you fools. So you'd better watch out. First thing that needs to be done is I want you to go over and take out the trash from the manager's office."

"That's it," said Skip expecting something worse. "Okay that's easy enough. Come on Fernando let's take the trash out through the loading dock."

"I don't want to come back there and a get a whiff of any funny smelling cigarettes. I don't care if you've got a medical card or not."

"Oh man my glaucoma is acting up. You don't want me to get a lawyer and take you to court because you won't allow me to take my medication."

"I can dock your pay and send you home. If you're sick then you shouldn't be working. And I can make that permanent so go light up. You'll find yourself so fast in the unemployment line you won't know how you got there. Now go take out that trash." Morgan with a certain satisfaction watched them disappear.

"Okay, tell me what you didn't want me to know? If it's about the cops showing up last night at our doorstep I know about that and it's no big deal. But if you get us fined you're paying for it."

"Oh you do, how did you... well that's not important. It really doesn't matter now because you're going to be out of town so it all works out in the end."

"Wait a minute what gets worked out in the end," asked Morgan. He glanced over to see Skip and Fernando leave his office. Fernando was carrying his waste paper can with Skip holding Fernando's nose and his own.

"Well I called the company delivering our new bed and you know what they said. They had the nerve to tell me it was on back order and I... we... that is your momma and me are going to have to wait a week before it arrives. They were all sorry and apologetic but that doesn't cut it. You know I'm so grateful that we're family. That doesn't mean a lot to some people these days but you son you've got a heart of gold..."

"With a pain in my backside so let me see if I understand your bed isn't arriving today and won't be arriving for another week."

"That would be a fair assessment of the situation and let me tell you your momma and me we really appreciate you letting us stay over. You ought to go take care of your women. I need to go talk to a man about a home theater unit. I might have a sale," said Big Mike as he hurried off before Morgan could say anything.

"I can't believe this I'm already in the dog house," said Morgan to himself as he went inside his office. "Is it wrong to hope for the end of the world?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah took her platoon onboard the submarine. She cleared a path for them all the way to the armory then left them as they were issuing weapons. On the way forward she bumped into one of the men that had been guarding Chuck. He came from Command and Control so she figured Chuck was there. She was about to enter when she heard a gunshot. Her blood went cold as she erupted in the room with weapon at the read.

"Hold up it's me," said Chuck. Lying on the floor was the other guard with a screwdriver through his heart. "Come here you," he said as he hugged and kissed her.

"It's nice to see you kids together," said Mary as she followed Sarah in. "But what do we do next. There's still an angry crew outside and your ten men aren't going to be able to hold them off forever. On the positive side the C-130 left with the Skipper onboard."

"Okay first things first," said Chuck. He took his tea and tossed it on the panel with Satellite control. "That's in case there's another relay we don't know about. Now I can turn off my signal jammer and see if we can reach Beckman for an update." But as soon as he turned off the jammer his phone rang. The number read anonymous. He didn't like this but he answered it putting it on speaker.

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck you're really getting in my way," said a familiar voice. "I think I'm going to have to teach you that there are consequences for opposing me."

"Hector, what are you talking about or would you prefer I call you Mr. Big like the hat size that you wear now. You didn't expect us to just stand by and do nothing."

"Well like I said consequences. You might have saved the world but lost something close to your heart in the deal. You have two children now..."

"You touch either of them and I swear I'll burn your house down with you in it. I will become you worst nightmare. I will find you, and I will, then I will kill you but not quickly no. In the end you'll beg me to kill you. Think twice before you go down this path."

"We're already on the path. Just to show you I'm not all bad I'll let you call home and tell them all goodbye."

"Hector, okay you win. You outsmarted me. Just leave them alone and I will launch two nukes. I assume you have people in NORAD who can confirm the missile launch." Chuck looked over at Sarah and she nodded.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself and your wife for your children how very touching. Personally, I don't have any use for them. But okay I'll take you up on your offer. I'll have my people stay behind them but one wrong move or you try to trick me and they will complete their mission. Goodbye Chuck," said Hector aka 'Mr. Big'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier the C-130 revved up engines as men ran to jump in the back but the Skipper and the Pilot weren't going to wait around. The tailgate came up as men scrambled to jump on board. The plane rolled down to the far end of the makeshift airstrip then turned. The pilot opened her up and she began her run somewhere just short of running out of runway she took off climbing into the perpetual darkness.

"Sir we left about half our men back there. The men in the back are grumbling and saying we should go back for them."

"Go back and tell them we had to get out when we did because we got word that the Spetsnaz where just a few kilometers away. Tell them not to worry our people on the inside will take care of our friends. Here pass this around," said the Skipper as he handed the XO two bottles of premium grade vodka. "The first toast is for our friends those who got out and those who didn't. Make sure everyone drinks the toast. I'll be back in a moment."

The Pilot glanced back at the Skipper then turned around. He waited until the door closed then had his co-pilot check it to make sure no one was listening.

"You know people are going to be looking for us and this plane. We're going to have to make us and it disappear."

"I know I'm ahead of you on that. Once we get over Canada the three of us parachute out and leave the plane on autopilot. It'll crash and by the time they sort out who's who we'll be long gone."

"That sounds like the perfect plan if it weren't for all your men sitting in the back drinking your vodka," said the Pilot. "Oh I see your vodka that's why you made sure everyone took a shot. What's in it some sort of toxin?"

"No toxin just a very strong sedative that will keep them out until it's too late or they may never wake up at all. This was my plan all along. If we all had survived then it wouldn't take long for one of the idiots to get caught then he would confess and bring down a manhunt on the rest of us. Like this they'll find the wreckage and think our bodies were incinerated in the crash. No search parties and no manhunts we walk away scot free.

"Your plan is cold... I mean evil cold but ingenious. However, you should go back and make sure everyone took a drink. The last thing we need is for someone to start shooting."

"I'll take care of it," said the Skipper. He walked in the bay to find his men strung about lying where they fell. But as he walked back he found a man kneeling over the XO trying to wake him up.

"What happened to everyone?" said the Skipper as he feigned surprise. "Why are they lying around like this? Did someone poison them?"

"I don't know they all were drinking then they started dropping over. I guess I was lucky because I dropped my glass and the XO was about to pour me more when he dropped. Everyone is out," said the man as he got up to his feet.

"Except you... I mean you're the only one besides me still conscious. You know I bet it was those Americans, the Pilot and his Co-pilot. They gave the XO the vodka to pass around."

"He said you gave it to him to give to us," said the man. He turned towards the Skipper then felt the blade enter him between the ribs straight into his heart. The man gasped then fell to the floor afterwards the Skipper returned to the cockpit. A few hours later they were gearing up for the jump.

"Don't use those chute. Those chutes our Loadmaster tangled up intentionally for our passengers we brought over in case they jumped. Use our chutes. Here take the Loadmaster's." They lowered the tailgate then jumped. Later the wolves found their bodies and made a tasty meal out of them. Little did they realize that Sarah had discovered their chutes had been tampered with so she substituted theirs for the flight crews'.


	53. Chapter 53

Don't own Chuck

Morgan finally got out of the Buy More with Kat, Emma and Bunny undertow. They headed back to Echo Park and on the way Morgan tried to explain to Emma and Kat what was going on. He did his best but the whole story sounded so farfetched that he wasn't sure he believed it. As he told the story of how some evil genius planned on opening the North West passage at the sacrifice of countless lives and global destruction his phone rang.

"Oh look it's Chuck," said Morgan as he checked his phone. "Maybe I won't have to have a flood sale after all. Chuck, you can talk dude I've got you on speaker."

"Morgan, I need for you to listen to me very carefully and promise me you won't freak out. First of all is everyone with you?" asked Chuck.

"I've got Emma, Kat and Bunny. Alex took Molly and Sam to SeaWorld for the morning then we're heading out to the cabin like you told us to. Is everything okay? And when I say everything you know what I mean."

"Only partially Little Buddy, I need for you to call Alex and tell her to go to Castle and lock herself and the girls in. Look in your rearview I need to know if you're being followed?"

"I think I'd notice if I were being follow…. Yikes! That's the same Escalade that was at the Buy More. Hold on let me check," said Morgan as he turned off only to see the Escalade make the same turn. "Chuck, I've got a tail and don't tell Casey because he'll try to feed me a banana or something."

"It will be all right Little Buddy whatever you do don't turn off your phone. I want you to get on the Pacific Coast Highway then head north. Don't try to out run them just maintain the speed limit and everything will be okay. You have my word on it."

"I don't know if I want to know this but Chuck who's in that Escalade behind us," asked Morgan as he kept looking up in the rearview.

"That's a wet team that Hector sent to kill you guys because he's mad at us because we foiled him plan. I made a deal with him to keep you guys safe and I intend to make sure you are," Chuck said. They heard Sarah clear her throat. "Pardon me we intend to."

"I want to talk to Sarah," said Emma. "Chuck, please put her on the line I need to have a word with my daughter."

"Sure but it's going to have to be quick. We've got a lot of work to do and a very short time to do it in," said Chuck. They heard muffled voices then Sarah came on the line.

"Hi Mom I'm sorry but we really are short on time. If things go sideways up here make sure our kids know we love them and they are the most important things in our lives."

"Sarah what's going on? What did Chuck mean when he said you made a deal with this Hector? Who is he and what kind of deal did you make?"

"One that keeps you guys safe and right now that's all that matters. We're about to piss off a lot of people but it can't be help. I love you and Jack. I'm sorry I've got to go. This is harder than that night I called you from Budapest."

"I love you," said Emma as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What can we do for you guys from here?"

"Chuck is down working on the warheads now. Morgan needs to leave his phone on so we can track it via GPS and do like Chuck said just drive the speed limit."

"But for how long? I don't understand where do you want me to drive to? A little more detail would certainly help."

"Take my word for it you'll know when to stop," said Sarah. "I need to run. Kat, I'm sure Casey would've wanted to talk to you but he's not with us. Morgan call Alex now. I have to go we love you all," said Sarah then she hung up.

Morgan hit autodial for Alex then waited for her to pick up as he turned over and over in his head what Chuck and Sarah had said.

"What did she mean when she said Chuck was working on a warhead? She did say he was working on the warheads, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two-hour drive from Burbank to San Diego was uneventful. Sam sat looking out the window while Molly slept. Sam was the first one to notice it Molly was sweating profusely so she reached over and felt her forehead.

"Oh no I think Molly's got a fever," said Sam as she took her pulse. "Alex, please pullover so I can examine my patient better."

"What? No, I'm fine," said Molly as she woke up. "Look we're almost there," she said as she pointed out at the sign indicating the turn off. "Besides Sam you had your heart set on going."

"Your health is more important than me seeing dolphins," said Sam as she took Molly by the hand. Molly smiled at her then felt a wave of nausea. "Alex, pull over now we've got an emergency," said Sam. Alex got over to the emergency lane just in time. Molly opened the door then leaned out only to heave up right there.

"You stay in the car," said Alex to Sam as she got out walked back to check on Molly. She looked flushed and pale. "I guess that ends that we need to turn around and go home."

"Here," said Sam as opened up the little backpack she brought with her. She handed Molly some wet ones to clean up. "Now don't move," she said as she took out from it a thermal thermometer and took her temperature from her ear. "Oh you've got a low fever 101.2. You need to get to bed and drink fluids. The more you throw up the more dehydrated you'll become so you need to drink to replace the liquids and minerals you're losing."

"I don't feel like drinking," said Molly as she felt her stomach churn. "I just want to go back to sleep. I'm sorry I just don't feel so well now."

"Here drink a little sip of this, it's apple juice. It will help reintegrate some of the minerals you're losing by throwing up."

In the meantime, Alex got over on the other side of the I-5 then started back home. She kept glancing at Molly in the back but Sam was doing a good job of taking care of her. She was on her way back when her phone rang. Caller ID said it was Morgan.

"Morgan, I'm glad you called," said Alex putting the call on speaker. "Molly isn't feeling well and we're on our way home. Molly needs a bed. Sam measured her temperature at 101.2 and is giving her fluids."

"Chuck called don't go to Echo Park but go straight to Castle. Once you're inside put it in lockdown until further notice. You can tuck Molly in one of the cots in detention."

"Chuck called? Did he say how things we going up where they are? And why do we have to go into lockdown? Wait don't answering that," said Alex as she looked at the girls in the rearview. "I'll call you later from Castle then you can give me my answers."

"That means she doesn't want us to hear," said Sam. "They do that all the time. I think they believe I'm some dumb little kid who doesn't know what's going on or doesn't know better."

"I know I get the same thing back home. Have you ever played seven and a half or a card game called, scopa." Sam shook her head. "They're Italian card games that we added in the casino. You play them with Neapolitan cards. I brought a deck and I can show you. If nothing else you should learn because…"

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Sam. "You're looking better now and you've got more color. Maybe you needed to throw up."

"I feel better too," said Molly as she reached over and took Sam's hand. "Rahzib told me to tell you hi. He's going this summer to visit his relatives in Chicago. He hopes to see Clara. You know they email each other every day… sometimes even twice a day."

"Are they going to get married? If they can they should skip the engagement part it's probably better," said Sam. Then she spoke in a low voice. "Some people have been engaged for as long as I can remember."

"Hey you two old spinsters back there. Stop talking about other people. Clara's too young and so is Rahzib to even think about anything serious. I wasn't allowed to have my first boyfriend until I was fourteen. You are way too young to even be talking about this anyway."

But the only affect her speech had on the two girls was they started whispering back and forth followed by giggling. Alex's ear started to feel warm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Langley the General was monitoring events from the situation room. Long range radar through NORAD had picked up the C-130 before it reached Canadian airspace and was plotting its course as it crossed. The Royal Canadian Air Force scrambled two CF-18 Hornets to intercept. Once they were in range they began trying to hail them but with no luck and so far all attempts to communicate had failed.

"Command this is Red Wing Leader. I'm getting no answer to my requests to identify. I'm going up close to take a peek inside. The plane is not trying to veer away."

"Be careful up there Boss," radioed the second pilot. "I don't like this. The tailgate is down and I see people inside lying around. There's no movement inside."

"I've got something disturbing up here too. There's no one at home. I mean the pilot and co-pilot seats are empty. They must be flying on autopilot. Command do you read me?"

"Roger that read you. I'm running this up to see what High Command wants us to do. For now drop back and escort. The Americans will take over when it crosses into their airspace."

"With all due respect Command but this is a flying bomb waiting to drop on someone's head. Track her course then let's bring her down in an unpopulated area. If that thing drops in Toronto or Chicago or Detroit that could spell disaster, a disaster that can be avoided."

General Beckman listened in on their communication from Langley watching them from above. She heard the Pilot's request. She couldn't figure out why they didn't give the man permission to engage.

"Major, call our contacts in the Canadian Security Intelligence Service and tell them they should give the order to their Hornets to down our C-130. The man is right it's a flying bomb."

"Shouldn't we do a thermal scan first to see if anyone is alive onboard before downing it," said the Major.

"And if they are what do we do? Put up a ladder maybe or like in the cartoons have them put on their airbrakes. Without a pilot we've no way of contacting them. I'm sorry but their fate is sealed. How far out are Igors troops from the target site?"

"The last we check they were a half hour out. I can run up above and get an update if you want after I contact the Canadians."

"No that won't be necessary I'm just getting a little nervous. It's only been a few minutes and if I keep calling it will just tick off Igor. What does NASA say about the solar winds when will they die down?"

"They said that they've already weakened and in a few hours we should be out of the woods. I've got satellites standing by to move as soon as NASA gives us the okay."

"Very good I want them moved as soon as we can then bring up the image on the big screen. We can finally get a peek and see what's going on."

"Yes ma'am," said the Major. He was about to leave when a Captain stopped him and handed him a folder. She noticed his face turned gray as he looked over the document then glanced over at her. She knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"Okay Major spit it out," said the General as she held out her hand for the folder. "What's happened now?"

"Ma'am, it's NORAD they've confirmed that two SLBMs were launched from our Russian submarine. They're working now to figure out the trajectory."

"Get me SAC command and the White house. They need to know the Russian aren't coming and we don't need to respond. I want those possible target sites ASAP in case we need to evacuate."

"Ma'am, what does this mean? Could agents Carmichael have failed this time?"

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine. Yell at NASA we need eyes on site now. Come on people let's get the lead out. There are people depending on us and I for one don't intend on letting them down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour before on the submarine Sarah had just gotten off the phone with Morgan and Emma. She wiped her eyes. Chuck went over and held her then kissed her. She knew what she had to do and he knew he had to do too. She began working the ballast system on the submarine moving the ballast from tank to tank. Outside there was a rumbling from the ice beneath their feet.

"Is this an earthquake," asked Casey as he slipped and fell on his back. "What the heck is going on?" But looking out he saw what the source was. Slowly the submarine righted itself. The open gash in the side slid under the ice

"Isn't this what we didn't want to happen," asked Anatoly. "Come on we need to reach the submarine and find out what's going on. I think without the Skipper the rest of the crew might listen." They advanced slowly through the camp there was no opposition.

"What's going on here? Where is everyone?" asked Casey then out of tent a man came running towards them. Casey raised his minigun.

"Wait, don't shoot," said Stefan as he jumped out in front of John. "He was one of the people we talked to before. Let's hear him out."

"Okay then we can shoot him. You jump out like that again and I'll shoot you," said Casey. "That's close enough comrade say your piece then I'll give you some peace."

"What? No everyone believes you and they're all inside waiting for our troops to arrive. It's time that this ends. We just want to go home now and see our families."

"Very good make sure your men are unarmed and tell them to stay inside," said Anatoly. "Do you know what's going on inside the sub?"

"No just that onboard there's that American man the Skipper took onboard and then that blonde American woman. They've taken charge."

"That sounds about right," said Casey as he grunted. "Come on we need to get onboard before they hurt themselves.

As they were talking there was a loud blast from the ships horn then two missiles launched one after the other. Shortly after that there was another loud alarm but this one was different this one was to abandon ship. The crew onboard looked like ants scrambling out of anthill as fast as men were leaping off the boat sliding down the sides then running for cover. Casey, Anatoly and Stefan plus the two pilots went to help people off.

"Something is wrong here," said Casey as he looked at the sub. "The boat doesn't seem to be sinking. It's suspended on a block of ice so how is it sinking."

"I don't know but you can ask them," said Stefan. Chuck and Sarah helped Mary down then they argued over who was going to help the other off first.

"Sarah let me lower you down then I'll jump. It's not that far down. I can do it," said Chuck but Sarah pushed him away.

"No, I'll lower you down then I'll jump. It might not be that far down but remember I'm the one with cat like reflexes so the fall won't hurt me."

"I can't do that it's women and children first so I can't go if you don't go first. I think there's a United Nations Law that says that somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"Since when did you become a UN lawyer and we both know where you pulled that one from. So what do we do?"

"Idiots," yelled Casey. "You both jump or so help me I'm going to let my little friend talk some sense into you." They held hands then jumped. Casey caught Sarah and Chuck made a dull thud as he landed on the ice.

"I told you to let me lower you down but you wouldn't listen," said Sarah as she came to check on him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just my pride," said Chuck as he got up. "Come on let's move it. We need to get away from here," he said as he took Sarah by the hand then ran away from the sub as fast as they could.

"Okay hold up we're far enough away," said Casey. Anatoly was wheezing. "Now can you explain to us what's going on? The submarine isn't sinking so why did you sound the abandon ships alarm?"

Suddenly one of the Bulava missiles came back down strike the submarine amidships. There was a loud explosion with a shock wave that knocked everyone off their feet. The tents near the sub went up in flames while the submarine itself buckled in the middle and the two halves slid down in the hole the explosion cause. The water churned and bubbles rose to the surface as the boat made her last voyage to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean.

"Oh Chuck, you're in so much deep doo-doo that it's not funny," said Casey as he pointed to the helicopters coming in with the Russian Spetsnaz onboard. "They're not going to be too happy with you."

"I did what I had to do John and if people get upset then so be it. I'm the one who made the decision and executed it so I'm the one who'll take the blame."

"No way, we did this together and we'll face this together," said Sarah. "We're a team remember."

"Kids, it doesn't matter who's to blame because the Russian are going to arrest us all."

"Well Bartowski I hope you like borsht just tell me this was worth it."

"Yes John it was and I'll explain to you why," said Chuck as his phone rang. "It's the General. You can listen in as I report."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was beginning to get nervous. His fuel light was on and he should pull off soon to get gas but Chuck told him to keep on driving and Sarah said he'd know when he could stop. But so far he didn't see any sign he could pull off. The Escalade was still behind them on their tail. Morgan checked in his rearview one more time and it was still there but as he was checking Alex called. He put her on speaker.

"Hey Alex, are you back at Castle yet? You've had enough time by now," said Morgan. We're still on the Pacific Coast Highway heading north."

"Yeah we're back and we've been back for a while. Molly wasn't feeling well so I was getting her settled in bed. I gave her a couple of aspirins for her fever and Sam has her drinking ginger tea. Right now she's resting. Any idea how long we've got to live underground."

"What's the matter with her," asked Emma. "The ginger tea is good for the stomach. Has she been vomiting? How high is her fever?"

"Sam measured it at 101.2. Before you ask she carries a portable thermal thermometer with her in her medical backpack. So when is this going to be over?"

"I wish I knew. Chuck told me to get on the Pacific Coast Highway and head north. He even told me to drive the speed limit but I don't know why," said Morgan as he glanced up again in his rearview. "I've still got uninvited guests on my tail. I'm in the dark here too."

"Morgan while I've got you on the line I want to apologize for the way I reacted to your Mother and Big Mike coming over to spend the night. I over reacted and I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I understand. Believed me I do but what can I say she's my mother. Chuck has his problems with his Mom and I have mine. Certainly mine aren't the same or as big as his but maybe that's what brought us together. I understood him and he understood me. Funny I never thought about it before and we both had our Dads leave us so wow there's that. Chuck's like the brother I never had. Maybe that's why he's put up with me all these years."

"Well I just want you to know that if the opportunity comes along again. I won't mind if you invite your mother and Big Mike to stay with us."

"Gee I'm glad because as it turns out their new bed is on back order and probably won't be here for a week so they asked me if they could stay. At the time I thought we'd be at the cabin so I said yes."

"Of course you did. Okay Morgan I've got to run and check on Molly. I'll talk to you later," said Alex as she hung up. As soon as she hung up she dialed another number.

"This is Agent Alexandra HcHugh," said Alex then she read off her badge number and authorization code then waited.

"Agent status verified what can we do for you Agent McHugh?"

"I need a bed picked up and delivered ASAP. It's vital for an operation we've got going… operation… operation 'Call of the Wild'. It's classified if you're wondering why you haven't heard about it but the bed is vital for global peace," she said as she thought about her peace of mind.

"Roger that, just tell me where we need to grab it and where it needs to go."


	54. Chapter 54

Don't own Chuck

[In the Escalade behind Morgan and company]

The driver was following Morgan maintaining his thirty yard cushion. The Team Leader couldn't understand why they chose this road unless they had some sort of death wish. There're wasn't anyone else on the road. There had been some traffic around Malibu and Point Mugu but now nothing. The road was empty just the two of them.

"Hey watch your thirty yard cushion. You don't want to get in too close especially since we're the only vehicles on the road," said the Team Leader. "Hang back until we get the word."

"Who cares how close we are? Where's he got to go out here in the middle of nowhere? The only thing I can tell is he must've made a wrong turn to end up here and now he's screwed big time," said the driver as he ease back to the thirty yard mark.

"I don't know but you know the protocol so keep your thirty yard cushion," said the Team Leader looking over at the gas gauge. Soon they'd be forced to pullover. The one comforting thing was that if they were low on gas the target vehicle in front of them had to be low too.

"Why don't we listen to some music? Maybe that will help us pass the time. I don't know about the rest of you but right now I just want to speed up do a drive by then go for a short stack. This waiting is killing me."

"So would a nine mil round through the head," said the Team Leader. "Come on a little discipline here. We're professionals."

"That doesn't mean professionals don't listen to music. I'd second the motion," said another man from the back. "I could do with some blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and fresh blueberries on top."

"Well unfortunately for you girls this isn't a democracy and what I say goes. What I say is we wait and follow orders but I will turn on the radio for you. However, listen up back there the first two people that get into an argument about the station and it goes off never to come on again. Everyone got that back there?"

"Hurry up and turn it on. It's almost on the hour and that's when they give the news," said a man from the back.

"I'd never peg you as someone who kept up with current events," said the driver as he glanced up looking at the guy in the rearview."

"What news? I'm interested in the sports news. I've got two large riding on Kansas City. They pull this off I'm buying the short stacks for everyone," said the man as the Team Leader turned the radio on.

"Breaking news, we interrupt our regular broadcasting service for this special announcement. NASA has just announced that a medium sized meteorite has broken throw the earth's atmosphere. According to them it is heading for California coastline and according to their spokeswoman right now there's a fifty-fifty chance it will either hit the coast or land just off it in the Pacific. Scientists warn us that the impact of this extraterrestrial visitor could have the same effects as the Chelyabinsk meteor. If our listeners have forgotten the bulk of that object's energy was absorbed by the atmosphere, with a total kinetic energy before atmospheric impact equivalent to approximately 500 kilotons of TNT or about 1.8 petajoule. The petajoule (PJ) is equal to one quadrillion. To make this simpler that's 20–30 times more energy than was released from the atomic bomb detonated at Hiroshima so keep an eye out and try to stay away from the coast today. Stay tuned to this station and we'll keep you informed as more information is released."

"Hey who are you calling in the back? You know we're in radio silence right now that means no phone calls," said the Team Leader but the guy just waved him off and continued dialling.

"I'm calling my booking I need to get in on this while I can," said the man. "Hey it's me how did we do? … Good, take that and find out who's putting money down on this meteorite. I want you to put half on it's going to hit land and the other half on water. You got that? … Good make it happen," he said as he hung up. "Boys, I could be swimming in the dough by the end of the day."

"Yeah or lying in a ditch with a hole between your eyes for pulling an idiot stunt like that. You know the rules or do I need to remind you?"

"If you're willing to try come on. Just remember Mr. Team Leader you're the Team Leader only because no one else wanted the job so don't get all high and mighty on me or you can buy your own short stacks."

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? If the Boss hadn't told us to tail these people I'd have Scotty pullover and put you out," said the Team Leader as his phone rang.

"Okay will everyone just calm down. This is our nerves talking," said the driver. "You might want to catch that I think it's the Boss."

"Yes, right," said the Team Leader as he recomposed himself. "Pipe down it's the Boss," he said as he answered it. "Of course we're still trailing our target that's what you told us to do... What are you say?" he said as his eyes got big.

Morgan glanced back in the rearview and saw he still had his tail on him. He was wondering how much longer this was going to last when there was flash of bright light behind him followed by a loud explosion. Suddenly he was fighting with the steering wheel to keep them on the road as the shockwave tied to knock them off the road.

"Geez, what the holy heck was that," said Morgan as he finally got control of the vehicle and brought it to a stop. They all got out to look behind them.

"I think that was your sign you could stop," said Emma as she got out with Bunny and Kat. They looked behind them and their tail was gone along with a good size hunk of the Pacific Coast Highway.

"It's a good think we stopped I think we need to change Bunny's diaper."

"And I need to change mine," said Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back on the ice]

Imma and her task force of Spetsnaz arrived and quickly set up a command center. Imma had all the crew left herded into a holding area where she could separate the wheat from the chaff. They set up a triage center and tended to the wounded were they were stabilized then sent on for processing. As for Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Mary they were taken on board a helicopter with Stefan and Anatoly to make a report to Igor and the General.

"Igor, I want my people released immediately. You can't blame them for what happened. If anything your government should be thanking them," yelled the General.

"We lost a nuclear powered submarine with twenty SLBMs onboard. I think a little explanation is due especially since rescue was only a half hour out."

"How were they supposed to know that when they were isolated up there," said Beckman. "You're not being very reasonable here."

"If I may interject," said Chuck. "Igor you lost only eighteen missiles. I fired two and yes I knew you were coming I had the radar on the submarine working…"

"Geez Chuck, do you want to buy bullets for our firing squad too," said Casey as he grunted. "Maybe you should let the General do the talking here."

"Chuck, you're not helping your case at all," said Beckman as Igor just sat on his half of the screen dumbfounded.

"If I can finish without being interrupted I'll explain. First of all Hector called me and told me he had a wet team following our family. He was going to… well you can understand what he was going to do because he was mad at us for foiling another one of his plans. I called Morgan and found out that at least that part was truth."

"That's the reason I had to come up with that cover story about a meteorite and I've got a road crew repairing a section of the Pacific Coast Highway?"

"Yes, I replaced the warheads with ones from two conventional torpedoes. I tracked Morgan via GPS and knew the tail would be thirty yards behind him. He was travelling the post speed so it was just a question of mathematics."

"And my submarine? How did you get the launch codes? And why did you sink my submarine? You two," said Igor as he switched to Anatoly and Stefan. "Where were you at when he was sinking our submarine? Don't tell me you just stood by and let him. Please don't say you helped him."

"They were with me and the two commie pilots. We were up to our..." Casey started to say but Sarah faked a cough. "Oh right… well there were a lot of insurgents but not so many after we got done."

"Director your missiles were hot so I didn't need the launch codes. Someone had already given it up and because your rescue team was so close I had to sink your sub. Hector wanted me to make the deal I made with him to buy himself time. The same way he had a plan A, B and C there had to be a plan D. I figured embedded in one of your helicopters was a detonating device. He wanted me to worry about our families to distract me from his main objective which was detonating those warheads. I didn't have time or enough fruit juice to deactivate all twenty warheads."

"Fruit juice? What does fruit juice have to do with this?" said Igor as he looked at Chuck with a puzzled expression. Casey slapped Chuck in the back of the head.

"Comrade, you have to forgive Chuck, he was being silly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway around the globe on a small island in the middle of nowhere a group of men were meeting to look into Hector's activities and his failures. Hector or Mr. Big the title he assumed after the former Mr. Big had an untimely demise was called before his board by the other chiefs of his sprawling evil empire known in some circles as Terror Inc. After his latest failures the board wanted a status report on his other activities and in particular his head.

"Hector it's not that we don't trust you but maybe you've gone a little too far this time. In the past we've survived by being anonymous. We were a faceless force that had to dealt with and most of the time when they discovered we were there it was too late. But your theatrics and flamboyant acts are drawing attention to us… the wrong kind of attention."

"Yes," said another board member. "Take this last venture of yours you embarked on as an example of this trend opening the North West passage that failed."

"But if it had succeeded I… we would've crushed the economies of Russia and the U.S. then we could've come out of hiding and taken our rightful place as leaders of a new world order."

"But we have our rightful place which is in the shadows. The darkness is our home and we rule there. You bring us out into the light and what are we? Just another group of thugs… playground bullies if you like."

"Hector, what has your last adventure cost us? We lost Mr. La Barba, Jasmine who was one of our best assassins and people we took years of hard work to get in key places in Russia as well as in the U.S."

"I know what we've lost but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have tried. Next time things will be different this I can promise you."

"Hector, I'm afraid there won't be a next time for you. We voted before you came and by unanimous decision we are removing you from your position with us," said one of the men seated at the table. "Please follow these two men they will escort you off the island."

Two security guards stepped forward. One searched him while the other covered him with a Sig 9. The guard found two pistols and a knife. Then the one motioned for him to move along.

"Wait one… Here this belonged to my predecessor," said Hector as he laid a Mont Blanc pen on the desk then followed the men out.

"Well I have to say that went smoother than what I expected," said the same man. He got up picked up a bottle of scotch and glasses them passed them out. After everyone had a glass in front of them he raised his. "To the next Mr. Big," said the man. They heard a gunshot. "My oh me, it sounds like the old Mr. Big has just left the island." They all laughed then drank the toast.

"Hey don't forget your new pen? Ancient rulers have scepters but in the modern age it all boils down to a pen."

"Thanks, your right but wow this is about the heaviest pen I've ever held," the new Mr. Big said as he started to take off the cap. "The cap seems a little stuck," he said as he had to put some effort to remove it. The last thing they saw was a bright light and felt a warm sensation.

[Shortly before]

Hector laid the pen on the desk and with his other hand he palmed a letter opener. As he walked down the tunnel leading to the boat landing he pretended to sneeze.

"Oh crap does either one of you have a handkerchief or tissue I can use," asked Hector as he stopped and raised his head.

"Use your sleeve," said the one while the other guard shoved him to get him to move along again. This was Hector's time to move he grabbed the guard pushing him between him and the other guard who fired without thinking taking out his partner. Hector shoved the dead guard's body onto to his friend then stabbed him in the neck with the letter opener. Recovering both their weapons he walked out of the tunnel and down to a waiting boat. He shot the two guards on the pier then climbed onboard as he heard a loud explosion from somewhere above.

"Are you the Captain," asked Hector with a gun pointed in the man's face. He nodded. "Good cast off and let's get out of here. You do as your told and I'll see to it you get paid well."

"Can we qualify what you mean by well? I don't know if you know this but these people are some mean SOBs and besides I've got overhead. You know how much marine fuel cost these days."

"I don't know how much marine fuel costs but I do know the people who were supposed to pay you are all dead which makes me an even meaner SOB."

"You heard the man," yell the Captain to his crew. "Cast off we need to give this gentleman a ride to the mainland. I didn't get you name if you want to give it to me."

"Some people call me Hector while others refer to me as Mr. Big," said Hector as he pointed to the bottle of rum next to the Captain.

"Go ahead consider it a part of the travel package," said the Captain as he pulled away from the pier. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with that," he said as he pointed to the column of smoke rising from the top of the island.

"I had everything to do with it. There was a hostile takeover attempt only they didn't count on me being even more hostile. This isn't half bad rum," said Mr. Big as he took another hit from the bottle with no label. "This must be local?"

"My mother makes it from her own sugar cane she raises," said the Captain with a note of pride. "You're not going to find any rum better than that."

"I doubt that but this is one of the best I've had," said Hector as he pulled out his phone. "Hey put everything on hold for now then got dark. I might've stirred up a hornets nest here and put together a group of names that we can look over. How did physical therapy go? … You want a peg leg? … we'll talk about it. We're going to have to put off any activity until we're in a stronger position. … What does that mean? It looks like we're going to need a whole new board Ettore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few days but in the end the Russians gave in and released the team. They dropped them in Alaska as they flew on to Vladivostok to organize an Admiralty inquiry. Both Stefan and Anatoly thought it would be better if the team wasn't there during the proceeding so they said their goodbyes at Eielson. From there they caught another flight down to Miramar and there waiting for them was Morgan and Alex.

"Hey guys welcome home," said Morgan. "You scared the crap out of me with that missile trick. Never do that again."

"Yeah next time let a group of killers whack you. Sounds good to me," said Casey. "If you talk nicely to Bunny I'm sure she'd lend you a diaper."

"Well what's important is you're all here safe and sound," said Alex as they all climbed in the back of the Escalade then started home.

"John, I want you to know I got your car all taken care of while you were gone. I even had it wash and waxed. It's waiting for you in the parking lot at Echo Park."

"I'm still going to have to pull your badge," said Casey. "I warned you if you screwed up what would happen and this one can't be over looked."

"Wait a minute what did I do? I demand my day in court," said Morgan as she looked over at Chuck. "Come on bro help your BFF out here?"

"What am I supposed to do? Okay, Casey what did Morgan do that was so bad? He took care of your car for you so what gives?"

"I can't do anything about this. Does using government resources for personal gain ring a bell with you? Remember you two were suspended for that little trick to find your wedding planner?

"Daphne Peralta and she came so well recommended by the internet," said Chuck. "I'm sorry little buddy but those are the rules."

"What are you all babbling about? What personal use of government resources? The only thing I did was have the cleaners come to our place and sanitize after Big Mike and my mother left. I think given everything that was justified."

"Casey, I think you'll agree Morgan's got a point. Little buddy, I hope they took the sheets out and burned them."

"No, that's not it," said Casey. "How does having the downtown office drive to Oregon to the factor of Bedrooms, Bathrooms and far Beyond to pick up a bed and deliver it to your mother's house. You know how much money that trip cost your Uncle Sam?"

"What are you talking about I never had them do that. I told Alex that the bed was back ordered and that Big Mike and my Mom were going to have to stay with us form another week."

"Alex is there something you want to say," said Sarah as both Chuck and Sarah looked over at her sitting in the back with them.

"Boy is it warm in here," said Alex. "Dad, Morgan didn't put that request in I did. I'm sorry but with everything going on having to worry about Big Mike and Morgan's mother just seemed an easy fix. I didn't realize it was going to be so expensive and people would get so bent out of shape."

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it," said Casey. "I'll make sure it gets brushed under the carpet. Let's just drop the topic all together."

"Hold on you were going to pull my badge and now it's we can brush it under the carpet. And Alex what was if I get the chance again I'd like to have your mother over?"

"I did mean it but a little bit at a time not seven days' worth all at once. Besides I don't think I could take seeing Bike Mike run around in those leopard pattern underpants any more. That was just all wrong."

"He did that? I can understand. So John what have you got to say for yourself. Don't you want to apologize?"

"For not strangling you until your eyeballs pop out? I can always correct that so no I don't have anything to apologize for. I told you not to screw up I didn't tell Alex and this is one strike against her while you've more than I can shake a stick at. So shut up and drive."

"John, one last thing then I'll keep quiet. Now that I've got the badge do you think we can talk about me getting my own piece?"

"You keep quiet, yeah that'll be the day. You want to talk about it go right ahead. We could talk about it but the answer will always be the same, no. You wake me before we get home and you die," said Casey as he leaned over then closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Los Vegas in a cabin near Lake Mead a group of gentlemen were playing a game of high stakes poker. Three gentlemen blew in off the Southwest Chief, the train from Chicago to L.A. They had done well on the strip so well that had gotten themselves barred from all the reputable establishments which brought them here.

"Okay read them and weep boys," said a man with a Stetson hat on with a feather in the side. "Boy I can't believe my luck."

"We can't either," said the men on either side of him. They gave the man a look that said they'd like to plant a knife in his chest.

"Joe, it's getting late we should go," said one of the man's friends. He and the other friend didn't like to looks of the other men at the table.

"You two can go on I want to play another hand then I'll be with you," said Joe as he tossed in his chips for the ante. "Now can I have some cards?"

"This isn't going to end well is it," said the one friend to the other. "I wish we had that kid with us from the train. Geez Joe's going all in."

"Friend I'd like my card dealt from the top of the deck and not the bottom if you don't mind," said Joe. There was silence.

"Are you calling me a cheat?" said the dealer as he looked for his friends to back his play.

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Joe. A man walked in from the back room with snake tattoos up both arms. He walked straight over and shot the dealer in the back of the head. The man fell forward on the table with a pistol in his hand.

"I just saved your life mister. I only heard one other man say that phrase about knowing all the cons.

Lucky Jack was his name and he was my partner. I've been looking for him for years and I think you can help me find him. Prove to me I didn't just kill the wrong man."

Continued in Chuck vs El Serpiente


End file.
